Realitycheck
by GemmaniGirl
Summary: Sequal to Lady Lemonade's 'Ain't it Ironic': Takuya and Kouji are back in the world where Digimon is a tv show, but this time things are more serious then the last time. And theirs more crazy people helping the two! R&R no flames! PG13 just to be safe.
1. Return Of The Digimon Characters!

Chapter One: Return of the Digimon Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon however I do own the plot, somewhat and Cat. Kira belongs to Lady Lemonade's, considering Kira was a character in 'Ain't It Ironic'

"Cat, c'mon it isn't that bad!" A young girl said her messy baby blue hair up in a ponytail. She looked at another girl slightly younger with forest green hair with dark brown roots. She was currently rocking back and forth in her chair. The girl with baby blue hair rolled her eyes at her cousin looking back at the screen. The two were on looking at Takouji fics before the two updated their separate fics. The girl sighed stopping at a fic smiling sadly. It had been a month in a half since the real Takuya and Kouji had left, yes this young girls name was Kira. She sighed glancing at her cousin frowning. "Oh Cat it isn't that bad, yoai is good."

"My eyes, my pure little eyes," was all her cousin, Cat, said. Kira was staying over at Cat's house for the weekend and the two had been having fun online. Cat though was a bit traumatized after reading her first yaoi fic, though it wasn't really bad, that was just Cat she disliked everything to do with yaoi. Kira looked at her sighing shaking her head. Cat blinked seeming to snap out of her trance. "Can we update now!"

"Sure I'm going first though, we're already on my name after all," Kira said Cat glaring but sighed letting her cousin update. Kira uploaded her story checking it before updating the fic. She smiled when she was done pushing off of the desk the wheelie chair scooting back allowing Cat at the computer. She signed off of Kira's name quickly getting onto hers and popping the floppy in. She uploaded the info before accessing the update system smiling a bit lazily as she updated yawning once she was done. Kira sighed glancing at her. "Bed time?"

"You can stay up but I'm going to be-"She stopped short looking at the computer as did Kira. It was glowing in a familiar way Kira remember. Before either girl could react two shapes hurtled out of the computer knocking the girls out of their chairs. Kira and Cat both scream Cat grabbing her chair ready to hit the intruders though Kira remained fairly calm getting a better look at them.

"Dynasmon hits too hard," a familiar goggle wearing brown haired boy moaned with swirls in his eyes. His hat had fallen off and he blinked looking up at the two girls. Next to him was another boy his dark navy blue hair pulled back into a ponytail though some strands fell into his face. He wore a dark blue bandana with brown stripes though it had fallen askew on his face. The two boys stared at the two girls before Cat spoke.

"What the hell!!!? Anime characters are invading!!!!?" She shouted looking at the two recognizing them from her favorite anime digimon. Kira on the other hand was smiling as they got up patting her cousins head.

"Yup Cat," she smiled looking at the two though they just blinked forcing her to glare. "Oh c'mon! It's only been about a month and a half!"

"I'm waiting for the bat Kira, last time you hit me with it." The goggle wearing boy stated grinning getting to his feet as did the other both a bit surprised to see their friend and to be back in the crazy world where they were chased around by yaoi characters.

"You know-"Cat started before gasping turning to Kira in pure shock. "That e-mail wasn't a joke! Takuya Kanbara and Kouji Minamoto actually did come to this world and spent a few days at your house!!!"

"I told you that really happened!" Kira glared at Cat who had thought it was some joke before looking at Takuya then Kouji hugging them. "Hi you guys!"

"Air, becoming a, problem Kira!" Kouji managed to gasp out as Kira blinked before releasing her hold on them laughing nervously Cat sweat-dropping. The boys stared at the two mostly Cat. "Who are you?"

"Name's Cat, I'm Kira's cousin...... Other cousin," she added on quickly blinking a bit before moving to pick up the phone everyone watching her. "Dammit, I'm seeing anime characters again!"

"Cat is a bit, uh odd," Kira whispered as the boys nodding having figured that out already. You see Cat was the definition of weird just like the crazy authoress typing this fic. Uh, back on subject everyone stared as Cat hung the phone up walking back towards them sitting her chair back up sitting down staring at the two. Kira merely shook her head at her cousin before looking at Takuya and Kouji.

"Why are you guys here, again?" She asked as the two shrugged thinking of an answer as Takuya put his hat back on thinking of how to answer while Kouji pulled his bandana off thinking before answering.

"We were fighting the Royal Knights, then well, I don't really know what happened next but we wound up flying out of your computer again." He said looking at them as Takuya nodded. Kira frowned looking at the two while Cat watched merely entertained.

"Hmm, well at least you guys are okay. The Royal Knights are tough." Kira said looking at the two smiling a bit as they nodded.

"Guess your right, but still, the others are in trouble." Takuya said sighing. It was true when they vanished the Royal Knights were still fighting, hard the other Legendary Warriors would be sitting ducks. Everyone fell silent for a moment as they thought about it. Kira wondered how they would get back and how they got here in the first place. Kouji wondered if everyone was okay as was Takuya, Cat was merely wondering how much money she could get for pictures of the real live Takuya and Kouji.

"Well, you guys are here now so what do we do?" Cat chirped breaking the silence as everyone shrugged not knowing the young green haired girl sighed standing up stretching flipping on another light switch the room, which had been fairly dim, was now bright the boys being able to get a better look at the two. Kira hadn't changed much, she was still taller then the two and apparently her cousin which suggested that Cat was either younger or was very short considering Takuya was taller then her. Kira was wearing dark blue PJs with a light blue star in the middle of the shirt and on her pants. Cat simply wore a pair of nylon shorts and a black t-shirt with the words 'Wicked' in white print across it. There was a clock nearby as well reading '2:30'.

"You guys sure are staying up late," Takuya pointed out looking at the clock to the two girls who grinned nodding.

"Well what else should we do!? We don't have any school!" Cat exclaimed as the boys sighed shaking their heads Kira merely sweat-dropping as Cat bounced around the room. It was true, it was the beginning to summer where any kid would rightfully stay up late, which was basically what Cat had been doing the entire time she'd been off. Kira rolled her eyes glancing at the clock shaking her head.

"Cat bed," she said as Cat wheeled around mouthing incoherent word though Kira just pointed sternly to where her room was. "Bed now missy you got camp tomorrow and I am not getting another bloody nose trying to wake you up!"

"I didn't through my hair brush at you that hard!" Cat glared at her before grumbling walking out of the room mutter many curses under her breathe. Kira merely grinned while Takuya and Kouji stared at her.

"Man, never gets boring ordering her around, now onto some more pressing matters." Kira grinned hearing Cat's disgruntled curses before looking at the two wondering what they were doing here or what she and Cat would tell the adults when they saw the two boys in the house. She sighed glancing at them stretching.

"So you two wanna wash your clothes like last time and take a shower?" She asked as the boys stared at her remembering last time.

"Hell no I'm no getting stuck in girl clothes again!!!" The two shouted in unison as Kira laughed shaking her head.

"Aw, no worries, Cat went through a stage awhile ago, wait she's still going threw it... anyways she has boy clothes, plus an older brother but, I doubt you'll fit into his clothes."

The two stared at her before nodding slowly, she smiled pointing to where the bathroom was Takuya went first as Kira snuck into Cat's lit room watching her 11 year-old cousin who still slept with the lights on lay in bed in a deep slumber. Kira shook her head walking through Cat's death trap of a room going to a closet grabbing two pairs of jeans she though would fit them a baggy red T-shirt, then a long sleeved black shirt. She walked out hearing the shower on Cat not stirring from her sleep as she shut the door as she waited for Takuya to finish so she could hand him the clothes looking at Kouji.

"So, how have you two been fairing in the Digi'world?" She asked as Kouji shrugged.

"Well I know about Kouichi and stuff, we beat Cherubimon and are now stuck battling the Royal Knights and Lucemon." He said frowning. He was worried about the others greatly. I mean what if they were attacked while they were gone? No he couldn't think like that, the others were strong. He had other things to worry about, like why were he and Takuya back in this world? Was it the same reason as last time. He became lost in thought as Kira stared before turning her head as Takuya stuck his hand out for the change of clothes. Kira sighed handing him the blue jeans and red shirt taking his dirty clothes throwing them in the washer. Takuya emerge from the bathroom a few moments later dressed as Kouji sighed getting up this time taking the change of clothes with him walking into the bathroom to take the shower. Takuya stared up at nothing but soon yelped as a large tabby cat ran by slipping into Cat's room.

"Heh, don't mind Toby, know he's big but he isn't an evil shape-shifting dude." Kira said laughing a bit as Kouji returned wearing the blue jeans and black top as Kira took his clothes tossing them in the washing machine and turning it on. They sat in silence again as Kira sighed.

"I missed you guys a lot after you left," she said out of the blue as they looked at her.

"We missed you too Kira," Takuya said smiling as she grinned before frowning.

"Yea, and it's great that your back again but why? I don't think Bob would do whatever she did last time again so how are you here?"

"Don't know, we were fighting the Royal Knights, and like Dynasmon shouted a weird attack at us... 'Dimension Rift' I think and then well, we were here." Kouji explained as silence came everyone frowning in thought. Kira sighed getting to her feet smiling as she tossed both blankets and pillows as they blinked considering she pulled them outta nowhere. They decided it best not to question her ways as she grinned.

"Get some rest guys, will talk about this tomorrow," with those words Kira turned around going to the room where she was staying the Warriors of Fire and Light exchanging looks before going to sleep unknowing the terrors of tomorrow, the trials they'd face, and...... Drama camp?

----

GG: This is a re-write of 'Realitycheck' as you could figure, but I plan on getting to the main part quicker though instead of the random parts. Anyways R&R no flames!


	2. Time For Crazy Tomto Patch!

Chapter two: Time for Crazy Tomato Patch!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon however I do own the plot, somewhat and Cat. Kira belongs to Lady Lemonade's, considering Kira was a character in 'Ain't It Ironic'. And Hex and Tails are owned by me pals Nathan and Amanda. Along with that, I don't own the actual 'Tomato Patch' camp, it's a drama camp me, Nathan and Amanda go too, who named it I do not know. But yea it's in the fic!

"Cat, Cat!" Takuya glanced up hearing Cat's mom shake her sitting at the table with Kouji and Kira though Kira seemed to still be waking up, though she had been awake enough to return their clothes. Kira yawned spooning cereal into her mouth everyone looked up hearing disgruntled shouts. Everything went silent for a moment before Cat came trudging into the kitchen her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. She wore a pair of simple jeans and a black top all in which were baggy her face looking as if she was still asleep. Kira looked at Cat as she took an apple and a bottle of chocolate milk.

"Kira, I'll be out all day so have some fun, Cat will probably hang out with Tails and Hex today after camp." Cat's mother said sailing to the door grabbing Cat's collar. "Come on missy, we're late!"

Everyone blinked as Cat was dragged outside her mother somehow not noticing the two boys. Kira blinked before shrugging continuing to munch on her cereal.

"Uh, where's Cat going?" Kouji asked looking at Kira as she yawned.

"Tomato Patch, it's some drama camp she's been going to for a few years now with her friends." She said simply as the boys stared at her. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Anything but go to the mall......"

"Must sleep," Cat groaned walking into the theater a Melissa, one of the counselors shook her head checking her name off. Cat yawned pulling the side desk up resting her head against it closing her eyes. Everybody was talking and the counselors were fooling around. Cat sighed trying to ignore them trying to go to sleep but soon that all ended as somebody poked her head.

"Cat, you awake?" Cat groaned opening her eyes to see a girl her age, 11, with long orange hair with white tips up in two pigtail resembling Tails's tails from Sonic the Hedgehog. She wore blue jeans a pale yellow spaghetti strap top. That was Tails, one of Cat's best friends from as far back as she could remember. Cat groaned rubbing her eyes sitting up straight as Tails sat down next to her. "Up late again?"

"Yea, I'm always up late." She yawned as Tails looked at her before blinking as a boy headed towards them listening to music. He had purple hair, which they teased him about, and wore black cargos and a black t-shirt with the words 'I didn't lose my mind, I sold it on e-bay' in white letters. He sat down pulling his headphones off.

"Hey Tails, hey Cat," he said as Tails smiled waving though Cat merely gave a small yawn.

"Hiya Hex, so ready for Stacy?" Cat asked rubbing her eyes. Cat and Hex were both vocal majors in the camp, which meant they were stuck with Stacy, the music director, and not a very good one at that. Tails shook her head looking at the two though she remembered hearing the two talk about her. She was lucky she was a Visual Art major, which meant they drew and sculpted.

[GG: would just like to say my pals Nathan and Amanda these were the majors we were this year. There's Dance, Acting, Vocal and Visual Art Majors in the camp.]

"I'll catch you guys at lunch ok?" Tails said hearing someone call for the Visual Art Majors sighing heavily as she got to her feet grabbing her bag. Walking over to where the Visual Art Majors were meeting up as Cat and Hex waved good-bye. Cat yawned again resting her cheek in her hand as Hex put his headphones back on. A few more minutes passed before the counselors got on stage.

"Eyes on me, eyes on me," Jordan said pointing to herself. Cat yawned looking up as Hex pulled his headphones off. The counselors were all standing on the stage there were; Steve, Melissa, Jackie, Jordan, Nick, Bert, Hillary, Christina and the leprechaun Pat, he was known as the leprechaun since last year he had green hair and is very short. The children listened intently as they spoke, basically they were going to play an improve game, and then break for majors. Cat didn't really care about the game pulling out a book she had been reading while Hex merely zoned out listening to 'Good Charlotte'. Eventually it was time to break for majors the vocals simply went to the music room.

"This is gonna be fun," Hex muttered sitting down next to Cat who stretched putting her bag down but soon remembered something.

"Oh shit, Hex I gotta tell you and Tails something at lunch!"

"What is it?" He perked up looking at her both seeming to wake up. Cat's voice had perked up when she said that, though she wasn't sure whether that had been a dream or not.

"You won't believe, but I'll tell yah and Tails at lunch ok?" He nodded though wondered what she had to tell him and Tails. He, Cat and Tails had been friends since forever; they had gone through many a harsh times together and the happy times. When one of them was in trouble they stuck together. Kids nicknamed them the three musketeers, and they lived up to the name. Though Cat and Hex often argued it was mostly jokingly, they were all a team. All three loved anime as well, especially digimon, so after the first season started they decided to have fun and form a 'digimon club' though it was an odd club though. Hex had been titled the goggle-head, he even wore a pair of goggle occasionally, Tails became like the brains always caring around her laptop and Cat somewhat became the loner, though she wasn't really. Cat smiled a bit thinking of how Hex and Tails got their names, she simply had her nickname because, well she just did, Hex got his name 'Hex' because kids always said he would cast a hex on them if they pissed him off, Tails got hers as well simply because tails was her favorite Sonic character.

"Alright kids, let's get to work." Stacy, the vocal instructor, stated standing on a little platform, there were two counselors in the room Jackie and Christina though Melissa normally stopped in later on. Cat yawned looking at the clock. It was going to be a long morning.

---

Kouji leaned against the wall while Takuya flicked through channels; the two were waiting for Kira to get dressed, though they weren't sure what they were going to do. Kira had mentioned something about stopping by Cat's camp and annoying her and her friends. The two didn't really care though, as long as they weren't chased by crazy yaoi fan girls.

"Ack Barney!" Takuya yelled falling out of the chair he was sitting in quickly changing the channel though he wasn't happy with the next. "Aaaaaaaah Teletubies!!"

"Why don't we just turn the TV off?" Kouji stated as Takuya rocked back and forth as he changed the channel only to see 'Mister Roger's Neighborhood'. Yes this authoress has issues with all of these shows; anyways Kouji shut the TV off as Kira came out staring at the two. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans her hair up in a ponytail. She raised a eyebrow but decided not to ask sighing yawning a bit.

"So what shall we do? We can go to Cat's camp at lunch to bug her but we got awhile till then," she said offhanded staring at them as Kouji merely shrugged Takuya continuing to rock back and forth forcing her to sweat-drop as she watched them. "Um, why don't we uh, watch TV for a bit?"

"No!" Takuya screeched as she blinked. "No more creepy kids shows!"

"O...k what um, about a movie?" She asked as Takuya nodded Kouji merely shrugged as Kira sorted through Cat's movies pulling out 'Pirates of the Caribbean' slipping it in as they watched it laughing occasionally. Everything was calm that is until they heard the trudging of feet causing all eyes to look toward the hall as 16 year-old boy came out with short blonde hair wearing sponge bob PJ pants and a football jersey. He went into the kitchen grabbing something but blinked noticing the two boys with Kira.

"Um, Kira, why are there boy's here?" He asked as Kira tried to think of something to say chewing her bottom lip as the boy stared. "Friends of yours? Stop by to see you?"

"Uh yea that's it Hugh! Hehe sorry should've told yah this is Kouji and Takuya," she smiled introducing as the boy, Hugh stared.

"Hm, looks like to characters from that show Cat's always watching... Same names too, heh weird." The boy, Hugh, stated but shrugged it off. Though he wondered why there were two boys in the house. Now normally he'd ask more questions but since the authoress does not want to then he just shrugged it off and continued to sort through the fridge for some food. Kira sighed glancing at the two anime characters mouthing 'Cat's older brother' as they gulped. Hugh munched on some food watching as Kira and the two boys watched the movie eyeing them cautiously. Kira glanced up before getting up knowing Hugh might ask more questions soon.

"Well will you look at the time! We should get going don't you think guys? Heh lots to do!" And with those words Kira grabbed Takuya and Kouji dragging them outside before they could say anything. She sighed in relief glancing back at Hugh before at them. "That was close, thought Hugh was gonna ask more questions and go into 'Big-Brother-Mode'. C'mon let's just head to Cat's camp now."

They nodded and set off Kira leading the way though she had no clue where she was going. Which explained why they passed by a few houses that belonged to crazed fan-girls.

----

"At the end of the day they don't mean what they say, they don't say what they mean, they don't ever come clean, and the answer is it's all a facade. Man is not one but two. He is evil and good, and he walks the fine line we'd all cross if we could! It's a nightmare we can never discard, so we stay on our guard though we love the facade. What's behind the facade? Look behind- the facade!'" The vocal majors sung in unison there voices blending in harmony while they sung to the music. This was the end of there performance, they were singing a melody from the musical 'Jekyll and Hyde' yea it was a shock to them to finding out it was a musical. Cat sighed sitting with the sopranos catching her breathe while Hex sung with the altos or the other boys. Ever since they had started learning the music she had wanted to see the play. It was a shame it was no longer on Broadway, or even running.

[GG: The kids at my camp sung this at the first session, I was at both and I liked this music better then 'Tarzan'! which we sung at the second one, actually I liked the music from the first session better period so I'm using it... ahem I don't own that song.]

"This sucks, this is the third time we've run threw it, I wanna go to lunch!" Cat complained sitting next to her friend Catherine who laughed looking at her.

"Aw don't worry Cat, Stacy can't hold us that much longer, besides this music's cool," Cat smiled nodding. She and Catherine had had fun threw the classes, mostly making stuff up like, Hyde's weakness was sugar. And that Jekyll was a baby, and girl. Don't ask my friend and me actually did all that during class! Anyways they sighed looking at Stacy blankly everyone listening intently as she called for attention.

"Alright, great job, solo try-outs will be tomorrow, go to lunch!" Their was a wave of cheer as the kids collected there belongings walking outside. Cat waited outside of the classroom talking to Catherine about what would happen if they met Hyde. Catherine laughed and simply respond that she'd give him some sugar! The two laugh as Hex came out chatting to a few boys.

"Well that was fun, you guys trying out for solos tomorrow?" He asked as Cat nodded as did Catherine though Cat knew Catherine was a shoe-in to get a solo, however she wasn't sure she'd get one. Hex grinned as they walked to the cafeteria. "Good, so am I. Heh doubt I'll get one though."

"Oh you'll get a solo, your just as good as the rest of these kids!" Catherine reassured smiling as they reached it before waving as a girl made there way towards them. "Cathy!"

"Hey you guys!" Cathy responded waving to them grinning at Cat both giving each other high-fives. "Hey 'Hermione-Head'!"

"Hiya 'Fiancé'!"

"Haha 'Hermione-head!!" Catherine laughed. The three had given each other nick names like these though Cat glared at hers.

"''Dancer''" Cat responded as the two glared at each other Hex blinking before turning his head as he heard a cry seeing a boy running away from a bigger girl Cat merely staring before waving. "Hiya Tony he call 'Ruroni Kenshin' Bologna Kenshin again!?"

"Yea!" Tony shouted as she chased the boy Cat merely shaking her head though Hex had to agree with the boy. He wasn't a big fan of Ruroni Kenshin either and liked the Bologna Kenshin name. They walked in as Cat said good bye to Catherine and Cathy, though she would see them next period, Cat sighed buying her lunch as did Hex the two walking outside passing a very tall girl.

"Hey Allie," Cat said smiling as the girl laughed waving.

"Hi Cathleen, Hey Hex can I do your hair like Elvis again!?" She called heading into the cafeteria as Hex responded his eye twitching.

"Hell no!" He cried as Cat shook her head the two heading outside sitting down on the steps with Tails who had purchased her lunch.

"How was Stacy?" Tails asked as Cat munched on her ham sandwich and Hex getting ready to take a bit out of his cheese stake.

"Heh not that bad, fairly good today. How was Visual Arts?"

"It was good oh hey I added to my comic book!" Tails smiled pulling a book out of her bag handing it to Cat's outstretched hand the green haired girl reading it grinning. It was then that Hex remembered something but choke on his stake both girls looking him as Tails hit his back.

"Gag there was a pepper in my food!" Hex responded gulping his soda as the girls sweat-dropped. He sighed before looking at them. "Yo Cat what were yah gonna tell us!?"

"Oh yea I nearly forgot! You'll never believe me but, last night, Takuya Kanbara and Kouji Minamoto came threw my computer and are in our world!" She said the two stared at her before laughing hysterically. "This is not a joke!!"

"Cat you sure you didn't dream that!? I mean seriously that's so farfetched!" Tails laughed as Cat sipped her soda looking down.

"Maybe, I suppose that's a possibility but... It seemed real, I guess I must've been dreaming, there was no wa-"

"I can't believe you got us lost!" A shout from a very familiar voice sounded causing all three to turn there heads in search for the source. Crossing the quad behind them was two very angry anime characters and Kira.

---

GG: Chapter two! Can't believe I updated so soon, heh don't expect the next chapter any time soon, anyways how was it? R&R no flames! What's gonna happen next!?


	3. Drama Camp Ain’t That Easy?

Chapter Three: Drama Camp Ain't That Easy!?

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon however I do own the plot, somewhat and Cat. Kira belongs to Lady Lemonade's, considering Kira was a character in 'Ain't It Ironic'. And Hex and Tails are owned by me pals Nathan and Amanda. Along with that, I don't own the actual 'Tomato Patch' camp, it's a drama camp me, Nathan and Amanda go too, who named it I do not know. But yea it's in the fic! Also I must thank HanyouToni for some ideas coming up in this fic! She also owns, Tony in the fic!

"Hey it wasn't my fault! I mean, I never actually went to the camp before, the last time I visited I was driven!" Kira protested as Takuya and Kouji glared at her both eyes twitching. She laughed nervously looking ahead waving. "Hi Cat!"

"Cat, why does you crazy cousin have to guys who suspiciously look like Kouji and Takuya of digimon?" Tails asked blinking as Cat watched Kira run towards them Takuya and Kouji coming at a slower pace.

"Because they are Takuya and Kouji from digimon!!" Cat said grinning though her two friends merely stared at her forcing her to sweat-drop. "Why can't I have friends that believe me?"

"Because that would be boring for us to believe you!" Tails responded grinning Cat sweat-dropping more. Kira blinked looking at her cousin now behind her Takuya and Kouji still grumbling about getting lost. Hex frowned looking at Takuya and Kouji curiously as did Tails.

"Hm, they look like the real Takuya and Kouji... they sound like the real Takuya and Kouji."

"They _are_ the real Takuya and Kouji, they came through the computer last night," Kira stated looking at them as the two raised a eyebrow sighing. "It's the truth, honest."

"Well, this seems really weird but cool!" Tails stated grinning poking Takuya. "Man can't believe there real..."

"Could you please cut it out!?" Takuya asked looking at her as Tails stopped blushing a bit while Hex and Cat snickered.

"Wait, what're you guys doing here!?" Cat asked suddenly looking at them blinking confused.

"Well, it's boring at home, so I decided to drag Takky and Kouji here to bug you and your friends! Oh hey you think Sean will let me hang out in your classes again!!?" Kira asked remembering last time she had come a few days ago and the director of the camp had let her hang out, though he didn't normally do that, well he doesn't do that in real life but in the fic he does!

"Maybe, hey maybe he'll let Takky and Kouji hang out too!" Cat said as the two anime characters stared Tails and Hex merely listening quietly.

"Are you two hungry?" Tails asked looking at Takuya and Kouji smiling a bit the two merely staring as Hex sat back down eating his food as did Tails gesturing for the digimon characters to sit down as Cat and Kira ran of to talk to Sean about letting the three join in on classes. Takuya and Kouji glanced at her before sitting down on the steps. She grinned at them tossing the two some food her mom packed her. "Here!"

The two caught it Takuya munching on it as Kouji merely stared glancing around a bit. They were at a college some college students walking around along with other campers. Tomato Patch campers ate all around both inside and out. In the distance he heard the playing of a guitar and singing, this was some camp.

"So, you really are Takuya and Kouji from digimon." Tails said looking at them as they nodded quietly forcing her to grin. Even though she liked season 1 the most it was cool to just meet characters from the fourth season. Hex looked at her nodded a bit though his favorite season was the third. "Well this is gonna be interesting."

"Um, what exactly did Kira and Cat run off to do?" Kouji asked glancing in the direction the two cousins went in. Takuya glanced up also curious as Hex shrugged tails smiling.

"Well that's simple; they went to see if you, Takky and Kira can tag along to, Hex and Cat's classes." She smiled as Takuya raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Yea, Kira's done it already, heh don't worry it's just gonna be one singing class and the rest improve, Tails here is in Musical Theater with us and then some art classes, me and Cat have improve classes basically so we just goof off." Hex stated simply shrugging as Takuya sweat-dropped slightly.

"Um, okay, and do we have any say in doing this?"

"Nope!"

"Figures," the two characters from digimon sighed munching on the food Tails had given them. A few moments went by before they heard shouts from other campers.

"Where'd my food go!?"

"Hey, my sandwich is gone!"

"Where's my soda!?"

Everyone turned there heads as Kira and Cat came back Cat totally embarrassed acting like she didn't know Kira who had an arm load of food, she obviously stole it from the campers missing there food. They walked to them Kira dropping her food in front of Takuya and Kouji before sitting down between them munching on the food.

"I have no relationship to her what so ever," Cat stated sitting down as Kira stuck her tongue out at her eating the rest of the food handing Takuya and Kouji some.

"What's the deal with classes?" Tails asked trying to get Cat to focus on something else instead of how weird her cousin was. Cat looked at her before clearing her throat.

"Well, it's good, but unfortunately there was a problem with period six..." She trailed off everyone's eyes, with the exception of Kira, looked at her wanting to hear more. "Well, Playwriting and Directing, that's Hex and Mines class, well it's filled up, though since Kira already joined a group the last few times she visited she's gonna be with us. Unfortunately Takky and Kouji, well Takky, your goin' with Tails to her art class while, Kouji um... you get to go to vocal solos!"

Hex and Tails stared at Cat when they heard her say Kouji would go to Stacy's vocal solos class both saluting him as Kouji stared wondering as if he had just been told he was going to face Lucemon by himself, which would obviously be suicide. Though, none of them should talk, they had no clue what vocal solos were like! What they pictured it was children being locked in a room with Stacy being forced to sing again and again!

"I have a feeling.... I'm not gonna like today," Kouji stated blinking, and no, you will not Kouji! For the evils of Tomato Patch are ahead of you! Muhahahahahaha... oh yea there's a fic here, hehe sorry all I had tons of sugar!

Ahem as I was saying, they all talked a little Kouji and Takuya getting to know Tails and Hex better as Cat seemed to lie down on the steps and fall to sleep Kira eating her food, which she had stolen. Eventually they heard a shout from the counselors.

"Lunch is over! Go to class!" And with that everyone got up Tails grabbing her bag though Takuya noticed a laptop attached, the bag resembling Izzy's from season one, and the laptop like he's except a pale silvery blue. Hex grabbed his black backpack while Cat swung her red shoulder bag over her shoulder. It was then that each noticed. From Hex's belt hung a digivice, the D-Power from season three, on Tails's backpack strap was a digivice from season one, or as this authoress calls the original digivice! And on Cat's belt was a D-Scan. The two stared, why were they carrying those things around? Simple because they are signs that they are in the 'digimon club'!

Ahem, so they left, walking across the quad where a few minutes ago Kouji, Kira and Takuya had walked over, though the two anime characters had been pissed at Kira at the time. The group walked Hex eventually ran off ahead Cat running after him the two laughing. "Can't catch us Tails!"

Tails stared at them before taking off Kouji hearing Hex shout 'shit' since Tails was very fast Cat speeding ahead, she was the fastest of the two though she wasn't sure whether she was faster then Tails. Kira sighed quickening her pace making sure Takuya and Kouji kept up with her. And so they reached the theater, Takuya and Kouji followed as the group sat on the side in the front waiting for class to begin silently. Stacy walked in quietly Christina and Jackie setting up a boom-box, it was time to work. Okay, so I'm skipping Musical Theater, do you really want to just have me type them singing non-stop? Heh didn't think so.

"I'll see you guys at pick-up, and Takuya catcha at art," Tails shouted waving to them before taking off to her art class.

"I wish she had more classes with us," Cat muttered, Tails only had Musical Theater class with them, it was a real bummer. The group fell silent following Hex and Cat to the next class, the all powerful drum roll please.... Comedy! No one dared to break the silence, though I don't know why. Finally Hex spoke as they walked.

"I would be careful, Kouji, Takky," Takuya stared at him not expecting him to use the nickname JP had given him in the Digital World. Hex paid him no mind continuing to walk. "There are other anime-fans in comedy; some might recognize you, so beware. Heh bet Cat was surprised to have you two fly out of his computer he's such a bi-"

"Hex!" Cat roared, she and Kira had been in front Cat spinning around seeming like she would breath fire. "QUITE IT WITH THOSE JOKES! I AM A GIRL NOT A GUY! YOU IGNORAMOUS YOUR SO INFURIATING!"

"Whatever Shorty," he said before yelping taking off Cat running after him.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE HEX!" She roared as they ran Kira, Kouji and Takuya standing shock for a moment before remembering something. Hex and Cat were the only ones that knew the way!

"Hey get back here you guys!" Kira shouted taking off after them Kouji and Takuya running after her. They ran following arriving at a classroom with glass walls, the room referred to as 'The Fishbowl'. They stared as Cat and Hex ran in Cat chasing him around the room before watching as two kids restrained the two. Kira sighed walking in Takuya and Kouji following her timidly.

"Kira, hey you came back to visit!" A small Chinese girl stated standing next to Cat who was calming down. Kira smiled nodding Takuya pulling his hat around properly pulling it down to cover his face Kouji looking around as a few eyes fell on them a wave of muttering erupting through the room. Hex looked at Cat as she nodded grabbing the two pulling them to a corner of the room sitting down in desks, the Chinese girl sat next to Kira, her name was Katrina, another boy sitting away Cat getting up walking to him.

"Hi Nicko!" She stated as he looked up waving, the two talked until Nick pulled his desk closer to him Cat pulling off his hat putting it on backwards for fun.

"Must resist, jokes," Hex stated looking at her as Cat shot him a death glare about to go at him until Kira got up.

"So Cat, Hex shouldn't we introduce Kouji and Takuya around?" She stated quickly the two nodding. They were introduced to Nick and Katrina, then the boy Tony had been chasing earlier, Alex then a few other girls before finally the girl named Tony.

"Hey, they look like Takuya and Kouji from digimon frontier." Uh-oh cover blown! Tony stared at them as Cat racked her brain Hex coming to the rescue laughing a bit.

"Yea they don't, don't they? Heh Kira told me they're heading to a convention after camp, apparently they decided to dress up as the character." Takuya and Kouji gave them quick thankful looks as Tony shrugged buying it. Eventually the teacher came in the counselors assisting her were Bert and Steve.

"Alright circle up for attendance, today I believe we have three people visiting correct? Well Kira you know what to do so um, Kouji, Takuya right? Well you two hang back until you get what we're doing." Kouji and Takuya nodded as everyone formed a circle the two staying near Kira, never before had they felt out of place like this. "Alright, today when I call your name you are to go into the circle and say your plot to rule the world and then do an evil laugh."

Everyone murmured thinking Hex whispering something to Cat as she nodded. And so it started. Kay called a few names the children walking into the circle saying there plots and then doing an evil laugh. Eventually Hex was called up he walked in Cat snickering slightly.

"Alright my plan to rule the world is simple, I'm going to quote phrases from friends until it drives everyone nuts, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He stopped clearing his throat. "' ...and this girl is making eyes at Chandler, okay? So after a while he just goes over to her and, uh, after a minute or two, I see them kissing. Now, I know what you're thinking. Chandler's not the type of guy who just goes to bars and makes out with girls. And you're right. Chandler's not the type of guy just goes to bars and mak-"

Cat walked into the circle covering his mouth pulling him away. "How'd you get out of the crazy house?"

Everyone laugh as Cat let go of Hex crossing her arms waiting. A few more names were called. Katrina and Nick went up before Cat's name was called as she walked in looking around before walking to back grabbing Hex's arm the boy blinking.

"Alright, my plan to rule the world is to have Hex here teach everyone how to frolic," she stated as Hex looked at her as she cackled Hex sweat-dropping as he walked back to his spot. "-hahahahahahahack hack cough cough ug, my doctor told me not to laugh like that." She muttered walking into the circle everyone laughing. A few more kids went up before Alex went up then a red headed boy, he had been titled Gilligan cause of the part he played in a play. He cleared his throat looking around spotting Cat pulling her into the circle.

"Ahem, my plot to rule the world is to have everyone crowd around Cat so she'll get mad and chase everyone!" He laughed as did everyone including Cat as she walked back to her spot Kouji about to ask what he meant but never got a chance as Kira's name was called Kira grabbing his and Takuya's hands pulling them into the circle smiling crazily.

"My plan to rule the world is to have everyone be forced to dress up like anime characters, like these two gesturing to Kouji and Takuya who sweat-dropped BUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she continued as the two anime fans dragged her back into her spot. Luckily they had been spared doing it but now it was time for class.

"Alright, let's play quotes!" Bert announced everyone cheered raising her hands Hex pumped a fist as he went up, having been chosen being handed strips of paper, Katrina and Nick joined him as Bert thought Cat gesturing to Kira, Takuya and Kouji to join them sitting down next to Tony grinning. Bert snapped his fingers looking at the three. "Alright, you guys'll like this one, the scene is, you have somehow been transported to the anime world!"

There were a wave of cheers from anime fans Tony and Cat exchanging looks before giving each other high-fives. Takuya and Kouji gulped knowing they'd get dragged into this about to back away, Kira forcing them to stay put. Katrina, Nick and Hex formed a huddle before nodding getting a few ideas Bert telling them to start.

"Whoa, where are we we've been transported to the anime world!" Katrina exclaimed as she looked at her hands. "Oh cool, so this is what I look like in anime style!"

"Dude my heads so big, and so are our eyes!" Nick stated touchy his hair. "Whoa, my hairs in a weird style it just screams 'Look at me I'm wearing pink'" He blinked reading one of the quotes everyone laughing Hex raising a eye brow Katrina merely backing away.

"Okay well your know what I read before I came here that might help us get out?" Hex looked at them pulling a strip from his pocket clearing his throat. "What could help us is the saying 'it's a bird it's a plan, oh wait it's a monkey!'"

"...So, we have to find a flying monkey?"

"I guess," there was silence as the three struck thinking poses everyone watching laughing at the proper moments. Katrina snapped her fingers turning around facing Takuya and Kouji.

"I know let's ask the locals!" She exclaimed running towards the two who groaned muttering 'why us?' as she pulled them up. Hex restraining the urge to laugh Katrina fishing in her pocket for a quote. "Alright excuse me do you know how to get back to the world of normal looking people?"

"No," Kouji stated simply going to sit down Nick grabbing his jacket pulling the annoyed Loner back. Takuya stared Katrina looking at him waiting for him to say something so she could read the quote Takuya giving a silent nod.

"So do you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Takuya stated simply wanting badly to sit down.

"Because back home 'oh my god I can't believe it's not butter!'" Silence. "I left my butter out! Do you know what that will do if I leave it out?!"

"Take over the world?"

"Exactly!"

The scene continued Kouji and Takuya eventually getting to sit down. It continued Kira laughing uncontrollably as was Cat and everyone else. The game ended as everyone got to sit down, a few more games were played until class was over the group walking back to the theater for improv class. A few kids ran around on stage a girl with classes caring a bunny looked up as Cat and Hex plopped down in there normal seats with Katrina Kira and the two anime characters following.

"Hex! Cat!" She waved as Cat grinned waving as did Hex. "Hey c'mon you guys, Hex frolic!"

Hex looked up groaning, why does she want him to frolic? Because he frolics so well! And it was quite fun to watch. He sighed getting up Cat grinning as she followed. Takuya fell over laughing as Hex took off frolicking the girl, Anne Marie, and Cat following him frolicking also, soon, the whole class was frolicking around the stage Hex leading, Kira stared before grabbing Kouji and Takuya pulling them onstage to join, Kira joined frolicking next to Cat dragging Takuya and Kouji behind her, though the two refused to frolic. Kay walked in, she was teaching this class as well clapping her hands for attention.

"Alright everyone calm down, now who are the people I promised to be dead?" Cat and another girl raised their hands as she nodded. "Alright then we're playing the 'Wake' game again so everyone break up into two groups."

Everyone listened Hex, Kira, Takuya and Kouji walking to Cat's group along with a few others, Cat's group was allowed to sit down as they watched, Kira, Takuya and Kouji listened understanding what the game was about, basically one person pretended to be dead, the others formed a line, as if at a wake, taking turns telling about the person, how they died, there name, what there connection was. It was fairly funny. Eventually Cat's group went up Cat laying down everyone getting in line. It was established her name was Coco and she was killed in a car accident for not wearing a seat belt, Hex eyes brightened whispering something to Takuya as he nodded watching as Kira went up.

"Coco I can't believe you! First you take my boyfriend and then you go and get yourself killed! And after all I've done for you! You think you can get away with this!? Do you!? Do you!? I know your faking; you are not getting away for taking my boyfriend!" She stated fuming like a deranged child turning around on her heels walking away her arms crossed. Everyone blinked before Hex nudged Takuya the two going up Takuya ready for the idea Hex told him.

"Dude I can't believe you wrecked my car!" Hex shouted looking at Cat as she bit her tongue trying not to laugh.

"You wreaked his car," Takuya repeated looking at her like a copy cat.

"I can't believe you and you know your parents won't even pay for the insurance!"

"They won't pay for his insurance."

"I mean, I know that the car had no breaks or you know it hadn't had a tune up in a while but still I told you, as you were driving down that steep hill!"

"Yea he knows it... You let her drive it without breaks?" Takuya blinked as Hex looked at him walking of Takuya following asking if he was nuts. Kouji blinked it was his turn, what was he going to do he thought for a moment, there were no body behind him, hmm. He thought before getting idea looking at Cat.

"You aren't my grandma... you don't have enough wrinkles." He blinked as everyone laughed looking around before back at Cat thinking. "Well, um, from the sound of it you were really stupid for not wearing your seatbelt, but your friend was an idiot for not having any breaks in the car... oh wells um, if you can here me, say hi to my grandma in heaven." With that Kouji walked away Cat sitting up.

"She's alive," Kira shouted as everyone in the group sat down listening to feed back. There were a few more games until finally it was time for sixth period. A counselor, Nick, lead Takuya and Kouji to their next class Cat and Hex giving Kouji a salute. As they were lead away. Takuya gulped as they reached the classroom for art waving good bye to Kouji as Nick lead him off walking in but smiled a bit Tails waving patting a seat next to him. He sat as she explained everything and told him everything was okay. Kouji was lead to his classroom walking in slowly, there were only girls in the room, Tony among them, she looked up waving to him as he waved though sat down away from them all. Tony sighed walking over to him Kouji staying quiet as she explained everything to him, saying that really all they did was goof off and have fun. But oh no, the terrors that await Kouji, are unthinkable! As he will be forced to sing! And something else, something evil! Mwuhahahahahahahacontinues till muses gag her

GG: Yes, I updated, hehe sorry for all that waited, plus, I will warn you ahead, I might not update soon not that I do already. Why you may ask, I'm gonna be a freshman in high school! May god save me! Hehe so yea, I'm gonna still work hard though. Plus lately I've been working on fics I haven't put up yet, basically trying to get ahead in chappies! Anyways, people who get in writers' block! Listen to music! It helps me! listening to music currently Anyways, I left off here, this was like a day in my camp, seriously, ask HanyouToni or Nathan, speaking of which you two, do not blab anything! Or I will be forced to hunt you down and attack you with a baseball bat! Ahem R&R no Flames!


	4. The Terrors Of Drama Camp!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon however I do own the plot, somewhat and Cat. Kira belongs to Lady Lemonade's, considering Kira was a character in 'Ain't It Ironic'. And Hex and Tails are owned by me pals Nathan and Amanda. Along with that, I don't own the actual 'Tomato Patch' camp, it's a drama camp me, Nathan and Amanda go too, who named it I do not know. But yea it's in the fic! Also I must thank HanyouToni for some ideas coming up in this fic! She also owns, Tony in the fic! One last thing, I co-own the play the kids do in playwriting and directing my group came up with the play it's really kinda stupid but eh it's funny, I hope. It's the original version Nathan! Not the edited one! Hehe basically looking at the script I have while I'm typing this, hehe. Also I don't own _Riot Girl_ or _In the Blue._

Chapter Four: The Terrors of Drama Camp!

Last time we left off Kouji and Takuya had been separated by the terror known as drama camp. Now we will pick up starting with uh... There are three separate groups; um I believe I will start with... Kira, Hex and Cat!

"Alright, today you're all going to get a chance to rehearse your plays on stage, Nick your groups up first!" Pat called off of the stage as everyone cheered. Cat twirled her finger in the air in a bored/amused gesture. Hex punched his fist into an open hand to show he was prepared while Kira grinned bouncing to the stage when they went up, being the first to go up. They set up well; actually they didn't need to set anything up yet. Cat grinned, they had let her do a role in the play, she got to be an interrogator, Hex got a part too, he was the president, the only reason though they got parts was because they didn't have enough actors. Everyone got ready as Kira walked on stage. Everyone decided since she came up with some funny ideas they should give her a part. She scooted on stage looking around as if searching for something before looking at the audience.

"Oh there's the audience! I really need my glasses," there were a few chuckles before she cleared her throat looking somewhat serious. "Ladies and Gentlemen what you are about to witness is based on a 'true' event that was _greatly_ exaggerated. We hope you enjoy... 'Clown on the Run: A Ronald McDonald Story'"

With those words Kira grinned as if not having a care in the world skipping of stage like a girl who had too much sugar-high. A younger boy walked onstage with red hair, by the way from here on out the kids will just be referred to as their characters. Anyways he walked on as Cat, another boy and Nick cupped their hands over their mouths making a '_CRUCH!_' noise as the red head looked down gasping dramatically.

"Aoh Moi Gawd! I stepped on a bug!" He gasped again overdramatically. "I'm a murderer! I'm going to go to prison! What am I going to do?" Looks at bug and kneels down to it. Don't die on me bug! Stay away from the light!"

Of course the bugs already dead! Ronald, of course that's the red haired boy. He stands up straight looking panicked before running in place in slow-motion as the Exorcist music began to play out of a boom box Kira pulled out of no where. The guy ran as another play write who had to play the Muffin Man and the girl playing the Hamburgaler walked on stage. Ronald looked up before running to them panicking.

"Guys I need your help! I killed a bug! I KILLED A BUG! I'm gonna go to prison! Do you know what they do to clowns there? They'll make me serve 'Happy Meals' 24/7! Help me!"

Hamburgaler rolls her eyes as she walked over to Ronald fake slapping him Nick and Cat clapping their hands together offstage. "Calm down man Get a hold of yourself!"

The boy playing the Muffin Man walked up to Ronald handing him a large super soaker gesturing around. "Listen Ronald there's an abandoned warehouse upstairs, don't ask how it got there it's just there! Go up there and hang out until the heat dies down!"

"Thanks you guys," Ronald spoke in near tears before running offstage as the two watched him run off before Hamburgaler turned to look at the Muffin Man.

"What a fruit." With that the two walked off stage as Alex and another play write walked onstage carrying a table Katrina sitting on top of it in a showcase model pose. As they set the table down she hoped of placing a 'Happy Meal' on the table setting two of the beanie baby 'Happy Meal' toys down next to it, one was the Hamburgaler the other Ronald McDonald. Hex walked in carrying Annemarie's bunny as he laid on the ground pretending to be asleep. Annemarie and another girl walked onstage. Annemarie play Police One and the other girl was Police Two. They walked around as if looking around for something before Police Two stopped staring at Hex Police One passed him but stopped when Police Two grabbed her arm. She stared at P2 (Police Two) not understanding why she was stopped before P2 nudged her pointing to Hex who was on the ground. P1 (Police One) gasped looking at P2 then Hex then back to P2.

"Dude! The President is dead!" P1 shouted as P2 shook her head considering her friend just stated the obvious.

"Duh, I know that! But, who could have done this..." There was silence as the two struck thinking positions before P1 noticed the 'Happy Meal' on the table whacking P2 gesturing to it.

"Look! A 'Happy Meal'!" P1 exclaimed as P2 stared at it before clenching her hand into a fist narrowing her eyes.

"Ronald McDonald... we will make him pay for this!" The two run offstage as Hex turns over snoring slightly in sleep.

The scene switched as Hex got off Cat coming on stage as the two carried the table back into the wings. Kira came out of the wing Katrina on her back getting a piggy back ride. Kira ran across stage then across it again before Katrina hit her over a head with a side. She blinked before looking out to the audience hitting her forehead walking into center stage Katrina still on her back as she held up a sign saying '3 Days Later'. With that Kira skipped off stage Katrina holding onto her somewhat afraid she'd fall off. Ronald walked back onstage still holding the large super soaker. He sat down on the middle of the stage hugging the super soaker and his knees to his chest as he rocked back and forth singing in a deranged/crazy voice:

"'Put a smile on, put a smile everybody c'mon, Put a smile on." He was smiling somewhat insanely as the Muffin Man and Hamburgaler ran on stopping before Ronald as he continued to sing. The two doubled over catching their breathe before looking at Ronald. Ronald looked up blinking a bit as Muffin Man pulled him to his feet.

"Dude the cops are here! They're on their way up!" He stated hastily as everyone gasped dramatically. And as if on cue P1 and P2 ran in holding squirt guns. Hamburgaler turned to look at Ronald quickly speaking.

"Run! Will cover you!"

With those words Ronald began to run of in slow-motion as the Matrix music came on from Kira's boom box. P1 and P2 fired as Hamburgaler and Muffin Man dodge though, everything was in slow motion. They fought Muffin Man doing the Matrix move though landed on his butt. Eventually Hex made a 'bang' noise as the Matrix music turned out, Ronald tripped and fell flat on his face and Hamburgaler ran off stage. P1 and P2 stared at Muffin Man, who was laying on the ground as if he was dead. Both exchanged glances before P2 spoke.

"Dude... we just shot the Muffin Man" P2 said before P1 blinked.

"The Muffin Man?"

"The Muffin Man! So... you know the Muffin Man?"

"Of course I know the Muffin Man... wait the one that life's on Drurey (sp?)Lane?"

"Yea that's him, so you know the Muffin Man?"

"The Muffin Man?"

"The Muffin Man!"

"So we just shut the Muf-"P1 was interrupted as P2 cover her mouth shaking her head.

"That's enough... Now c'mon clown!" Grabs Ronald and drags him offstage with P1. Muffin Man blinks raising his head looking around.

"Um, guys... I'm not dead! Hello?"

The scene changed again as Cat and Kira carried a chair out the guy playing the Muffin Man got up walking of stage. Ronald walked in as Cat stood behind the desk as Alex, who was a play write shouted offstage.

"We need chairs!" He shouted as Cat blinked. This was not part of the script.

"Dude, we don't need chairs! We can stand!" She shouted off to the stage as Alex grumbled a bit. She shook her head slightly before continuing with the play looking at Ronald slamming her fist on the table. "Why did you do it? Why?"

"I-it was an accident, I didn't mean to..." Looks at Cat. "Hey, your not the Muffin Man..."

"I am so the Muffin Man!" Crazy person who believes she's the Muffin Man.

"Here's your coffee Bob," Muffin Man stated walking on stage handing Cat a cup who took it saying thanks. Muffin Man turned looking at Ronald waving as he walked off. "Oh hey Ronald!"

Ronald blinked as Cat looked as Muffin walked off. "Thanks..." looks at cup. "Hey there's no coffee in here!"

She growled a bit throwing the cup on the ground shaking her fist at Muffin Man before looking at Ronald. "Now, why'd you do it?"

"I-it was an a-accident... I-I stepped on him!" Cat makes a disgusted look as she stares at Ronald shuddering.

"I've heard enough... Come on clown we're going to throw the book at you!" She then turned calling off stage. "Where's the dictionary?"

Katrina hoped onstage hanging Cat a paper back book. She then turned fake hitting Ronald over the head with it as Nick stomped his foot on the ground to make the noise. She stared forgetting what else she was suppose to do chewing her lip. "Um, I'm still the Muffin Man!"

She turned walking off stage as Muffin Man ran on shocked. He turned staring at Cat as she walked off. "What are you doing? RON HASN'T HAD HIS COFFE YET!"

The scene switched again as they turned the table around as they set Annemarie's bunny Blossom on the table. Hamburgaler slipped behind her shaking the Blossom when she spoke. Ron stood off to the side P1 and P2 on each side of him. The rabbit looked around at a fake jury made up of stuffed animals with the exception of Alex who sat there.

"Jury have we reached a verdict?" The bunny asked with Hamburgaler's voice.

"Yes we have your honor, we find the defendant, guilty!" Alex announced as their was a raise of murmurs as the bunny hit a squeaky gavel for order.

"Ronald McDonald I hereby sentence you too life in prison!" the bunny announced as they dragged Ronald off stage.

(GG: now this is the original version with a few changes but we had to change the end and a few other things. In the changed one Ronald was found innocent and the following scene was cut out. Just remember at the time when we were writing this I was the only female in the group.)

The scene switched again as they picked the table out and carried it off stage as Ronald stood in 'jail'. Alex walked on holding a sign up in the background that said 'I hate Clowns'. Hex walked on stage though wore a big 'pimp' hat. The only reason he was about to do this was because one it was his idea and two he was the only one who could do the voice. He walked one to Ronald wrapping an arm around him speaking in a girlish southern-accent. "Hi, I'm Paul..."

With those words the play ended, somewhat Hex took off the hat and tossed it offstage as everyone walked onstage cheering. Nick then walked on; he had remained hidden this whole time. He looked around before going to the others. "Dude who started the play?"

"Me," the boy who had played the Muffin Man. Nick glared walking up to him.

"Your fired!" Everybody pointed and laughed as Muffin Man sulked offstage. Everyone laughed as the play ended hoping back to their seats high-fiving each other as they watch other people's plays.

-----

Takuya and Tails sat in the back of the art room. After Tails had reassured him everything was okay around here. They had been working in silence for some time now. Occasionally Takuya glanced over at Tails while she drew, she was really good! He watched her draw; she seemed to be drawing a heartless from Kingdom Hearts. It nearly looked real, he was just basically waiting for it to jump of the page and attack him. He returned to his sketch though kept it out of view from her. He had always been a bit timid about showing his artwork to others. He sighed shading the armor of Agunimon in his picture staring down at it before looking up as Tails slapped her pencil down shaking her hand.

"Ug, cramp!" She stated resulting in laughing a little Takuya grinned chuckling a bit before looking at her finished picture whistling a bit.

"Wow, that's really good Tails." He looked at her putting his paper face down on the table so she would see the sketch. He admired her work impressed greatly. Tails looked at him before grabbing his paper before Takuya could stop her. He made a grab as she held it out of reach laughing a bit at his attempts to grab the sheet. "Ta-Tails give it back! It isn't that good! Give it back!"

"Oh c'mon Takuya, you looked at mine so let me see yours!" Tails grinned as Takuya eventually gave up looking down blushing lightly waiting for her to laugh at the picture. But that laughed never came. Tails merely stared slightly shocked.

The picture was still incomplete but what Tails saw was great. It was a close up of the Legendary Warriors of Wind, Fire, Ice, Thunder, Light and Darkness. The picture of each started from the waist up. Agunimon was in the front and it was obvious Takuya had just started the shading on him. On the left side of Agunimon was Lobomon who had his arms crossed Lowemon standing behind him holding his staff in hand and his hand rested on Lobomon's shoulder. On Agunimon's right side was a rough sketch of Kumamon who was giving a peace sign and a big grin. Bettlemon was next to him giving a thumbs up though his armor had really just begun to be sketched. Behind both Kumamon and Agunimon was the rough outline of Kazemon the lines of her hair indicating it was being blown by an unknown wind. Behind the sketches was an almost transparent sketch of the Digital World with the worlds '_We stand together, we fight together, this is our world and we will protect it!'_ The whole sketch took Tails's breathe away, each aspect made the people look real! She looked up at Takuya shocked. Out of seeing the episodes of Frontier, she never thought the Goggle-Head would be such a good artist! Takuya felt her gaze glancing up slowly as she handed him the sketch back.

"Wow..." was all she could say at first shaking her head slightly before speaking again. "Who'd of thought the Goggle-Head was such a good artist!"

"I'm not all that good," he smiled a bit scratching the back of his head a bit embarrassed. Tails just chuckled a bit pulling a book out of her bag opening. Takuya stared as she paged through it, it was a hade made comic. He was fairly impressed and looked at her wondering if he could read it. He decided not to ask yet returning to his sketch shading slowly.

"Where did you learn to draw like that?" Tails finally asked after a minute as he looked up at her before back down at his sketch speaking.

"Donno, always just kinda drew when I was alone, I guess I just got better. What about you?"

"Same actually." The two smiled at each other before each returned to the sketch not knowing really what terrors were happening to their friends, or, basically Kouji.

-----

Speaking of Kouji, Kouji Minamoto sat in the corner of the music room. Some of the girls were practicing their solos by the piano while a few left to go to small practice rooms outside. He had stayed where he was this whole time occasionally pulling out his D-Scan to look at his spirits. He was staring at his D-Scan when Christina walked over to him holding sheets of music. He had been spared slightly, Stacy wasn't here. Kouji didn't look up merely staring a Christina as she stood in front of him. She cleared her throat. Kouji still didn't look up. She frowned waving a hand in front of his face snapping him out of thought as he looked up at her.

"Alright Kouji, I know that your only here for a day or two but, you still have to work..." She sighed sitting down next to him as Kouji merely raised a eyebrow. She cleared her throat before paging through the papers she had glancing up at him occasionally. "Look I don't expect you to know how to do the songs properly, but so at least you don't have to sit here."

"I'm not singing," he said bluntly looking at Christina. There was no way she'd get him to sing.

"Kouji... this is vocal solos class... you _have _to at least try!" Christina stated but Kouji shook her head she sighed a bit setting the sheets of music down. "Just take a look, if you see something you like, tell me."

With that she walked off. Kouji looked down at the sheets of music looking through them. Their were songs from _Jekyll and Hyde, Tarzan_, _Footloose_, _Wicked_ many many more names then he knew. But, there was one problem, they were all in English, sure he could speak English but he had always had trouble reading English. He sighed looking ahead again. Some girl was singing 'Defying Gravity' from _Wicked_. He zoned out not realizing sitting down next to him until he saw a hand wave in front of his face. He blinked before turning to look at Tony who was staring at him.

"So, you gonna sing something?" She asked finally as he shrugged staring up at the ceiling.

"Can't really, I can't read English too well," Tony raised a eyebrow having thought Kouji had been raised in America. He turned his head looking at her smiling a bit. "I'm just visiting America for the summer, Cat and Kira dragged me into coming here."

"So where do you live?"

"Shibuya, Japan," he stated looking at the ceiling thing. Tony thought a moment before looking at him.

"Why not sing a Japanese song then?" He turned his head to look at her before shaking his head 'no'. the fact of the matter was, he didn't want to sing in front of other people. Tony sighed shaking her head before looking up as Christina called her name. She went to the front of the room looking at the room as Christina got the boom box ready.

"Alright hi my name's Tony as most of you should know considering we've been working in the same room for weeks. You should also know that I am singing _Riot Girl _by 'Good Charlotte'" She cleared her throat getting ready to sing as the music started and she began to sing. But with fanfiction . net's new rule. I have removed the lyrics in fear of the fic being removed so, if you wanna read the lyrics, search Google. The music ended. Tony had hit every note perfectly, after all she had listened to the song over and over again and practiced for a long time. Everyone clapped as Tony bowed. Kouji blinked a bit impressed clapping as well. Tony had been the last of the kids to perform as Christina glanced at Kouji all the other girls following her gaze.

"So, Kouji did you find something you wanted to at least try to sing?" Christina asked. Kouji merely looked at her before at the ceiling.

"Told you, I'm not singing." Christina frowned looking at him but gave up trying to get him to sing. Everyone basically hung out for awhile Tony talked a little to Kouji but, he wasn't exactly the talky person. He mostly stared at the ceiling or at his D-Scan but stopped hearing some of the girls talk, then the strumming of a guitar.

"I can't believe it's green!" A African girl named Brady said taking the acoustic guitar from another girl strumming it. Everyone laughed as Jen, the guitars owner, played a song or two. Kouji eventually got up, and walked over to watch. Tony noticed this as did most of the girls making Kouji slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey Kouji, your from Japan right? You know any Japanese songs you can play on a guitar?" Tony asked somewhat trying to get him a little bit involved with the class.

"Yea, I play guitar so I know a few Japanese songs and one or two Americans," he replied as the girls all looked at him.

"Seriously? Could you play some?" a girl asked all the girls waiting for his answer. They all wanted him to do something else then just sit there, at least if he sang he would be involved. Kouji looked at each but sighed nodding, Jen grinned offering him her guitar to play. He took it though slowly a bit timidly, he strummed a cord or two smiling slightly, he couldn't help but smiled. Ever since he had started learning the guitar he had loved it and his dad often said he went into his own world while playing. Kouji had even written a few songs though they weren't too good. He strummed silently beginning to play the song 'In the Blue' the girls and Christina listening. He hummed slightly to the tune while playing before, like his father said, went off into his on little world seeming to forget about the girls watching him as he softly began to see along to the song his voice growing louder as he went. But unfortunately, I am not allowed to show the lyrics. Kouji was pulled out of his own little world as the last cord ended and he heard a wave off applause from the girls listening to him. He blinked before realizing he had been singing blushing lightly as he cursed mentally a bit embarrassed as he hand Jen her guitar back. How could he have sung without knowing it? He kept his eyes on the ground going to head to his seat but was stopped by Tony patting him on the back.

"Sheesh that was good Kouji! See I knew you could sing something," Kouji looked up at Tony still blushing lightly somewhere in his mind expecting them all to laugh at him but everyone was smiling.

"Hey maybe if you stick around you can perform that in front of the whole camp!" Brady voiced as Kouji prayed he wouldn't be sticking around that long. Not that he disliked the girls, just, seeing in front of the camp made him nervous. Everybody smiled before Christina blinked.

"Um, by the way, what _were_ you singing?"

"Oh, it's called 'In the Blue' it's a song in Japan it was the first one I learned how to play." He answered simply before looking at the ground. He sighed, he remembered learning that song, it fit how he felt so long ago, it still fit him now. He sighed shaking his head before speaking again. "Don't know it in English though, sorry, guess you all had no clue what I was saying."

"Nope but it was stilled cool!"

The class continued as such Jen allowed Kouji to play a few more turns though this time he didn't sing. When classed had ended Tony walked with Kouji showing him the way though Kouji was still greatly embarrassed about singing in class. He never understood why though, ever since he was young he hadn't singing in front of people. As they walked back they talked a little.

"You know, you sing pretty good Kouji," Tony stated looking at him as Kouji looked up at her before ahead.

"You sing really well too," Tony smiled a bit as she looked at the Loner. The two remained quiet while they walked reaching the lobby as they walked in Tony glancing around.

"Okay, now where is, ack!" Tony yelped as Cat jumped onto her back from behind.

"Yes! Got you!" She grinned before looking at Kouji. "Hey you survived!"

"No Stacy," Tony stated as Hex and Kira came up next to Cat nodding.

"So, they make you sing?" Hex asked looking at Kouji as the Loner looked away Tony laughing a bit.

"No actually, Jen let him play her guitar and he basically went off into his own world and sung," Tony stated as Kouji blushed lightly.

"Kouji can sing? No way!" Takuya shouted as he and Tails joined the group. Kouji glared but stopped noticing the slip of paper in Takuya's hand snatching it before Takuya could stop him. "Aaah! Give that back!"

Tails laughed a bit as Kouji kept Takuya away at arm length staring at it. It wasn't fully completed but a good portion was done. "Wow, Takuya can draw."

It was all Kouji stated as he handed Takuya back the paper. Takuya glared taking the picture before anyone else saw it. Silence fell before Tony cleared her throat.

"Well, suppose your all excited about the AnimeCon? I'll probably see you there, less I get trampled," everyone turned blinking a bit as she stared. "I mean, Kouji and Takky here are cosplaying as Takuya Kanbara and Kouji Minamoto from Digimon Frontier right? I remember, you were the ones that told me bout the AnimeCon today. Oh there's my mom see ya later!"

With those words Tony walked off the children standing there with blank expressions. They had completely forgot! There really was an AnimeCon today, that was the whole reason Kira was at Cat's house, because of the AnimeCon! They even had cosplay outfits! How could they have forgotten? Cat turned sharp grabbing Tails by the shoulders shaking her.

"Tails your Mom has to take us to the convention!" She exclaimed but Tails merely blinked and tilted her head to the side.

"Cat, my Mom's not picking us up today, she had work. Your Mom is." Cat stared blinking as well.

"Both my parents are at work... Hex?"

"Dude my parents _never _picked us up." Hex stated as the three thought. None of their parents were picking them up, no, that could only mean... Each paled at the thoughts Kira, Kouji and Takuya raised eyebrows.

"She can't be the one picking us up..." Mused Tails.

"Who?" Kira asked silently.

"The Terror of the Deep," Cat started.

"The Insane yaoi-fangirl," Tails added.

"The Spatula-Wielding Maniac," Hex stated rubbing his head at the memory.

"The Waitress of Doom."

"The Cosplay Maker."

"The Wicked Witch of the West."

"The Devil Inca-"

"I really wish you would stop doing that whenever I pick you all up!" A blonde snapped from behind, Tails whispering one name.

"Tanya..."

----

GG: Konnichiwa, I rewrote this chappie so I could update! And Tanya is back to those who read da original! Anyways originally Kouji was supposed to sing something but _Wicked_ but then, Lady Lemonade sent me the song 'In the Blue' which is Kouji's theme, I thought it would be cool to use! Plus, originally I was going to torment him more but –smiles evilly- there's a new way for torturing him and Takky! Anyways hehe I made Takky a good artist and Kouji go off into his own little world when he played guitar! Now onwards to the AnimeCon! R&R No Flames! Bedtime for me! Zzzzz.


	5. AnimeCon Time!

Disclaimer: ... -blinks- seriously do you think I'd own digimon?

Chapter Five: AnimeCon Time!

Kouji and Takuya turned to stare at the girl who had just appeared, Tanya. They knew her somehow though they couldn't put her finger on it. Perhaps it was because she was one of the crazy yaoi fan girls from when they first visited. There was also something else about her. It was then that everybody noticed what she was wearing. She wore a short light green jacket with poofy sleeves. She had a black swimsuit, or at least they guess though they couldn't determine whether it had sleeves or not seeing as the jacket covered where the sleeves were. She also fairly short light green shorts and dark green boots along with all that fingerless gloves gloved her hands. Her blonde hair was tied at the bottom like a very low ponytail and her bangs were spiky. In her arms was a tan doggy plushie and her eyes were jade green, due to the contacts she wore. It took the two a moment or two to figure out what the blonde reminded them of before it hit them. She was dressed up exactly like Excel from Excel Saga! In fact she looked nearly like the anime character! They stared in shock as the blonde, Tanya, looked at everyone a bit annoyed.

"Seriously, I went to therapy, you don't have to scare the crap outta every new person I meet!" It was true, after the incident at the mall a while back Tanya's parents had sent her to therapy. And it had worked a lot. Tanya was no longer a crazy yaoi fan girl. Well she was still insane just not obsessed with yaoi as much. Cat, Hex and Tails knew that very well. Actually Tanya was a very good friend of theirs. She just scared the crap out of them when it came to yaoi. Plus, truth be told, they just liked to scare people when it came down to it. They had given Tanya so many fun nicknames, unfortunately somehow when they got up to 'Devil Incarnate' she always seemed to show up. Odd huh? Anyways Tanya stared at the group her hands on her hips. A few campers were staring, probably because of her outfit. Not often they saw someone dressed up like an anime character. Everything was silent for a moment or two before the three children remembered something.

"Tanya! AnimeCon!" Cat, Hex and Tails shouted in unison as Tanya nearly did an anime fall. How dense were these three? Obviously she was dressed up as Excel for some important reason!

"You bakas! I know that already, I mean that's the whole reason I'm dressed up as Excel! I came to pick you all up, I got everybody's Cosplay outfits in the car along with a few extras I'm gonna sell." The blonde smiled at everybody before staring at Takuya and Kouji. She frowned a bit circling the two digimon characters holding her chin in thought. "Hm, you know your consplay outfits look a lot like Takuya Kanbara's and Kouji Minamoto's from digimon frontier. But, then again, I remember the mall incident awhile ago. Hehe so, you guys the real Takuya and Kouji?"

Everyone was silent as Tanya looked at them all grinning. How did she know? Was it that obvious? I mean they did trick Toni why couldn't they trick Tanya!? Simple, cause Tanya is very smart when it comes down to picking out who the real anime characters are along with the really good cosplayer. Then again, she also new due to the fact she had been at the mall when the guys first came to this dimension, so of course she figured out that they were the real deal. She crossed her arms waiting for somebody to answer before sighing. "Okay, I'll take the silence as a 'yes'. Heh c'mon you guys I signed everybody out so let's get going to the AnimeCon!"

With those words Tanya turned around and walked out of the theater. The children all stood there for a moment or two still in shock Tanya figured out so quickly Takuya and Kouji were the real characters from digimon. Slowly Hex began to walk outside followed by Tails then Cat. Finally Kira, Kouji and Takuya followed the other three as they walked outside. They walked to the parking lot where Tanya stood unlocking the doors of her green mini van, which of course she was borrowing from her mom. She turned her head grinning a bit as she opened the trunk of the van revealing consplay outfits galore. The four children grinned rushing forward all shouting in unison as Takuya and Kouji stared at them though suddenly had the feeling they would regret this day greatly.

"I take it you all wanna get into your cosplay outfits now instead of when we get there," Tanya said blinking a bit as the four children shouted 'Yes' in unison, which was kinda creepy for the blonde. She sighed a bit looking at them before doing a quick round of 'innie minnie miny moe'. Hex won as she turned sorting through the outfits in her trunk before tossing him his outfit. "You can change in the car or run back to the theater and change there."

Hex nodded debating. He knew many children would be changing into there outfits back at the theater. Therefore he wouldn't have to worry about being teased about dressing up like an anime character! Hex turned around running off back to the theater as Tanya sorted through the trunk again handing Cat and Tails their outfits. The two grinned as they turned around opening the van doors, walking in and pulling curtains Tanya had rigged to cover the windows. Kira shook her head at her cousin and her friend as Tanya handed her a cosplay outfit stating that she hoped it fit. Kira nodded but decided to wait for Tails and Cat to come out of the back to change. She turned her head to look at Takuya and Kouji who had been standing a little ways off.

"Hey Takky Kouji! You two wanna consplay? I mean you can go as yourselves but what fun is that?" Kira stated as the two boys blinked. "I mean, I'm sure Tanya wouldn't mind lending you guys two of her cosplay outfits, and I'm sure they'd fit you guys."

"We have no choice in this matter do we?" Takuya asked Kira sighed shaking her head at the two before speaking again.

"Course you do, we aren't that mean I was just thinking you two would like to consplay too. I mean everybody else will be and you don't wanna go as yourselves do you?" Tanya looked at the two as they debated mentally before turning to look at each other stepping a little bit away from the girls.

"What do you think Kouji?" Takuya asked his friend as they discussed it with each other quietly.

"I think no matter what we are going to end up cosplaying. Kira might not make us but that Tanya girl might along with Cat, Hex and Tails." The Loner stated as Takuya nodded in agreement.

"Your right they might. But cosplaying kinda sounds cool. I've always wanted to try it but never got the chance!" It was true the Goggle-Head always wanted to give cosplaying a shot, and even though Kouji didn't want to admit it he had always wanted to try cosplaying too. It's somewhat odd though, the two lived in Japan and were able to go to AnimeCons but never had they had the chance to find where cosplay outfits were. So it was decided, they turned to look at Kira as she waited for the two to decide, "Well, if it's okay by Tanya, we might as well try it too, since you all are already cosplaying."

Kira grinned at them before turning to look at Tanya who had been sorting through her trunk for an outfit. She emerged from the jungle of cosplay outfits and weapons holding two outfits.

"Well, I think these outfits will fit you guys, if not well I'll look for something else." She smiled handing the two the outfits before frowning slightly. "Um, hope you two don't mind dressing up like Sasuke and Naruto from well, Naruto."

Takuya grinned, Naruto was one of his favorite mangas and animes. Kouji merely shrugged not caring much as they looked down at the outfits. Kira grinned looking at them before gesturing them to follow her. They did as she lead them back to the theater pointing to the men's bathroom where she was sure other boys would be getting ready for the AnimeCon.

"I'll meet you two back at the car," she shouted over her shoulder before vanishing into the girls' bathroom. The two stared at each other before heading into the guys' bathroom.

Meanwhile back at the van; Tanya was finishing up putting Cat's eye shadow on, along with the rest of her make up. She was going to the AnimeCon as Sango of Inuyasha. She grinned as Tanya finished looking at a mirror. She wore Sango's black demon exterminating outfit with the pink colored armor. It nearly looked like the real thing. She grinned pulling her now black hair into a ponytail, Tanya had died it with temporary hair dye and put extensions in her hair so it was longer. She turned her head as Tanya finished dying Tails's hair with temporary dye. Cat wasn't sure what her friend was going as but she figured Cream The Rabbit from Sonic. She had a sleeveless red dress that reached just above her knees. It had a white collar and a blue kerchief as a tie. Attached to the back of the dress was a creamy, fluffy tail. She wore white gloves and red and yellow sneakers. Tails grinned as Tanya finished tying her hair up into two pigtails which resembled rabbit ears.

(GG: the summary sucks, I was attempting to describe what she looks like but I can't describe it like the picture.)

The three waited a moment as Hex, Kira, Kouji and Takuya came trudging back in their consplay outfits. Cat and Tails raised eyebrows at Kouji and Takuya, they hadn't expected them to cosplay too. Then again it was somewhat cool seeing the two digimon characters cosplay! Kira sat down in the back as Tanya helped her put a shorthaired pink wig on. She was cosplaying as Sugar from Sugar Fairy Sugar. She wore a purple dress and a white apron. She had small light aqua wings and a white hat on top of the wig with two green leaf/feather like things attached to it. She smiled looking at herself a purse hanging off her, it was a white circular purse with two green ovals and her hands were gloved with white gloves. Takuya stood next to Kira while Kouji stood away from everyone leaning against a tree. Takuya was dressed up like Naruto, minus the blonde hair. He wore orange pants that were rolled up at the bottom, and above one of his knees was a small bag. He had an orange jacket on as well with navy blew bottom and navy blue under the fluffly white collar. Takuya grinned his hands behind his head the band Naruto wore on his forehead as Kira drew three whiskers on each side of the brunettes face. Kouji as said was leaning against a tree his arms crossed. He was wearing white shorts with a bag above his knee just like Takuya. On his arms were white arm protector like things and had a navy blue t-shirt on with a fairly wide collar. On his forehead, just like Takuya was the band Sasuke wore and on the back of his shirt, though at the moment they couldn't see it, was the strange red and white fan design- thingy Sasuke has on the back of his shirt. Hex was sitting on the trunk floor as Tanya finished his make up and helped him put a wig on. He was wearing black cloak and a black wig with white streaks. Takuya was staring at Cat and Tails quizzically seeing as they were laughing, he didn't know why until he saw what make up Tanya had put on him. Hex had black lipstick on along with black mascara.

(GG: Hope the summaries are good! I think they kinda suck... Especially Kouji, why does Sasuke have to have an outfit that's hard to describe!?!?!?)

"Hex's dressed as a cross dresser!" Tails laughed as Cat held her sides as if to keep them from splitting. Hex glared at the two as Kouji looked at him thinking for a moment looking at the boys' outfit.

"Hex's going as Skurai the Cursed Prosecutor from Ragnarok?" The Loner spoke causing all eyes to turn on him forcing him to raise a brow. "What? Ragnarok is a good and interesting manga."

The Loner knew of Ragnarok!? The Loner _liked _Ragnarok!?!? This shocked the group greatly. Though they weren't sure why. Hex was the first one to come out of shock. Kouji merely had been staring at the group wondering what the big deal was. In fact, it was a very big deal seeing as Hex was an obsessed fan of Ragnarok and none of the other kids thought the Loner would like the manga. It was rather surprising.

"The Loner's crossed over to the dark side!" Tails shouted as Tanya sweat-dropped dragging her and Cat into the van Hex and Kira following. Kouji blinked looking at Takuya wondering what the big deal was before following the children into the car.

The car ride was a long a boring one. Hex and Kouji talked about Ragnarok, Cat and Tails got into a kun fu fight which ticked poor Takuya off seeing as he was sitting next to them. Kira was in the front playing with the radio and Tanya was well driving. The chaos that was happening soon stopped as 'One Week' by Bare Naked Ladies came on. This of course brought on more chaos as Tails, Hex and Cat sang along singing slightly faster then the radio. And so finally the group reached the convention hall and, after waiting in line for a while they finally got into the AnimeCon. It was very crammed but the group was making it through with some difficulty. The group sighed as they stopped outside a small booth Tanya sighing setting the boxes of cosplay outfits and weapons down.

"Alright you guys, meet back here in two hours for lunch got it?" Each of the children nodded as Tanya sorted through a box. "Okay, but first here are your accessories!"

Cat grinned as Tanya handed her a Kirara plushie as well as a boomerang like Sango's from Inuyasha. Cat spun around but yelped as she rammed into Tails the two falling to the ground. Kira sweat-dropped as Hex took a long sword with a curved tip from Tanya. It was based of Skurai's Talatsu from the manga. He grinned swinging it around getting into a fight with Cat while Tails played referee. Tanya looked at them shaking her head slightly before handed Takuya and Kouji a few Kunai knives and Shurikens. Takuya grinned slipping the Kunai knives into the bag attached to his leg and slipped the Shurikens in his jacket pocket. Kouji merely blinked slipping the weapons into his bag attached to his leg. Tanya then shoved the children off as they wandered around the AnimeCon. They occasionally stopped at booth or were stopped by other cosplayers. Of course they purchased items too, well not the digimon characters. They had no money.

"This is so cool!" Cat exclaimed as the group sat down for a break. This was Cat's first AnimeCon and so far it had been very good. Hex nodded in agreement. Tails however had been somewhat quiet the whole time, Takuya couldn't help but notice that she had been sticking close to everyone, especially through the crowds. See Tails went to an AnimeCon when she was about 6 with her brother and his friends. She had gotten lost in the crowds. It truly terrified the young girl and she was slightly relieved that someone who worked at the Con helped her find her brother. Cat sighed stretching slightly before sitting down and then fishing through her bag pulling out a manga. Hex looked around leaning on his sword before perking up spotting a Ragnarok stand.

"Cool!" He exclaimed getting up and running over to the stand picking up the items on the booth. Unfortunately there were many other Ragnarok fans at the convention. And upon spotting the stand trampled poor Hex who was standing in the way. Kouji couldn't help but shake his head getting up to help poor Hex out of the stampede of Ragnarok fans without getting himself trampled. No the Loner did not want that, after getting trampled zillions of times in the last Con he went too. Yes, being trampled frightened the Loner. Kira sighed looked at the Loner attempts to help Hex up before looking her cousin reading the manga over her shoulder. Takuya sat down staring up at the ceiling as Tails rested her head in her arms.

"You okay Tails?" The goggle-head asked raising his head to look at Tails who glanced up shrugging a bit.

"Just nervous, I don't want to get lost like I did when I was younger." She looked up at him smiling a bit as he nodded looking around.

"Yea, it is pretty crowded here, I always get lost whenever I go to these kinda Cons." He confessed looking at Tails smiling a bit. "And then somebody helps me find the group I came with."

Tails smiled slightly before looking up as an announcement came over the speakers.

**"Will all cosplayers please report to the courtyard outside." **

There was a wave of murmurs from cosplayers as they headed outside. Cat got to her feet with Kira slipping the manga into a bag. Hex and Kouji emerged from the trampling Ragnarok fans. Both had gotten caught by the crazy fans and trampled. Poor Kouji and poor Hex. With that the group made their way outside into the courtyard area. Tons of cosplayers were gathered outside chatting away. The group stopped by a tree looking around as Kouji climbed up the tree balancing on the limbs with his feet. Takuya watched his friend before sitting down under the tree Kira sitting next to him. Everyone wondered what they were needed for outside but their attentions all turned hearing somebody cackle. The groups head turned as they saw a poor cosplayer dressed up like Kuwabara from YuYuHakisho running for dear life by.... Hex, Cat and Tails sweat-dropped seeing who was chasing the poor boy. It was Toni dressed up as Inuyasha with a plastic Tetsusaiga in hand.

"Toni got at the caffeine," Tails stated as her friends nodded. Kouji looked through the branches but was a bit surprised. When he had seen Toni laugh she was sane. Yes when Toni gets into caffeine then she gets really hyper. Then it is best to lock her in a room and have her watch 'Room Raiders' or something. Then she eventually calms down. A few people that worked at the Con were chasing after her though she was running fairly fast. (GG: hope you like the cameo Toni!)

"Should we stop her?" Takuya questioned looking at the children curiously.

"Eh let the convention people handle it, I am not going near Toni when she's on a sugar-high/caffeine-boost!" Hex stated simply Tails and Cat nodding in agreement. There was silence again. Well not silence seeing as everyone around them was talking. Kouji sighed leaning against the tree shutting his eyes thinking. Cat and Hex watched Toni chase the poor cosplayer and Kira chatted a little with Takuya. Tails however had gotten up and ran over to a young girl dressed as Sana from Kodocha. Tails then walked back with the girl Cat turning around smiling greatly.

"Hey Katrina!" Cat exclaimed as Hex waved smiling.

"Hey you guys, thought I'd run into you here!" The girl, Katrina, exclaimed smiling.

"I expected you to show up as evil Willow, not Sana."

"Eh, its an AnimeCon not really a Buffy Convention," Katrina stated with a shrug. She would've preferred to dress up as evil Willow from Buffy the Vampire Slayer but, hey it's an AnimeCon! There was a sigh before she turned her head looking at Kira and Takuya (she can't see Kouji cause he's hiding in the tree). "Um, so who are your friends?"

"This is Cat's cousin Kira," Hex introduced Kira being polite giving a small bow before he gestured to Takuya. "Yea and that's our friend Takuya and our other friend Kouji's up in the tree."

Katrina walked over looking up the tree to look at Kouji. She then circled each child examining the outfits stopping in between Cat and Tails. "Man, you guys were right that Tanya girl does make good cosplay outfits."

"Yea, but you have to get passed her craziness before she'd make you one," Cat stated as Katrina sighed a bit shaking her head before turning her head. A young boy passed by dressed up as Akito from Kodocha. Katrina grinned slightly pulling out a mallet that resembled Sana's and walked up to the boy hitting him over the head. Of course the boy yelled at her and then she yelled back. And remarkably it ended up like an argument between Sana and Akito from the manga and/or anime. (GG: hope you like the cameo Katrina!)

The children sweat-dropped as they watched Toni continue chasing the boy cosplaying as Kuwabara and Katrina argue with the guy dressed as Akito. There was silence before Kira remembered something searching through her purse silently for a moment or two causing the group to stare at her.

"Aha!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a camera smiling greatly. "C'mon you guys let's take a group picture so we remember the fun time we had!"

There were a few murmurs but the group eventually nodded. Kouji sighed climbing down the tree he was perched in jumping down next to Takuya who jumped. Kira looked around before asking one of the people who worked at the con to take the picture. The group then got together in poses. Kira pulled out a flute from nowhere and pretended to play it. Tails grinned giving a peace sign while Cat held the boomerang as if readying to throw it placing the Kirara plushie by her feet. Hex held the sword in a fighting stance. Takuya grinned putting his hands behind his head while Kouji crossed his arms not exactly wanting to take the picture. There was a flash as the picture was taken. Kira grinned taking the picture back from the man thanking him before looking around before looking at the group.

"Why do you think they called us out here?" She asked as everyone shrugged not actually knowing themselves. Kouji returned to his spot in the tree looking around silently but couldn't help but think something was wrong. He couldn't just place his finger on it. It was just a feeling he had that he couldn't place. The Loner shut his eyes thinking about this feeling while the others talked and chatted. He tried to ignore the talking around him as he tried to focus on the feeling he had moving a hand to hold his head.

'What's going on with me?' He thought sitting down on a tree branch shutting his eyes. 'I can't seem to shake this feeling, its like we're being watched by something but, what is the question? I wonder if Goggle-Head down there has this feeling, or maybe I'm just being paranoid.' Kouji frowned slightly as he thought. Takuya glanced up at his friend frowning slightly. Something seemed odd; Kouji had become very quiet suddenly. Well, he was always quiet but not like this. He seemed to be thinking hard on something and the brunette couldn't help but wonder what.

"Hey Kouji, Takky look you have doubles!" Kira stated pointing to a group of cosplayers dressed up as the digidestin of Digimon Frontier. The two dressed up as Kouji and Takuya at the moment happened to be arguing over something and it couldn't help but make Kira laugh. Takuya stared at the double suddenly unnerved. There was somebody dressed as him? That somewhat scared him though he wasn't sure why, it just did. Kouji however didn't look at the doubles; it was like he hadn't even heard Kira's statement. He was still in thought ignoring everything around him. However he looked up as if somebody had called him staring ahead.

"Wow! Now that's a digimon cosplay outfit," Izumi of the Frontier cosplay group stated as a cosplayer walked towards them. Cat looked up whistling slightly. The person was dressed as Devimon and looked nearly like the real thing. It was actually somewhat unnerving how real the cosplayer looked. 'Devimon' looked at the Frontier cosplayers before towards Kira, Cat, Hex, Tails, Takuya and Kouji. The Loner's eyes narrowed before he jumped down from the tree surprising Takuya and the others. He stared ahead straight at the figure before pushing Takuya out of the way grabbing Cat and Kira pulling them out of the way as a wave of darkness flew over their heads. There were screams as the figure cackled.

"The Legendary Warrior of Light is smarter then I thought," it spoke sending a chill down Kouji's spine as he stared at them.

"Takuya, get them out of here," Kouji spoke his eyes not leaving the opponent in front of him.

"Kouji, what do you have planed?" He asked his friend. Kouji gave no answer just staring at the figure. "Kouji..."

Before Kouji could open his mouth there was a wave of screams as another dark attack was sent at them. Takuya fell to the ground pulling Tails and Kira down as Cat and Hex hit the ground. Kouji jumped out of the way his hand moving to the bag attached to his leg drawing a kunai knife. He landed on his feet hurling it at the dark demon. It hit directly as the Devimon released a cry of pain.

"You little brat! Evil Wing!" The thing cried as Kouji jumped back quickly doing a back flip to avoid the attack. He gulped feeling the heat of the attack brush against his back as he drew three throwing stars out of the bag. He spun in the air throwing them quickly hitting the demon. Takuya watched making a mental note to ask Kouji how he did that later grabbing Kira and Tails's hands running off pulling them along. Cat and Hex naturally followed. The realization hit everyone. This thing was a real digimon, and there was going to be a fight.

"What do you want? Why are you here!?" Kouji snapped staring at the digimon holding another kunai knife in his hand. Devimon laughed lightly looking at the boy.

"I was sent here to destroy you and your little friends boy. If I was you I would run," Kouji knew he should run but he wouldn't. He couldn't now, people were still around and he had to keep Devimon occupied. "Not running eh? Fine then you just make my job easier! Touch of Evil!"

Kouji dodged barley doing a somewhat 'Dodge Roll' from Kingdom Hearts. The kunai knife flew threw the air hitting Devimon's arm forcing the digimon to cringe. Kouji kept his eyes narrow drawing the last few throwing stars from the bag holding them between his fingers.

"You're a little pest you know that child?" Devimon sneered looking at Kouji who kept a stern face. The digimon was sure Kouji would dodge any attack thrown at him; at least until Takuya returned and was hopefully able to spirit evolve. The devil digimon looked around before smirking evilly spotting a small blonde girl dressed as Chacha from Akazukin Chacha (GG: aw! Chacha is so kawaii!!!! Seriously watch da anime!!). She had gotten separated from her group as she sat on the floor curled up in a ball. She was terrified, after all she was around the same age of what Chacha would be and had tears falling from her eyes. Kouji turned his head his eyes widening slightly seeing who Devimon was looking at.

"Evil Wing!" The demon digimon shouted aiming at the small trembling girl. Kouji ran forward knowing he had to reach the girl before the attack hit her. He ran in front of her covering her as the attack hit.

-

--

---

----

---

--

- (GG: uh, don't ask why i just did that...)

Takuya ran hearing a scream of pain echo in the air. Everything fell silent as the group stopped. Takuya looked back though couldn't see the fight over the cosplayers running. He frowned worriedly after hearing that scream. He knew the scream belonged to Kouji and the brunette prayed his friend was okay.

"What the hell is going on!?" Toni asked coming up next to Cat with Katrina both looking confused. (GG: Ever notice Toni's name keeps switching from 'Tony' to 'Toni'?)

"I have no clue... But, that was, that was a real digimon," the Tommy Frontier cosplayer stated looking towards the battle before at the other group. Takuya looked over at them suddenly reminded of Tommy and the others still in the Digital World. He frowned slightly feeling more worried for both Kouji and the others.

"Takuya, was that really a digimon?" Kira asked looking at the goggle-head. He was silent returning his gaze in the direction of the fight before moving his hand to his jacket pocket.

"Kira, make sure everyone stays here," he spoke Kira looking at him questionably as he drew his D-Scan out of his pocket.

"Whoa wait a minute Goggle-Head! You can't take that thing by yourself! You don't even know if you can spirit evolve here..." Hex said looking at the boy though Takuya hardly seemed to hear him.

"I can't let Kouji fight that thing by himself... Besides seeing if I could spirit evolve here, now is the best chance to see." Takuya turned to look at his friends smiling his trademark grin. "Wish me luck!"

Before anyone else could say anything to stop him Takuya had turned around beginning to walk to the fight. He gulped a bit shutting his eyes praying this would work everyone holding his or her breathe the brunette thinking one thing. 'This has to work!'

"Execute! Spirit Evolution..." Kira covered her mouth watching him Cat and the others holding their breaths. Toni, Katrina and the digimon cosplayers watched a bit perplexed before the one dressed as Takuya gasped as the data swarmed around Takuya before vanishing.

"No way..."

----

GG: Konnichiwa everybody! I'm delaying homework for this (cause I have literally no time over the weekend to update). Anyways yea looking back at the end of the last chappie I would just like to say I was half asleep, thus all the errors... Oh yea! Toni wanted to sing 'Riot Girl' Nathan I was just obeying what she told me! But seriously, Nathan when did you become a concerned fan!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Oh and no-name reviewer um I know I spelt Gemini wrong, but that's how I spell it, kinda a force of habit now sheesh its my astrological symbol too, thus my name. Don't like throw a fit about it, its not like it's a mortal sin to misspell something, especially since that how I spell it. One more thing, I never been to an AnimeCon so I probably made stuff up so ya no yelling for me about that! Ahem R&R no Flames!

Oh and have a Happy Halloween everybody!!!! Candy for all! –tosses candies to reviewers- now i'm off to finish my homework!


	6. The Battles Begin!

Disclaimer: Dude why would a 14-year-old girl own digimon? If I owned it this fanfic would be airing on TV!

Chapter Six: The Battles Begin!

"Touch of Evil!" The attack cut through the air as Kouji was sent flying through a tree it breaking on impact. He panted heavily getting up on all fours trying hard to get back to his feet. He could feel the young girl nearby trembling more and more in fear and he felt Devimon approach him. The Loner struggled back up to his feet though his vision began to go blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. Devimon sneered looking at the boy wondering how stubborn he was while the small Chacha cosplayer trembled looking up at Kouji wondering if he'd be okay.

"You just won't give up," Devimon growled before grabbing Kouji by the throat lifting him into the air. The young warrior of Light coughed as the air was sucked out of him. He clawed desperately at the devil-digimon's hands trying to get free. He gasped for air his lungs burning as small dots of black began to form over his eyes. Devimon laughed as the boy grew weaker and weaker his hands slowly dropping to the side his eyes slowly beginning to close.

'I'm, going to die...' Kouji thought as he felt all his energy vanish. He could feel no air and his lungs writhed in pain burning for air. 'I can't die but...'

Kouji's eyes slowly shut fully as he slipped into unconsciousness his body falling limp. However he heard one thing before he was fully taken by the darkness. Someone shouting 'Pyro Tornado'.

-

"Kouji!" Takuya, who was now Agunimon, shouted catching his friend before he hit the ground. Kouji's face had fallen pale from lack of air as Agunimon shook him hastily. There was no response from the boys' body leaving Agunimon to think the worse. He gulped slightly moving two fingers to Kouji's neck sighing slightly relieved. He still had a strong pulse and noticing the boy's chest still rising and falling gently, he was breathing. Agunimon picked Kouji up slowly lying the young warrior of Light near the small girl before standing up looking at Devimon angrily.

"Well, well well, I didn't expect to see the Warrior of Flame," Devimon stated smirking slightly Agunimon's narrowing.

"Yea and I didn't expect to see a digimon in the Human World! What do you want?"

"I was sent here to destroy you and the Child of Light, along with your little friends." Agunimon glared lightly. The digimon was sent here to kill Kouji and him. He could understand that but was it here to destroy the others? Cat, Kira, Tails and Hex? Why would it want to kill them? They had nothing to do with this... Right?

"You will kill no one! Go back to wherever you came from!" The Legendary warrior of Flame shouted looking at Devimon.

"I will be going no where child, say good night! Touch of Evil!" Agunimon yelped dodging barley as the small Chacha cosplayer covered Kouji as the attack flew over the two. Takuya looked over at them cursing slightly. He knew Devimon could simply attack the two children to force Agunimon to take a hit. This would not be good...

---

"That guy, he just, he just turned into Agunimon!" The Takuya cosplayer stated in bewilderment.

"Cat, Hex, Tails... Those were the real Takuya and Kouji wasn't it!?" Toni yelled looking at the three children who laughed nervously. Kira stared ahead towards the battle frowning worriedly.

'Takuya, Kouji...' She thought silently praying the two were all right.

"Hey wait a minute... Toni why are you dressed as a guy?" Cat asked though the question seemed rather stupid at the moment. She mostly just asked this question to change the subject.

"Cause Inuyasha rocks and he's a lot better then any other female anime character I could've cosplayed as." Toni stated looking at Cat and the others.

"Toni's a cross dresser! She's gone to the dark side!" Tails screamed as she and Cat laughed leaving Hex and Toni sweat-dropping greatly. Kira blinked watching as Hex, Tails and Cat teased Toni about being a guy before returning her gaze to the fight. She bit her lower lip in worry. She wished she could help Takuya and Kouji but she knew she'd just get in the way.

"Hey you guys are okay!" Came a shout as Tanya jogged over to the group in slight relief. "Wait, where's Takky and Kouji?"

"Their fighting, I don't know about Kouji but Takuya was able to spirit evolve." Hex stated as Tanya sighed a bit.

"Well, those two can take care of themselves... Hey did any of you see my cousin? She got separated from her mom and I'm worried beyond belief." The group stared at her. Maybe it was because they did not know Tanya could actually worry about someone so much. She stared at them frowning a bit. "I care about people okay? Have you seen my cousin or not!? She's dressed as Chacha from Akazukin Chacha."

"I haven't seen her."

"Ditto."

"I'll keep my eyes out for her."

"I'm sure she's fine Tanya, don't worry."

There was silence as Cat, Hex, Tails and the others tried to cheer Tanya up. They were sure the small girl was all right, though you readers are very aware that she is stuck within the battle. Kira watched them before looking towards the fight. She could only make out dim outlines of the fighters, one thing made her worry. She only saw the outlines of Devimon and Agunimon. Where was Kouji? She bit her lower lip thinking hard. Trying to rid the images of the worst-case scenario from her mind. Kira frowned wishing she could help before slowly picking up Cat's discarded boomerang. She knew she would not be able to help fight but she also knew there was a large possibility that Kouji was hurt. She could help get him out of the battlefield so Takuya could concentrate fully on fighting instead of worrying about Kouji. She nodded to herself slowly slinging the boomerang over her shoulder; she could use it as a shield. With this set in mind she gave a quick nod to herself taking off towards the battle making sure not to let the others see her. She didn't want to put them in danger.

'Kouji, Takuya please just be okay...' She thought as she made her way passed the people who were running away. Pushing her way towards the fight.

"Pyro Darts!" The shout from Agunimon came to her ears. She watched as the fire darts hit Devimon. There was a cry of pain from the devil digimon.

"You little brat! Evil Wing!" Agunimon yelped barely dodging the attack. He glanced over his shoulder quickly making sure Kouji and the little girl were all right. Kouji was still out cold and the Chacha cosplayer was shaking more in fear covering Kouji from the attacks. Takuya frowned mentally wanting desperately to get his friend and the young girl out of here but he knew as long as he was fighting he couldn't risk it. Devimon smirked slightly seeing the warrior of flames concern. "How about I take care of those two little children, that way you could concentrate more on the battle. Touch of Evil!"

"No!" Agunimon's eyes widened as he rushed forward trying to reach the two before the attack hit. The young Chacha cosplayer looked up but whimpered slightly seeing the attack head for them. She covered her head with her hands shaking more. This was it she was going to die. She heard the impact of the attack but, she didn't feel hurt at all. She opened her eyes slowly looking up. Kira kneeled in front of her holding the giant boomerang as a shield. Agunimon stood a few feet away relief and concern spreading across his face.

"Mental Note, ask Tanya how she made this boomerang so strong!" Kira said to herself still holding the boomerang looking at the Chacha cosplayer and the unconscious Kouji. She blinked looking again at the Chacha cosplayer remembering what Tanya had asked earlier. "Hey! Are you Tanya's cousin?"

"I-I have an older cousin na-named Tanya," the little girl stated wiping tears out of her eyes. Kira nodded looking at her as Devimon sent another attack at them. Kira braced herself holding the boomerang but stopped. The attack never hit them. She blinked turning her head to stare at Agunimon who was standing in front of her.

"Get, them out of here Kira," he spoke between gritted teeth. He had took the attack full on, so Kira and the other two would be okay. Kira looked up at him with worry but nodded slowly moving to Kouji's side wrapping one of his arms around her neck. She stood up slowly gently taking the Chacha cosplayers hand in hers. Agunimon watched as they ran off sighing a bit relieved.

"Are you ready to die boy?" Devimon asked as the warrior of flame turned around.

"I won't be the one dying Devimon, you are!" Agunimon shouted charging at Devimon. Fire engulfed his fist as he punched Devimon hard in the stomach. The champion demon digimon screeched in pain and surprise. Agunimon smirked jumping back avoiding an attack. "Take that. Pyro Darts!"

---

Kira sighed a bit hearing the shouts of battle behind her. She stopped running figuring it was safe to stop and catch her breathe. She set Kouji down as the small girl let go of her hand. The Chacha cosplayer looked at Kira unsure what to say still trembling in fear slowly kneeling down next to Kouji. Kira watched as the small girl shook him gently trying to get him to wake up.

"Mister? Hey, Mister please. Mister please wake up. Why won't he wake up?" The young girl turned her head looking at Kira worried. Kira couldn't help but sigh looking at the girl before Kouji.

"I donno, he'll wake up though. Hopefully soon," she stared at Kouji wishing he'd just wake up already. She sighed making a mental note to hit Kouji later for making her worry so much before looking back towards that battle.

"Kira!" Kira turned her head hearing her name seeing Tails running up to her. The young girl stopped in front of her doubling over panting heavily showing she had been running fast and for a long time.

"Tails, hey um, am I in trouble for wandering off?"

"Yes actually you are," Tails stated frowning a bit before looking at the Chacha cosplayer then Kouji frowning worriedly. "What happened to Kouji?"

"I donno when I came he was already out." Kira stated shaking her head as the Chacha cosplayer looked at Tails before Kouji.

"That thing beat him up, then it-it picked him up by his throat and choked him." Tails looked at the small girl before at Kouji running a hand through her bangs.

"Well he should wake up soon, until then though let's get outta here." Kira nodded in agreement as Tails and her each got the boy up the Chacha cosplayer following the two. There was silence in the area. The only sounds were the ones of the battle. Kira glanced over at Tails as they walked wandering one thing.

"Why'd you come after me? I mean not that I'm mad you did but..."

"I saw you walk off and figured you were probably gonna see what you could do. Hex and Cat didn't notice so I waited a few minutes to see if you would come back or not, when you didn't I snuck off when no one was looking. Figured you'd need a hand." Tails smiled looking at Kira before blinking hearing a soft groan emit from the unconscious boy. The two exchanged looks before stopping slowly laying Kouji down. The young Loner groaned moving a hand to his throat before recalling what had happened. He sat up rather fast surprising the three girls near him. The world seemed to spin for a moment as Kouji moved a hand to hold his head taking a few deep breathes relieved to be able to breathe. His eyes widened as he remembered Devimon looking around quickly.

"Devimon! Where is he!?" He snapped looking at Tails and Kira before around.

"Whoa, calm down Kouji, Takuya's taking care of Devimon ," Kira said trying to calm the Loner down. He looked at her slightly shocked at her comment.

"What!?"

"He was able to spirit evolve Kouji, just take it easy." Kira frowned looking at Kouji as he looked at her before towards the battle. "He'll be fine Kouji, Takuya's gonna cream that guy."

The Loner nodded still looking towards the battle as the little Chacha cosplayer looked at Kouji gently tugging his shirt. He turned his head to look at her as she looked at the ground twisting her skirt slightly.

"Um, I just wanted to thank you mister, you got hurt because I couldn't move fast enough. I'm sorry." Kouji looked at the little girl though he was relieved that she was all right, he had been afraid she'd get hurt after he passed out.

"Its okay, I'm glad you're alright, uh.."

"I'm Liza," the small girl said smiling a little looking up at Kouji.

"I'm Kouji, its nice to meet you Liza." Kira watched with Tails as the small girl, Liza, smiled at the Warrior of Light. Tails looked towards the battle silently hearing the shouts. She could only pray that Takuya was all right, though remembering what happened in Season One she wasn't sure. Kira looked towards the battle as well. She knew Takuya could hold his own against Devimon, but she was still worried. Kouji stared towards the battle slowly getting to his feet wincing slightly as he moved a hand to his side. Liza, Kira and Tails watched him each worried as he moved his other hand to his pocket. Kira knew immediately what he was going to do grabbing his wrist stopping him from pulling out his D-Scan.

"There is no way you are fighting Devimon!" She shouted looking at him as he looked at her.

"I can't let Takuya fight on his own!" He snapped pulling his arm out of her grip.

"Your in no condition to fight Kouji!"

"I can't let my friend fight by himself Kira! I have to help." There was silence, as the two stared at each other neither backing down. Liza and Tails dared not break the silence as they watch Kouji and Kira stare at each other.

"Kouji, I know that you want to help Takuya but he can handle Devimon by himself. You're in no condition to fight Kouji, so just sit this one out. Just believe in Takuya!" Kira looked at him sternly using a voice she normally only used to scold Cat. Kouji glared slightly looking at her his hands in fists.

"I have to help Kira..."

---

"Pyro Tornado!"

"Evil Wing!"

The two attacks collided sending dust everywhere. The spectators held their breaths as the dust slowly dwindled. Two figures were shown in the dying dust, one was standing over a fallen figure. One word echoed throughout the minds of the spectators 'no'. Data surrounded the figure of Agunimon revealing a weakened Takuya. He groaned slightly falling to the ground trying to get back to his feet. He felt so weak he could hardly more. The strain to spirit evolve in the human world had been too much for him at the moment, and to top it all off he had gotten hit pretty hard. Takuya groaned again opening his eyes before yelping barley rolling out of the way as Devimon tried to finish him. The Goggle-Head got to his feet quickly gripping his D-Scan as he dodged Devimon's attacks.

"Not good! Not good!" He mumbled jumping away from the attacks though felt Devimon's claw-like hand hit his right leg. Takuya fell to the ground thinking hurriedly his hand moving to the bag still attached to his leg not noticing the pain erupting from his right leg. He quickly drew one of the kunai knives out making a quick plan in his head. He gulped praying it would work as he hid the knife in his sleeve trying to back away; it was then that he felt pain erupting from his leg. He glanced down cursing slightly under his breath seeing blood seeping through his pant leg. Devimon laughed picking him up by the throat doing exactly like he had down to Kouji earlier. Takuya struggled as Devimon tightened his grip slowly allowing the knife tucked in his sleeve to slip into his hand. He gripped it tightly as everything began to blur his vision slowly going.

'Now or never,' the Goggle-Head thought bringing up the kunai knife ramming it into Devimon. The digimon screamed in pain letting go of Takuya who hit the ground gasping for air. He looked at Devimon drawing two throwing stars pegging them at Devimon. They hit dead on embedding themselves into Devimon's body. Takuya coughed regaining his air looking at the digimon getting to his feet though winced in pain.

"You little brat! Touch of Evil!" Takuya yelped hitting the ground covering his head with his arms. He felt the heat of the attack on the back of his neck as the attack flew over him. He gulped gripping his D-Scan a bar code appearing around his hand again. He had to spirit evolve he knew that but the strain was too much. Devimon chuckled a bit picking the young boy up by the back of his shirt. Takuya yelped a bit surprised trying to get free. Devimon chuckled again throwing Takuya across the courtyard. He coughed the wind getting knocked out of him as he hit the ground trying to figure out a plan.

'Dammit, where's Kouji when ya need him!' Takuya thought trying to get to his feet but the pain from his leg was too much. He looked up as Devimon prepared to finish the young boy off. Takuya gulped bracing himself ready to hear the attack but another shout came to his ears.

"Howling Laser!" Takuya opened his eyes as Devimon screeched in pain. Standing a few feet away, though he looked weak, was Lobomon his arm raised. Takuya sighed in relief. One that he had been save, two that his friend was safe. Lobomon glanced other grimacing when he saw his leg.

"Takuya you okay!?"

"Yea, I think at least! You?" Takuya looked as Lobomon gave a slight nod. Devimon glared looking at the warrior of light.

"Well, looks like the other child is up again. Touch of Evil!" Lobomon dodged swiftly drawing his two light saber-swords. Takuya watched as his friend rushed forward slashing at the opponent. A bar code appeared around Devimon as Lobomon turned around pulling out his D-Scan.

"Fractal Code Digitize!" With those words the digimon vanished into data. Takuya watched as Lobomon reverted back into Kouji the young Loner falling to the ground panting. Kouji sighed turning his head to look at Kouji, who was struggling to his feet walking over to the Goggle-Head helping him.

"You know I wore him down," Takuya stated as Kouji simply rolled his eyes helping Takuya walk. There was silence among the spectators as the two walked. Kouji and Takuya were prepared to get asked tons of questions about what had just happened but. Ever so slowly everyone watching began clapping. Kira, Tails and Liza rushed forward to help the two as Tanya, Cat and Hex jogged out of the crowds.

The ride home that day was a silent one. Takuya and Kouji had both fallen asleep in their seats. Liza had gone home with her mother though Tanya said she'd be back. Everyone else in the car was silent since they did not want to wake up the young warriors. They had already gone through enough that day.

---

GG: Okay one, are you all shocked I updated so quickly? Two I was like out of it during a lot this chappie cause I'm sick so yea... Hope you all liked the chappie know it's kinda rushed. R&R No Flames!


	7. Discussion!

Disclaimer: Dude why would a 14-year-old girl own digimon? If I owned it this fanfic would be airing on TV!

Chapter Seven: Discussion! (why is there an exclamation point? –looks at muses-)

Cat yawned rubbing her eyes as she walked out of her room walking into the bathroom. It was Friday morning that meant no camp until Monday. She rubbed her eyes brushing her teeth and splashing cold water on her face. In her mind she recalled the recent events of the past two days. She sighed a bit running her hand through her forest green knotted hair. Though streaks of black still showed in it. She looked around stretching slightly as she walked out of the bathroom humming to herself as she walked back to her room stepping over the still sleeping Kira. She went to her closet fishing around before pulling out some jeans and a black fairy top. After getting dressed she clipped her toy D-Scan onto her belt and walked downstairs into the kitchen singing under her breath though she wasn't sure why she was humming this song. Probably having the two digimon characters in her world made her start singing the English theme song. Who knows.

"' Look to the past, as we head for the future, to reclaim the Digital World. With faith in ourselves, and trust in each other, we live by the lessons we've learned. As we work towards one solution, through a spirit evolution –hums along to next part- Digimon! Forever united as one Digimon! Together, the battles are won Digimon! Through us let your spirit evolve. If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all. If we're all for one world, there's a world for us all.'" She smiled a bit to herself remembering how when she was alone watching Digimon Frontier she'd sing along to the theme song. Though she was still debating if 'Fire' was better, after Kira made her listen to it. She poked her head into the living room where the two Digimon Frontier characters were. Kouji was snoozing on a reclining chair while Takuya snored on the couch. She laughed a bit looking at her white dog, which had fallen asleep near Kouji and her cat which was currently sleeping on Takuya's chest. She shook her head scratching the dog behind her ears whispering to it.

"C'mon Merlin, time for a walk," this was a new thing. Normally Cat never got up this early, let along take her dog for a walk! The dog, Merlin, followed the young green-haired girl as she hooked the leash onto the dog. She smiled a bit opening the door walking out into the morning sun. She winced as the bright sunlight met her eyes slowly walking with her dog, well her dog more or less pulled her along. She smiled a bit breaking into a jog her dog running faster and faster down the side walk stopping occasionally to do its, well business. She sighed a bit looking up at the sky speaking softly to herself as the sun beamed down on her face.

----

A young pre-teen girl ground hearing the blare of an alarm. She sighed poking her head out of the blankets turning her alarm clock off slowly getting up. It was still fairly early but Tails couldn't wait to get over to Cat's. Today they were all planning on discussing the reason the Digimon characters were here further. She walked to her closet pulling out a pair of orange slacks and a white t-shirt. She pulled them on grabbing an orange vest slipping it on. She turned brushing her hair pulling it up into her traditional pigtails, all signs of the hair dye from the previous day gone. She stretched a bit grabbing her toy old school digivice slipping it in her pocket. She looked around spotting her laptop unhooking it from its charger. With all this done she walked out of her room silently making her way to the door slipping her shoes on. She smiled a bit leaving a note for her mother before slipping out the door and walking down the streets with a small smile turning her head hearing someone.

"Tails!" Hex grinned stopping next to her catching his breath. He wore black cargos with a black t-shirt the logo for 'Good Charlotte' on it. She smiled looking at him.

"Hey you're wearing your goggles!" She exclaimed noticing the goggles perched on her friends' head. They resembled Tai and Davis's goggles somewhat except they were black with crimson red outlines. He smiled nodding a bit his toy D-Power clipped to his pants.

"Yea, I figured it was a good time to where 'em. After all we have the official goggle-head of Frontier in our world along with the Loner... Hmm, I wonder what they're doing at Cat's ho-"Tails whacked him over the head cutting the boy off before he could say his dirty joke. He glared slightly rubbing his head as the two walked towards Cat's house spotting a familiar green-haired dog jogging with her dog. Hex watched as she tripped letting the dog go. It ran towards the two as Hex yelped Tails jumping behind a nearby bush.

---

"CAT YOUR DOG IS GAY!!!" Takuya sat up hearing an angry shout come from outside alarming the cat, which pounced back into his lap. Kouji blinked rubbing his eyes getting up to investigate hearing a crash from upstairs, signaling that Kira had been awakened too. The Loner walked outside raising an eyebrow as he spotted Hex shaking his leg furiously Cat's dog.... Humping him? Cat was stifling her laughter trying to pull her dog off him while Tails hid behind a bush. (GG: -.-; my dog is honestly gay, he does that to Nathan whenever he comes over.)

"Bad Merlin, no humping Hex!" Cat said picking the dog up Hex scrambling behind the bush with Tails. Kouji stared at the children as Cat muttered under her breathe taking the dog into the backyard.

"Hey Kouji your up!" The Loner blinked turning around to look at Tails and Hex who had come up next to him. How did they suddenly appear next to him so quickly!?

"Think Takuya and Kira are up too," he stated raising an eyebrow seeing Hex's goggles before slowly turning around walking back inside. Tails and Hex followed him as Kira came trudging downstairs. She yawned her hair pulled back as she wore blue jeans and a light blue blouse. Takuya was sitting on the couch still stroking the cat silently a set of crutches leaning nearby. He had hurt his leg badly in the fight against Devimon. So he was going to be stuck on crutches for a few weeks. In Takuya's words, 'oh joy...'

"Geez what's with the screaming?" Kira muttered still half asleep sitting down next to Takuya. The brunette looked at her before at Hex noticing his goggles.

"Hex, why are you wearing goggles?"

"I was voted goggle-head of our digimon club when we were kids. I figured today was a good time to wear them since we actually have real live digimon in our world." Hex stated simply as Kouji raised an eyebrow again.

"Digimon club?"

"Oh yea! When season one started we formed a digimon club," Tails stated smiling before gesturing to everyone. "Hex was assigned Goggle-Head, Cat was the Loner, I was assigned hyper-active person along with the smart computer carrying person and Kira, since she was around at the time, was assigned the role of independent girl. Heh we picked the roles out of a hat."

Takuya couldn't help but shake his head. Picking roles out of a hat? That was stupid. The brunette sighed a bit watching them as Cat came back in. She sat down rubbing her eyes still tiered. There was silence as Cat turned on the TV flipping channels.

"Hey stop! Go back!" Takuya and Kira both shouted. Cat blinked looking at the two before doing as she was told.

"Get Backers!!" The green-haired girl exclaimed. After watching Kira's DVDs of 'Get Backers' the anime had become one of her favorites. Kouji stared at them though he liked 'Get Backers' but he wasn't telling them that. Hex stared at them sitting down with Tails watching the show. After a few TV shows, the attempt of cooking breakfast (which resulted in Cat and Kira being banned by the stove for life) and a game of steal Kouji's bandana the group finally set down to discuss the real reason why they had met so early.

"There was a real digimon in our world, that didn't happen the first time you two came over." Kira stated looking at Takuya and Kouji who were thinking about that as well.

"Your right, last time we just had to deal with a lot of crazy yaoi fan-girls. Why would a digimon come this time?" There was silence as each child thought this over. It was confusing to think about. A few days ago Hex, Tails and Cat merely thought digimon was a TV show, they never thought something like this would happen.

"When I was fighting Devimon..." Everyone turned his or her heads looking at Takuya who continued speaking. "He said he was sent here to destroy me and Kouji. That's understandable but also... He said he was here to kill our friends..."

"Friends? Do you mean the others in the Digital World or Kira, Cat, Hex and Tails?" Kouji looked at his friend as Takuya gave a small shrug not actually sure.

"Donno, I mean Kira, Cat, Hex and Tails have nothing to do with the Digital World. Why would digimon what them dead?"

"Hello we are all in the room," Hex stated breaking into the twos conversation frowning. "If a digimon wants us all dead, there's gotta be a reason."

"Yea but what?" Everyone frowned thinking it over. Tails thought for a moment before grabbing her backpack. She unzipped the bag pulling her laptop out of it. Cat stared at her as she booted it up blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Tails, this is no time to surf the net." Hex stared at her as Tails shook her head.

"No, actually this could be a very good time to surf the web." Everyone watched her curiously as she logged on going on the net. She typed in a few sites clicking on a few things before stopping. Everyone crowded around her as she stared at an article about the monster attack. However this article was on a forum on a website called 'Gaia Online'. (GG: I don't on that site, Mandy made me join it, its actually pretty cool.)

"Animebabe writes; 'I think this is just some hoax Toei or Bandai are doing to make digimon popular again. I can't honestly believe that a real digimon came to our world and Takuya Kanbara and Kouji Minamoto were fighting it. It was probably just some guys pretending to fight.'" Tails read aloud Cat looked over her shoulder frowning a bit reading a reply.

"DemonInuyasha replied; 'I donno that looked pretty real to me. I mean I was there, and Agunimon was shooting out real fire. And Devimon really was deleted at the end. It just might have been real, I mean its farfetched but... How are we supposed to know? For all we know the Digital World is real.'" Hex stared reading the next reply.

"Animebabe replies; 'snort are you mental? The Digital World is fake, it was created for a stupid kiddy show that's a rip off of Pokemon.'" Hex glanced over at everyone before reading the next reply. "Kazemon replies; 'The Digital World might be real. How should we know if it is or not? And besides, were you at the Con? Did you see the actual people close up? Did you see Takuya Kanbara spirit evolve!? I was there; I was standing next to the actual Warrior of Flame... Me and my friends went to the Con dressed up as the Legendary Warriors. I was Izumi and believe me, Devimon was real and so was Lobomon and Agunimon! If you were there you'd believe me.'"

"Wow, this is weird. I never thought people would debate like this," Kira muttered reading down the list. It was true; a lot of people were debating about it. Some thought it was real, others didn't. The whole forum was littered with topics about it. Tails frowned clicking on a few different topics before leaning back holding her chin. She frowned before thinking of something typing quickly on her laptop. She ran threw multiple search engines before finding a site that might help them out. She sighed. It wasn't too helpful. The others watch her before eventually leaving the computer-girl to type away. Cat turned her head to look at her cat, which Takuya was currently petting. She got up sitting down next to the goggle-head her cat moving into her lap. Hex sat down pulling out his 'Magic' cards sorting through them. Kouji watched Hex a bit curiously while Kira watched TV thinking to herself.

'Is the digimon really after us? What do we have to do with this? I mean we aren't Digidestin like Takky and Kouji... I have a feeling that, this is not going to be like last time...' Hours passed by as Tails continued to search. It was nearing lunchtime so they all decided it was best to go out to eat, instead of having another kitchen fiasco. And so they set out Cat, Hex and Tails leading the others to a café.

"Konnichiwa!" That voice. Takuya and Kouji couldn't help but groan looking at Tanya who was in a waitress outfit. "Been waiting for you all to come by. The news has been talking about the incident at the Con."

"We know Gaia's boards are packed full of topics about it." Tails stated as they sat down. Tanya frowned looking at them sitting down with them for a few moments.

"What do you think will happen if they find out digimon's for real?"

"Then me and Kouji are going to be attacked by psychotic fan girls again," Takuya stated simply grimacing at the thought.

"Luckily a lot of people are closed-minded and don't believe that you guys really fought Devimon," Cat stated as the two nodded. They were very fortunate.

"But, why was there a digimon?" Everyone fell silent thinking about that question. They honestly didn't know. It was baffling.

"Maybe Lucemon thought he could destroy Takky and Kouji in this world." Kira voiced but Kouji shook his head.

"I don't think Lucemon would have the power to do that. I mean he could destroy us anytime he wanted, he doesn't need to send us to another world..." This forced Takuya and Kouji both to frown thinking of the reason to why they were here. Also again they were worrying about their friends. Were the others okay? Without them they were probably running for their lives. There was silence as everyone thought of the reason why a digimon would want them dead. It was then that Cat remembered something.

"Yo Kouji how do you and Kouichi know whose older!?" This question caught everybody off guard. They were just talking about why they were being hunted down by digimon, and then Cat asked a stupid question like that! Then again, it is curious how the two know who's older. After all how the heck would they know without their parents?

"That's a really random question. But she's gotta point how do you know whose older?" Takuya looked at his friend curiously. The question had been bothering him too though he never asked. The Loner looked at everyone before shrugging a bit.

"Kouichi's birthday's the 22 mines the 23." This cause everyone to stare at him more. Weren't they twins? Kouji shook his head a bit figuring he should explain more. "Kouichi was born around 11:50 pm on the 22. I was born around midnight on the 23. Get it?"

"Kind of..."

(GG: This is my theory of how they know whose older, cause seriously how do they know who's older!?)

Silence ensued again as Tanya got off to continue working. The grouped talked a bit, as Tails got back online to check out more sites. Takuya and Kouji got into an argument over something, as did Hex and Cat and Kira just watched eating popcorn that appeared from nowhere. How does she do that? Seriously! Um, ignore the crazy girl speaking nonsense while a fic is going on...

"Did anyone just hear something?" Kira voiced looking around. No body answered seeing as they were all busy doing different things. She sighed shaking it off watching the fights and Tails go loco on them when they hit her. It was all very funny, though the other people eating there were greatly annoyed. Tanya and her parents though were too used to this sort of thing to stop them. Throughout the whole time though no one noticed a mysterious figure watching them.

---

GG: I know I know this chapter isn't too exciting, and the last chapter sucked cause I was out of it. –sigh- well um hope you all enjoyed! R&R No Flames!


	8. Dreams of Prediction & Soul Caliber II!

Disclaimer: You all have got to be mental if you think I own digimon. Why would I own it!? Why!?

Chapter Eight: Dreams of Prediction & Soul Caliber II!

_"Where am I...?" Cat murmured walking through a foggy abyss. She blinked looking around wondering where the hell she was. She looked around shivering lightly. It was cold. Was she dreaming? She clearly remembered lying down in her bed but then why was she here? She looked around again before jumping back as a bright light flashed before her. Ahead of her were images of faint children. One was a young girl with a monster next to her a dolphin above her head. Next to her was another girl a monster next to her appearing like a rabbit a peace sign above her. Nearby was yet another girl though strangely she had no monster near her. Instead was a transparent figure of some warrior an hour class above the girls' head. Then there was the only boy out of all of them with a mage type thing next to him a symbol of scales above the boy's head. Cat watched perplexed seeing a like flash through the sky as a black ghost like shape was pulled into the ground. The scene switched as Cat stood in the sky. Wait standing in the sky? She could fly!? She blinked a bit confused before her eyes widened as she watched two boys hurtle through the sky. She recognized the two almost immediately. It was Kouji and Takuya though she had to wonder why they were hurtling through the sky. She watched as they passed her as she called out to them as they flew towards the ground. She opened her mouth to warn them but stopped seeing them stop the group from earlier standing before the two who landed safely the other Legendary Warriors appearing. Cat stared confused before gasping in shock the mysterious group becoming clearer to her. _

----

Cat yelped a pillow colliding with her face as she snapped out of her dream. Tails grumbled grabbing her pillow laying down on her sleeping bag again. Tails had slept over. Cat remembered that as she rubbed her eyes remembering her dream. What had that meant? She mumbled a bit getting out of bed mumbling something about going on the computer. She walked downstairs towards the computer but looked up hearing something. She turned her head walking into the living room poking her head in hearing voices.

"Takuya, wake up idiot." It was Kouji. Cat blinked looking in the room. Kouji was shaking Takuya who was muttering under his breath tossing his head from side to side.

"He having a nightmare?" Her voice sounded before she even realized she has spoken. Kouji looked up at her but sighed nodding.

"Yea, can't get him up," Kouji sighed slightly shaking his had as Cat walked over to the two. She frowned shaking Takuya. After that didn't work she slapped the warrior of fire. It resulted in a grunt and Takuya trying to hit her. She glared something leaving the room. Kouji blinked watching as she walked back with a cup dumping the water on his face. Takuya sat bolt upright yelping as the freezing cold water dripped off his face. He blinked before glaring at Kouji and Cat.

"Hey! That was cold!" The Goggle-Head shouted as Cat rolled her eyes sitting down yawning.

"Yea well you wouldn't wake up... What were you dreaming about anyways?" Takuya looked at her before shutting his eyes recalling his dream.

"Its weird but... I dreamt about the others in the Digital World. They were running from the Royal Knights and Lucemon. I felt so useless, I tried to get to them to protect them but I couldn't. Then there was this bright flash of light I think at least... It was really odd, I mean I saw Kouji and me but... I saw these four children driving this dark ghost into some seal. Each had a digimon I think too..."

"Did you see who the children were?" Kouji frowned looking at Takuya as he shook his head 'no'. Cat frowned looking at Takuya recalling her dream.

"Cat, what are you doing up so late?"

"Oh had a weird dream and Tails threw a pillow at my face. Heh guess I was talking in my sleep." She shrugged a bit shifting her position in her chair. "It was really weird. There were these people but, I couldn't really make out who they were. You guys were in it too. You were like hurtling through the sky and then, once you landed the other legendary warriors showed up along with the other people I couldn't make out... Heh I shouldn't have had nachos before bed."

There was silence as Cat sighed shutting her eyes. The two-digimon characters thought over the two dreams. Could they have a connection? Kouji frowned slightly turning his head to speak to Cat but stopped. Cat had drifted off to sleep sitting curled up in the chair. Takuya laughed a bit seeing her as Kouji got up grabbing the blanket he had been using laying it over the sleeping child. Silence issued again as Takuya drifted back off to sleep Kouji staring up at the ceiling silently. He couldn't help but think about the two dreams Cat and Takuya had had. They seemed to be important somehow as he stared at the ceiling for the rest of the night.

---

"Dude they sleep too long." Takuya groaned turning over only to result in a sharp pain shooting through his leg. He yelped his eyes snapping open forcing Tails and Hex to jump back out of surprise. The goggle-head blinked slightly moving a hand to hold his leg as Kira glanced up from poking her cousin.

"Hey Takky glad to see your up." Takuya blinked looking around at everyone. Cat was still sound asleep. Hex and Tails seemed to be up and perky. Kira was well, she was awake and Kouji... Well he was nowhere to be seen. Takuya blinked rubbing his eyes sitting up gently.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Eh, awhile... Man Cat wake up!" Kira shouted in her cousins' ear. Cat yelped opening her eyes nearly falling out of the chair. Everyone laughed a bit as Cat glared.

"Dude, when'd Hex get here!? Ack how long was I asleep!?" The green haired girl exclaimed looking at her friends wondering why she didn't wake up. Kira laughed slightly as Cat sat up quickly running upstairs to get out of her PJs.

"Hey where's Kouji?" Takuya asked as Cat emerged from upstairs changed... Wow that's a record for getting changed. Tails looked at her friend pointing to the front door. Takuya turned his head silently getting up leaning against the crutches doing his best not to put pressure on his injured leg. The Goggle-Head then made his way to the front door. The other children watched as he opened the door before Hex sorted through his bag grinning pulling out a game.

"Soul Caliber Two anyone?"

---

Kouji sat on Cat's front porch staring at the sky. He hadn't been able to sleep and since Kira and Tails had come downstairs he had been outside. This had been the second night he hadn't really slept and he knew it had to show since Kira had offered to let him sleep upstairs while they talked. The Loner frowned though brushed that thought out of his mind thinking over Cat and Takuya's dreams. He knew normally the dreams wouldn't be too important but... He just wasn't sure at the moment. Something inside him told him they were important. Just like how he knew something was going to happen at the AnimeCon. Though he still wasn't sure how he knew that. Kouji sighed slightly shutting his eyes leaning back tilting his head towards the sky a few loose strands on midnight blue hair falling into his face. He heard the creaking of the door opening though didn't move as he heard the sounds of crutches sighing a bit recognizing his friends footsteps. "Hey Takuya."

"Hey Kouji, wait how'd you know it was me?" Takuya blinked slowly hopping down one of the steps sitting next to Kouji setting the crutches aside. He stared at his friend as Kouji kept his eyes shut and his face to the sky.

"Well no one else walks with crutches. Your leg feeling better?"

"Still hurts but I'm sure I'll be fine by the time we get back to the Digital World." He smiled a bit looking at his friend but frowned slightly. Kouji looked exhausted and from hearing that he was up when Tails and Kira came down plus he knew Kouji hadn't slept much since the battle with Devimon. Kouji opened one eye looking at the brunette before back at the sky slowly getting to his feet. "Hey Kouji you okay? You seem really tired..."

"I didn't get much sleep last night but I'm okay... We should probably go back inside..." Takuya nodded slightly standing up bracing himself on his crutches. He glanced at Kouji as his bandana-wearing friend made his way up the porch steps. Takuya began to follow him before yelping slightly as Kouji fell backwards Takuya, out of instinct, catching his friend. The goggle-boy hit the ground first with a thud Kouji unconscious. Takuya looked at his friend gulping slightly but sighed a bit relieved seeing Kouji had merely passed out due to exhaustion. He sighed slightly before frowning at the current problem he had. Takuya couldn't really stand up properly, especially with Kouji now literally laying over him like dead weight. He mumbled slightly to himself nudging Kouji slightly but he didn't wake up.

"... Uh, help you guys!" He called looking towards the door though his voice was unnoticed since the children inside were shouting and yelling. Something about hex being cheap. Takuya glared slightly at the door before blinking as a shadow covered him. He looked up yelping slightly seeing the freaky blonde from earlier now wearing a jade green top and dark jeans. Next to her was a much younger girl in a plaid jumper looking at them innocently. Tanya raised an eyebrow at him before bending down carefully picking up the Loner. Takuya watched though Kouji didn't move he really had to be out. The little girl watched them before hoping up the steps ringing the doorbell. There was silence for a few moments as Takuya managed to get back up getting up the steps Tanya following him. There was stumbling heard inside, then a crash sounding just outside. Takuya cringed slightly as Cat opened the door rubbing her head muttering something about her mom never polishing the floors again. The green haired girl looked up first spotting the little girl, then Takuya and then...

"Tanya what you to Kouji!?" She exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the blonde who merely pushed passed Cat, walked into the living room and laid Kouji down on the couch.

"I did nothing dummy, ask Takky over there when me and Liza came he was lying on the ground and Kouji was on top of him out cold." Tanya gave a slight gesture to Takuya who was inside as was Liza.

"Takuya?"

"I don't know what happened, we were heading inside, Kouji fell backwards and I caught him so he wouldn't hit his head on the ground. I guess he was tiered or something, don't think he's been sleeping much since the fight with Devimon." Kira looked at Takuya as Hex paused the game they were playing. Tails frowned a bit looking at everyone as Kira got up grabbing a blanket laying it over Kouji sighing a bit.

"Well, let's just be quiet so we don't wake him up." There were nods of agreement though, Tanya knew them all better. Especially after seeing what game they were playing.

"Hey, what's Liza doing here?" Hex asked spotting Tanya's younger cousin who was quiet. Tanya blinked before shrugging a bit.

"Well she's goin' back to California tomorrow and she wanted to see all of you guys. Especially Takky and Kouji." The blonde stifled laughter as the younger blonde glared at her slightly. "You two got a new fan."

"Well, as long as Liza doesn't become as creepy as Tanya does... Then you two are safe," Tails smiled a bit before yelping as Hex un-paused the game continuing their game. Takuya peered over at them though couldn't help but grin. They were playing 'Soul Caliber II'. Takuya happened to be very good at this game. He watched as Tails, who was playing as Kilik, and Hex was playing at the cheater known as Raphael. Takuya watched as the two played each other. Even though Tails was good, Hex beat her.

"Dude Raphael is so cheap! You keep doing the same attacks over and over again!" Tails nearly shouted as she fumed handing the controller to Cat. Cat cracked her knuckles slightly before selecting Talim as her character. Hex stayed with Raphael. After they selected the area to fight in they began. Talim was pretty fast and hit Raphael with a few good blows but... Well he started hitting her while she was on the ground Cat shouting that Hex could at least let her up. Takuya watched. The rest of the matches was like this. Kira as Cassandra didn't defeat Hex, Tanya as Taki had no chance. Liza watched not taking a chance since she had no clue how to play. Takuya blinked before taking the controller as Tanya handed it to her. A smiled crept across the young goggle-heads face as he selected Yung Tsung since he was Takuya's best character. Hex glanced at the goggle-head before choosing the area they'd fight in. The girls watched as the fight began, Yung Tsung verse Raphael. Buttons raced as the two fought pulling off combos and hits. The first match went to Raphael though Tails noticed Takuya hadn't really been concentrating on fighting, more to the point he was focusing on how Raphael fought. In the second match Takuya came back strong beating Hex who glared. The girls held their breath as if this was a championship match. Well, to them it actually was seeing as none of them had ever defeated Hex, he was just good and had the cheapest character in the game. Takuya grinned a bit as he and Hex battled with the characters. Dodging, hitting, soul charging, combos. It was most certainly an entertaining fight, which lasted for a while. In the end though the winner was Yung Tsung the girls all congratulating Takuya though Takuya didn't see what the big deal was.

"Nice game Hex," Hex looked at Takuya glaring slightly. He had finally been beaten! He couldn't believe it.

"How'd you get so good Takuya?" Takuya blinked looking at Hex who had asked the question giving a slight shrug.

"I just played it a lot back home. Even got to the finals of some tournament..." Everyone looked at him Hex giving a slight nod.

"Neat, anyways, wanna play again? Rematch?" Takuya grinned nodding as he and Hex played again. This was how the remainder of the morning went. Takuya and Hex played 'Soul Caliber 2', Kira watched as did Cat though she got up at one point to play with Liza (who had gotten bored), Tanya made lunch (seeing as Cat and Kira were never allowed to go near it again), Tails added to her homemade manga and Kouji well, continued to sleep. Everything was remotely peaceful as they got up to eat, Hex somewhat choking on his drink from laughing at something, Cat and Tails through chips at each other and Kira sat next to Takuya remaining silent. It was chaos as everyone goofed around Tails turning her head hearing footsteps as Kouji came towards them rubbing his eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty woke up." Hex stated though got hit in the head by Kouji and Tails while Cat shook her head.

"Have a nice nap?" She asked as Kouji shrugged though still seemed to be waking up. Takuya looked at his friend but decided to ask the question which had just popped back into his mind later.

---

GG: This was suppose to be updated earlier during the week... -laughs nervously- hehe got distracted with doujinshi, TV, RPs and Naruto stuff! Not to mention homework... hehe hope you all like the chappie! Don't know why I made Kouji pass out though... Just kinda thought it be interesting... oh and yea Nathan really is cheap when he plays 'Soul Caliber 2' –can't beat him yet- Raphael's a little cheater! But Talim rules! –is best with Talim- R&R No Flames! ... now I gotta finish the next chappie of KoP...


	9. Back to Tomato Patch!

Disclaimer: You all have got to be mental if you think I own digimon. Why would I own it? Why? Oh thanks Toni for giving me ideas!

Chapter Nine: Back to Tomato Patch!

Sunday and Monday had rolled by quickly to the two-anime characters. They spent the majority of those two days resting. Cat, Hex and Tails had gone to Tomato Patch on Monday, groaning about tech runs starting soon. Kira had to call her mom to let her stay a few more weeks longer at Cat's. Takuya's leg had healed up so he no longer needed to use crutches, though he limped a lot and occasionally he'd start hoping on one foot. It was actually quite funny. Kouji meanwhile had slept most of the time, though the others didn't bother him. Monday morning had mostly been spent with Takuya and Kira playing video games. And so Tuesday came around. Tuesday morning, a day that Takuya and Kouji dreaded. They were being forced to return to the drama camp known as Tomato Patch! And so that morning came around Takuya awake to someone poking him constantly.

"Takky… Wake up!" Kira shouted Takuya mumbling to himself as he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times focusing sitting up stretching slightly. He heard the disgruntled shouts from Cat as she trudged downstairs half asleep. Takuya turned his head spotting Kouji who was tying his bandana in its normal position. The goggle-head sighed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he got up limping into the kitchen after Kira. There the three children sat down and ate some toast Cat's dad had made as they waited for Cat to come downstairs. After five minutes the three looked up after hearing someone stumbled down the stairs. And thus emerged Cat who was stretching lazily.

"Today's gonna be annoying. Tech runs," Cat mumbled before sighing a bit going to the fridge grabbing a chocolate milk.

"C'mon you guys! We still have to pick up Tails and Hex, and we're late!" Cat's mom shouted pushing the group outside and to the car. After of course buckling their seat belts the car drove off though Takuya was slightly traumatized, Cat's mom drove fast. They came finally to a halt outside an apartment complex as Cat poked her head out the sunroof.

"Tails! C'mon!" She shouted as Tails came running down the staircase from the third floor still adjusting her bag. Cat and Tails gave each other high-fives as Tails got into the car. And within seconds they were off again this time stopping in front of a fairly large house. Kouji looked out the window hearing the barks of two large dogs Hex emerging from the house, of course, with his headphones on. It was quite a squeeze now with all six children but they somehow managed to get to the theater. The children all yawned walking into the lobby though Kira and Cat went to Sean's office to make sure it was alright, he of course said it was but just said they weren't doing much but rehearsals, in the afternoon they might do some more stuff though. Kira gave a nod her and Cat skipping into the theater taking their seats behind the break with the others.

"Hey Kouji," a few girls from vocal solos shouted waving though Kouji couldn't help but groan seeing Jen had her guitar.

"You Takuya!" Two or three kids from visual arts called waving to Takuya who smiled waving back.

"Hi Agunimon and Lobomon!" Came a voice from behind. Takuya and Kouji tensed slightly both moving their hands to their D-Scans.

"Tony don't scare them like that!" Tails laughed as the two digidestin glared at Tony who grinned climbing over her seat so she was sitting next to Hex.

"I couldn't resist! Oh hey in the afternoon they are doing a few of the vocal solos and plays." She grinned before whispering something into Cat's ear. Cat looked a Tony a bit surprised before whispering to Tails who blinked.

"They allow that?"

"Apparently!" The four who were not told blinked as Tony turned her head Jen calling her over for something. With those words Tony got up walking over to Jen and a few other vocal solo kids who began to talk as if plotting something.

"Okay everybody listen up!" Melissa shouted from the stage. Everyone fell silent as Melissa cleared her throat. "Alright guys here's what we're gonna do! Today as you know is the beginning of 'Hell Week' so we are gonna go through the show as many times as we can today. Then this afternoon we are gonna have Christina's vocal solos class perform then a few other onstage classes. Sound good?"

There were shouts of 'yes' from the crowd as Melissa gave a small nod Sean coming into the center stage clearing his throat. "Alright folks, we are going to let you all watch today but you have to, I repeat have to be quiet. If you aren't quiet we will eat you. Oh and one more thing, your all going to be watched by Kira, Kouji and Takuya over there, if you aren't good they have permission to through tomatoes at you and permission to hit people who are being too loud." Of course this was all said in a joking way as Kay walked on stage signaling to her kids to go on stage.

Takuya, Kouji, Kira and the other people watched. It was rather boring and they had to stop often do to costume trouble. Kouji couldn't help but laugh seeing as Cat nearly fell asleep while Tails was drawing, Hex was listening to Good Charlotte and Kira and Takuya were doing some type of game involving their fingers and addition. He blinked before looking up as the tap class was called up. They did a routine with the music from Austin Powers though the three none campers were curious as too why Cat and Hex were going back stage. Their questions however were answered as music began to play figures emerging from back stage. The children quickly took their spots two girls stepping forwards glancing at each other. Little did anyone know, but this was only the second day running through the number with solos.

(GG: uh, yea less you wanna read a lot of music just skip down till another little authoress note –laughs nervously-)

"There's a face that we wear in the cold light of day." Alex (one of the girls) sang perfectly.

"It's society's mask it's society's way." Rachel (the other girl) sang as the two circled each other.

"And the truth is that it's all a facade!" These two girls walked back into spots as two new girls stepped forward.

"There's a face that we hide till the nighttime appears." A Catherine sang.

"And what's hiding inside behind all of our fears." Sarah C. (the other girl) sang before, just like the other two, they circled each other.

"Is our true self, locked inside the façade." On this note every one joined together each voice blending perfectly.

"Everyday people in there own sweet way, like to add a coat of pain and be what they ain't. That's how our little game is played livin' out a masquerade, actin' a bizarre charade-"

Cat glanced as she and two other girls (one named Simeron) stepped to the front of the stage to the left sing their trio. "While playin' the saint!"

"But there's one thing I know and I know it for sure." Hex sang though he was still shocked he got a solo.

"This disease that we've got has got no ready cure!" Sarah B. sung before everyone say.

"And I'm certain life is terribly hard when you life's a façade."

The music became softer as the red background turned light blue as Simeron and yet another Sarah stepped forward everyone switching positions.

"I peer through windows, watch life go by, dream of tomorrow and wonder "why?"" Simeron sang, and for her size, was remarkably good. Sarah L. picked up singing her line.

"The past is holding me, keeping life at bay. I wander lost in yesterday." As she finished both Simeron and Sarah L. sang.

"Wanting to fly but scared to try." And as they finished everyone began singing.

"But if someone like you found someone like me, then suddenly nothing would ever be the same! My heart would take wing and I'd feel so alive if someone like you found me!" And just as Takuya and Kouji thought the peacefulness would not end the light blue background turned red again as harsh music began to play.

"Murder, murder, in the night air! Murder, murder, it's a nightmare! Murder, murder, it's a right scare, bloody murder in the night! Murder, murder makes your heart thump! Murder, murder makes your nerves jump! Murder, murder makes your blood pump, bloody murder in the night!" As the group song they trudged around the stage quickly acting paranoid. And as suddenly as the evil music played it stopped everyone but a girl named Samantha sat down the background returning to light blue as she began to sing.

"Once upon a dream, we were lost in love's embrace. There we found a perfect place, once upon a dream." The music was slow and gentle as Samantha sat back down everyone singing together.

"Once there was a time like no other time before. Hope was still an open door, once upon a dream." Kouji watched as Jen stood up beginning to sing as she walked doing gestures as she sung (as did Samantha when she sang).

"A new life, what I wouldn't give to have a new life! One thing I have learned as I go through life, nothing is for free along the way!" She sat slowly as the rest of the group sang together.

"A new start, that's the thing I need to give me new heart. Half a chance in life to find a new part, just a simple role that I can play. A new life." The music ended as the background returned to red the children standing pairing up. "What is this feeling of power and drive I've never known? I feel alive! Where does this feeling of power derive, making me know why I'm alive? Like the night, it's a secret, sinister, dark and unknown. I do not know what I seek yet I'll seek it along! I have a thirst that I cannot deprive; never have I felt so alive! There is no battle I couldn't survive, feeling like this, feeling alive! Like the moon, an enigma, lost and alone in the night. Damned by some heavenly stigma, but blazing with light. (Altos) It's the feeling alive! (Sopranos) Filled with evil, but truly alive! (Altos) It's the truth that cannot be denied! (Altos and Sopranos) It's the feeling of being Edward Hyde! Murder, murder is the worst sin! Murder, murder has me screamin' "Bloody murder in the night!" Murder, murder, it's a curse, man! Murder, murder, it's perverse, man! Murder, murder, nothing's worse than bloody murder in the night!"

The fast pace music ended as the children yet again moved into rose their backs to the audience. Rachel stepped forward singing strongly. "This is the moment! This is the day when I send all my doubts and demons on their way!"

"Every endeavor I have made ever is coming into play, is here and now today!" A girl named Anis sang as yet another girl named Breana stepped forward joining the other two.

"This is the moment, this is the time when the momentum and the moment are in rhyme!"

"Give me this moment this precious chance. I'll gather up my past and make some sense at last!" Catherine sang as everyone turned around joining together.

"This is the moment, my final test. Destiny beckoned, I never reckoned second best! I won't look down, I must not fall! This is the moment, the sweetest moment of them all! This is the moment! Damn all the odds! This day or never, I'll sit forever with the gods! When I look back, I will always recall moment for moment, this was the moment, the greatest moment of them all." And thus the song ended as the familiar tempo as the first song began to play as they continued to sing. "At the end of the day they don't mean what they say, they don't say what they mean, they don't ever come clean.

"And the answer is it's all a façade," two girls sang coming forward while the rest backed them up singing 'is it all a façade' before all singing together.

"Man is not one by two. He is evil and good, and he walks the fine line we'd all cross if we could!"

"It's a nightmare we can never discard." A girl named Taylor sang as Hex came to the front behind her singing his line.

"So we stay on our guard."

"Though we love the façade," Cat and her trio sang walking forward as all the soloists sang.

"What's behind the façade?"

"Look behind," everyone sang bringing a hand to the side of their face before throwing them down singing the last words. "The façade!"

(GG: Alright, I am aware that this is against ff . net's new rule but to make the camp seem realistic I need to show the music. And I just wanted to type it up n.n)

Takuya and Kouji watched as the music ended the lights dimming again. Kira and Tails watched though raised an eyebrow as Pat (one of the counselors, also called the leprechaun) came over whispering something to Takuya and Kouji. The two nodded slightly getting up walking away with Pat causing the two to blink as Cat and Hex returned wondering where the two digimon-characters went. Though their questions would soon be answered.

"Hey Marina! Kayla is out so we dragged Kouji up here to help us out with the blocking, and then we kinda just pulled Takuya up too help us out." Pat shouted. Marina gave an 'okay' over the mic as the four children exchanged looks all holding back laughter. And thus the play began. It was actually quite a funny play. It was about these beach patrol people keeping everyone without tickets off the beach. There was a lot of laughter as Takuya and Kouji hung out backstage Tony (GG: yea her names back to being spelled with a 'y'.) and the other surfer gave Kouji a brief idea of the lines he had too say while Bert (another counselor) whispered to Takuya what he was going to do. The Goggle-Head laughed slightly before turning his head though held back another burst of laughter seeing Tony and the other surfer forcing Kouji to wear a Hawaii shirt and shoving, literally, a surf board into his arms the Loner not seeming to pleased. Takuya had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing as the three went on, well Tony and the other surfer pick Kouji up by the arms carrying him out which caused a lot of laughter.

"Hold it right there!" Cathy said stepping forward though had to hold back her laughter as another boy stood up not being able to keep himself from improving a line.

"Did you kidnap that boy?" He stated pointing to Kouji while the other surfer who we shall call Davis positioned the poor warrior of light.

"Oh no, he's just shy," Tony stated smiling a bit Kouji mumbling something in Japanese which caused Takuya to crack up backstage. "Uh, what was that?"

"He said he'll get you all for this!" Takuya shouted from backstage. And even though this technically wasn't the script no one stopped them. The head of the beach patrol thought for a moment after hearing Takuya remembering suddenly what all the counselors did looking around.

"God is that you?" He called as Takuya laughed Bert whispering into his ear what to say.

"Yes its me now get back to work or you'll get no play!" Takuya shouted as Pat clapped his hands laughing Takuya cracking up not being able to stifle his laughter anymore.

"Yes sir!" Everyone shouted as they went back to the actual script Cathy clearing her throat speaking again.

"Now as I said, hold it right there!"

"Dude," Tony said her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail wearing a Hawaii type shirt fitting the surfer look perfectly, she even talked in a surfer accent!

"Dude," the other boy stated who we will call Davis stated. He had his shaggy dirt blonde hair down wearing an open green shirt holding a surf board (just like Tony and Kouji).

"Dude," Kouji said glancing down at the script a bit relieved that this person didn't have many lines as Tony spoke her lines.

"We are like totally trying to escape the synoid waves and catch some clean." Tony spoke in surfer lingo part of her wonder what she was saying as Davis nodded.

"Yea, we heard there were like some gremmies and cromets here and that the fetch here was radical." Everyone laughed as Davis held out the radical line just like a true surfer all the kids being the beach patrol blinking before shouting in unison.

"What?"

"Dude we got so worked beach bond it was like hideous." Kouji read though blushed lightly. He never enjoyed speaking in front of crowds, he guessed that was why he was never that good with others. He really was pretty shy at times.

"Huh?" The boy that had improved earlier stated blinking slightly as Tony picked up.

"Dude its like okay. Dewy held out his tweenser." She stated gesturing to Davis who laughed a little.

"Which was like so totally overkill." Tony and Kouji both nodded slightly in agreement on Davis's line.

"Dude I was like so totally stoked." Tony stated as a girl named Rebecca stepped forward.

"I sounds, like English."

"Gotta admit though dude the stick was way too much for your leash." Davis stated looking at Tony as Kouji nodded.

"True bro," the Loner read as Tony shrugged slightly speaking her line.

"Too true bro."

"Do any of you have beach tags?" Cathy asked. This caused the three to be silent for a moment before Tony looked at Davis.

"Dude?" She asked as Davis blinked before turning to look at Kouji saying his line.

"Dude?"

"Dud- Dude?" Kouji said looking next to him before at Davis.

"Dude?" Davis asked looking at Tony who looked at Tony.

"Dude?" She asked looking at the beach patrol people who all pointed off stage.

"Dude," the three stated as Kouji and Davis walked off stage. Tony began before stopping looking back hopefully at the beach patrol. They all pointed towards the exit showing Tony she had too go. Tony pouted dropping her surf board walking offstage dragging it behind her. The play continued for awhile as Takuya laughed at Kouji who was glaring slightly at everyone. That was until Nick, Pat and Bert came out Takuya riding on Steve's back since he technically still couldn't walk very well. Everyone laughed seeing as Pat and Bert were acting like macho men Nick setting Takuya down. Kira, Hex, Tails and Cat were laughing hard as Takuya and Nick joined in the muscle man act though Takuya was biting his tongue to keep from laughing. As they started they slowly froze as if they were stuck. The beach patrol blinked as Takuya fell side ways and Nick fell backwards somehow staying in their positions. Bert and Pat turned their heads looking at the two before stiffly helping them up. The beach patrol exchanged looks as Rebecca stepped forward.

"No tags, leave this beach at once," the counselors all growled though Takuya fought back another laugh as Rebecca backed away timidly. "Please?"

Tony and Kouji were laughing hard as the counselors and Takuya walked off stage still stuck in their positions, though Nick had to be rolled off stage. Takuya hopped on one foot stumbling slightly nearly falling over Kouji grabbing hold of his friends arm before he hit the ground. Takuya sighed a bit relieved Kouji had quick reflexes regaining his balance leaning against Kouji while he was doing so. When the act was over the two anime characters left backstage with Tony sitting back down receiving the jokes from the others as Marina got on the mic again announcing the next act. The morning went on as such. Hex, Tails and Cat weren't in many classes actually only two well Tails was in one. When musical theatre class came around the three got up getting ready. This was the finally number and it lead into the finale where everyone danced. This number included song and dance, they were singing a melody from 'Footloose' and all three of them had a solo (or a trio/duet with someone else). After it was over it came time for the bows Takuya, Kira, Kouji and the counselors all clapping. After that Sean told them what they could fix and they ran through it again until lunchtime. When it came down to lunchtime every one ran off. Once they reached the lunch area Tails sat down at their normal spot glancing up as Takuya and Kouji sat down with her. Kira, Cat and Hex all ran into the cafeteria praying they wouldn't have to wait in long lines.

"Takky, Kouji heads up!" Kira called tossing the two some sandwiches. Takuya caught his taking a bite out of it as Hex and Cat came out though something was rather odd. Kouji looked around curiously seeing all the campers carrying a lot of baked goods. Actually now that he thought about it, all the campers had brought spare clothing. That was rather odd. Sure he understood that they would have costumes today but still. He was drawn out of his thoughts as Hex choked on his steak Cat and Tails hitting him on the back.

"Dammit! Why do they keep giving me peppers?" Hex shouted loudly not caring about the strange looks he got. Cat and Tails raised eyebrows before looking up as Tony shouted for them to come over where she was. Kira watched as the two got up going over to where Tony and some vocal solo girls were. Kouji suddenly got a bad feeling as the girls began plotting something, but what was the question. Then again, part of him didn't want to know. Takuya sighed slightly laying down on the steps starring up at the sky. After a few minutes Cat and Tails returned both grinning evilly making the others somewhat nervous. Katrina (not the Sana cosplay, the other one) snuck over silently as Takuya raised an eyebrow watching as she snatched the plushie Cat had been carrying around. It was Mokona the cute adorable fluff ball from the Magic Knights Rayearth manga series. Cat looked up screaming slightly before chasing Katrina around the quad.

"Return Mokona!" She shouted as Tails and Hex sweat-dropped. See this happened every lunch, well, practically every lunch. Cat had forgotten Mokona on Thursday so Katrina couldn't steal it. Kouji and Takuya watched as Cat chased after Katrina trying to retrieve her plushie. The group watched the two run back and forth before staring down at the quad. All eyes turned as the counselors of Tomato Patch and the counselors of another camp called Camp College met in the center of the quad, each holding food and bake sale products. The campers of each camp stood up as Cat and Katrina quite their arguing picking up the extra food they all purchased.

"I think we should hit the deck," Kira stated pulling the two boys down. They stared at her quizzically wondering what was going on. But, their questions were answered as a shout was heard from below on the quad.

"FOOD FIGHT!" And thus the battle began. Camp College versus Tomato Patch. The counselors had planned this with each other from the start of camp. And last week they had informed the campers and reminded them yesterday. That sure explained the extra clothing. Kira, Kouji and Takuya poked their heads over the shield they were using watching as the children threw food at each other. Cat was cracking up hitting Hex with a brownie by accident. Hex glared at her pegging a muffin at her. Tails was throwing cookies at Camp College kids though the funny thing was. Whenever a desert was thrown someone would catch it and eat it. So when someone threw a brownie, muffin, cookie etc. someone caught and ate it. Hey, who'd waste all that good food? Vegetables, letting them hit the ground was understandable but desert treats? Takuya yelped as a brownie collided with his face forcing him to fall back as he heard a 'Sorry Takky' from Tony (who had thrown the brownie). Kouji sighed shaking his head but yelped as a cupcake hit the back of his head. Kira laughed hard at the two boys catching a muffin that was about to hit her without even looking. How did she do that? Who knows. The fight continued for a while and eventually Takuya, Kouji and Kira were forced to retaliate, seeing as they kept getting hit with food. Though Takuya ate most of the sweets that came at him. It was quite a funny fight actually. And when it finally ended the children cleaned up the mess they made. Cat, Hex and Tails walked up the steps each covered in food as the girls picked up their spare clothing walking into the college again Hex following the two. The three remaining children watched as most of the food fight participants went to get changed and cleaned up while the counselors all taunting each other for fun.

"Heh lunch and the food fight is over! Time to go back to work!" Jordan shouted wiping icing off her face as all the newly changed campers walked back to the theatre.

"What was with the food fight?" Takuya asked Hex as Cat handed the three paper towels Kira wiping fudge off her face.

"Oh, something the counselors planned awhile ago. We've all been looking forward to it since they told us. Kinda a final battle against Camp College and Tomato Patch. I think the two camps are kinda 'enemies'. We make fun of Camp College and they make fun of us." Hex stated simply though he had gone to both camps.

(GG: Hey that's right, right? Tomato Patch and Camp College are enemies correct? Nathan? Toni?)

"So you had a food fight?" Takuya asked while Kouji raised an eyebrow. Cat nodded slightly as they reached the theater sitting in their seats from earlier. The group sat down as the other campers filed in the counselors fooling around on stage talking about the food fight.

"You got some icing on the back of your neck Kouji," Kouji blinked turning his head seeing Jen and a few other vocal solos girls (including Toni) sitting behind them. He suddenly had a very nervous feeling as they all smiled innocently Jen hand Kouji a napkin. He stared at them uneasily before wiping the icing off the back of his neck. Cat and Hex were bickering about something while Kira watched them rooting them on. Tails was sketching in her notebook again Takuya watching her silently wondering what she was doing. Everything was noisy as the Loner shut his eyes thinking to himself. All that day, he had had a feeling, it was the same as at the AnimeCon. He had pushed it away until now. Something was coming, that was all he could figure. And most likely that thing coming was a digimon.

"Hey!" Came a shout from the stage but it was canceled out by the talking of campers. Jordan frowned taking a deep breath. "LISTEN UP!" All the children immediately stopped talking as they looked at the counselors. Jordan smiled happily as Pat stepped forward clearing his throat.

"Okay everybody listen up! Here's what we're gonna do. Today we are going to have two theatre onstage classes perform their plays and then have Christina's vocal solos class perform! After all that will do improve games, that is if we have time." There were murmurs of agreement as Pat called the first play group up. The play was entitled 'Teen Girls Squad Movie!'. I had no plot really, but then again if you've seen the Teen Girl Squads movies, they never exactly have a plot. The announcer kept having to shout 'it's not over!' seeing as the audience all thought was over whenever the scene switched. After the idiotic play was over Cat and Hex's group went up. Tails, Takuya and Kouji watched as the play continued. Takuya was laughing hard by the time Ronald got to the Hamburglar and the Muffin Man's house not noticing Tails slipping away. She snuck backstage whispering something to Cat. Cat looked at her grinning giving a quick nod whispering to the others. Everyone agreed as the time came. Takuya was laughing hard watching them do the Muffin Man rant as Kira and Tails walked onstage gasping.

"Oh my god! They killed Kenny- I mean the Muffin Man!" Tails shouted pointing to the police.

"You bas- hey uh I'm not allowed to say that word…" Kira frowned getting stuck in this dilemma before thinking of something. "Got it! You very-very-very-very-very-rude-people!"

Everyone laughed as Tails and Kira turned around skipping off the stage. When the play finally finished the group returned to their seats all laughing and cheering. As the two plays ended Christina called Jen up to sing her vocal solo. After Jen went the other girls before Tony went last. She grinned as she hoped on stage, Kouji couldn't help but raise an eyebrow seeing that all the vocal solo children, Cat, Tails and Christina had evil looks. They were plotting something! Kouji listened as the music began to play but wait! This wasn't 'Riot Girl'! It was '1985' by Bowling for Soup. And if you don't know those lyrics, you are truly a sheltered children… Stacy stared in shock as Cat and Tails along with the other vocal solo children cracked up. You see, Tony had come up with this plan over the weekend. She had listened to '1985' none stop and told Christina her idea on Monday. Christina had liked the idea and, as long as Tony thought she could see it, agreed to allow Tony to change her song. But you see that was not the evil plot the children had devised! Kouji blinked still shocked as Tails and Cat grinned evil both picking the Loner up by his arms. He yelped slightly surprised greatly before realizing what they had planned. His eyes widened as he struggled against their grip trying to get free as they dragged him onstage. Man, for girls they had a pretty good grip!

"Hey we just want you to play the guitar Kouji," Jen said innocently but Kouji knew better.

"No way in hell! Let me go!" Kouji shouted struggling harder as the girls giggled. "Let me go!"

"Are you guys gonna torture him?" Nick asked over the microphone. Christina laughed slightly shaking her head.

"Oh we just want him to play one song on the guitar. He's really good." Christina stated as the girls began giving Kouji the puppy-dog face. Well the vocal solos girls, Cat and Tails had plopped down in front of the stage with Hex, Kira and Takuya somehow acquiring popcorn, and Kira and video camera. Aw yes this would be good.

"No way in hell am I playing the guitar," he said firmly somehow not effected by the adorable puppy-faces. He could withstand the puppy-dog look? Wow, he's good. Tony thought for a moment seeing that the puppy-faces wouldn't work quickly snatching Kouji's bandana. The Loner instinctively jumped forward trying to retrieve the bandana but Tony dodge him holding it out of his grip.

"You play the guitar, you get your bandana back." Aw blackmail works wonders. Kouji gave Tony a death glare as Jen handed him her guitar all the vocal solos girls smiling innocently with little halos above their heads. Everyone watched as he grumbled in Japanese strumming the guitar lightly thinking to himself, if he planned a song with no lyrics he was safe… Hopefully.

"You Kouji!" Cat shouted causing the Loner to look up as she smiled. "You know any English songs?"

"Uh yea two, ones called 'Headstrong' by Trapt and the others called 'Motivation Proclamation' by Good Charlotte." He stated though as soon as he finished he regretted it.

"Cool! Play one of them!"

"Play Motivation Proclamation!"

"No Headstrong!" There were shouts, half for Headstrong, half for Motivation Proclamation. Kouji blinked trying to sneak off while no one was looking but, unfortunately wasn't that lucky Steve and Melissa picked him up by the arms again. He sighed in defeat knowing he wouldn't escape as Jackie flipped a coin to decide which song he should play. Yea flipping a coin was very helpful.

"It landed on heads, that means Motivation Proclamation!" Jackie announced. Cheers erupted from the Good Charlotte fans. Kouji sighed strumming the guitar lightly again a small smile playing across his face again. He couldn't help it, he loved the guitar. Everyone fell silent as he strummed the tune trying his best not to go off into his own little world. But, as you readers may guess, he did. Though it wasn't his fault, he just couldn't help that from happening. It was normal for him when he played guitar! Tony and the vocal solos girls grinned. You see this was their master plan! To make Kouji go off into his own little world so he sung! Takuya watched his friend in awe as Cat blinked impressed greatly. Hex exchanged looks with Tails as Kira filmed the whole song on her video camera, which came from no where. But Kouji hardly seemed to notice anything around him as he sung strumming the guitar skillfully. He sung again off in his own little world and to actually read the lyrics… You'll have to find them again… I don't like this new rule… Kouji was once again pulled out of his own little world hearing applause. He blinked before cursing in Japanese (and from Takuya's face he was saying something bad) not believing he had let himself go off into his own world. Tony grinned handing him back his bandana as Jen took her guitar back. Kira quickly hid her video camera planning to sell the tape on e-bay later that day and make millions! Kouji was blushing greatly as he walked back to his seat the others following him. There were improv games played for the rest of the time period. When camp was officially over the group wondered into the lobby Kouji still a beat red. Tails then took this moment to begin walking rather quickly as something caught Kira's eyes.

"Whoa Takuya great drawing!" She exclaimed. Takuya froze turning around looking at the visual art display was the sketch he had finished earlier. He stared at it in shock wondering how they got it before thinking turning around to look at Tails, who by now was running out the door.

"TAILS!" Came a scream that caused everyone to look at the enraged Warrior of Flame, who looked like he would breath fire soon. Tails gulped taking off at full speed Takuya following after her leaving the remaining children to sweat-drop.

----

GG: Another chapter down! Sorry this was suppose to be updated a lot earlier but I kept getting side tracked and then I couldn't pick what song to make Kouji sing. It was in between 'Headstrong' and 'Motivation Proclamation' along with 'Shut Up' by Simple Plan. Heh Anywho I hope you all liked this chappie, and I hope that everyone's in character! R&R No Flames!


	10. A Chapter that has no Title!

Disclaimer: Okay I've said it once I'll say it again. I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR ANYTHING THAT'S FAMOUS!

Chapter Ten: A Chapter that has no Title!

Cat yawned as she trudged downstairs pulling her green hair into a ponytail. She could hear the discussions of Kira and Kouji along with the grumbles of Takuya. She couldn't help but laugh recalling how long it took to find Tails and Takuya yesterday. The two had ran through the park three times before Takuya calmed down. Actually he hadn't exactly calmed down yet. He was still pretty annoyed. The young girl frowned again remembering what day it was. Today was tech run still but tonight was the first performance. She sighed slightly grabbing her normal chocolate milk as the four children walked outside waiting for Hex's mom to pick them up. Kira looked at the sky yawning slightly before glancing at Cat.

"Today's your performance right?" Cat nodded looking at her lazily sitting on the curb still half a sleep. Kouji looked at Kira curiously as Kira continued to speak more or less explaining it to the two boys. "See remember all that stuff we had to watch yesterday? That was the show the camp puts on at the end of the session. They do two performances so Tonight's the first one. That also means that Cat, Tails and Hex will be staying after camp which means so will we."

The two boys blinked as a car pulled up. Cat got to her feet as the door opened the girl climbing into the car sitting next to Tails and Hex. Kira followed her with Kouji and Takuya though Tails scooted away from Takuya. Seeing as he was still kind of mad at her. The car ride was silent seeing as everyone was still partially asleep. When they pulled up to the theater the group walked inside signing in and doing all that stuff. Kouji glanced around mostly seeing where the vocal solo girls were to make sure they weren't plotting anything. Unfortunately he was not aware of the scheme they had already made, oh yes he was in for some torture! A few counselors and campers waved to the group as Cat fell back to sleep using Kouji's shoulder as a pillow. Kira was staring off into space while Hex listened to 'Good Charlotte' as usual. Tails and Takuya had seemed to make up as they were both talking about some boss to beat in 'Final Fantasy X'. Yes, everything was rather peaceful. Kouji looked up nudging Cat gently as the counselors began to explain what they would be doing. The young girl awoke groggily as she rubbed her eyes listening at the same time. They were going to do the tech run again, in the afternoon they'd do it again and maybe a few more onstage classes. Kouji and Takuya watched as Kay's kids went onstage. Kouji sighed seeing Cat resuming her nap again still using Kouji as a pillow. Takuya grinned at his friend planning many ways to tease him later. As the tap class went up Kouji woke Cat up, again. She blinked still half asleep as Hex pulled her backstage. The other children watched as the vocal majors went onstage and, just as before Pat came up to Kouji and Takuya.

"Hey you two sorry to bother you all again but Kayla's isn't going to be here for the first performance so we were wondering if you wanted to fill in for her Kouji." Kouji sighed shrugging slightly as Pat grinned before looking at Takuya. "And I figured you'd want to be a muscle man again, right?" Takuya grinned nodding, see he had found filling in for someone fun rather then Kouji who hated it. Kira smiled as she watched the two anime characters follow Pat backstage to help out. She and Tails then watched as the skit they were in started. The morning continued as such and there was a great wave of cheers when the children were released to lunch. Cat, Kira and Hex ran ahead not wanting to get stuck in a long line while Tails and the two anime characters sat down.

"Ug, today's gonna be long," Tails stated stretching slightly as she sat down. "Heh we all gotta stay after camp."

"Yea Kira told us about that. Why do we have to stay anyways?"

"Oh it's a tradition of Hex, Cat and mine. We did it the first year and well, we've been doing it ever since. Heh it's easier for our parents too, they don't have to worry about driving us back here." Tails stated answering Takuya's question sorting through her lunch bag tossing the two-digimon boys sandwiches. Everything was quiet as Cat, Kira and Hex returned though Hex was staring at his steak suspiciously. You see, Hex did not want another pepper in his sandwich and with his luck there was a likely chance that there was a pepper. Oh how he hated peppers! Kira yawned a bit before tossing Takuya and Kouji two cans of coke though, she kinda hit Takuya in the face. Yes this caused Takuya and Kira to get into a fight. Cat sighed eating her sandwich but stopped turning her head as a pale blue blur ran passed her snatching her plushie.

"Katrina get back here!" The green haired child screamed taking off after the shorter Chinese child. Kouji watched them as Tony skipped over smiling evilly sitting down next to Kouji though blinked watching Cat chase Katrina. Tails shook her head glancing at Hex as the two got up. They then walked over to where the two were running. Takuya watched as Hex and Tails both stuck their arms out Katrina whizzing under them and then the two grabbing and restraining Cat. Cat glared as Katrina grinned plopping down next to Kira hugging the white fluff ball plushie known as Mokona. Everyone laughed as the children ate and talked and in Hex and Cat's case argued. Tony eventually joined them smiling evilly. Kouji inched away from her knowing she was plotting something. And her plotting normally involved tormenting him.

"Hey Takky, Kira I got a funny idea for the Beach play! I mean if you wanna do it. I already told Missy and she said we could do it if you two wanted to." The two said children looked at Tony curiously. The girl grinned gesturing them to follow her since she didn't want the others to hear. Everyone watched as they walked away Tony whispering to them the idea. Immediately the two were laughing nodding their heads. The group blinked as the three ran off saying they'd be right back. Everyone returned to their lunches slowly still wondering what just happened. And of course as usual Hex choked on his steak because of a pepper. Everything was remotely calm… until Tony, Takuya and Kira returned.

"What was that all about?" Cat asked curiously as Tony grinned

"You'll see…" Everyone stared though since they knew it involved Takuya and Kira, they were safe. Though, Kouji was staring at Tony with a wry look. He knew she was plotting something, was he paranoid? Oh no, for we all know Tony to well and we know she is going to find some way to torture Kouji! Hehe poor Kouji.

"Kouji?" Kouji snapped out of his thoughts as Takuya waved a hand in front of his friends face blinking. Kouji blinked slightly having zoned out turning his head hearing the others talking about anime characters and such.

"So, whose your favorite anime character Cat?" Tony asked as Cat gave a small shrug thinking to herself.

"Well, I guess if I really had to choose I'd would say… I donno I guess Kouji," she stated somewhat forgetting that the actual Kouji was sitting right next to her. Takuya gave a small snicker choosing this time to tease his friends.

"Is that why you fell asleep on him this morning Cat?" Cat blushed lightly as everyone laughed Kouji shooting Takuya a small glare. The Goggle-Head grinned as Tony laughed her head off.

"You fell asleep on him! Oh that's priceless, Cat's gotta crush on Kouji!" the girl shouted as Cat shot Tony a glare.

"I do not! And you shouldn't talk, you have a crush on Kouichi!" Tony blushed greatly as Kouji spit/choked on his soda (seeing as he was taking a sip at the time). Kira looked at him hitting the bandana-wearing boy as he recovered looking at Tony.

"You like my brother?" Oh yes, even though Kouji had only known Kouichi for a short while in the Digital World he still had to act protective. After all that's what brothers do, it was their duty. Tony smiled sheepishly thinking for a moment before quickly getting up and running for her life. Yes the young girl feared Kouji would chase her around. Cat and Tails glanced at Kouji who seemed to still be shocked that Tony like his slightly older brother. Takuya snickered as Kouji stared at where Tony had been moments ago. Lunch continued rather calmly though Kouji remained shocked. After lunch had ended the children all returned to the theatre. Takuya yawned lazily as they began a run-through again. Cat sighed leaning back in her chair yawning greatly as Tails added to her homemade manga. Kira was trying to steal Hex's headphones and Hex was trying to keep his head phones. Kouji stared off into space as Takuya did his best not to fall asleep. After Kay's boring major was done the tap class went up and then Cat and Hex hopped on stage for their major. The children watched as Pat snuck over to them pulling Kouji up before Takuya and Kira both grinning as the three walked backstage. Tony grinned at Takuya and Kira as Missy gave them a few directions while Tony and the other surfer forced Kouji to wear the Hawaii shirt again. The vocal majors all walked off stage Cat and Hex saluting their friends as they ran back to their seats. And so the Beach play began as Kira and Takuya prepared for their improv act. Kouji groaned slightly as he was dragged onstage and this time he was forced to do a surfer accent, which made everyone crack up though it was visible Kouji's eye was twitching. But, hey he did a very good accent! After the three surfers walked off stage the muscle men walk on stage and after them Kira and Takuya both grinned. Kouji stared at them curiously as Missy gave them the signal. They nodded at each other as Takuya screamed running onstage Kira chasing him with a bat she got from nowhere.

"Come back here you!" She shouted as Takuya and her ran around the confused Beach patrol kids (though they knew about this newly added part). Everyone laughed as Takuya dived behind a beach patrol child who happened to be dressed as a pirate.

"Arg, what do you think yer doing?" The pirate patrol child (also known as Caitlin) asked shaking a fake hook at Kira who was approaching with the bat.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She shouted as she swung the bat both Caitlin and Takuya ducking.

"Dude, I didn't do anything!" Takuya shouted in a fake surfer accent though resisted the urge to laugh as he ran away again Kira chasing him. He dived quickly behind Cathy using her as a shield as Cathy too fought the urge to laugh.

"You scoundrel! You didn't pay for lunch!" Kira shouted. Takuya struck a comedic thinking pose before snapping.

"Oh yea… But it was like Dewey's turn to pay." Takuya stated but yelped as Kira pretended to hit him with the bat. Takuya yelped stumbling backwards relieved Kira had good reflexes. Kouji cracked up back stage watching as Takuya ran away from Kira again the two running around the beach patrols. The head blinked watching them before sticking a foot out tripping Takuya and then Kira who landed on top of Takuya.

"Do you have any Beach tags?" He asked simply as Takuya blinked as did Kira. "No tags, leave the beach now!"

Takuya blinked as Kira stood up brushing herself off. The Goggle-Head frowned staying on the ground. Tony smiled slightly walking onstage blinking slightly before looking at Takuya and pointing. "Dude! Where have you been? We've been lookin' all over for you! Guys I like found him!"

"I'm saved!" The brunette shouted hugging Tony who blinked again as Kouji and Davis (the other surfer kid) poked their heads out of the curtains "That crazy girl was like totally gonna kill me cause Dewey forgot to pay the bill!"

"Whoops, my bad," Davis stated smiling sheepishly as he walked over to Kira pretending to pay her. Kira nodded grinning slightly as she skipped of stage. Kouji stared at them all as Missy whispered to him telling him something to say though Kouji hated having to talk in the surfer accent.

"But, dude, you went missin' yesterday, where were you?"

"Wild Wood man, they've got a killer surf there! Great waves." Takuya grinned as Davis tapped Kouji lightly the two walking off stage. Tony grinned following them with her surfboard as Takuya pulled his goggles over his head running after them. "Dude wait up! Don't leave me behind again!"

Cat, Hex, Tails and the rest of the camp were laughing like heck as Takuya and Kira gave each other high-fives grinning. Kouji shook his head as he sat backstage with Tony and Davis the two trying to help Kouji memorize the lines (seeing as he had to fill in during the performance that night). Once the beach play ended the children all came out from backstage as the dance majors went on. Cat smiled high-fiving each of her friends as they passed her. Tails congratulated as Hex just gave a thumbs up before zoning out to his CD player (like usual). They ran through the remainder of the performance a few times before camp finally ended. However the group all remained in the theatre as most of the children went home to prepare for the performance that night.

"Okay now what?" Hex asked as he looked at his friends. Everyone thought for a moment before Kira spoke grinning.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Everyone murmured sounds of agreements as they sat in chairs. Tony did 'doggie doggie diamond' to decide who would go first. Cat smirked slightly as it was decided she'd go first. The young green-haired girl looked around before looking at Tails grinning evilly.

"Tails Truth or Dare!"

"Um, dare." Tails smiled as Cat held her chin in thought for a moment before she spoke.

"Okay, I dare you too…" Everyone listened intently as Cat turned her eyes onto Takuya smiling more evilly then before. "I dare you to kiss Takuya, on the lips!"

Both Takuya and Tails blushed greatly while everyone laughed hard. Cat grinned looking at the two saying they had to do it. Tails looked down at her hands blushing greatly before she stood up. Everyone watched as she leaned forward towards Takuya (who had been sitting in the seat behind her). Takuya felt his cheeks become hotter and hotter as Tails squeezed her eyes shut gently kissing Takuya on his lips. Everyone was silent as Tails pulled away blushing like mad as was Takuya. There was a small squeal from both Tony and Kira while Hex, Cat and Kouji laughed. Tails sat beck down staring at the ground her face three shades of red.

'Oh my god, I just kissed Takuya! Dammit Cat I am going to have my revenge!' The young girl thought before calming down clearing her throat. She scanned the victims though she knew she couldn't choose Cat, yet. "Okay, um, Tony Truth or Dare."

"Truth," Tony stated simply as Tails thought for a moment. Hex grinned leaning over whispering something into her ear. Tails gave a small chuckle before looking at Tony.

"Okay, Tony do you really like Kouichi?"

"… Yes," she muttered though they were all thankful Kouji didn't have drink this time, though he looked about ready to chase Tony around. Tony 'eep'-ed slightly seeing the look on the Loners face quickly changing the subject. "Uh, Takuya Truth or Dare!"

"Dare," the Goggle-Head stated simply still blushing lightly. Tony held her chin in thought as Tails bounced slightly having a good idea. Tony looked at her as the girl whispered the dare into her ear. Tony fought back a laugh as she dared Takuya.

"O-okay, Takky I dare you to… To run around the theatre shouting 'I love pink leather!'"

Takuya stared at them dumbfounded as everyone cracked up. Cat grinned nudging Takuya telling him he had to do it. He stared at them all before gulping as he stood up. Everyone watched as Takuya walked to the top of the theatre. He took a deep breath before he began to run shouting 'I love pink leather!' at the top of his lungs. Some of the remaining campers turned to stare as Pat fell over on stage laughing his head off watching Takuya. Cat fell out of her chair as Kira buried her face into the red chair. Tails giggled none stop as Hex laughed hard. Tony snickered none stop as Kouji at first fought back her laughter, but then he broke out laughing. Takuya couldn't help but laugh as well as he ran deciding to start flinging his arms in the air like a lunatic. Stacy walked inside with Christina but the two stared at Takuya who ran passed them still shouting 'I love pink leather!' Tony currently had joined Cat on the ground as Hex held his sides as he laughed. Tails was laughing into the seat her face fairly red and even the Loner's face was red with laughter. Takuya laughed as he stopped joining the others though he was laughing hysterically as well.

"What was that all about?" Christina asked as everyone recovered from their laughing fit.

"Truth or Dare!" the group shouted as the counselors and other campers all nodded understanding. Takuya sighed slightly as Kouji wiped tears from his eyes regaining his normal look though everyone knew he had just cracked up.

"Okay, Kouji Truth or Dare!" Takuya asked as Kouji gave a small shrug.

"Truth."

"Why do you care so much about that bandana of yours?" Takuya asked before the others could give ideas for questions. Kouji blinked looking at him before shrugging lightly.

"Well, when I was a kid I met this kid in the park... I only really knew him for a few minutes but, he somehow managed to break through my catiousness and became my friend... He gave me this bandana saying that it was so I always knew I had a friend by me..." Everyone was silent as Kouji looked at each shrugging lightly. "I guess it's a corny reason…"

"Nah not really." Takuya smiled lightly as the children decided to change the subject though... What he said reminded Takuya of a distant memory. "Okay Kouji pick your victim!"

"Um, Kira Truth or Dare."

"Dare!" Kira stated grinning as everyone thought. Hex grinned leaning over whispering something to Kouji who immediately smirked. Kira blinked looking at him as he gave her the dare.

"I dare you to go up to Steve and shout 'Superman sucks!'" Kira raised an eyebrow at him not seeing what the big deal was. However you who have gone to Tomato Patch know very well that Steve is a big Superman fan. Cat gave her cousin a solemn salute with Tails as Kira walked over to Steve. The counselor looked up as Kira tapped him.

"What is it Kira?" He asked as Kira cleared her throat before speaking.

"Superman sucks!" Ah yes it was a hilarious thing watching as an anime vein appeared on Steve's face. She blinked before yelping as she quickly ran away for dear life Steve running after her. Everyone shook their heads as Cat spoke up.

"Well, since Kira will be running for awhile I'll go for her. Hex Truth or Dare" Cat spoke as Hex thought for a moment.

"Um, dare."

"Okay, um," Cat thought for a moment as her and the others formed a huddle. Hex stared at them as he watched them debate over dares. Finally it they broke the huddle looking at Hex. "Okay, we all dare you to frolic on the stage seeing the Barney song!"

Hex's eye twitched slightly though he knew Cat's would be twitching soon too. Hex sighed standing up walking onstage. Pat stared at him before stepping aside knowing it was another dare. Cat and the others watched as Hex began to frolic singing. "I love you, you love me, we're as happy as can be. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say 'I love you too'?"

Thinking back on this, that songs kind of wrong… Cat's eye was twitching madly as was Takuya's. Kira burst out laughing as she walked back inside with Steve both acting like nothing had happened. Hex stopped frolicking putting his hands behind his head as he walked back to his seat acting like everything was normal. "Okay, Cat truth or Dare."

"Dare," Cat smiled. She always picked dare. Hex grinned looking at her evilly.

"Okay Cat, I dare you to run around the theatre screaming 'the monkeys are coming! The monkeys are coming!'" Why was everyone daring each other to run around the theatre you might ask? Because it was just funny! Cat laughed lightly getting her feet as she cleared her throat. Everyone watched as she began to run around the theatre screaming that the monkeys were coming along with a few other random phrases she thought of. Everyone laughed as the green haired girl skipped back sitting down again grinning. She then turned looking at her victims. "Kouji, Truth or Dare!"

"Truth," the Loner stated simply as Cat thought for a moment. Tony whispered something in her ear as she nodded.

"Okay, Kouji what's you greatest fear?" Takuya looked at his friend as Kouji looked down at the ground mumbling something. Cat blinked looking at him straining her ear to hear him. "Come again?" Kouji mumbled again as Cat frowned.

"C'mon spit it out!" Everyone shouted as Kouji kept his eyes locked on the ground.

"…Bunnies…" There was silence at this as everyone stared in shock. The Loner, the Legendary Warrior of Light, was afraid of bunnies? Everyone stared in shock before everyone burst out laughing. Kouji blushed lightly as he stared at the ground. "Shut up…"

(GG: n.n my friend and me made up that Kouji was afraid of bunnies and Takky was afraid of kitties a while ago! Right Usa-chan?)

The children played a few more rounds of Truth or Dare before they became bored of it. Hex began to teach Takuya how to play 'Magic' while Kira and Tails chatted. Tony was talking to Jen and Christina seeming to be planning something. Cat had gone off to the side practicing her form for karate. Kouji watched her a bit curiously though laughed slightly seeing her mess up. She looked up shooting him a glare as she started over the Loner walking over to her. She didn't seem to notice as she continued to do her form. Kouji grabbed her wrist slightly causing the girl to jump as he laughed slightly pulling her arm into a high-block instead of the low-block she had been doing. Cat blinked looking at him as he gave a small shrug.

"You were doing it wrong, it kinda bugs me when I see someone doing their form wrong." There was silence between the two as Kouji glanced at her letting go of her wrist. "What belt are you?"

"I'm a purple belt in Tae Kwon Doe, I could be a blue belt but I'm missing a lot of class's cause of camp." Cat sighed slightly missing karate as she continued to try and practice her form. Kira glanced up nudging Tails quickly pointing to the two as Kouji helped Cat doing the same form with her. After a while Pat came inside shouting that the pizza had arrived the few children that remained grinned walking out side grabbing slices and cola. The children all sat down outside under a tree though Cat blinked seeing Kouji hadn't grabbed a slice. Hex looked at the Loner as he swallowed a mouthful of pizza.

"Kouji aren't ya hungry?" Hex asked blinking slightly as Kouji looked at everyone a bit sheepishly.

"I don't like pizza."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted turning to look at Kouji who stared intently at the ground. Pat looked over walking over to them laughing lightly.

"Eh he doesn't have to eat pizza if he doesn't want to. You like Chinese food Kouji?" Kouji nodded slightly as Pat grinned gesturing for him to follow him. "Okay then, me and the other counselors got Chinese food, you can have some."

Kouji nodded though was blushing lightly scratching the back of his head nervously as he followed Pat. Cat blinked as Takuya shrugged it off eating his second slice while Kira chugged down three cups of coke. Kouji returned with a box of rice and chopsticks eating slightly though hit Tony's hand when she tried to steal some. While Tails grinned stealing a pair of spare chopsticks as her and Hex began sword fought with them. Slowly the other campers returned as the pizza eaters cleaned up their mess grabbing their bags and following everyone else to the classroom they were going to be in for the performance. Tails yawned as they sat down in the desk though her eye twitched as she watched little kids but on make up (very badly might I add). Cat shook her head as a little came up to her asking if she wanted the small girl to do her makeup. Cat stared at her though politely said no though wondered how this little girl knew her. Takuya sat down stretching lightly but blinked as he watch Tony and several other girls chase a boy around.

"Help me!" The boy shouted diving behind Takuya as the girls approached with… Makeup. Kouji sighed sweat dropping as both Takuya and the other boy ran away as the girls chased after them threatening to put make up on them. Everything was hectic as the children got their green t-shirts with 'tomato patch' written in white letters a picture of a sad and happy tomato on it. It was obvious that this was their 'uniform' seeing as they had to wear it. Kira sighed stretching slightly but blinked as Bert tossed her, Kouji and Takuya t-shirt smiling.

"You guys are kinda part of the show, you need to wear shirts too."

The three smiled as they pulled the shirts over the their other shirts. Kouji sighed but gave a quick yelp as someone snatched his bandana off his head. He turned around sharply looking at Tony who was holding his bandana leaning against Jen who held her guitar both grinning evilly. "No way in hell."

"Eh, if you want these back…" Tony stated pulling out his D-Scan so now she held both his digivice and bandana. "… You got no choice."

"You are evil…" Was all the Loner stated as he shot the two death glares as they grinned pulling him off to the stage. Cat and the others laughed watching them pull the poor Loner away while Takuya still ran from the crazy girls.

"Oh you convinced him to play," Christina blinked as the children came out into the hallways linking the classroom to the stage.

"No, they black mailed me…" Kouji stated simply as Christina shrugged.

"Eh, both work. Anyways just to fill you in, I was allowed to pick three kids from my class to open up the performance while Kay's major set up. And I chose Tony and Jen cause they were the best, and you because you were great when you performed." Christina stated simply as Kouji shot the three girls death glares as they pulled him back stage.

"_We'd like to welcome you to day to the 2004 Tomato Patch festival of the arts performance. We hope you enjoy the following performance. We'd like to start things off with three er well technically two of Christina's vocal solo kids and one child who originally started off coming to visit but he and the two other children that visited this camp have become apart of our camp and performance. So with out further adieu we'd like to introduce Tony Hanyou, Jen Wilson and Kouji Minamoto."_

Kouji cursed mentally praying no digimon fans would be out there though they heard someone muttering to their friend about him and digimon. Christina gestured to the three to follow her on stage as Kouji gulped. He watched as Tony smiled waving slightly to her family as it was decided she'd go first. "Hey everyone, I'm Tony and I will be singing '1985' by Bowling for Soup'."

Now of course you readers have already read the lyrics a chapter or two back, and if not go back and read 'em cause I will not repeat them! Kouji watched as Tony sung and when she finished was greeted by waves of applauses as her parents cheered for her. She smiled walking back over to Kouji as Jen went into center stage gulping slightly. Christina took her place behind the piano as Jen introduced herself. "Hi my name's Jen Wilson and I will be singing 'My Reflection'. Which you all know is sung by Christina Aguilera and from the movie 'Mulan'."

Jen gulped shaking off her nervousness as Christina began to play the song on the piano. Kouji watched as Jen took a deep breathe before she began to sing hitting her notes perfectly. It was obvious to Kouji why her and Tony were the ones picked to sing. They were the best. He had already heard Tony's strong beautifully belting alto voice. Now it was time to hear Jen's soft, yet strong and equally beautiful soprano voice. The song ended as Jen too was met by a wave of applause. Kouji stared at them all as Jen's family applauded her. His eyes scanned the audience as he spotted Cat's family as well as Kira's. He could also see Hex's and Tails's parents and siblings. Suddenly the Loner felt homesick wishing his family could be here as well though he knew they couldn't be here. Jen smiled walking over to Kouji who was attempting to stay hidden in the curtain. Tony and Jen sighed as they pushed the boy out. Kouji felt himself blush lightly as all eyes fell on him as Tony whispered from backstage to introduce himself. She frowned as Jen whispered that he was being shy again.

"_You guys actually convinced him to come out?"_ Stacy's voice sounded from over the microphone as Kouji shot Tony and Jen death glares.

"They blackmailed me!" Tony and Jen whistled innocently as Marina laughed over the mic.

"_Oh that works too!"_ Kouji's eye twitched slightly. Was everybody out to get him? Tony grinned as she nudged him saying he should introduce himself. The realization that there was an actual audience in front of him brought Kouji back to his shy self. Tony couldn't help but laugh at this, she really never imagined that the Loner would be shy like this.

"My name's Kouji and I'm kinda being forced to do this.." Kouji mumbled though luckily the mics were strong enough to pick him up. Kouji gulped as Jen handed him her guitar as Stacy's voice sounded over the mic again.

"_Kouji is one of the three children who visited our camp this year. Now normally we wouldn't allow them to take part in the performance but they are helping with one of the shows."_ It was just to clarify why he was there. Kouji gulped as Christina told him to say what song he was going to sing. The young boy thought for a moment or two before he spoke stating what song he would say though spoke softly.

"Um, I am going to sing a song called 'With Broken Wings'. Its Japanese though so, I doubt any of you will understand what I'm saying." He gulped slightly looking at the ground gently strumming the strings of the guitar and just like usual went off into his own little world, though this time he was glad. He really didn't want to sing in front of this crowd and be aware of them watching him. He smiled as he played and sung though Tony had to blink as she watched him with Jen. Kouji had always liked playing 'With Broken Wings' though he enjoyed playing it on his electric guitar better. Suddenly Kouji thought about his twin, Kouichi. He wasn't sure why but the song reminded him of Kouichi. He shut his eyes silently as he stopped playing being welcomed by a wave of applause but also something else.

"Go Kouji!" He opened his eyes spotting first Tanya sitting in a seat behind the break though she hadn't been the one to shout to him. Takuya grinned waving to his friend Kira clapping next to him. They had snuck out after learning that Kouji would be forced to sing (and after Kira rescued Takuya from the girls). Kouji smiled glad to see his friends as Marina spoke over the mic.

"_Hey what are you doing out of the classroom?"_

"Uh-oh we're busted!" Kira stated as Takuya and Kira quickly yelped running away as Bert ran after them. The children on stage laughed as they walked off stage Tony and Jen saying Kouji and he saying they had done good too. They walked back to the classroom laughing slightly seeing Kira and Takuya getting lectured by Bert (though he wasn't really being serious). They all smiled as the kids hung out back stage. Vocal majors looked up as they were called up. Kouji and the others wished them luck as Hex and Cat left. Kira talked to some of the campers laughing slightly as Takuya was once again chased by the girls again as they threatened to put make up on him. Tails shook her head watching as the girls finally caught Takuya and she could here him struggling to get free from them. That is until they gave him Twizlers. Yea then he just sat calmly and ate the candy. Tony laughed slightly as she pulled out her camera taking a picture of Takuya before he was able to wash the make up off. Everyone was hyper as Tony and Kira dragged Takuya away when it was time to get ready for 'The Beach' play. It was hectic back stage as intermission came about. Cat skipped outside with Tails and Kira to get some food. Takuya and Hex played 'Magic' and Kouji… Well…

"Oh my god! What are you doing to him?" Cat shouted as they walked back inside holding candy. Kouji was surrounded by girls his eye twitching. Tony grinned still holding his bandana and D-Scan for ransom as another girl braided Kouji's hair. So far they had put his hair down, into pig-tails, braided pig-tails, an elegant bun, a high ponytail, two little buns that were at the top of his head (like Miaka's from 'Fushigi Yugi'), the hairdo Princess Lea has in Star Wars, yea, you name it they were putting his hair into it. And all the while Tony was cackling evilly while snapping pictures Kouji's eye twitching dangerously. Normally he would have put up more of a fight but… Tony still had his precious bandana and D-Scan. Takuya and Hex walked back over wondering what was happening they then stopped. Stared at Kouji and burst out laughing hysterically forcing Kouji's eye twitch more as he kicked Takuya's shin, then Hex's. That didn't stop the two however, they just kept laughing while hoping up and down holding their shins. The evening continued as such until the final act when on. Pat grinned gesturing Takuya, Kouji and Kira to follow him and the other counselors as they came into the theatre standing on the side. The three clapped cheering for their friends as they finished doing the finale all filing onstage for bows.

"_Give it up for Kay's Acting Majors!" _Marina announced as Kay's majors came onstage everyone clapping and cheering for them. The three children watched as the three gave their bows before heading back into the crowd. Cat and Hex grinned as they walked forward getting ready to bow. _"These are Stacy's Vocal Majors!" _They bowed as everyone cheered. The children grinned hoping back into the crowd as Tails walked up with a few other kids. _"Give a round of applause for the Visual Arts Majors!" _The children grinned bowing as they bowed everyone clapping. Tails waved slightly to the others as she skipped back to Hex and Cat. Tony grinned running up with the other children in her major. _"Let's here some shouts for Sean, Missy and Dan's Acting Majors!" _Again they received applause as the children bowed as the last bunch of kids walked up. _"And last but not least, give it up for Marina's Dance Majors!"_

The three children clapped but Kira, Kouji and Takuya soon yelped as Bert, Nick and Steve picked them up carrying them onstage. The three blushed greatly as Marina laughed. _"And let's most certainly not forget Kira, Takuya and Kouji who helped us all out in this performance!" _The three blushed greatly as Cat, Hex and Tails pulled them into the crowd laughing. _"We hope you enjoyed our performance, have a nice summer!"_

The children all waved as the curtain closed. Cat grinned counting down on her fingers before every single camper screamed. It was a somewhat tradition though they weren't aware of how they began to do it. Takuya laughed as Kouji covered his ears the children all walking backstage together grinning and singing 'Footloose' and other songs. Though they knew they would still have camp tomorrow, they all still acted like it was all over. Kira couldn't help but smile evilly suddenly remembering something… This performance had been taped.

---

GG: Dude, I must say this has to be the longest chapter I have ever written for Realitycheck. Anyways yea I have to thank Tony a lot for the ideas! Plus I just have to say right now; originally Tony was not suppose to be a real important character in Realitycheck, but as you could tell, that changed! Anyways, what's gonna happen next? Well I donno… R&R No Flames!


	11. Pure Chaos!

Disclaimer: -eye twitches- Dudes, I don't own digimon! Or like anything! Why the heck would I write a fanfic if I owned digimon?

Chapter Eleven: Pure Chaos!

The sun was shining the grass was green. Aw what a peaceful day! And for once it seemed like nothing would go wrong for once! Okay, that's a lie, for the children were about to face the craziest day ever at the craziest place ever! Tony's house! Heh yes Tony's house, and for all that have been there before know that it is beyond crazy! Kouji grumbled as Cat led the way up the street towards the house. Takuya walked next to him in equal dismay. You see, just from being with Tony in Tomato Patch had taught the two that they were going to have one crazy night. Hex was walking next to Tails though he wasn't looking forward to this, though he was at least happy that he wouldn't be the only guy. He could play 'Magic' with Takuya if they got bored. Yes that would be fun! Tails was talking to Kira as the two followed Cat. The group however fell silent as they passed by an old abandoned house. Kouji stopped staring at it as he felt a shiver run down his spine. Cat gulped quickly walking away from the house the others following her. Kouji took a step but stopped looking back at the house thinking that he saw something.

"Yo Kouji ya coming?" Takuya called as Kouji turned his head.

"Uh, yea," Kouji was hesitant as he glanced back at the house before running to catch up with his friend. Takuya gave him a slightly worried look as Kouji's face seemed to have paled slightly though he wasn't sure why. Something about that house had unnerved him greatly.

"Hey you guys!" Takuya and Kouji both jumped as Tony appeared behind them. When'd she get behind them? Kouji blinked as Tony grinned slinging her arms around the two pulling them to her house where the others were waiting. "Welcome to my house!"

She shouted in her hyperactive way as she led them inside. Kouji blinked looking around curiously before yelping as something tackled him from behind. Kira laughed as she watched Tony's tiny white dog lick Kouji's face its tail wagging extremely fast. Kouji blinked trying to get the tiny dog off of him laughing slightly though he noticed something strange. Cat, Tails and Hex were hiding behind a baby gate thing that blocked the dog from entering the living room. Takuya yelped as Cat and Tails pulled him and Kira behind the gate while Tony rescued the Loner.

"Bad Sata- I mean Duffy! Don't lick Kouji to death!" She sighed picking the squirming dog up as Kouji got back to his feet wiping his face with his sleeve. Cat couldn't help but laugh as she grabbed Kouji's arm pulling him behind the gate. Once everyone was safely inside Tony set down her dog hoping over the gate. She looked over at Kouji laughing nervously. "Sorry 'bout Duffy, he's a little devil sometimes."

Kouji stared at her but decided not to ask as he turned his head seeing what the others were doing. Cat was sitting down on the couch next to Tails thought, the strange thing was the two end parts of the couch were like recliners. He stared at them as they leaned back talking about, something. Hex and Takuya were talking about something while Kira jumped on top of her cousin and her friend forcing the two to yelp in a mixture of shock, annoyance and pain. While Kouji and Tony were sweat dropping. Tony sighed shaking her head as she looked around clearing her throat. No one paid attention. She glared slightly clearing her throat slightly louder. Kouji stared at her while the others merely continued to bicker/talk. Tony's eye twitched slightly as she tried one more time to get everyone's attention. Once that attempt had failed she took a big, big, BIG breathe before shouting. "SHUT UP EVERYONE AND LISTEN UP!"

Everyone froze in their positions, which was somewhat comical for Kira, Tails and Cat. Seeing as Cat was strangling Kira and Tails was trying to pry the younger cousin off her. Tony couldn't help but laugh at this especially when Cat, Tails and Kira toppled off of the couch seeing as none of them had good balance. The guys all sweat-dropped more as Tony laughed, the three girls grumbling as they got up. Tony grinned clearing her throat as she spoke. "Why don't I give Takky, Kouji and Kira the grand tour?"

"Sounds like a good idea…. You go do that, will stay here away from the demon-dog," Tails stated smiling. Tony looked at the three giving an evil smile.

"Well, who said Duffy would be out there?" She grinned evilly picking Duffy up. The children all understood what she was doing rushing over the gate as Tony set the dog down in the living room. So the tour began, and after teasing Tony to death about 'The Wall of Tony' which was covered with photos of her (eh, ain't being an only child fun?). Takuya couldn't help but blink as Tony showed them rooms that were good for hiding in, places that were off limits and then her room. They all stared at the closed door as Tony stood before it. "And this, is my room!"

With those words she opened the door grinning. Takuya stared in shock as Cat pulled out her cell phone making the 'Halleluiah' ring tone play. For you see, thousands upon thousands of mangas lined Tony's wall. Kouji raised an eyebrow staring at Takuya, who had dived into a pile of mangas forcing everyone, but Cat, to sweat-drop. Cat was merely smuggling mangas out of the room under her shirt, however Tony caught her. Kira whistled lightly looking into the room. Along Tony's walls were anime wall scrolls along with various pictures of animes. Kouji's eye however began to twitch as he spotted a few pictures of his twin by Tony's bed. Tony laughed nervously as she pushed everyone out of the room though sweat-dropped seeing Takuya was not going to move. He was in a trance-like state reading manga after manga as Tony sighed saying they would be back for him later. And so the group walked back downstairs. After a quick tangle with Duffy they were all safely behind the gate. Tony sighed sitting down in a recliner chair while Kira sat on the couch with Tails. Cat, Hex and Kouji took chairs from the table sitting down.

"You sure we should leave Takuya up there?" Kira asked glancing upwards as Tony shrugged.

"Eh, will get him later." Tony stated smiling as she picked up the remote and flicked through channels. After watching a movie, and three animes, and then actually finding an episode of Digimon Frontier, it had begun to fall dark. Tony sighed as she tried to think of something else to do before grinning.

"I know what we can do!" She exclaimed sorting through a bag for a moment or two. Everyone stared at her as she grinned pulling out a DVD of some sorts. At first no one could see the name but then they saw it and it caused Cat, Hex and Tails to gasp.

"Tony! How'd you get a copy of the Tomato Patch DVD so quickly?" The three shouted looking at their friend in shock. Tony just gave them an evil smile as she spoke.

"Oh, I have my ways." The three inched away as Tony began to snicker evilly. Kouji raised an eyebrow at the crazy child in front of him while Kira stared blinking slightly. Tony cackled lightly as she popped the DVD into the DVD Player turning it on. A screen of a curtain appeared with the picture that had been on their shirts in the background. All the acts were written there along with a new feature called 'Bonus'. Cat blinked looking at it as the children crowded around the TV Kira somehow obtaining popcorn for everyone.

"Hey, should we get Takuya?" Tails asked. Tony thought for a moment before giving a small shrug.

"I suppose we should… So, who wants to go?" Tony looked at the children seeing no volunteers. She thought for a moment before grinning. "Okay, let's do this the old fashion way. 1, 2, 3-"

"Not it."

"Heh you gotta go get him!"

"What? But it thought-"

"No, the old fashion way is whoever said 'not it' first loses!"

Kouji glared at everyone as he stood up. Yes, everyone but Kouji knew how to do the old fashion way for 'not it'. He gulped slightly as Duffy seemed to wait for him at the gate. Yes, this tiny dog scared Kouji, more then Cat's gay dog. The five children watched him as he thought for a moment not wanting to get tackled by the puppy again. Kira sighed pitying the poor boy walking over to him to help him out.

"I'll distract the devil-dog, you get Takky." Kira stated smiling brightly as Kouji gave a slight nod. With this plan decided Kira and Kouji crossed over out of the safety zone and into the dangerous area where Duffy roamed free. Kira yelped getting the dog to follow her instead while Kouji ran up the stairs, past the 'Wall of Tony' and into Tony's room grabbing his goggle wearing friend dragging the boy out of what he has entitled 'Manga Heaven'. Takuya cried as he dug his nails into the ground trying to stay but, unfortunately, Kouji was stronger and managed to pull Takuya out of the room. Takuya cried anime style as Kouji dragged him downstairs. Where Duffy greeted the two. They yelped as Takuya, Kira and Kouji scrambled back into the safety zone. Once they were all safe Tony grinned and clicked on the 'Bonus' feature. The children all watched, Takuya was still pouting though.

---

"_Hello children who are watching this. Now you campers probably noticed that I was walking around camp with a camcorder this year, and I bet you wondered why right? Well this is your answer; I was going around to create these bonus features to the DVD! I hope you enjoy!" It was Bert sitting in an armchair in a red bathrobe and a fake pipe that blew bubbles. Pat shook his head coming on stage waking Bert over the head as he signaled for them to role the clips._

_The scene switched to the crazy theatre where, from what they could tell, Cat was chasing Katrina around the room screaming 'Return my Mokona'. Oh yea, that was normal. Tony grinned skipping up to the camera._

"_What are you doing Bert?"_

"_I'm filming, what does it look like I'm doing? Eating ice cream?"_

"_Oh you bad child we aren't allowed to have food in the theatre! Even if its dentist recommended gum!"_

"_Tony, if you want to say something then say it and stop bugging me!" Bert's eye had to be twitching by then. Tony grinned thinking for a moment before speaking._

"_Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you. HOWEVER...the roses are dead, the violets are wilting, the sugar bowl is empty and so is your head."_

"_You are a disturbed child, you know this right?" Tony grinned forcing Bert to groan as she skipped off to spread the news that Bert was filming. The scene switched again to Improv class. They were doing roll call._

"_Okay, today when I call your name, go into the center of the circle and sing a random song." Kay instructed everyone nodded. Now of course half the kids had been edited but Bert left in Tony. Tony grinned hopping into the center of the circle, cleared her throat and sang._

"_Frosty, the Hit man!_

_Was an angry, disturbed soul! _

_With a switchblade knife_

_And a broken nose!_

_And two dead guys on his SHOOOOOOUUUUUL-_

_DERS!_

_FROSTY, the Hit man!_

_Was an urban myth they say!_

_He was made of snow_

_But the children know_

_It's 'cause he took that crack that day_

_There must've been some anthrax_

_In that old silk hat they found_

_YAY!_

_'Cause when he put it on his head_

_He fell onto the cold ground_

_Down to the village!_

_With a large gun in his hand!_

_Runnin' here and there all around the square_

_Screaming, "(CENSORED) ya'll (CENSORED), man!"_

_FROSTY, the Hit man_

_Had to hurry on his way_

_But he waved goodbye_

_Screamin' profanities - but why?_

_HE'LL BE BACK AGAIN SOMEDAY!_

_THUMPIDEE THUMP, THUMP"_

_Yes, this caused the children watching the tape to scoot FAR away from Tony… Though they had to scoot away from Cat next as she went up._

"_Deck the halls with gasoline,_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Light a match and blow it clean._

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Watch the school burn down to ashes,_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Aren't you glad you played with matches?_

_Fa la la la la, Fa la la la la, Fa la la la la la la la la"_

_The next child they showed was Hex, and he song 'Ring around the Rosie' in a very demented voice:_

"_Ring around the rosy, pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down! Ehehehehe!"_

_Oh yes, by the end of this segment everyone was terrified of Hex, Cat and Tony. There were other wacky songs. And then it switched over to random children walking up to the camera. Hex walked up to the camera looking around somewhat paranoid._

"_Warn the Daily Planet! Warn the Daily Planet!" Bert laughed behind the camera lens as Hex ran off as if he was being chased by something. A few more kids walked upstage before Bert focused on Cat who happened to be sitting behind the break with Tails. Tails was doodling while Cat used the break as a footrest. _

"_Man I'm bored… I WANNA WATCH THE INSANE NUN SHOOT PEOPLE!"_

_Everyone sweat-dropped at this. You see, the crazy nun Cat was referring to was Rosette from 'Chrono Crusade'. Bert shook his head following a few campers and counselors around. After that, they cut to a scene that forced Kouji's eye to twitch. When had Bert taped this? Cat and the others pointed and laughed as Kouji looked about ready to kill. Takuya snickered as they continued to watch. The scene switched yet again this time, it switched to the outside world. Where lunch was taking place. He looked around before gesturing towards where Cat was chasing Katrina around screaming, you guessed it, 'Return my Mokona!' But, that wasn't what Bert was filming. No, that was too normal. No he was focusing on Hex and Nick, who were being chased by a large yellow moth. Yes, this actually apparently happened in real life however the authoress missed that day of camp so she only knows about it thanks to her friends. Hex groaned as the children laughed at him. Bert sighed from behind the scene before turning the lens focusing on where Kira was running away from Annemarie. Kira had stolen her stuffed animal. So now there were two sets of girls chasing each other and two boys getting chased by a large yellow moth... Yea, that was normal too. He sighed again looking for something else that was abnormal, though that was hard in this camp. Very hard._

_Once again the scene switched. It switched to a clip of the food fight, where it appeared to be filmed in the middle of the chaos. "Its crazy, we are losing ground, so many have perished! And the bake goods! Oh the humanity of it all!"_

_Bert shouted dramatically before yelping as a cupcake collided with his face. He fell over so the camera focused on his face as he pretended to be dying. "Run away! Save yourselves!"_

_The transmission went fuzzy as everyone laughed hearing one line before the sound was cut off. 'Sorry Takky!' Yea, it was Tony; Takuya couldn't help but shoot her a death glare remembering that as Tony laughed nervously. The scene switched again to random kids walking up to the camera. Takuya couldn't help but groan. For you see, Kira had made him go up on the last day of camp, and from the chaotic scene, it was the last day. Yes and if on cue, Kira came up to the camera dragging poor Takuya behind her._

"_Hey Bert!" She shouted happily._

"_You wanna say something Kira, Takuya?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_Okay then go ahead and talk!" Kira nodded happily as she cleared her throat before speaking._

"_Okay, this is a quote from YuYuHakisho… Ahem 'Yusuke Urameshi. Age: 14. Survived by his mom and everybody. After going through a big ordeal to get his life back, Yusuke had a brief second chance. UNTIL HE WAS EATEN BY A FISH! That's right no heroic death! No fighting evil villains! FISH FOOD!'" Bert cracked up from behind the camera as he looked at Takuya who sighed. Cleared his throat. And spoke though he really didn't want too._

"_Okay um here is an answering message: 'You are dazed, bewildered, trapped in a world with no time, where color collides with sound, and shadows explode. You see a sign up ahead. This is no ordinary answering device; this is "The Twilight Phone "This call may be recorded or monitored for quality and training purposes. If you don't wish this call to be monitored or recorded, then please let the answering machine know when you leave your message.'" Bert cracked up again as Takuya and Kira walked away. A few other kids walked up to the camera, said lines, then left. Yes it surely was the last day as Bert scanned the lens around the theatre though stopped at where Takuya, Kouji and the others were sitting. Tails and Cat were pretending to fist fight; Hex was trying to keep his head phones while Kira tried to steal them, Tony was cackling madly for some odd reason. Kouji was currently banging his head against the side desk. Takuya looked at his friend, then Bert, scribbled something down on a piece of paper, and held it up. 'Save Us!' was what the paper read as Bert sweat-dropped as Kouji wrote something else down holding it up. 'These children are crazy, you're heartless if you don't help us!' Yea, these notes caused the children to pummel the two-digimon characters with pillows. Bert shook his head from behind the lens as he continued to film other things. On stage Melissa, Hillary and Jordan were doing a jazz dance to 'All that Jazz'. It was really good. The boys also did a very creepy dance/lip sink routine to… 'Toxic' –shudders- yea, it was disturbing and the authoress will NOT traumatize you people by detailing it, lets just say the counselors kept shouting 'Keep it PG!' After that happened Bert seemed to put the camera down, because the next thing anyone knew, Steve was filming. Steve grinned as he followed Dan, who walked up to Cat and the others._

"_Hey, Cat you said you took karate right?" Dan asked curiously as Cat blinked nodding. "Great, you think you can do me a favor and beat Bert in a karate match?"_

"_Depends, what belts Bert?"_

"_I believe he's nearly a black belt."_

"_Then I can't take him, I'm only a purple belt, I'll get my butt kicked." Dan sighed. You see he had made a bet with Sean that he could find somebody who could defeat Bert in a karate match. Yes, see Bert was really good at karate; he could fight with one hand. The campers often saw him and Pat sparring on stage and, Bert never even tried. Dan frowned looking at each child._

"_Any of you take karate?"_

"_I use to, key word use too." Hex stated as the rest of the children shook their heads._

"_I'm good at soccer, not karate." Takuya stated though, after all the fights in the Digital World, he had a feeling that he would be pretty good at karate now. Kouji merely shrugged as he looked at Dan._

"_I'm a black belt in karate and I'm pretty good at kendo and jujitsu," everyone stared at Kouji as he blinked. He didn't see the big deal; he had been taking karate since he was a kid, only for self-defense though seeing as bullies picked him on frequently. Dan stared at him before grabbing his arm as Kouji yelped getting dragged onstage. Everyone cracked up as Kouji stared though knew that Dan wanted him to fight Bert and Kouji couldn't help but sigh knowing one way or another he'd end up doing this._

"_Hey Bert! I finally found someone who could beat you!" Dan shouted as Bert blinked walking onstage with his hands behind his head. At first Bert didn't notice Kouji and looked around for his opponent. Then he looked down and raised an eyebrow._

"_You want me to fight Kouji? But he's kinda a camper Dan, I can't hurt him! I'd get sued!" _

"_If Kouji agrees to do this, then I would guess its okay." Dan stated simply. The two looked at Kouji, as did the rest of the camp. Kouji sighed before muttering that he would do it. Dan grinned slightly as Bert gave a small shrug._

"_Okay, if Kouji's okay with this." Everyone watched as Dan went off stage and walked over to Sean the two seeing who would win this bet. Nick hoped on stage and began to act as a referee. And with a quick sign both Kouji and Bert got into fighting stances and the match began. Cat watched greatly interested as Kouji tried doing a front kick, which Bert easily blocked with his hand. Cat couldn't help but frown as she watched; Kouji had a bored expression on his face easily avoiding Bert. It was almost as if Kouji was testing how strong Bert was. Takuya noticed this as well as they watched. There was a communal 'ouch' when Bert hit Kouji in the face though Bert immediately was about to apologize but stopped as he watched Kouji. He moved a hand to brace against the ground as he did a one handed back off handspring landing neatly on his feet. Cat gave a soft whistle as she watched this while everyone else stared wide-eyed. Bert couldn't help but grinned. He had underestimated Kouji. And so the match continued though Kouji still acted as though he was merely testing Bert. The match continued for a few minutes, and to the untrained eye it seemed that Bert and Kouji were evenly matched. However Cat, Hex (seeing as he used to take karate) and Takuya all noticed that Kouji was hardly even trying. Bert went to punch Kouji again but Kouji dodged easily, squatted down, and did a leg sweep knocking Bert to the ground. Everyone stared in shock, as Kouji stood over Bert still in his fighting stance. Nick called the match, announcing Kouji the winner. The tape went fuzzy after that as Bert was shown again in the same scene as earlier. In his red bathrobe and bubble-blowing pipe._

"_Steve why did you tape that?" He shouted enraged as Steve laughed._

"_Cause it was funny watching you get your butt kicked by a kid half your size." Bert's eye twitched as Pat snickered telling them to continuing rolling clips. And so the scene switched again. And Takuya fell to the ground laughing._

"_I love pink leather! I love pink leather! I love pink leather!" Yea, it was a clip of Takuya running around the theatre shouting 'I love pink leather'. Everyone cracked up as the scene switched again though the next scene forced Takuya and Tails both to scream. Yes, it was an image of the two kissing, the pretty little lovey dovey music playing in the background. Takuya's eye twitched as Tails grabbed a bat and screamed she was going to kill Bert. This caused everyone to restrain Tails as they continued to watch clips of the truth or dares. Then the scene cut to backstage where… Takuya was getting chased around by the girls who threatened to put makeup on him. Also he managed to get a shot at Kouji getting his hair braided and a few other crazy scenes. After that was all done the scene switched again back to where it started. Bert looked at them blowing bubbles through his pipe._

"_I hope you have enjoyed this little bonus feature and Kouji if you're watching this I want a rematch! You better come back to Tomato Patch next year!"_

---

Everyone laughed as they watched a few of the acts though, Kouji's eye twitched frequently seeing as they watched him singing. After they were through watching the DVD they laid around talking. Well, Takuya ran back upstairs to read mangas, and Cat joined him. Tony and Kira watched Tails as she tried to hack into some computer system while Kouji and Hex talked about 'Ragnarok' and played 'Magic'. After an hour or two someone came into the room. Everyone looked up seeing Tony's father come inside carrying pizza (and Chinese food for Kouji, though both Tony and Takuya would steal some). Kouji couldn't help but stare as Tony began to speak to her father, and eventually made him run out of the room screaming. Yes, Tony was a truly odd child. Kira stared at Tony before grabbing a slice of pizza with Hex and Tails. Tony smiled sitting down at the table taking a box of Chinese food as her and Kouji ate.

"Takky, Cat foods here! Come down before we eat it all!" Kira shouted to the children above them. There was silence. Tony sighed mumbling how the two were probably in zombified states reading manga. However they all had to blink as a crash was heard then the tumbling about people falling down the stairs. Everyone sweat-dropped as Cat and Takuya came running in the room shouting 'food'. Yea the one thing that could pull the two from their zombified state of reading manga in 'Manga Heaven' was food. Everyone laughed as they ate chatting about different things. Tony munched on a piece of rice as Takuya stole an spring roll from Kouji, which forced the two to get into an argument. Cat was eating her pizza as she chatted with Tails and Hex. Kira watched everyone before holding her chin in thought.

"Hey let's play truth or dare again!" She announced. Everyone looked at her before shrugging in agreement. She smiled softly as they decided who would go first. Takuya grinned looking around thinking of which victim to torture.

"Hmm, Tony Truth or Dare!"

"Um… Dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to lock yourself in a room for one whole minute with Duffy!" Tony stared at him before gulping as she got up. Everyone watched with mild amusement as Tony picked up Duffy and walked into a nearby room. She locked the door silently and set the dog down taking a deep breathe. Crash! The children blinked as they heard barking, yelping and the occasional crash/scream come from the small room. Takuya grinned as Tony walked out of the room after the minute was over her hair frazzled. Yes, revenge was sweet. Now Tony finally got tortured instead of Kouji and him! Tony sat down shakily recovering slowly. Everyone waited for a few minutes before Tony calmed down. She looked around silently picking her victim.

"Cat Truth or Dare!"

"Dare!"

"Okay, hmm…" Tony got into a thinking position. She pondered for a moment or two before grinning. "Okay, Cat I dare you to put on my football jersey and helmet and run around the neighborhood screaming 'I love football!'"

Cat's eye twitched for you see she hated football. Considering the fact that that was all her brother talked about, she had become to hate it with a fiery passion. However this was a dare, and she had to do it. Tony grinned tossing Cat the jersey and helmet as Cat glared at all her laughing friends. She readjusted the helmet on her head as Tony led her out the door. She took a deep breath before running down the street screaming 'I love football!' Of course, this caused for the neighbors to yell at her while her friends laughed. Cat glared at everyone as she returned her eye twitching dangerously. And so, it was decided at the moment it would not be a good idea to tease Cat. They all sat down again as Cat looked around determining who to torture.

"Hmm, okay, Hex Truth or Dare!"

"Dare."

"Alright, I dare you to… Run around the room singing 'Man I feel like a Women'!" Everyone burst into laughter, even Hex, as he got up trying to calm down. Everyone watched as he began to run around the room singing 'Man I feel like a Women'. Everyone cracked up watching as he began to prance about, frolic, danced around. Everyone laughed as Tails and Cat got up and danced around with Hex. By the end of the dare everyone was laughing hard as they sat back down. He scanned the are determining on who to pick.

"Alright, Tails Truth or Dare!"

"Um, I guess I'll pick Truth."

"Okay, how and when did you become a professional hacker?" Cat and Hex both looked at their friend curiously. This had been a question both had been wanting to ask for some time now. Tails laughed lightly looking at her friends.

"I'm not a _professional_ hacker yet, I'm just very, very, very, very good at hacking and if you guys ever tell my parents I will have to hurt you."

"Okay, but you gotta teach us how to hack!" Cat grinned as Tails sighed nodding her head. She turned her head quickly looking among the two remaining children that hadn't been asked. "Um, Kira Truth or Dare!"

"Truth." She stated simply. Yes, Tails and Kira were smart. They knew that choosing dare would prove hazardous. So truth was the safest choice. Tails frowned thinking of a good question. Now of course, there was a rule with the 'truth' option. One could not ask something to private like 'were you adopted' stuff along the lines of that. Along with that there were questions that were incredibly stupid like 'who do you like?' Those questions never actually worked unless the person they liked were in the room. Therefore Tails decided to just say the most randomnest question in the world, but at the same time the funniest.

"Do you like cheese?"

"Do I like cheese? Of course I like cheese who doesn't like cheese?" Kira looked at her laughing lightly. It was true everybody liked cheese, at least everyone this authoress knows, even her lactose and tolerant friend likes cheese. Everybody laughed as Kira turned her head looking at the only person who hadn't been picked. "Kouji, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," the Loner replied simply. Now before he had only chosen Truth but, eh, he really didn't care what they did to him today. Tony thought of something quickly leaning over whispering to Kira. She nodded as they silently conversed before Kira cleared her throat.

"Alright, I dare you to let um, Cat wear your bandana for the rest of the night." Kouji raised an eyebrow at Kira as did Cat. He then gave a small shrug timidly untying his precious bandana off his head handing over to Cat. The green haired girl blinked but simply tied the bandana around her head. Now of course, this was just the beginning, no, Kira and Tony had an evil idea for Kouji.

"Takuya, Truth or Dare."

"Dare!"

"Okay… I dare you to run around the room screaming 'I hate anime'." Oh how horrible, how terrible! How could Kouji make his friend do such a thing? Takuya stared at his friend in shock, as did everyone else, well except Tony, who had given Kouji the dare. The goggle wearing boy gulped as he stood up slowly beginning to run.

"I-I hate anime I hate anime!" Cat stared in shock. He was really doing it! Everyone stared as he finished the dare, and then fainted. Kira yelped catching her friend before he hit his head on something. It was quite amazing he seriously had fainted.

"Holy cheese!" Tony shouted realizing there friend had truly fainted. Kouji blinked kneeling down next to Kira slapping Takuya across the face. The brunette yelped and out of instinct went to punch whoever slapped him. Everyone couldn't help but laugh hard as Kouji fell backwards holding his nose glaring sharply at his friend. Meanwhile Takuya laughed sheepishly twiddling his thumbs as he laughed innocently.

"Whoops, did I do that?" The brunette asked in his innocent voice. Kouji glared sharply at his friend.

"I'm gonna kill you…"

"Ah you can't kill me!"

"Can too."

"Cannot!"

"Can too!"

"Cannot!"

"Can too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

The children all watched as Takuya and Kouji shouted at each other getting into an argument. This caused everyone to sweat-drop. The argument continued for a few minutes as the five children watching them somehow obtained popcorn. Kouji growled slightly getting frustrated with his friend as Takuya yelped getting put into a headlock. Now of course before any blood could be shed Kira stepped in and broke the two up. Ah why did she go and do that? The children pouted as Takuya and Kouji glared at each other.

"Takuya pick a person."

"Okay… Cat um, Truth or Dare."

"Truth," oh a change for Cat. Takuya frowned thinking for a moment before speaking.

"Okay, uh…" Takuya frowned trying to think of something. "Um, you said earlier Kouji was your favorite anime character, why him?"

"Well, cause Kouji doesn't care what people think of him, I find that cool. I wish I could be like that! He's good at karate, and he's a smart fighter, I mean he's pretty smart when he's trying to determine how to fight." Cat grinned somewhat forgetting again that Kouji was sitting right next to her. The Loner looked at her in minor shock and surprise before looking at the floor a light shade of red. Tony snickered as Cat blinked before blushing as she remembered the boy sitting right next to her. The group laughed at Cat and Kouji as the two stared intently at the ground.

"Heh your turn Cat," Takuya managed to choke out as Cat continued to blush lightly.

"Um, uh, Tony Truth or Dare…"

"Um Truth."

"Okay, did you seriously drive a therapist insane?"

"Yes I did as a matter of fact!" Tony stated this as though proud. Everyone stared at her a bit unnerved as Tony took this opportunity to seek revenge. "Takky Truth or Dare!"

"One, quite calling me that, two dare."

"Hehehe," Tony laughed evilly forcing Takuya to scout FAR away. "Takuya, I dare you too… Shove green Jello down your shirt and run around yelling 'Look at me I'm Jello-man!'"

Takuya stared at Tony as if she was crazy. And as we all know, she is crazy, but nonetheless. Everyone stared at Tony as she cackled. Tony grinned as she bounced over to the fridge and pulled out a bowl of green jello. Takuya stared at her before sighing slightly taking the bowl from her. Everyone watched as the goggle-boy poured the jello down his shirt making a small face at first. Man, what a waste of perfectly good jello. Everyone cracked up as Takuya began to run around the kitchen yelling 'Look at me I'm Jello-man!' Now, some jello slipped out of his shirt and fell to the floor. This proved hazardous when Takuya slipped on some and hit his head hard on the counter. Tony looked at him as everyone knelt down near him. Takuya blinked slightly dazed though, thank goodness, he had a thick head so no real damage had been done. Kouji sighed slightly helping his friend up. Takuya held his head blinking slightly before looking down at his shirt.

"Aw man! I'm gonna smell like jello now!" Everyone sweat-dropped as Tony sighed gesturing Takuya to follow her. Everyone watched him curiously as he followed Tony. A few minutes passed as Tony returned dragging Takuya behind her though, now Takuya wore a baggy Inuyasha t-shirt and baggy jeans his goggles around his neck. Tony sighed throwing Takuya's clothes into the washing machine as the two sat back down.

"Okay Takuya, choose your victim!" Tony stated as the game resumed. Takuya looked around before grinning as he looked at Kira.

"Kira Truth or Dare!"

"Guess I'll pick Dare," Kira smiled in a carefree way as Tony whispered something to Takuya. The goggle-head stared at her before grinning slightly administering his dare.

"Alright, Kira I dare you to put chocolate syrup in that vitamin stuff Tony's dad was drinking and drink it!" Kira stared at her friend before shrugging slightly. Tony gave her a salute as she moved to the fridge grabbing the gross vitamin drink and a bottle of chocolate syrup. Kira watched as Tony gagged pouring the vitamin drink into a cup before squeezing the chocolate syrup in. Everyone watched as the drink was handed to Kira before she slowly drunk it. It looked like she would through up at she choked on the drink. Everyone backed away seeing as each thought she was about to hurl. Kira gagged covering her mouth with her hand as she ran to the bathroom. Everyone stared as a few minutes ticked by when Kira emerged from the bathroom holding her stomach. She sat down on the couch still looking slightly green.

"I will kill you for making me drink that, after I feel better…"

"Okay," both Takuya and Tony shrugged knowing that would probably be fair. Kira sighed looking around determining her victim.

"… Kouji Truth or Dare!"

"Dare," Kira snickered suddenly remembering the evil idea Tony and her had for Kouji but that would have to wait. Right now she was having an evil idea, which of course would most likely result in all the yaoi-fans being happy.

"Okay I dare you and Takuya to kiss!" Takuya and Kouji stared at her as Hex, Tails and Cat all screamed 'ew!' Tony merely snickered as Kira smirked slightly. Everyone watched as Kira pulled a camera out of nowhere preparing to take a picture to sell on ebay and, to give to Tanya. Takuya and Kouji both stared at Kira before at each other trying to figure out whether she was serious or not. Kira smiled evilly as she watched the two boys Kouji's eye twitching again as Takuya made a face.

"Eeeeeew!" Cat, Hex and Tails shouted as the two did the dare aka, they kissed. Takuya gagged making a face as did Kouji. Their reaction couldn't help but remind Cat of when Naruto and Sasuke kissed by accident in volume one of Naruto. Takuya choked as both he and Kouji made a mental note to kill Kira later. No, they couldn't do it now… There were witnesses. Kira smiled innocently as she hid the camera behind her back whistling innocently. Kouji and Takuya shot her death glares before Kouji looked around picking his victim.

"Tails Truth or Dare."

"Um, Dare!"

"Okay, um, I dare you to dress up like a boy for about two hours." Tails blinked at the lame dare (Kouji can't come up with good dares) but she nodded a bit as she stood up though had a questioning face. She then sighed turning to Cat who at this point was sorting through her knapsack. The green-hair-bandana-wearing-girl tossed her friend a pair of jeans and a baggy blue t-shirt, which of course was meant for boys. Tails took them silently walking to the bathroom, she emerged a few seconds later carrying her normal clothing as she sat down blinking for a moment.

"Man… Now I know why Cat likes to wear guys clothes…" Tails stated subconsciously looking down at the baggy top. She then looked up determining who to dare. "Okay, um, Hex Truth or Dare!"

"Truth."

"Why'd you dye your hair purple?"

"Donno seemed like a cool color to dye it." Hex shrugged slightly as everyone stared at him before shrugging. He then turned his head choosing his victim. "Takuya, Truth or Dare!"

"Dare me!" Takuya grinned as Hex held his chin in thought for a few moments before he grinned.

"Okay, um, I dare you too…" He thought for a moment as Tony whispered something into his ear. He grinned slightly before giving Takuya the dare. "I dare you too run around Tony's neighborhood shouting 'The monkeys are invading'… In just your boxers!"

Takuya stared at him as everyone cracked up. The goggle-head sighed mumbling how he was going to get arrested now as he stood up. Cat and Tails laughed hooting slightly as Takuya blushed pulling the Inuyasha shirt off. He grumbled slightly as everyone watched him as he pulled the jeans up so he was only in his boxers. Hex smirked slightly as Kouji snickered watching as Tony lead Takuya to the front door. The brunette gulped slightly before he ran down the street shouting 'The monkeys are invading'. A few neighbors shouted out the door at him angrily a few even shouting curses at Takuya. The boy yelped running inside before they would start throwing stuff at him. It was then decided that there would be no more running outside seeing as Tony's neighbors seemed very disgruntled. Takuya sighed pulling the borrowed clothes back on glaring slightly at Hex who merely smirked. Takuya made a mental note never to play truth or dare with these lunatics again as he looked around.

"Um, Kouji Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

Takuya opened his mouth to say something but stopped as Kira and Tony whispered their evil plot to him. He looked at them before snickering, which forced Kouji to raise an eyebrow. Takuya chuckled smiling in an evil way as he looked at Kouji. "Alright Kouji, I dare you to… Cut your hair and dye it electric blue!"

Kouji stared at his friend wide eye his mouth hanging opened. Takuya gave a small smirk as Tony got up grabbing a pair of scissors. Everyone watched as Kira took the scissors from Tony gently taking Kouji's ponytail in hand. Kouji shut his eyes tight as he heard and felt the scissors cut his ponytail off. Takuya stared at his friend as the remainder of Kouji's hair fell into his face. For a moment everyone thought it was Kouichi in front of them. Kouji opened one eye frowning slightly as Kira handed him the ponytail. Of course, the children were not done yet. Kouji gulped as Kira continued to snip at his hair until it was short. Then it was time to dye his hair. Cat sighed as she got up with Hex seeing as the two were the only ones with any experience dying a person's hair. They grabbed Kouji dragging him into the bathroom somehow obtaining electric blue hair dye. Everyone waited patiently as they watched TV until Cat and Hex returned. Everyone looked up as Cat pulled Kouji out of the bathroom his eye twitching more then before. It took Takuya awhile to realize the boy in front of him was actually Kouji. He looked so different without his ponytail. Kouji scratched the back of his head silently making a mental note on how he would kill Tony, Kira and the others. Man, everybody wants to kill each other today… Eh, ain't they such loving friends! Everyone couldn't help but stare at Kouji a it confused. They hardly recognized him now that his hair was cut and dyed! There was a small silence between everyone as they got use to Kouji's new look. Kouji at the moment on the other hand was working on an excuse to tell the others when/if Takuya and him ever got back.

"Well, pick somebody Kouji!" Takuya stated grinning slightly as Kouji sighed looking around.

"Um, Tony Truth or Dare."

"I believe I will pick Truth!" Tony grinned as Kouji sighed thinking for a moment before he asked her the dare.

"Why do you like my brother?"

"I will not answer that."

"Why?"

"Because I do not want you to start chasing me around tryin' to kill me!"

Kouji sweat-dropped shaking his head but let it go. Tony sighed before looking around grinning slightly as she thought of an evil idea.

"Cat Truth or Dare!"

"Dare!"

"Excellent…" Cat raised a eyebrow as Tony did a 'Mister Burns' hand gesture. Everyone stared at her as she cleared her throat speaking. "Alright Cat, you saw that old abandoned house near mine correct? Well I dare you to stay inside that place for an hour!"

Cat's face paled slightly as Kouji frowned slightly looking at her. Cat opened her mouth to protest but shut it quickly gulping slightly though her throat had become dry. Everyone looked at the girl as she managed to speak.

"Can we do this dare AFTER Full Metal Alchemist's is done?" Of course this was just to by time. Tony blinked before realizing the time. It was midnight, which meant one thing! Tails, Kouji, Takuya, Hex and Kira yelped as Cat and Tony jumped over the couch somehow obtaining Ed and Al plushies as well as snacks. Everyone sweat-dropped as the two turned on the TV the anime called 'Full Metal Alchemist' coming on. Now, if you knew Tony and Cat well (along with there authoress counterparts) loved the anime greatly. Nearly more then their love for Digimon! Of course for Cat at least, she still loved Digimon more then Full Metal Alchemist. Cat and Tony watched with great zeal and enjoyment as the others chatted. Tails was yet again trying to hack into a computer system of some sort while Hex spoke to her about html codes. Takuya and Kira were teasing Kouji about his new hairdo while the Loner's eye twitched more and more. Of course, they were making a lot of noise while doing this, and it annoyed Cat and Tony who were trying to concentrate on their anime.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Cat yelled at the top of her lungs looking as if she could breath fire glaring at the others. Tony on the other hand was grabbing hold of a tin.

"ATTACK MY ALL POWERFUL DIGIMON ARMY!" With this shout she dumped out the figurines of digimon at the children. They all yelped getting attacked by the tiny action figures. Kouji shook his head lightly resting his elbow against the table allowing his cheek to rest on his palm. He watched the anime with mild interest, the episode was about a boy named Ed and his younger brother Al who happened to be a suit of metal. It was actually greatly interesting as he watched silently. Takuya sighed having seen that episode already in Japan as he watched Tails and Hex mess around on the computer while Kira watched the anime though she had seen the episode already. Cat sighed happily as the episode ended but was greatly shocked seeing Kouji watching intently as well. Tony noticed this two blinking slightly.

"Oie, Kouji did you like the show?"

"Yea, it was cool." He shrugged lightly making a mental note to (once he somehow returned to the Digital World and then to the Real World) to look for the anime.

"I like the Japanese version better," Takuya stated seeing as he had a hard time with Ed and Al's voices being too use to hearing their Japanese one. Tony shot him a death glare as Cat shrugged muttering 'to each there own'. Now of course Tony remembered the evil dare smiling at Cat who gulped.

"Hey Cat, its time for your dare…"

"Oh… yea," Cat forced a weak smile as she looked at her nervously. Tony laughed somewhat evilly.

"Yes, but first I must tell you a story…"

"Oooh! Story time!" Tails spoke like a child as everyone crowded around Tony. Tony gave a small smile as she cleared her throat speaking in a creepy dead-like voice.

"There was a family of six in a house across the road from a field of apple trees. In this family were a father, mother, 2 daughters, a dog, and a son. One night the youngest daughter heard some music in the field. So she went to the field to go find out about the noise. The next day her family found but she was hung to a tree dead cold hollow empty eyes stared ahead. Now a few nights the son heard a women singing and wondered out. The next day the family found him stabbed. Then a few weeks after both deaths the mother heard a child crying. She went off in the fog to go find the child. The next

morning the father & the eldest daughter found her remains chopped neatly by

a knife in her blood it was written...

I'm watching you...

The daughter who was engaged went to go live with her fiancé but her father was to stubborn and stayed behind. That night or so I'm told the father saw his wife and followed his beloved out in the cold. The next day the daughter found her house empty and reached for her father but he was no where to be found. Then she looked in the orchard she loved so and found him and the bodies of her mother, brother, & younger sister. Same cold dead eyes same odd little smiles drawing her deeper and deeper and deeper till someone light the all on fire and then in ashes writing appeared...

I told you that I was watching and waiting for the correct time.

Then the ashes were blown in the wind...never looking back."

Kouji glanced at Cat who had paled more then before. Tails gulped hiding behind Hex while Kira gripped Takuya's arm. The goggle-head stared at Tony before glancing at Cat feeling bad for her. He had just heard the story, Cat would actually have to go into the house. Tony smiled looking at Cat before gesturing to follow. "C'mon, time to go to the house!"

Cat nodded weakly as Tony lead her outside and to the house. Cat stared up at the house as Tony handed her a watch saying it would go off in about an hour so she knew when to come out. Cat gave another sheepish nod as she slowly moved into the house. Tony smiled though deep down she felt bad for Cat as she watched her friend disappear into the house.

---

Takuya looked at Tony as she returned though was panting as if she had run all the way from the haunted house to her own. Kira looked at her as Tails frowned.

"Are you really gonna let Cat stay inside that house?"

"A dares a dare…"

"I bet Cat's already freaking out, she gets scared really easily," Hex spoke with a small frown worrying for his friend. "But she always acts tough and tries to be brave. I guess cause we decided in the first season she'd be best for the crest of courage, she's probably terrified right now, you saw her face when you told her the dare."

"Stop making me feel guilty!" Tony shouted covering her ears though deep down she was worried about her friend. Takuya sighed gently as he got up mumbling that he was going back to 'Manga Heaven'. Kira watched her friend before looking out towards the haunted house hoping no harm would come to her cousin.

---

(GG: Just a warning, they gulp A LOT during the parts to come, not sure why, they just kinda do…)

Cat gulped as she moved throughout the haunted house glancing around nervously. She would get scared, she couldn't. Nothing bad would happen, she was going to be alright. She gulped tensing up slightly before jumping as a mouse ran passed her. She gulped her hands in front of her as she looked around the dim room blankly. She then quickly released a small terrified scream as she felt something touch her shoulder. Out of instinct her hands grabbed whatever had touched her throwing the figure over her shoulder her eyes shut tight in fear. She heard a thud as whatever touched her hit the ground before she heard a soft groan.

"Man, this is the last time I come to check you in…" Cat opened her eyes looking at Kouji who was lying on the ground rubbing his back. Cat couldn't help but laugh nervously.

"You shouldn't have snuck up on me!"

"Yea, yea," the Loner sighed standing up as Cat frowned lightly.

"What are you doing here Kouji?"

"I saw how terrified you were and well, I figured you shouldn't go inside this place alone." He shrugged slightly brushing dust of his pants looking up at her. Cat stared at him though was slightly relived that she wouldn't be alone. Kouji sighed lightly as he looked around his hands in his pockets. "So… All we have to do is hang around in this place for about an hour? That doesn't sound too bad."

"I guess so…" Cat glanced at him though wasn't sure whether the stories about the house were true. Kouji looked at her seeing the green-haired girl was still scared. He sighed slightly giving her a small reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Cat, if anything bad happens while were in here I'll protect you, I promise. I mean I still have my spirits so if I need too I can spirit evolve." Cat couldn't help but nod feeling safer then before as he said this. That was right! Kouji could just spirit evolve if things got too bad! Kouji smiled seeing that Cat wasn't as nervous anymore. It appeared too the two that they would be alright while in this creepy house, it was just a house right? Nothing bad could happen. Cat yawned slightly as she and Kouji sat on the ground occasionally speaking to one another. Kouji glanced around every so often as if he had heard something, or felt something. He frowned lightly looking at Cat who was remotely relaxed, seeing as she had been terrified earlier. He then tensed up feeling a shiver run down his spine. His head turned sharply before gulping slightly. In front of them, was a small little girl wearing a white nightgown. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders with pale skin and two very haunted looking blue eyes. Cat looked at her but paled slightly as Kouji got to his feet quickly helping Cat up. She looked at him blankly as he raised a protective hand in front of her glaring sharply at the small girl. She smiled innocently vanishing from sight, which caused Cat to release a frightened cry. Kouji scanned the area before yelping stumbling back as the little girl appear in front of him.

"Hehe your funny!" She said smiling up at Kouji whose hand had moved to his D-Scan. She smiled looking at him before at Cat who trembled in fear. "You shouldn't be here…"

"What do you want?" Kouji spoke coldly staying near Cat as she hid behind him.

"I want you to play with me!" The girl giggled as she vanished again appearing in front of Cat this time. Cat yelped in surprise and fear as she backed up Kouji turned around sharply but paled shivering slightly as the girl walked through him. Cat looked at him as it almost appeared that Kouji could not breathe for a moment or two before he recovered looking at the girl. She smiled sweetly at the two but frowned. "You two are no fun!"

Cat looked at the small girl before yelping as Kouji grabbed hold of her hand sharply running away. He wasn't sure what he felt, but at the moment he knew, staying there with that little girl was dangerous. Cat stumbled trying to keep up with Kouji's swift pace as he pulled her into a room silently. She looked at him as he shut the door swiftly remaining silent for a moment or two. Cat sunk to the ground shaking slightly still as Kouji leaned against the shut door breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" He spoke quietly looking at Cat. She nodded numbly as he sighed. There was silence between the two again as Kouji glanced occasionally around. He turned his head sharply as Cat gave a whimper of fear. His eyes widened as he saw a young boy standing in front of her. He was about Cat's height with sandy brown-blonde hair. He had tanner skin then his sister and instead of creepy blue eyes he had sea green eyes. He wore a vertical blue stripped pjs and slippers. She gulped backing away slightly as Kouji rushed in front of her pulling his D-Scan out of his pocket preparing to spirit evolve. The boy looked at the two curiously before giving a small smirk reaching forward his hand going through Kouji's chest. Cat looked as just like before, Kouji seemed to have trouble breathing. She stared at him as Kouji paled more in a mixture of fear and something like pain. She stared at him as the boy pulled his hand out of Kouji's chest the Loner coughing slightly. He stared at the boy before swiftly grabbing Cat's hand again as the two took off running away. Cat gripped his hand as they ran but everything seemed to freeze as Cat heard the floor crack. Kouji looked down silently cursing mentally as the floor beneath them broke. Cat released a scream of surprise and fear as Kouji instinctively hugged her close to him turning so that he would be the one to his the ground first. Cat hugged him tightly hiding her face in his chest as Kouji shut his eyes tightly gritting his teeth as he awaited the ground.

---

"Hey… Where's Kouji?" Hex blinked looking around as did the others. It had been some time now since Cat had gone to the haunted house.

"I donno… you think he went with Cat to the house?"

"Donno, did he Tony?"

"I didn't see him, but he could've gone in after I left." Tony frowned sighing slightly as she looked at the TV. "If he did, I'm sure he's protecting Cat or something."

"Heh they make a cute couple don't they?" Kira laughed lightly as Hex rolled his eyes. Tails sighed slightly as she typed on her laptop shaking her head at Kira. The older girl sighed sitting on the couch next to Tony hanging upside down. "You think they'll be okay?"

"Yea, they'll be fine." Tony smiled slightly though deep down she was greatly worried herself. She knew better then any of the other that that house was haunted, she had even seen the little girl ghost. There was silence between everyone as Tony looked out the window thinking to herself. Kira glanced at Tony for a moment or two thinking that she had seen something though she quickly shook it off. Tony shut her eyes silently thinking to herself. 'Hey, Alex could you go check up on them?'

Everyone in the room glanced over at Tony thinking they had seen something though, just like Kira had, they shrugged it off. Silence seemed to reign over the children before Tony spoke up.

"Hey, let's watch a movie! Shrek Two good for everybody?" Everyone gave murmurs of agreement as Tony popped in the movie. Takuya meanwhile was up to his neck in volumes of mangas in a trance-like state. Though, mentally, each child wondered how Kouji and Cat were fairing in the haunted house. So, why don't we switch over to check in on the two?

---

"Kouji? C'mon Kouji please wake up," Kouji groaned slightly opening his eyes to look up at Cat, who was shaking him. He blinked slightly before remembering what had happened. Cat sighed in relief as Kouji slowly sat up moving a hand to hold his head. He froze however as he pulled his fingers away from his head. On his fingers was red blood. Oh great, he was bleeding. This couldn't get any worse. Wait, if he thought that, then something worse would happen. Cat looked at him before untying his bandana, which she had been wearing due to her dare. He looked at her before wincing slightly as Cat pressed the bandana against the gash on his head. He looked as Cat frowning lightly; it looked like she had been crying.

"Cat, are you okay?" He asked looking at her as he moved a hand to hold the bandana in place for her. Cat was quiet as she gave a small sniffle wiping her eyes.

"Guess I'm a big coward…" She finally said after a few minutes. Kouji raised an eyebrow staring at her before sighing lightly.

"You aren't a coward Cat."

"Yes I am, I mean I'll I did was sit there whenever those ghost came…"

"Yea but you still came in this house," Cat looked up at Kouji as he sighed slightly continuing. "If Tony had dared me to go into this house I would've declined it. I would've never come inside here; I would've been too scared. You're a lot braver then I am for coming in here."

Cat stared at him a bit confused. Had he just admitted that he was scared? The Loner was scared? It's the sign of the apocalypse! Cat stared at him she couldn't recall anytime throughout the whole season when Kouji had admitted he was scared. Kouji blinked looking at her wondering what was so shocking about what he had just said. Cat stared at him a moment or two before she spoke to confirm this thought.

"You're scared?" She stared at him as Kouji gave a small nod.

"Yea, I am. At least in the Digital World I can fight but, these things are ghosts. I doubt Lobomon would do any good against them." Cat stared at him more as he raised an eyebrow. "What's the big deal?"

"I just never thought you got scared, on the show you were always risking your neck for the others, I just thought you'd never get scared." Cat blinked looking at him as the Loner gave a small chuckle.

"Everybody gets scared," he stated simply looking at her. There was silence again as Kouji stood up slowly looking around. Cat watched him as he sighed slightly. "We have to get out of here…"

"No duh," Kouji shot Cat a small glare while the green-haired girl rolled her eyes at him. The two were silent again as Kouji glanced up though cringed slightly seeing how far they had fallen. He couldn't help but wonder how long he had been out. Cat looked at him as she walked over to him tensing slightly as the floor creaked. She only prayed that the floor wouldn't break again.

"… C'mon, let's go," Kouji said breaking the silence as he began to walk up the stairs. Cat nodded nervously following him glancing around nervously. She only prayed that they would meet no more ghosts, but of course you all know they will. Kouji glanced back at her as the young girl slowly held his hand slightly afraid to let go. He sighed shaking his head lightly looking ahead again staying on guard as they moved. They were silent as they moved carefully both hoping the floor wouldn't break again. Kouji glanced around every so often as they reached the first floor. Cat looked at him gripping his hand tightly as Kouji glanced back at her giving her hand a soft squeeze to let her know everything would be okay while his other hand gripped his D-Scan, which was still in his pocket. Cat glanced around before giving a small scream as the little girl appeared in front of them again. Kouji stumbled back slightly out of surprise as Cat gripped his hand tighter and tighter.

"Oh I found you!" The little girl giggled as she approached the two. Kouji pulled his D-Scan out quickly staying in front of cat as the little girl spoke. "Light and Destiny both together, your souls will taste so sweet!"

Light? Destiny? Cat stared at the little girl a bit confused. Sure, she could understand who she was referring to when she said Light. Obviously Kouji, he was the Legendary Warrior of Light after all but… Destiny? Was the girl talking to her? Kouji raised an eyebrow slightly looking at the small girl as she smiled in a creepily innocent way. Cat shivered gently hiding behind Kouji as he gulped lightly looking at the girl before jumping slightly as another ghost appeared before them. She wore a navy blue nightgown with a sky blue robe over it. Her hair was curly brown and her eyes a dark blue, just as haunting as the little girls. This ghost was not as pale as the little girl but not as tan as the young boy the two saw earlier, so she was in between. This was the Mother from the story, the little girl was her younger daughter. Kouji gulped a bar code appearing around one of his hands as he prepared to spirit evolve though he was sure what good it would do.

"Go away!" He shouted as the mother-ghost approached them Cat trembling behind him. Kouji gulped lightly as the mother-ghost stared into his eyes with her own haunting eyes. Cat looked up at Kouji for one of the first times seeing a look of pure fear in his eyes. She gulped (they gulp a lot don't they?) looking up as the mother-ghost smiled reaching forward pushing a hand through Kouji's chest, just as the young boy did earlier. Kouji felt as though every ounce of happiness had been sucked out of him. If you could refer the feelings he felt to anything else you could compare it to the dementors in 'Harry Potter'. Cat looked at him as his face paled more then it should and it almost appeared that he was breathing at all. The mother-ghost smiled sweetly as she pulled her hand from his chest flexing her fingers lightly.

"Your soul is sweet child of Light," she said her voice sending a chill down everyone's spine. She looked over at Kouji who was holding his chest as if in pain. She looked at him a bit confused and worried as she turned her head to look back at the ghosts. She shook lightly gulping slightly as the mother-ghost approached again. Kouji looked up at her before releasing a small cry of pain as the women ran her hand through his head. Cat looked at him panic going through her as Kouji fell to his knees never having experienced a feeling like this before in his life. He was cold inside and out as he felt every ounce of strength was being drained out of his body. Cat watched as the mother-ghost place her hands through Kouji again. The green-haired girl stared a bit confused as she tried to figure out what was happening. A small glow seemed to surround Kouji as the mother-ghost seemed to drink the light. From what Cat could guess, the glow around him was his life force aka his soul. Cat's mind raced as she tried to figure out what to do as adrenalin rushed through her. She had to figure something out; if she didn't act soon Kouji could die (Tony's feeling very bad now). Her eyes moved through the room as Cat gulped picking up a loose board as she shut her eyes swinging at the mother-ghost. This of course didn't do anything but it did surprise the ghost greatly as she pulled her hands away from Kouji the glow ceasing as he fell to his hands and knees breathing heavily. Cat gulped slightly as the mother-ghost turned to look at her slowly approaching her. Cat gripped the board tightly looking at the two ghosts as they approached her. Kouji looked up as Cat released a small scream the ghost placing a hand through her chest. Just like Kouji, Cat felt as though she would never feeling happiness again. She could hardly breath as she felt like the life was being sucked out of her. She couldn't figure out what to do as Kouji struggled to get back to his feet remembering his promise to protect her. Kouji moved quickly picking up the board Cat had used earlier swinging it through the ghosts (seriously, what damage do you think they can do?). They backed up slightly as Kouji moved in front of Cat again. Cat gulped breathing hard but froze as the mother-ghost reached forward to eat their souls. Kouji remained in front of Cat tensing up slightly as the mother-ghost reached forward to steal the rest of his soul again. But, before the mother-ghost could do any harm to him another ghost appeared. He was about Cat's age and tall He was very tan and had misty gray eyes. He had black hair that fell into his face at times. He wore a white peasant top shirt and black pants with no shoes. The new ghost glared at the mother-ghost and her daughter.

"Get lost!" He shouted though his voice wasn't as scary as the other ghosts. The mother-ghost gave a small glare before picking her daughter up vanishing. Cat stared in a mixture of shock and surprised as Kouji kept a tight grip on the board. The boy turned around looking at the two smiling. "Are you two alright?"

"Wh-who are you?" Cat stared a bit surprised to hear Kouji's voice shake. She stared at Kouji a bit surprised to see his hands shaking badly as was the rest of him. Cat stared at Kouji somewhat concerned as she reached forward touching Kouji's shoulder to let him no everything was all right, just like he had done for her earlier. The boy looked at them smiling slight as he answered the question.

"My name is Alexander, but you can call me Alex. Tony asked me to come and check on you too, and it looks like I came in the nick of time too." He smiled lightly as the two stared.

"Tony?"

---

"No the mangas! Leave me alone!" Takuya whined as Tails and Kira dragged him out of 'Manga Heaven'. He pouted slightly as the girls pulled him down the steps and passed the 'Wall of Tony'. At the front door Hex and Tony were pulling on their shoes. Takuya blinked looking at all his friends. "Where are we going?"

"To go get Kouji and Cat, its already been a little over an hour," Hex stated simply.

"Why can't I stay in 'Manga Heaven'?"

"Because we need you! If we get attacked by ghosts you can spirit evolve and protect us!" Takuya grumbled slightly but sighed in defeat as he followed the children out the door. However they didn't have to walk very far seeing as Cat and Kouji were slowly walking up to the front door both looking as though they had been scared to death, which was a fairly strange look for Kouji. Behind the two floated a young boy wait… Floated? The children all stared at their friends before sweat-dropping a Tony hugged Kouji and Cat tightly.

"Oh my god! You guys are okay! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry for making you go in there!" Tony exclaimed hugging the two the ghost sweat-dropping.

"Miss Tony, I don't think they can breath." Alex pointed out receiving a glare from Tony when he called her 'miss'. She then looked at Kouji and Cat who she was hugging so tightly the two could hardly breath. She smiled sheepishly letting go of them as Cat stared at her.

"Tony since when did you know a ghost?" The green-haired girl shouted as everyone stared at Tony and Alex in shock. Tony laughed nervously looking at everyone.

"Um, I'll explain inside, c'mon." With those words the group followed Tony inside the house. They all plopped down in chairs waiting somewhat patiently for her to explain. "Alright first off this is Alex, now when I was about three and at the moment I happened to be moving my mom took her to see my great grandmother's grave. I was looking around while my mom was praying when I saw this grave covered in vines. So like since I was three and kind and compassionate innocent child I cleared away the vines and uncovered a tombstone which was Alex's here. Now I felt really bad for him and I wished I could do something but well he was dead so what could I have done? Well, after that I felt this cold wind blow around me but the weird part was there was no wind in the cemetery. So yea, I got freaked out and ran back to my mom. Later that night I had this dream and in the dream I saw Alex here and he was really grateful because I was the first person to actually visit his grave. At the time I felt really bad for him and so as a token of his gratitude he said he'd protect me. So he's been protecting me ever since. Kinda like a guardian angel 'cept he's a ghost!"

Tony smiled as she finished the explanation while everyone stared at her. Alex floated behind her sitting Indian-cross style as he listened remembering the time where he had first met Tony. The other children however just stared shocked.

"Remind us to hurt you later Tony," Cat stated simply as she rested her head against the table. "That house is so freaking scary!"

"You see any ghosts?"

"Yea, and they tried to kill us," Kouji replied as Takuya blinked but frowned lightly seeing the blood trickling from the cut on Kouji's head (they just noticed that? Man, these children are oblivious).

"Hey, how'd you hurt your head?" The goggle-head asked. Everyone looked at him before drawing notice to the deep cut on the Loners head. Tony got up quickly going in search for a first aid kit. Kira frowned worriedly as Kouji answered Takuya's question.

"The floor broke when we were running away from one of those ghosts. I took the impact of the fall." He shrugged lightly as Cat shook her head continuing.

"Yea and you were out cold for ten minutes, it scared the crap outta me!" Kouji yelped as Cat tossed a pillow at him glaring slightly. Kouji couldn't help but laugh lightly but winced as Kira pressed a damp clothe to the cut cleaning it. There was silence as the children watched Kira clean the cut before she placed a band-aide over the cut.

"Well, at least you two are okay," she stated as the two nodded in response though they were shooting Tony death glares. She laughed nervously scratching the back of her head as she quickly decided to change the subject before she was killed. "Well, who wants to watch yet another movie?"

Of course this didn't stop Cat from glaring at Tony. Tony laughed nervously running up stairs saying she would get a movie. Now of course, it was then that everyone noticed something fairly odd. Something that was missing. There wasn't any barking going on, nor was there that pitter patter of tiny paws. Where had the devil-dog known as Duffy gone? Of course this question was quickly answer as Duffy sprung out of no where knocking Takuya over. He yelped slightly as he fell of the couch with a small 'off'.

"Where the hell did this demon come from?" He shouted though laughed slightly as Duffy began to lick him. Everyone sweat-dropped as Tony returned though quickly yelped jumping up onto the chair to protect her toes from Duffy. Yea, the dog eats peoples toes, he seriously is a demon. The scene was rather comical as the children ran around trying to avoid Duffy while Alex watched with interest floating in the air and if he could, he would be eating popcorn. The rest of the night continued as such Hex and Takuya kept themselves entertained by scaring Kouji and Cat, who after there experience in the haunted house, got scared easily. It rather funny too because the first time they tried scaring the two Cat jumped and pulled a 'Scooby-Doo' aka she jumped right into Kouji's arms like Scooby does in the cartoon. Kouji had tensed up badly and literally froze in one spot and it took the group awhile to snap him out of it. However, as 4 in the morning came by, the group was all getting drowsy. The girls were all laughing hard while crowding around Tails laptop. Takuya looked up rubbing his eyes as Kouji and Hex stopped their game of 'Magic' (seeing as Hex had already beaten the poor Loner 50 times).

"What are you guys reading?" Hex asked yawning widely as he got up walking over to the girls. Takuya and Kouji followed him staring down at the fic they were reading. They were reading the fanfiction called 'The Days of Daycare' which this authoress does not own for it is an actual fanfic written by Super Karoru. This is just a random idea the authoress and her friend came up with while reading the fanfic. (GG: Seriously, that fic is really funny, I recommend it to all of you!)

"Hmm, how'd she know they know I was a pyromaniac as a child…" Takuya mused to himself though received stares from everyone.

"You were a pyromaniac?" Tony asked staring at him as the brunette laughed nervously.

"Um, well yea… Kinda…" Kouji stared at his friend raising an eyebrow silently. No wonder Takuya had the spirits of flame the guy was a pyromaniac!

"Takuya, did you drive around in a little red sports car too?"

"Um… yea I think I had one of those…"

"Did you drive you daycare teacher insane?"

"…" Takuya grew quiet at this point fidgeting around slightly as he looked around in a shifty way. The children all stared at him as Cat returned her eyes to the fanfiction suddenly wondering something.

"Yo Kouji, when you were a kid did you have a lightsaber?"

"Yea."

"Did you hit people with it?"

"Sometimes." Kouji shrugged slightly. Takuya blinked looking at his friend before at the fanfic.

"How does this author know about our childhood?" He shouted. Tony grinned evilly as her, Kira and Cat answered the questions.

"Authoresses know all," everyone sweat-dropped as the three girls (who were also crazy authoresses, well, Kira probably saner that Cat and Tony but still!) cackled slightly. Kouji and Takuya inched away from the three nervously. And so the rest of the night continued as such. The children all enjoyed watching the sunrise and come 6 in the morning, each child had fallen asleep. Hex was lying on the ground his 'Magic' cards spread around him. Tails was asleep resting her head on her laptop hitting the 'z' button. Kira was lying on a chair one way while Cat was in the other direction both cousins' feet hanging off the chair. Tony was laying on the ground resting her head on Duffy slightly the demon dog sound asleep as well. Alex was floating a few feet in the air near Tony sleeping as well. Takuya yawned as he sat next to Kouji on the couch the two dowsing in and out of sleep.

"Hey Kouji," Takuya spoke though from the sound of his voice, he was nearly asleep. Kouji sighed slightly but it eventually turned into a large yawn as he managed to answer his friend.

"Yea Takuya?"

"You know how much therapy were gonna need after this whole adventures over?" Takuya's eyes drooped slowly shutting as he began to drift into sleep. Kouji glanced at his friend rubbing his eyes silently as he answered.

"A lot," with those final words Takuya drifted off too sleep using Kouji's shoulder as a pillow. Kouji looked at his friend but didn't move Takuya's head being too tiered to do it. The Loner yawned slightly again as he too fell asleep his head resting against Takuya's. Oh too bad all the children were asleep, cause this would've been very good blackmailing pictures!

---

GG: Originally I had a long authoress note down here commenting on how damn long this chapter is but… Right now I don't feel like a long comment, my cat just died so I'm kinda depressed…. So, yea… -hugs Kyo plushie-

(I didn't re-read this really, cause one its too long and two I'm not feeling too good at the moment so if there are errors I'm sorry)


	12. The Plot Begins FINALLY!

Disclaimer: Okay, question, who honestly believes a 14 year old, would own digimon? Hmm? Nope, I don't own the show; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

Chapter Twelve: The Plot Begins FINALLY! (GG: I got way to side tracked…)

"I think my food just moved."

"I don't feel good."

"The eggs ate my fork!"

"This toast is as hard as cement."

"I've been poisoned!"

Kouji shook his head slightly as he watched the children in front of him. You see the children had forced Takuya to cook breakfast. Now Kouji knew Takuya well enough by now, and after their experience at the Burgermon Village, Kouji knew well enough that neither he nor Takuya could cook. Cat also knew this seeing as she was the Frontier Fanatic of the group, so she wasn't touching the food. The two children watched as Tony, Kira, Hex and Tails complained and poked at the food. Tails was dissecting it while Hex stabbed a piece of toast with his fork err well, attempted to stab. Tony was turning green as she rushed to the bathroom. Kira was currently staring at her eggs slightly disturbed seeing how her fork had vanished into it poking it nervously with a knife.

"Hey I told you all I couldn't cook! Stop complaining," Takuya glared at everyone crossing his arms with a 'huff'. Cat rolled her eyes as Tony came back glaring at Takuya.

"Man Takky take cooking lessons!"

"It was your idea to make me cook! I told you I couldn't but nnnooo you still made me!" There was a glaring match between the children as everyone sweat-dropped. The morning continued as such. Kira and Cat were cheering Tails on currently while the young girl tried to hack into Toei system… Why you might ask? To make them have another season, plus the fact that the two cousins wouldn't leave her alone until she did. Hex was, you guessed it, sorting through his 'Magic' cards trying to get the Loner to play another match but, after getting his butt kicked fifty times, Kouji didn't really want to play. Yea he seriously didn't want to get his butt kicked again. The morning continued as thus as the children goofed around and Tony and Takuya continued to glare at each other. Tails eventually managed to hack into Toei's system and, tried her best to work it so that they would make a new season of digimon, however she knew very well that it wouldn't work. But hey, Kira and Cat wouldn't leave her alone until she tried so she had no choice! Kouji sighed watching everyone as he and Hex watched TV. The young Loner sighed wondering seriously whether he and Hex were the only two sane people in the room. Then again, after last night… He doubted ANY of them were sane. And so as if on cue Alex floated down into the room and began to bug the Loner. Now I'm sure you might ask 'how can a ghost bother Kouji?' Oh it's quite easy. For you see, Alex was a master of annoying people. And so the morning continued with Alex singing annoying songs, saying the stupidest things and just about anything else to annoy the Loner. Oh yes, this also caused Kouji to throw multiple things through the ghost and that resulted in Tony yelling at them both. Yea, it was a normal morning at Tony's house.

Around noon the group decided to depart. Now, since none of them had a decent breakfast thanks to Takuya, they stopped at a 7 eleven. Walking inside the group purchased food and drinks. Takuya, Kira and Cat got large slurpies, Kouji knew this would lead to no good. Hex and Kouji got bagels while Tails purchased a muffin, then a cupcake and then she created the mufcake! Okay, actually this authoress's friend created the mufcake, but in the fic Tails did! This kind of disturbed the children a bit, and here we all thought Tails would be the sane one. We lost another one to the dark side…. So, the group goofed around at the 7 eleven that is, until the owner yelled at them a kicked them out. Yea, three hyperactive kids, one child ranting about mufcakes and other creations, an irritated Loner and Hex who complained about the bagels being stale. That really doesn't lead to any good. So after being mortified and kicked out, the group set out to their actual destination.

It was around one pm now as the group finally reached their destination. Tails's house! Now why Tails's house? Quite simple, Cat's older brother was having the football guys over for the night, which meant Kira and Cat, were running to Tails's house for sanctuary. Hex was just hanging out at her house for the day seeing as his house was getting cleaned. Yea, he was avoiding the evil known as cleaning duties! And then, Takuya and Kouji just get dragged around. Poor guys. So yea, the group stopped outside Tails's apartment as the young girl yawned opening the door. Yea, they were all still pretty tiered, with the exception of the three who had slurpies. Takky, Cat and Kira were wide-awake! Kouji nearly collapsed a few times and Hex continuously yawned. There were mutters and stifled yawns as the group walked into the house pulling off their shoes. Tails's mom seemed to be out, and her older brother was at Cat's house. Takuya looked around silently as the other children walked inside to the corner. Tails's house/apartment was small, a loft upstairs. However, it was cozy, and one could really feel at home.

"Aw it's so kawaii!"

"Speak English Kira!"

"I said 'Aw it's so cute'! Sheesh I'm aloud to speak a foreign language you know!"

"Well speak a language we can understand!" There was an argument/discussion as the children crowded around a small cage, Tails holding a fluffy cinnamon colored ball. Now, Takuya and Kouji were too busy looking around to notice, and the four children had forgotten one thing. One important thing.

"Okay guys, stand back, she jumps really high." Tails warned which caused Takuya and Kouji to look towards them. Kouji gulped slightly staring at the bunny Tails was setting down. Now, you all remember the game of truth or dare the children had at Tomato Patch? Remember Kouji's worst fear? If you've forgotten, then here's the answer. The great Legendary Warrior of Light's greatest fear is… BUNNIES! Don't ask why; let's just say there was a freak accident in kindergarten. Takuya blinked looking at Kouji a bit confused while the Loner hid behind his friend, almost using Takuya as a human shield. It took a moment or two before Takuya recalled how his friend was afraid of bunnies. This also caused Takuya to make a mental note for later. Yea, he was going to get revenge. He wasn't sure what he needed revenge for but, eh… Blackmail was sweet. Kouji gulped watching as the bunny hopped around the room before towards them. Takuya stifled his laughter hearing Kouji give a small whimper of fear as he gripped Takuya's shoulders. It was at this moment the four oblivious children remembered that Kouji was afraid of bunnies. So, of course, they pulled out cameras and video recorders from nowhere. Man, by the time the guys return to there world, these children are gonna be millionaires thanks to ebay. Kouji sweated slightly as the bunny hoped towards them. It looked up at the pale Loner its cute little nose twitching cutely as it moved closer to Kouji. Kouji backed up slightly still using Takuya for a human shield while the Goggle-Head sweat-dropped. Everyone watched silently as Kouji backed up into the wall staring down at the little rabbit. It hoped over to him gently sniffing his foot. Takuya had his bite his tongue hard to keep from laughing. It was so funny just watching his friend freak out like this, over a small cute bunny. Honestly! Who was afraid of a bunny? Takuya had to figure that out later. Kira readied her camera silently waiting as the bunny hopped onto Kouji's foot sitting there. And Kouji could no longer stay calm.

-

Tony blinked looking up from her cheeseburger. Tanya stood next to her, in her waitress uniform also looking up. Tony was having lunch currently at Tanya's parents' cafe. Tony was the café's best costumer. Tanya sighed cleaning a cup as Tony sipped her coke.

"Sounds like Kouji met Tails's bunny," Tony stated as Tanya nodded sighing slightly.

"That guys got lungs…" The crazy blonde stated. Tony nodded in agreement. There was silence for a moment or two before Tanya added on. "They better have taped it…"

"Yea, they better have… Can I have a refill?"

"Yep sure! Another Coke, coming up!" Tanya smiled bouncing off to refill Tony's drink as the other girl chewed her food.

-

"Kouji I'm really, really, really sorry! I forgot!" Tails apologized though at the same time stifled her laughter. Kouji was ridged as the orange haired girl set her rabbit back in the cage. Kira and Cat were laughing like heck while Hex replayed the scene on his video camera. How he obtained one will remain a mystery. Takuya couldn't hold his tongue any longer as he laughed hysterically, though also cringed in pain. You see Kouji still was using Takuya as a human shield, and currently the Loner's nails were cutting into his shoulders. It had been such a funny scene though. After all, who thought Kouji Minamoto could scream like a girl! Kira recovered though was still giggling as she helped pry Kouji's fingers off of Takuya.

"Now _that _was funny!" Hex stated grinning while Kira waved a hand in front of Kouji's face. Kouji snapped out of it blinking slightly before shooting Tails's rabbit a death glare. Hex and Cat immediately hid their cameras both stifling giggles as they all sat down. Takuya rubbed his sore shoulders plopping down on the couch.

"Sheesh Kouji, your nails are sharp!" He whined as Kouji rubbed the back of his neck a bit sheepishly.

"Sorry…" Was all the Lone Wolf said as he looked at the ground. The children continued to stifle their laughter as Tails cleared her throat.

"Well, why don't we play a little play station?" Takuya grinned nodding enthusiastically as Hex and Cat grinned as well. Kouji remained emotionless, er, well embarrassed while Kira stared at a shiny object that happened to be close by. And so the remainder of the time at Tails's house was spent playing video games. Takuya was glomped to death by Cat after the Goggle-Head beat Riku for her in Kingdom Hearts. She had been working on it forever, and that cut scene before it was REALLY annoying after like 50 times. Hex and Takuya had multiple rematches in Soul Caliber Two while Tails played Sonic. Meanwhile, Kira and Kouji took naps (Kira's sugar high wore off). It was an enjoyable time period and once 2:00 pm came the stomachs of each child were growling. Tails sighed looking up from the game frowning seeing that everyone was hungry.

"Well, seeing as we're all hungry, I can't cook, Hex is too lazy to cook, Cat and Kira are banned from all stoves for life, Takky gives us food poisoning and I do not trust Kouji's cooking abilities. Let's go out to eat!" After some discussion the group decided to go to Tanya's parents café. Kouji sighed, as long as there were no evil bunnies he was okay with anything. Takuya shrugged not actually caring as the children walked outside. Cat and Hex bickered about something while Kira rooted them on. Tails sighed playing peacekeeper while Kouji and Takuya yawned. The walk was uneventful, however Takuya noticed that Kouji kept looking around his hand in his pocket, where his D-Scan was located. Takuya frowned remembering similar actions as he walked next to Kouji the four children walking ahead of him goofing around.

"Something wrong Kouji?" The Goggle-Head asked glancing at Kouji as he sighed slightly.

"Not sure, I just have a bad feeling, like at the AnimeCon…"

"Oh great, well, let's hope nothing bad happens… And if it does, and a digimon appears, then will spirit evolve and kick its butt!" Kouji shook his head at his friends' enthusiasm. Takuya just looked at Kouji grinning slightly as he looked ahead again. Kouji sighed again looking at the sky for the moment or two as the group began to walk through a park. Something was coming that's all Kouji knew. And most likely, it wasn't something good.

"Okay, do you get it now Cat?" Hex asked Cat who, currently had swirly eyes. Hex had tried to explain how to get a drop down music list on your xanga and, since Cat was kind of dense. It only confused her more then before. Tails sighed sweat dropping with Kira as they walked. Takuya moved a hand to hold his D-Scan. If Kouji's feeling was right he was sure the two of them would have to spirit evolve quickly. That was also a bad thing seeing as the two were sleep deprived. Well, Takuya was, Kouji got a nap at Tails's, even though it wasn't a good one (the others kept waking him up). Takuya only prayed his friend was wrong but, after the AnimeCon, Takuya had a feeling he was right. Kouji looked around silently before stopping dead in his tracks. This of course caused Takuya to stop turning to look questionably at Kouji along with the others.

"Kouji, what's wrong?" Takuya asked curiously. Kouji stared at the ground before at Takuya and the others.

"I can't move…" Kouji hissed. Takuya stared at him a bit confused before his eyes widened as he saw icy bindings wrapping around Kouji's legs. Takuya's hand flew into his pocket drawing out his D-Scan a bar code appearing around his hand. The four other children stared a bit confused before screaming out as Takuya was sent flying into a tree by a white claw. Hex looked up gulping slightly seeing a white digimon that resembled Devimon. However, each child knew this digimon was Icedevimon. The children all knew that. Takuya groaned slightly pinned to the tree by the digimon. He looked up struggling to get his arms unpinned from his sides. He had to spirit evolve, and quick. Kouji growled as the ice bindings wrapped their ways around his body. The Loner shivered slightly remember the same exact feeling when they had fought against Icedevimon in the Digital World. Well, the others. He and Takuya at the time had kinda been trapped in an icy dome thing. He bit his tongue trying his best to ignore the pain as he looked ahead at Icedevimon glaring.

"Wh-what do you want?" He snapped his voice shaking slightly as he shivered due to the icy ropes. Icedevimon looked at him smiling smugly at him.

"All you little kids dead. I'll start with you two, then your friends," he nudged his head over towards Kira and the others who, stared a bit bewildered and confused. Kouji glared a bit more struggling to get free as he spotted something creeping up behind the four kids. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at them

"You guys duc- umf!" His voice was cut off as icy bindings gagged his mouth. Kira stared at him curiously before back. Her eyes widened slightly as she grabbed her cousin and Tails. In turn Hex ducked as well sensing that's what he should do. Cat blinked before yelping covering her head with Tails as an attack flew over them. Kouji watched the attack gulping slightly. Since the kids were in front of him, the attack was flying straight at him now. 'Wait, this could be good… The attack could get rid of these stupid ropes… Of course that would also include me getting hit but… I'll be free to spirit evolve.' Kouji braced for the impact of the hit hearing Kira and Takuya call out to him as the attack collided. He bit back a cry of pain as the icy ropes disintegrated the young warrior being sent flying backwards. Kouji hand gripped his D-Scan as a bar code appeared around his hand. Takuya's eyes widened realizing his friends plan a small smile forming across his face.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution! Lobomon!" The Legendary Warrior of Light quickly rebounded off the tree he had been about to hit with his feet flying back towards Icedevimon. Takuya waited silently as Lobomon aimed his laser beam thing at Icedevimon's hand. "Howling Laser!"

The attack hit its target dead on. Icedevimon recoiled his claw in pain freeing Takuya. The young boy wasted no time a bar code appearing around his hand. "Spirit Evolution! Agunimon!"

The four children couldn't help but grin as they readied to see the two warriors in action again. Hex eyes moved behind him as he quickly nudged Tails and Cat. "That who I think it is?"

"Kokatorimon… That's the evil chicken dude that turned people to stone in first season, ne?" Cat asked her eye twitching. Cat didn't like chickens, so an evil chicken looking digimon that turned people to stone didn't make her feel to good. Then again, it didn't make anyone feel good besides random people who actually liked that type of stuff… But that's beside the point! Tails frowned nodding in conformant.

"The guys are gonna have there hands full," she stated as the four nodded. Kira frowned helping Cat up as Hex helped Tails.

"Let's get out of the way," the elder cousin said. The group nodded slowly moving out of the way, hoping not to get caught. Agunimon glanced at them before the chicken digimon then Icedevimon.

"So buddy, who you wanna take?" Agunimon asked as Lobomon stared towards Kokatorimon silently before Icedevimon.

"Both."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Not sure yet, but you have to get the others out of here. I can distract them and by you time to get them out of here." Agunimon looked at his friend but nodded realizing his plan. He nodded slightly though, he still didn't like this. Lobomon glanced at his friend drawing his swords. "I'll be okay, just get them outta here fast."

"Right, I'll get back as fast as I can." The two nodded slightly at each other before the fight began. Agunimon moved quickly avoiding Icedevimon and Kokatorimon as Lobomon attacked drawing the two digimon to attack him instead. Kira blinked wondering whether Kouji had lost it or not as Agunimon stopped in front of him.

"C'mon you guys! We gotta run!"

"And leave Kouji there along? Takky your gonna leave your friend behind?"

"No, I am going to make sure you all get out of here safely and then help Kouji out. Its his idea not mine!" Agunimon stated. Tails opened her mouth to say something but gulped slightly. Agunimon gave her a questioning look before turning his head himself crying out in pain as an icy attack hit him hard forcing him back slightly. Mentally the Warrior of Flame cursed. Of course, they weren't going to fall for the plan. If there had been one of them maybe but nnnooo, there had to be two opponents! This wasn't their day. First they are tortured at Tony's house, then Takuya has to cook, then they get kicked out of 7 eleven, then Kouji is attack or well frightened by a cute widdle bunny and now this! What else could happen? Agunimon glared slightly as he locked eyes with his opponent, Icedevimon. "Get out of here you guys."

"Takuya…"

"Go!" The group looked at him but listened quickly running away. Icedevimon looked at the young boy laughing slightly.

"You know once we kill you and your friend we will hunt them down at kill them."

"And that's why I'm gonna kick your butt and scan your data." Agunimon stated simply as fire sparked around him. "You're going down Icedevimon! Pyro Tornado!"

-

Lobomon gritted his teeth in pain as he was sent back by another one of Kokatorimon's Feather Sword blocking half the attack barley with his saber. His eyes moved silently at Agunimon who was fighting Icedevimon, the other children had managed to get a safe distance away, though they remained in seeing distance of the fight. Lobomon's attention was brought back to his fight as he ducked another onslaught of attacks. He used his sword to swat away the attacks and block them. He thought silently trying to come up with a new plan, normally, Takuya and he would have no problem with these two digimon. Well, okay they would have some problem, but not as much as right now. At the moment, the two were sleep deprived, they couldn't risk using their b-spirits and there was no way they could fusion evolve now. Also, nearby four children were watching the fight, four innocent bystanders who could get hurt if they messed up or were defeated. They couldn't risk endangering them, or any other person in the park. Lobomon sidestepped another attack hitting his attacker over the head hard. Kokatorimon ruffled its feathers angrily looking at Lobomon who gave a small smirk.

"You little- Stun Flame Shot!" Lobomon managed to dodge the attack by jumping into the air. However, Kokatorimon fired off another attack as he landed. Lobomon released a small cry of pain, as he was stunned, unable to move.

'Dammit, I can't move. What the hell did this thing do?' Lobomon thought mentally trying to mover. However, it was like he was tied in place by something. He couldn't move any thing.

"Not so tough now are you? Petra Fire!" Lobomon cried out in pain as Kokatorimon fired multiple 'Petra Fire' attacks at the frozen child. Agunimon spared a glance over towards his friend his eyes widening as he fought to get over to help his friend. Icedevimon laughed slightly grabbing Agunimon's hair pulling him back to the fight. Agunimon released a small cry of pain and surprise as he fought to get to his friend. This fight wasn't going to end well.

"Let go of me!" The Legendary Warrior of Flame shouted as fire erupted from the vents on his wrists. "Pyro Tornado!" The attack forced Icedevimon to release his hold as Agunimon ran towards his friend not wasting any time as he shot off another 'Pyro Tornado' knocking Kokatorimon away from his friends. Agunimon moved in front of his friend glancing over his shoulder at him. He could see the tolls of the attacks on Lobomon, cuts and bruises littered the warriors' body and part of his armor had become cracked. Lobomon's eyes darted to Agunimon though he couldn't say anything. He was stuck like this until the effects of the attack wore off, and he wasn't sure how long that would be. Both boys knew that they stood no chance here the digimon had the advantage. Thoughts raced through Lobomon's mind, questions, failed plans, the past… The others. Agunimon kept his eyes on his two opponents.

"Frozen Claw!"

"Feather Sword!"

Both attacks hit their targets as Agunimon rammed into Lobomon the two warriors being sent flying. For a moment or two the two remained in a heap a try breaking over them. Data surrounded both child as it revealed the two beat up Warriors of Flame and Light. Kouji groaned slightly the effects of the attack wearing off as he managed to move slightly rolling Takuya off him. Takuya currently had swirly eyes as he blinked shaking his head recovering. Takuya cried out in pain again as he was hit by another icy attack while another Petra Fire hit Kouji attack. Takuya laid on his side taking shallow breaths as he felt frost coat itself over his shirt and arms. The boy managed to lift his head slowly looking towards his friend. Kouji was lying sprawled on the back holding his left side, where the attack had hit. Takuya couldn't help but frown worriedly seeing blood seeping through Kouji's yellow shirt. Kouji's breaths quivered slightly as he coughed trying to slowly sit up. The four children watching the fight had their hands in tight fists as they watched. This was not good; Takuya and Kouji could not continue to fight. Takuya managed to get himself to his hands and knees shivering gently.

"Still want to fight boy?" Icedevimon stated in his chilling voice. Takuya took another shallow breath as Icedevimon lifted his chin with a sharp claw-finger, almost as if taunting Takuya. The Goggle-Boy glared slightly his hand gripping his D-Scan as he forced himself back to his feet nearly falling over again.

"I'm not beat yet," Takuya managed to say weakly as another bar code appeared around his hand. "Execute! Spir-" Takuya stopped as Icedevimon shot a blue beam out of his finger. The beam hit his D-Scan freezing it, which in turn forced Takuya to groan. "Not again!"

"Takuya," Takuya's eyes darted to Kouji who was getting to his feet his teeth gritted in pain. "Got any plans?"

"I was hoping you had one," Takuya couldn't help but laugh slightly as Kouji rolled his eyes. Icedevimon kept his finger pointed towards Takuya. Meanwhile Kokatorimon kept his eyes locked on Kouji. Both boys sighed slightly looking at their predicament Kouji leaning slightly again Takuya. Takuya couldn't help but laugh lightly glancing at his friend. "Looks like this is it… Who would've thought…"  
"Don't lose hope Takuya it doesn't suit you Takuya. Besides we aren't gonna lose here…"

"Oh then you got a plan?"

"Yea, you get out of here. Your D-Scans frozen so you would only get in my way. I can hold them off while your D-Scan thaws out." Takuya glanced at Kouji gripping his D-Scan with his gloved hand.

"Kouji, I don't think I like that idea. Your hurt after all…"

"Yea, but I can still fight, look Takuya, if both of us die here the others back in the Digital World are dead meat, along with Kira and the others. One of us has to make it out of here." Takuya looked at his friend silently before nodding. It was the only thing they could do. "Alright, when I'll hold them off."

"Be careful," Takuya stated. Kouji looked at him but gave a small smirk to show that he'd be alright. They remained silent as multiple bar codes surrounded Kouji's hand as he brought his D-Scan across it.

"Execute! Fusion Evolution! Beowulfmon!" The new warrior stood tall with renewed strength as he looked towards the two opponents holding his blade at the ready. "Frozen Hunter!"

Takuya hesitated for a moment before running quickly towards the others, all the while trying to force his D-Scan to thaw out. Icedevimon shouted out its claw flying at him as Beowulfmon quickly diverted it with his Cleansing Light attack. Takuya could hear the sounds of battle in the background, the attacks flying at his friend, the screams of pain from Beowulfmon. Tails looked up seeing him as the Goggle-Head panted stopping in front of them.

"Takuya! Are you okay?"

"Uh, yea I mean I'm not dead. But that damn digimon froze my D-Scan…" All eyes moved to look at his frozen digivice as Takuya glared down at the ice. As if his glare would melt it.

"… Kouji's still fighting?"

"Yea, but he's not gonna last much longer, he got beat up more then I did… Dammit! Why can't this thing thaw out?" Takuya cursed tempted to through his D-Scan into a tree. Kira frowned looking at her friend as Tails and Hex thought for a moment. Hex snapped his fingers quickly turning to look at Cat.

"Cat you little pyro, give me your lighter!" Cat grumbled slightly fishing through her pockets before handing it to Hex. Hex took it flicking it as the flame appeared. Takuya looked at him as he took the D-Scan from Takuya holding the flame under it. Everyone watched in silence as the ice slowly began to melt. Takuya's hands were in fists as he heard Kouji's cries of pain. The fire wasn't melting it fast enough. Meanwhile, as Takuya was trying to come up with a plan, Cat, Tails and Hex were shouting 'Thaw, Thaw Damn You!'. Yea, that didn't really help Takky.

(Toni: I'VE INVADED! GG: That was REALLY random… Get away from the computer Toni!)

Takuya's hands were in fists as he glanced over his shoulder hearing one last cry of agony from the Warrior of Light. Then, there was nothing. Takuya placed a hand over his eyes to block the sun out as he strained to see what had happened. His eyes widened slightly as he made out the data that surrounded Kouji before it vanished, revealing an extremely weak longhaired boy. Kouji swayed doing his best to remain conscious as Takuya watched.

"Kouji!" The brunette shouted as his eyes widened as he watched Kokatorimon attack Kouji again. The Loner gasped slightly out of pain as the attack hit. His eyes widened in pain as his arms, legs, body turned into granite stone. Takuya couldn't help but stare in shock; his friend had been turned to stone! Everyone's eyes stared at the statue-form of the Warrior of Light. Takuya stared, unable to believe it before crying out in a mixture of surprise and pain. Icedevimon laughed coldly his pointer finger directed at Takuya. The young boys legs were both frozen solid Takuya stared down at his legs before the other children. "Dammit! Run!"

Everyone hesitated before Kira nodded running away dragging the other children behind her. Hex stopped looking back at Takuya throwing him the half way thawed D-Scan. Takuya caught it knowing it would come in handy. He looked at it pressing some of the unfrozen buttons trying to spirit evolve. If he was Agunimon, he could thaw out this ice easily. However, before Takuya could a blue beam shot from Icedevimon's finger freezing his right arm, before his left. Takuya mentally cursed as he squeezed his eyes shut.

'So this is how I'm gonna die? Getting turned into a ice cube? Dammit! How am I getting myself out of this mess? I mean, Kouji can't help; he's a damn statue now! Kira and the others can't do anything to fight, and the others in the Digital World… No, I can't lose, they need me and Kouji back, we need to defeat Lucemon, we need to save the Digital World!' Takuya thought quickly. But soon, his thoughts were cut short as the rest of his body turned into ice, the boys' eyes wide with pain. Tails turned her head glancing over her should stopping dead in her tracks when she saw what had happened. Cat turned wondering why Tails had stop but froze seeing Takuya.

"No…" Was all either girl could say as Hex and Kira too stopped. Kira covered her mouth while Hex cursed. Icedevimon smirked slightly looking down at the two statues.

"Hmm, should we keep these and give them to our master or should we smash them into little bits? Decisions, decisions…" The ice devil said as Kokatorimon clucked slightly.

"I say we smash 'em! Then go after those other little kids!" The chicken digimon stated looking at the two frozen boys ruffling its feathers.

"Very well then, Frozen Cl-"

"Arm Bomber!" An attack cut off Icedevimon as he was sent flying. Kokatorimon squawked in surprise as he turned to look at another digimon. Tails couldn't help but stare wide eye. Antylamon, the ultimate form of her favorite digimon Lopmon, stood right before her. Hex mouth hung open as did Cat's as Kira just stared in shock. Antylamon stood up tall, only an inch or two shorter then Icedevimon. Tails stared in awe as she stared at the digimon. Antylamon glared at Icedevimon and Kokatorimon speaking. "You have no right to be here, go back to the Digital World! The Real World is no place for you!"

Icedevimon scoffed slightly looking at the other digimon speaking. "We are here to kill the Warriors of Flame and Light along with their four friends."

"Yea, what he said!" Kokatorimon copied as Antylamon glared slightly its eyes darting in the direction of the children, then from Takuya to Kouji then to the two digimon. They were both champions, while Antylamon was an ultimate however, most likely, they could take her down easily. Tails frowned looking towards the fight as did Hex the two thinking of a way to help, of something to do. Nothing came to mind though, this was not good.

"I will not allow you to harm anyone, Bunny Blade!" Antylamon shouted aiming at Kokatorimon since he seemed to be the more stupid out of the two. Kokatorimon screeched out in pain as the attack hit, the evil chicken turning into data. The four children gave off small cheers however Cat frowned. Kouji was still stone. Shouldn't defeating Kokatorimon have turned him back to normal? That's what happened in that episode of Digimon Adventure. Right? Antylamon wasted no time turning to look at Icedevimon. "One down, one to go. This is your last chance, leave now or be destroyed!"

"There's no way I will lose to you! Avalanche!" Antylamon moved to dodge but stopped. She was still in front of Takuya's frozen body, if she moved, he could get smashed. The digimon growled slightly bracing itself using her Bunny Blade to cut some of the impact of the attack.

"Antylamon!" Tails screamed. She wasn't sure why but something inside her made her cry out. Something she couldn't explain. Antylamon heard her turning its head to look at the young girl as the attack hit. Snow covered the area as the group stared Tails covering her mouth in shock. A sudden light emitted from her pocket as the girl pulled out her toy old school digivice (GG: My name for the first seasons digivices). Everyone stared a bit in awe but mostly confused as the light erupted from the device and towards Antylamon's form. The device changed colors turning into a creamy pink with light pink hues. Tails stared down at it before towards Antylamon melting the snow. Tails stared wide eye as Antylamon absorbed the light seeming to feed off it as the rabbit digimon got to its feet.

"Good bye Icedevimon. Arm Bomber! Bunny Blade!" The attack combination hit Icedevimon as the devil cried out in pain. Everyone stared in awe as they watched the digimon burst out into data. The snow melted as the four children timidly walked over. The ice around Takuya and the stone around Kouji however remained.

"Shouldn't they have gone back to normal?" Cat asked glancing at her friends before Antylamon.

"Maybe it's different in the Real World then in the Digital." Kira suggested as the group nodded slightly. Tails looked up at Antylamon as data surrounded the digimon revealing a winded brown and pink rabbit. Lopmon sat on the ground yawning slightly a tag and crest around its neck. In the tag was a crest with a peace sign. Tails squatted down looking at Lopmon smiling slightly.

"Thanks a lot Lopmon, you save our butts." Lopmon looked at her smiling brightly.

"Well I had to do something! After all, I wasn't gonna let Icedevimon and Kokatorimon kill my partner!" Partner? Tails stared at Lopmon as the rookie smiled pulling the tag off from around its neck handing it too Tails still smiling. "I'm your partner Tails!"

"I-I have a partner?"

"Wha? Tails is a digidestin?" Cat and Hex shouted looking at Lopmon as Kira blinked.

"When did this happen?" The older girl asked tilting her head to the side. Lopmon looked at them all answering.

"When Takuya and Kouji came, they were summoned more then you all thought. They were brought here to guard the Bearers of the Four Principles. Tails is the Bearer of Peace. I am her partner, she's a digidestin!" The children stared at Lopmon a bit curiously and confused as Lopmon laughed. "I'm not a good explainer."

Everyone nodded agreeing with it as Lopmon laughed slightly. The children then looked towards Takuya and Kouji frowning as Cat spoke. "What are we gonna do? I mean… How are we gonna turn them back to normal?"

"I donno," they said as Tails thought for a moment before looking at Lopmon, her partner.

"Lopmon, can't you use your Blazing Fire attack to unfreeze Takuya?"

"Um, I can try. Blazing Fire!" Everyone watched as the ice around Takuya vanished slowly.

"Aaah! Stop! Drop! Roll! Stop! Drop! Roll!" Takuya shouted as he thawed out rolling on the ground seeing as Lopmon kind of set his shirt on fire. Everyone laughed at this as Takuya stopped looking at the still stone Kouji, to the four kids then to Lopmon. "Uh, what I miss?"

"A lot, stay here, I'm gonna go call Tanya. She can give us a ride outta here, doubt we could carry Kouji." Hex stated stepping off a little ways pulling out his cell phone. Takuya blinked shivering slightly seeing as his clothes were kind of soaked thanks to the ice. His eyes moved to stare at Kouji's stone figure. Kouji's eyes were wide with pain his mouth opened slightly as his hand held his injured side. The other arm was limp as he looked like he was about to collapse before he had been turned. This was turning out to be one strange day.

-

GG: Sorry for the long wait, I had finals. And rejoice Nathan, digimon have finally appeared (got too side tracked)! And, yea, I know about Denise… R&R No Flames.


	13. Fear The Insanity!

Disclaimer: Okay, question, who honestly believes a 14 year old, would own digimon? Hmm? Nope, I don't own the show; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

Chapter Thirteen: Fear The Insanity!

"Okay, so digimon attacked, Kouji got turned into a statue and Takuya was frozen but he's normal now and Tails is a digidestin now and her partners Lopmon. Right?" The group nodded as Tanya stared at them all. "When the hell did this happen?"

There were sweat-drops and a few chuckles. The group sat in the back room of the café. Tanya's parents were out so Tanya had closed the café so the only people inside were Tanya, Cat, Hex, Tails, Takuya, Kira, Tony (who had still been there) and the statue of Kouji. Takuya sighed slightly wearing a pair of sweatpants and a jersey Tanya had grabbed from her little brother while the Goggle-Head's clothes dried. Kira turned her head looking at Takuya handing him a mug of hot coco (seeing as Takuya was still pretty numb after getting turned into an ice cube). She followed his eyes placing a supportive hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry Takuya, will figure out a way to turn Kouji back to normal." Takuya looked at Kira as she smiled. He couldn't help but smile too gently nodding as he heard the argument/discussions of the others. One question however stayed in his mind… How? How were they going to get Kouji back to normal? He sighed drinking the hot coco laughing as he saw Hex and Cat playing tug of war with poor Lopmon while Tails tried to rescue her partner. Of course, each child minds were reeling. How had all this happened? How had Tails become a digidestin? That was one major thought, though Lopmon had tried to answer it the best she could. However, there was one question that no one could answer… How could they turn Kouji back to normal?

"Okay, so what are we gonna do? We can't let Kouji stay a statue!" Cat stated looking at her friends.

"We could try a chisel." Tony suggested.

"But, if he's entirely stone wouldn't he kinda shatter?" Hex stated in a question way though, he more or less stating it. Everyone sighed thinking to themselves of how to get Kouji back to normal. Each thought of different ideas, they could think of nothing, at least nothing sane. The girls had many weird ideas. Hex sighed leaning against the wall next to Takuya both trying to come up with a decent idea.

"Defeating Kokatorimon should've turned him back to normal… I don't get it," Hex muttered to himself silently leaning against the wall. Why hadn't Kouji returned to normal after the battle? Was it because they were in the Real World? Were things different here then the Digital World? Hex sighed not understanding any of it as he looked at Kouji's statue before Takuya who appeared to be lost in thought. The group remained silent for what seemed like hours, even though in reality it was only about 20 minutes. It was then that Lopmon looked up sniffing at the air causing Hex, Tails and Takuya to look at her.

"Lopmon, what's up?" Tails asked as her partner hopped down from its perched on the girls shoulder.

"I smell a digimon."

'So Lopmon can sense digimon like the Tamer's digimon? That's interesting,' Hex thought silently before looking down hearing a beeping. Lopmon, Takuya and Tails turned to look at him (the others were busy coming up with random ideas to turn Kouji back to normal). Hex fished in his pocket silently pulling out his toy D-Power staring down at it. It hadn't changed, it looked just like Takato's upgraded device, however, a strange map had appeared… Hovering over the screen like the map that Kouji had gotten in episode two.

"That's not normal…" Tails stated as Hex and her exchanged looks with Takuya as Lopmon stared.

"It certainly isn't normal… But, after what's happened lately, what is normal?" Hex stated as Tails shrugged. True, nothing was normal after what had happened these passed few days. After the two digimon came out of their friends' computer, they had been attacked by digimon Tails had become a digidestin. Yea, what was normal? Hex looked at the strange map before Tails.

"You don't think…"

"It's possible," Tails stated sighing slightly glancing over at the others before Hex, Takuya and Lopmon. "You guys go find this digimon, if it's a bad guy, come back and get me so Lopmon can digivolve. If its good bring it back and see if it can't help us turn Kouji back to normal."

"You're staying here?" Lopmon asked blinking slightly.

"Yea, someone's gotta protect Kouji from the others. Have you heard some of there ideas?" Everyone sweat-dropped. It was true the others had odd ideas. One for instance involved whip cream and peanut butter. Yea, they are all crazy. Takuya sighed standing up silently grabbing his goggles and D-Scan (which had been lying nearby). Tails watched silently as Takuya pulled the goggles over his head so they were now hanging around his neck as he slipped his D-Scan into his pocket. Hex also fished out his goggles pulling them around his head. Tails couldn't help but laugh. Right in front of her were two goggle heads that was not something you saw everyday. Actually, you normally didn't see people wearing goggles outside of swimming. Lopmon climbed up onto Takuya's shoulder looking in the direction it sensed the digimon, and the direction Hex's map indicated.

"Let's get moving," Takuya suggested as Hex nodded the two boys and one digimon saying good-bye to Tails before heading out. Tails side turning her head to look at her friends.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Well, Tony thought maybe if we smeared peanut butter and whip cream over Kouji he'd turn back to normal."

"ARE YOU ALL NUTS?"

"Yea." Tails did an anime fall turning to stare at her friends. Kira was sweat dropping while Tony and cat smeared peanut butter and whip cream over Kouji's face. Now, they knew this wouldn't work… They just wanted to do it to take a hilarious picture to sell on ebay! Kira sighed pulling out a bucket of water from no where throwing it at the statue wiping whip cream and peanut butter off him, well mostly. Cat and Tony glared at the older cousin seeing as they didn't have time to take a picture as Kira looked at them all.

"Let's try to come up with methods that might actually stand a chance of working!"

"Like?" Toni and Cat asked in unison as Tails thought for a moment before snapping her fingers.

"Sleeping Beauty!"

"Wha?"

"Sleeping Beauty! Sleeping Beauty!"

"… Tails you've been watching to much Disney…" Cat said staring at her friend as Tails glared.

"Dummy, Sleeping Beauty. Remember, she was in an immortal sleep only to be awakened by true loves first kiss. Or something like that. Maybe, if someone tries kissing Kouji he'll turn back to normal!" Everyone blinked thinking over Tails's idea.

"It's a good theory, I guess we have no other choice. Who wants to try?" Kira asked as everyone stared as if to say 'not me'.

"Miss Tony could go first!" A familiar ghost shouted appearing above Tony surprising the others.

"Hell no! I am not kissing Kouji! No way, no how!"

"I will regret this later…" Alex muttered before vanishing from sight possessing Tony. Everyone watched a bit confused seeing as they didn't know Alex could possess Tony as the possessed child walked over to the statue kissing the statue of Kouji. Nothing happened. Tony fumed as Alex reappeared again brushing his teeth. How a ghost can brush his teeth remains a mystery.

"Looks like that didn't work." Kira stated as Tony looked at them all.

"Why don't you all try?" After some conversation Cat stepped up blushing slightly kissing the statue. Nothing happened. Kira went up. Nothing happened. Tails. Nothing. Tanya sighed looking at them all.

"Of course this isn't working. Kouji's true love isn't here! Where did Takuya-kun go? He needs to kiss Kouji!" Yea, she was having one of those fan girl moments. Everyone but her sweat-dropped shaking there heads.

"All right, now what?" Cat asked as everyone thought.

"I got an idea! Stay here guys!" Tails said running out of the café heading towards her house leaving her friends bewildered as they looked at each other.

-

"Okay, this way!" Hex said following the map Takuya walking next to him Lopmon on his shoulders.

"You really think this digimon will help us?" Takuya questioned glancing at the boy as Hex shrugged.

"Maybe… Maybe it will be my partner." Hex stated as Takuya raised an eyebrow. "After all, my toy D-Power is acting up, it would make sense. And hopefully it will be able to help us out…"

"Yea, so we close?" Takuya asked eyeing Lopmon who was acting like a stuffed animal.

"Mmmhmm," the digimon said looking towards the two guys as Hex glanced down at his D-Power.

"Should be right up ahead," he stated looking at Takuya as the Warrior of Flame nodded. The two boys and one digimon walked in silence though what they saw they didn't expect. They were in the park, a man dressed as a wizard doing magic ticks for a few children. Takuya recognized the man immediately as a Wizardmon as Hex blinked being reminded of the hunt for the 8th child in Season one of digimon. The boys exchanged looks with Lopmon before they approached the wizard. The magician looked up seeing the boys eyes Lopmon silently as Hex slipped his D-Power into his pocket while Takuya held a firm grip on his D-Scan.

"Are you, a Wizardmon?" Takuya asked looking at the digimon as the children around him looked at each other a bit confused. Takuya tightened a grip on his D-Scan just in case as Wizardmon looked at the boys and Lopmon silently before turning around walking away. Takuya frowned following after him. "Hey answer the questi-"

Takuya didn't have time to finish his sentence as he was sent flying backwards hitting the ground hard. Wizardmon looked at him his staff raised as Takuya and Lopmon (seeing as she was on his shoulder) groaned.

"That was rude," Lopmon, mumbled looking up as Hex quickly ushered the children away. Takuya pulled his D-Scan out quickly preparing to spirit evolve before coughing as Wizardmon vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Looks like he gave us the slip…" Hex stated sighing heavily.

"Yea… Great, just great."

-

"Okay, so tell us your theory again?"

"Well, Kouji's scared of bunnies correct? Maybe we can scare him back to normal!" Tails stated holding her bunny smiling happily. The children all shrugged watching as Tails set the rabbit on the statues shoulder waiting patiently. Nothing happened as the bunny hoped back to the ground rubbing against Kouji's stone legs. Cat sighed seeing as it wasn't working thinking for a moment before pulling a chisel out.

"Cat… Are you sure this will work?" Kira asked as Cat gave a small shrug chipping at the Loner's hand. The stone crumbled as Cat blinked laughing nervously.

"It appears that Kouji will be missing part of his thumb…"

"CAT!"

Cat laughed nervously looking at her friends. Kira sighed disarming her cousin of the chisel. They all agreed then that Cat was not allowed near any sharp objects from now on as Kira attempted to glue Kouji's thumb back on. And so, once again they were trying to think of a plan.

"Hmm… We tried scaring him back to normal, smearing stuff over him, chipping at the stone… We could try burning the stone." Tony suggested as everyone stared at her. "What? Anyone else got any ideas?"

"Nope," everyone sighed as they shrugged deciding it was there best shot as she pulled out a lighter. Everyone watched as she turned it on and held it up to Kouji's stone arm. Each child waited seeing if there would be some sort of reacting. Nothing happened, however, Kouji's stone sleeve was now scorched black. Kira had to wonder what Kouji would say if and when he was back to normal. Actually, thinking about his reaction made her laugh. The group sighed sitting down as they tried to come up with other ideas. So far they had tried throwing water at him, burning his arm, chipping part of his thumb off, scaring him, just about everything. Tony held her chin in thought glancing at the group smiling in an evil way as she slipped off.

-

"Okay, why the hell is this guy running from us?" Takuya hissed at Hex as he, Hex and Lopmon ran after Wizardmon. Each time they had come close to him Wizardmon had run off. It was rather annoying. Hex shrugged trying to keep up his eyes fixed on Wizardmon.

"Let's just tackle him," Lopmon stated as the two boys nodded. The boys ran quickly jumping into the air tackling the small wizard. There was a struggle as Wizardmon managed to get free waving his staff sending the two boys flying back. Hex glared slightly at Wizardmon. "Why the heck are you attacking us? We only want to ask you for help!"

"Because I was testing you," Wizardmon stated, and if he weren't sane, he would be cackling like a mad man. However, Wizardmon was sane, at least now. Takuya stared at him as Hex raised an eyebrow.

"Sure… It makes perfect sense… Not," Hex muttered as he and Takuya stood up Lopmon returning to her perch on Hex's shoulder. Takuya was staring at the wizard his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Why are you testing me or us?" Takuya asked blinking as he stared at Wizardmon who looked at the two boys.

"I am testing the strength of the great Warrior of Flame along with the Guardian of Justice." The wizard replied as Hex and Takuya exchanged looks.

"Who?" Wizardmon didn't answer turning around beginning to walk away. Takuya by now had had enough as he grabbed Wizardmon's cloak stopping the mage angrily.

"Look! Give us a straight answer already. All we want is your help! My friends a freaking statue, all we wanted was to ask you for help! So you can either answer our questions or just go back to the Digital World where you belong!" Hex sighed knowing that wasn't going to help them as Takuya gripped his D-Scan. Wizardmon remained unaffected looking up at Takuya blankly. Lopmon frowned watching before her eyes widened.

"Takuya get away from him!" The bunny shouted as Takuya turned to ask why before he was sent back by a bright light. Hex covered his eyes stumbling back as step or two as the light began to look like a fire.

"Takuya!" The boy shouted as the fire died away. Hex expected to see Takuya lying on the ground however; it wasn't Takuya who he saw. It was a digimon only an inch or two shorter then him with long spiky orange hair with stubby horns. He was very tan strange marking covering his chest, arms, feet and just below his green eyes. Which currently were swirly-eyes. He had red arm bracers with metal ends and crimson red pants that reached below his knees with black overall straps hanging by his side a belt buckle with the symbol of flame holding them up. He had pointy ears with gold earring hoops on each and a red vest like thing. Now, most of you might have an idea who this digimon is even though it's a crappy description. It was none other then Flamon! The digimon Takuya was turned into when he was on Dark Trailmon. Hex stared at the digimon for a few moments as it remained unconscious. Wizardmon looked at the group with a small smile wondering how they'd get through this test before vanishing to watch from a far. Hex blinked picking up a stick poking Flamon as it blinked coming to slowly sitting up holding his head groggily.

"What he hit me with… A bus?" The digimon's voice was exactly like Takuya's maybe a bit younger sounding if anything. Flamon blinked looking at Hex raising an eyebrow. "Uh, buddy what are you staring at? Do I have some- Oh my god I have a tail! And horns… and earrings and what the hell? NOT AGAIN!"

Hex by now, was cracking up. Sure, he had to be serious but c'mon if you saw Takuya/Flamon freaking out like this you'd laugh crack up too! Lopmon was sweat-dropping as she watched them. Takuya/Flamon was crying anime style cursing loudly in Japanese while Hex took out his camera and took a picture. Now, since there were other people nearby… The two monsters and laughing child were getting odd looks. Lopmon sweat-dropped greatly eyeing her friends. The former Goggle-Wearing-Brunette had calmed down a great deal but was still cursing while Hex recovered completely looking at Takuya/Flamon.

"That's you right Takky?"

"Course its me… Man what the hell did Wizardmon do to me…" Takuya muttered staring at his gloved hands as Hex shrugged.

"Some sort of spell probably. Maybe this is another one of his weird 'tests'… This day couldn't get any weirder…"

"... Yea it could."

"How?"

"Oh I donno… Look up." Lopmon stated looking up. The two boys blinked before following her gaze.

"… Oh shit…"

-

"Okay I don't think the hula's working." Tanya sighed leaning against the counter lazily. It had been about an hour since the boys and Lopmon had left and still, none of their insane ideas worked. Kira sighed eating fries sitting on a stool as the girls all sat around.

"I give up! We've tried everything, we can't turn him back!" Cat shouted in frustration throwing her hands in the air to emphasize her point. Tails sighed nodding in agreement leaning her back against Cat drowsily.

"I hope Takuya, Lopmon and Hex find a digimon that could help…"

"So do we all." Everyone was silent thinking to themselves about what would happen if Kouji remained like this. Surly nothing good. Actually, now that they actually thought of it… What is they never got Takuya and Kouji back to the Digital World? It wouldn't end well if they didn't. Cat shut her eyes silently thinking about all of this before opening her eyes glancing back at Kouji's statue. He looked like he was in so much pain… She knew that he had gotten hurt pretty badly in the fight, she only wished his expression could change. Tails sighed as the minutes ticked by before she looked around blinking.

"Oy! Tony where'd you go?" Everyone looked around at this a bit confused. Tony had been quiet for some time, and now had seemed to vanish. They blinked before sweat dropping greatly as Tony reappeared wearing one of those puffy purple psychic dresses.

"Do we wanna know?" Cat asked sighing slightly at her odd friend.

"Well, I figured since we've tried everything else. We could try a séance!"

"…" The other girls were silent exchanging looks before they shrugged. "Worth a shot."

-

"Takuya spirit evolve dammit!" Hex shouted as he ran like heck Lopmon clinging to his shoulder. Takuya/Flamon ran next to him on all fours like a dog. Currently a large bug thing was chasing the three. It was a Kuwagamon, and currently it was flying after the group.

"I can't spirit evolve! I don't have my D-Scan!" Takuya/Flamon retorted glaring slightly as he ran. The two boys were glaring while Lopmon held onto Hex's shoulder for dear life.

"Then digivolve or something!"

"And how am I suppose to do that?"

"I don't know figure it out!"

"Why don't you?"

"I'm not a digimon baka!"

"I am not a baka!"

"You guys quite fighting!" Lopmon shouted at the two. Takuya/Flamon glared slightly at Hex who returned the glare as they continued to run away from the giant bug. How they could run yet argue at the same time remains a mystery. Lopmon gulped glancing back knowing there was no way they could get to Tails so she could digivolve as she looked at Takuya/Flamon. "Takuya, you gotta try digivolving! You're the only one that can fight!"

"How the hell am I suppose to digivolve?" Takuya/Flamon shouted irritably as he pulled Hex and Lopmon to the ground barely avoiding an attack from Kuwagamon as Takuya's/Flamon's mind raced. 'Is this all part of Wizardmon's weird test? Why the heck is he testing us anyways and why'd he turn me into this again… How can I digivolve… I need to become Agunimon again…'

"Scissor Claw!" Kuwagamon shouted attacking as Hex and Lopmon stumbled out of the way with Takuya/Flamon. The rookie of the Legendary Warrior of Flame winced as attack sliced his ankle though he wouldn't let that bother him. Takuya/Flamon turned around staring towards Kuwagamon tiered of running as he got into a fighting stance.

"Takuya, are you insane?" Hex and Lopmon both shouted as Takuya/Flamon turned his head smiling slightly at his friend.

"Must be, but I have no other choice. Hex run back to the café and get Tails. Lopmon can't digivolve without her. I'll hold the bug off." Hex stared at the rookie as Takuya/Flamon returned his gaze towards the bug. 'Man, I am insane… Guess this was how Kouji felt earlier. When he faced off against Kokatorimon and Icedevimon all by himself, knowing he wouldn't win…But I won't lose. Maybe if I can beat this guy, Wizardmon'll help us turn Kouji back to normal! Plus I gotta beat this guy so he won't hurt the others.'

Takuya/Flamon gulped preparing to fight as he charged towards Kuwagamon. Hex stared in shock one thought running through his head… Takky had gone insane. Yep, only logical explanation.

"Say your prayers kid. Power Guillotine!" Takuya/Flamon narrowly avoiding as Hex and Lopmon in the deck the attack flying overhead, meanwhile a pair of eyes watched them from a far. Takuya/Flamon recovered quickly fire engulfing him as he hit Kuwagamon. However, his attack hardly seemed to phase the bug as Kuwagamon sent him flying into a tree. Takuya gasped out in pain his eyes wide. He hadn't gotten hurt that easily before in any of his other forms… Maybe it was before Flamon was a rookie level, and was like his human self only a bit stronger. Hex watched frowning greatly knowing there was no way Takuya/Flamon would win without being able to become Agunimon. His hand found its way to his toy D-Power a thought forming in his mind…. Why not after all… The D-Power had given them a map earlier maybe this could work… Hex pulled out the blue card that came with the D-Power quickly taking a deep breath one thought in his mind. Please let this work. "Digi'Modify! Matrix Digivolution!"

Hex closed his eyes to afraid it wouldn't work as Takuya/Flamon scream out in pain Kuwagamon threatening to snap his smaller body with its pincers which currently held him. However, light surrounded Flamon mixing with data as Takuya's/Flamon's eyes widened. "Flamon digivolved too… Agunimon! Pyro Punch!"

The Warrior of Flame freed himself jumping in midair shouting another oh so familiar attack fire around him. "Pyro Tornado!"

Hex and Lopmon watched as the attack collided. Kuwagamon reeled in pain as data surrounded it. Agunimon smirked slightly pulling out his D-Scan. "Y'know, you were easier to beat then I thought. Fractal Code Digitize!"

"Takuya that was great!" Lopmon shouted jumping onto Agunimon's shoulder as he smiled wearily.

"I wouldn't have won without Hex's help. What did you do anyways?" He asked curiously as he leaned against a tree catching his breath. Digivolving from his rookie to Agunimon was a lot harder then spirit evolving.

"I scanned a blue card through my D-Power. In Tamers, whenever they did that normally their digimon digivolved so, I figured it was worth a shot." Hex said shrugging slightly though blinked. He no longer held a blue card in his hand. He now held the card of Wizardmon. Agunimon looked at him before around.

"Wizardmon, I know you were watching, come out now!" He demanded as Hex looked at him before turning his head as Wizardmon appeared. There was an awkward silence as the weary Agunimon stared at the somber Wizardmon before a small smile worked its way across Wizardmon's face.

"You truly are worthy of the spirits of flame young warrior." Agunimon smiled as a light shined out of Wizardmon's staff. Data surrounded Agunimon and when it had vanished it showed a sleeping Flamon, seeing as Wizardmon couldn't turn him back to normal fully… Yet. Wizardmon then turned his attention towards Hex smiling still. "And you truly are a good Tamer. You were able to help your friend digivolve even though he was not your partner."

"So this really means I am a digidestin." Hex stated as Wizardmon nodded. Hex looked down as light glowed in his hand, he D-Power morphing to a golden one with crimson red linings. Hex stared at it before at the tag and crest that also appeared in his hand. Inside it was a blue crest with the symbol of two scales on it. Hex stared at it before Wizardmon again. "The Guardian of Justice you were talking about earlier… That was me, you were testing me and Takuya…"

"Yes." Wizardmon replied simply Lopmon smiled poking Wizardmon's arm.

"So that means that you're Hex's partner right?" Lopmon asked. Wizardmon nodded yet again as Hex couldn't help but grin more before frowning slightly looking at Wizardmon seriously.

"Wizardmon… As Takuya said earlier… We need your help. Our friends stuck as a stone statue, please, you have to help us get him back to normal."

"Where is he?"

-

"Okay, so uh, we sure this'll work?" Kira asked as the girls sat in a circle around the statue. Tony shrugged playing with a swirly glowing blue crystal ball Cat had. Cat meanwhile was playing with matches as Alex floated around. Tanya was in her own little world as Tails sighed.

"Can we do this already?" Tails asked as the group nodded. Tony cleared her throat attempting to act mature as she instructed everyone to hold hands and concentrate.  
"Spirits from the other side. Help us now, allow our friend to return to his normal form. Let his spirit return to his stone form and allow him to once again glare death threats at us all!" Tony began as everyone concentrated though most of them thought it was pretty stupid. Alex was having fun doing special effects before the group noticed something.

"Do you all smell smoke?"

"FIRE!" Tanya shrieked as a panic began as they tried to set out the fire in a nearby wastebasket. Kira was yelling at Cat who whistled innocently while Tails and Tanya tried to put the fire out. Tony was laughing at the commotion as they ran around screaming. This was the point when the boy returned staring at the scene before them.

"These are you teammates?" Wizardmon asked as Hex sweat-dropped nodding.

"Yea, Kouji's the stone person, please, could you turn him back to normal?"

"Yes, I will. It's not a difficult spell; it should've been broken earlier though. Strange," Wizardmon commented to himself raising his staff into the air. A light came off it and, it was this moment that Cat bumped into the statue of Kouji. The girls all shrieked as the statue toppled over just as the light from Wizardmon's staff surrounded the statue as the stone shattered Kouji returning to normal. The Loner groaned in pain hitting the ground blinking as he looked around holding his side. There was silence as the girls looked at each other.

"We should've knocked the statue over earlier!" Cat shouted forcing Wizardmon, Lopmon, Hex and Takuya/Flamon to sweat-drop.

"Should we tell-"

"Nah let them have their glory."

"… What the hell happened?" Kouji asked greatly confused as Hex sighed watching as Takuya/Flamon walked over to Kouji still fairly tiered.

"A lot buddy."

-

GG: Ya know, I've been looking forward to typing this chapter for ages and… Like, I got stuck half way through it. Weird. Anyways, hope you all enjoy RR no Flames!


	14. Another Day, Another Adveture!

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon, never have, never will.

Chapter Fourteen: AnotherDay, Another Adventure!

Kouji sighed sitting on Hex's back porch scratching Tundra, Hex's gray husky dog. He was still fairly bewildered after what had happened recently. He had spent a whole day as a statue? It was so far fetched to him. The last thing he had remembered was the fight, getting hit, and then suddenly being in the café looking at his friends and two digimon er, three if you count Takuya/Flamon. Yes, it had actually been fairly funny when the girls noticed him. Cat and Tony had glomped the poor boy and hugged him to death while the other explained to Kouji what had happened. Of course, Hex had to explain who Wizardmon was… Tails and Hex had become digidestin? Had he really only been out for one day? It seemed like a lot longer. A shadow loomed over Kouji as the boy looked up slightly before at the sky. Takuya/Flamon (ya, he's still stuck as Flamon) sat down next to him unsure of what to say. Takuya too was still fairly confused about everything. After all, two of their friends had just become digidestin. That wasn't something normal. Kouji sighed leaning back on the porch silently his hands behind his head. The small rookie looked at his friend his tail swishing back and force in an anxious way.

"How long are you gonna be stuck like that?" Kouji finally spoke causing Takuya to shrug.

"Wizardmon said he could probably turn me back to normal today. At least I can avoid Cat's glomping." Takuya spoke referring to the fact that Kira and Cat had gone off to visit relatives. Leaving the two digimon characters to hang out at Hex's house. Now of course, that wasn't a bad thing. At least Hex was remotely sane of course… There was the very scary moment when Hex had shouted 'release the hounds' while a large brown dog named Carly chased Takuya around. Poor Takuya. Not only is he stuck as Flamon but he was also chased by a humongous dog and then licked to death. There was another small silence as Takuya/Flamon looked at his friend. "Buddy… You okay?"

"I'm just… Confused. Everything that's happened. I don't get any of it…"

"Do you think I do?" Takuya asked laughing slightly. "I don't think any of us understand what's happening!" Takuya looked at Kouji who was staring at the sky with a blank expression. Takuya sighed shaking his head slightly. "Will figure it out. Don't worry…"

"…" Kouji said nothing but nodded as he turned his head to look at Takuya. "Do… Do you think the others are okay?"

"…" It was Takuya's turn to be silent as he sighed heavily. "I honestly don't know. I mean, it might be like last time, I mean. When we were here last time no time passed with the others but… It might be different this time round. We are here a lot longer then we were last time…"

Both warriors were silent again as Kouji returned his gaze to the sighed. Takuya fiddled with a few blades of grass before he spoke again. "Hey, how's you side buddy?"

"Hurts," the Loner replied bluntly rolling his eyes slightly. Of course his side hurt, his whole body was sore! Takuya smiled sheepishly knowing that was probably a stupid question as they heard the screen door open. Both boys looked up as a teenage girl looked at them. This was Jill, Hex's sister, now she had met Kouji and Takuya however… She had not known about Takuya being Flamon or the fact that her brother had a digimon. So of course, she did the only natural thing she could think of. Opened her mouth, and screamed.

* * *

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we the yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we the yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we the yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we the yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we the yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we the yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we the yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we the yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we the yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we the yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we the ye-"

"Cat shut up!" Everyone in the car shouted as Cat laughed. Oh how she loved to annoy her family on car rides. Kira massaged her temples while Hugh tried to listen to his music. Cat's parents were trying to concentrate on the rode while Cat smiled staring out the window. She knew well enough that they were close to their destination. In a few minutes they would reach her relatives house. She sighed turning her head to look out the window. Her mind was still clouded with thoughts. How did Tails and Hex become digidestin? It made no sense. Then again, nothing made sense these days… Not since Takuya and Kouji came. Cat sighed leaning her head against the window as she stared out of it thinking about everything that had happened. Trying to make sense of it all. Kira looked at nothing in particular as they stopped in front of a house. It was small, trees surrounding it or at least as much as trees could in a big city. Cat and Kira both got out of the car followed by Cat's brother and parents. Cat stretched. Being in the car to long made her stiff. Kira meanwhile was limping around trying to get her foot to wake up (it fell asleep). Meanwhile, while the two girls were doing this, the rest of the family had gone to the door. The two girls followed Cat with her hands behind her head while Kira had her hands in her pocket. Cat's "Aunt", "Uncle" and "Cousin" greeted them. Okay, they weren't really related, but Cat her brother and "Cousin" Jeff had grown up like family. Now, Kira had only seen Jeff once or twice… So when she saw the very, very, very tall blonde headed man with black roots came out. Especially the fact that he had an afro like hairdo… After the greetings were completed Cat and Kira followed Jeff and Hugh upstairs to where Jeff's room was. Or well his room for when he wasn't at college. It was a small room with one bed, and a mattress on the floor. Pictures and posters lined the walls and ceiling though a few of them were fairly inappropriate. Leaning against the wall was a stop sign which Jeff and picked up off the street and carried home, like the second mattress, the other signs on the wall and the three shopping carts in his back yard and the second stop sign… Yea he's a clepto. Clepto meaning, he steals stuff. The next few minutes were spent with Cat jumping onto her cousins back. Her cousin was trying to convince Hugh to wrestle and Kira just standing in the background saying she didn't know them. After a short moment of catching up Jeff's mother asked if the group could pick up some things at 7 Eleven. Kira followed feeling a bit out of place as the group set off Jeff listing Cat up onto his shoulders. The area they were in was a neighborhood type place, rural though. Kira looked around as they walked down the street to the 7 Eleven. They walked inside as Cat bounced around grabbing candy as Jeff and Hugh went to find what they needed to get.

"Cat, I don't think you need anymore sugar…" Kira started as Cat grinned still bouncing.

"But I want more sugar!"

"Too bad!" With that Kira dragged her anime-crying cousin away from the candy aisle. The two boys and occupants of the store sweat-dropped as the two cousins began to argue about letting Cat have sugar. And you all know who won ne? Kira of course, hey she is the older and taller and at times scarier one. Of course she'd win. Cat sighed as she and Kira waited for Hugh and Jeff, to finish getting what they needed. Her eyes however wandered as she turned her head to stare out the window, as if someone had called her. Kira turned her head as well a bit curious at her younger cousins' act. "Uh, Cat? What's up?"

"I donno…" Cat muttered staring into nothing her hand for some strange reason holding her toy D-Scan. Kira raised an eyebrow at this curiously before quickly following Cat who had begun to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I have no clue!"

* * *

"Tony are you sure we should be doing this?" Tails asked her insane friend. A little while after the Jill incident, which involved Takuya/Flamon getting many objects thrown at him, Tony had come over. And glomped the poor rookie. The two girls were now currently smearing guacamole all over Hex and Takuya/Flamon's face, seeing as the two had fallen to sleep, well… Takuya was knocked out by a high heel shoe Jill had thrown, and Hex was just exhausted from restraining the older girl (who had currently gone out). Kouji was watching slightly amused with Lopmon perched on his shoulder and Wizardmon standing next to him drinking some soda Tony had given him. Tony grinned looking at Tails who had a nervous expression.

"Of course I'm sure Tails! Ya gotta learn to trust me on these things!" Tony stated grinning more as Kouji raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it was not to trust you."

"Shuddup Minamoto!"

"What? I was just stating a fact that Tails shouldn't trust you."

"And I'm just stating a fact that you better shut up before I smack you!"

"Like you could."

"Wanna try me?"

"Is this the part when I'm suppose to be afraid?"

"You guys calm down." Tails butted in nervously but sighed seeing the two weren't going to listen. "Um Lopmon?"

"I got it! Tiny Twister!" Lopmon stated jumping off Kouji shoulder. Tony and Kouji both yelped falling backwards, right when Tony was about to punch Kouji. Lopmon grinned giving a peace sign while the other two glared.

"I didn't mean like that Lopmon."

"Oooooh, I knew that." Lopmon laughed as Tails sweat-dropped. Tony got up brushing dust off her pants as she walked over to Tails slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Why do I have dip on my face?" Came a voice as Hex woke up blinking slightly. Tails laughed nervously scratching the back of her head while Tony tossed Hex some chips smiling innocently.

"We got bored!"

"I hate you."

"I love you too!" Hex glared at Tony getting up to wash the dip off his face. Tails sighed turning her head as Takuya/Flamon came too. Blinked, then grabbed a few chips and ate them with the dip from his face. This caused Tails to sweat-drop with Kouji. Hex sighed wiping the remaining guacamole off his face with a towel.

"Tony what else have you done while I was out?" Tony grinned slinging an arm around Tails as he asked this giving a peace sign.

"I've been corrupting Tails!" This statement caused each boy to groan.

"Can't you let one person remain sane and innocent?" Kouji questions as Tony smiled.

"Nope!"

* * *

"Cat, we should go back before Hugh and Jeff realize we left!" Kira stated as Cat looked at her cousin laughing.

"Where's your sense of adventure Kira?"

"Must've left it in my other pants." Cat sweat-dropped looking at her cousin who held a blank face. "Cat, I'm serious, we should head back. C'mon, what are we looking for anyways?"

"I told you already I don't know." Cat stated sighing heavily as she looked around. "It just, it feels like something's calling me… I know it sounds strange but… I have to find whatever it is."

"Sigh, guess I gotta tag along to make sure you don't get killed." Kira stated as Cat glanced at her smiling slightly. "Besides, from what we've seen over the past few days, I got a feelin' this might turn out to be another digimon encounter."

"Uh, let's hope not, after all, Takky and Kouji ain't here to help us."

"True, but we could get partners then!" Kira exclaimed pumping a fist in the air. Cat sweat-dropped laughing as her cousin grinned. "C'mon, lead the way buddy!"

"Righto cuz." The two girls grinned continuing to walk down the streets Cat leading the way. They were quiet as they trudged down the streets Cat glancing around curiously. "Hey, what type of digimon do you think it might be?"

"Who knows, heh wouldn't it be cool if it was a made-up one? I would love to have Widowmon as a partner!" Kira grinned referring to her made-up digimon. Cat laughed rolling her eyes as they walked.

"It would be cooler if it was a spirit! I mean being able to become a digimon would rock!" Kira laughed at her younger cousins' idea while Cat grinned widely. The two smiled as they walked chatting about what they thought might happen. However that stopped as a scream echoed throughout the street. Both girls turned their heads their eyes widening.

"Oh Shit!"

* * *

"I am so gonna kill you later."

"But Takky, pink is such a good color on you!"

"And the bows add a nice touch."

"Hex can you make me a copy of these photos? The others have got to see this."

If you readers are curious as too what was happening allow me to explain. Takuya, well Flamon, sat in a chair his eye twitching while Tony smiled dying his hair pink with temporary dye. Yea, it would wash out unlike the dye they used in Kouji's hair. Yea, his hair was still short, now spiked (Cat did it) and dyed electric blue. Tails smiled tying pink bows into his hair while Hex took pictures. Kouji stood in the back doing his best to stifle his laughter. Takuya/Flamon just continued to glare at them all. Lopmon laughed whispering something to Wizardmon who nodded still sipping his second soda. As the two girls finished their job Wizardmon raised his staff a light surrounding Flamon. Everyone blinked as the light a Goggle-Head sitting in the rookies place. Takuya was normal again well… If you count still have pink hair and pinky ribbons in it normal. Hex laughed snapping a picture as Kouji cracked up unable to hold back his laughter anymore. Takuya glared at Tony and Tails pulling the bows out of his hair.

"I hate you both." The Goggle-Head said as Tails held a sad pouty look.

"You hate me?" Hex and Kouji watched as Takuya faltered to Tails uber cute 'I'm hurt say your sorry' look. Damn her and her adorable, innocent looks. And puppy eyes. The Uber Cute Puppy Eyes of Dooooooom!

"Well no not really I just, um… I mean…" Hex laughed scratching the back of his head as they watched planning ways to tease Takuya later. Tails looked at the Goggle-Head as Takuya continued to mumbled to himself. She waited a moment or two before smiling hugging the boy.

"Aw its okay I know your kidding!"

"Not sure he's kidding about hating Tony though…" Hex whispered to Kouji who nodded. Tony shot the two death glares knowing they had been talking about her, she wasn't sure what they had said, but she knew it was bad. The rest of the morning was spent with the group goofing around and Wizardmon drinking many cans of cola. Hex eyed his partner nervously as Takuya used Hex's shower to wash the dye out of his hair that is after Tails and Tony had made him wear it for an hour. Tony smiled whispering something to Tails who nodded nervously. Yea, another scheme. However come noon time both Takuya's and Kouji's heads shot up turning towards the same direction. The group eyed them as Lopmon sniffed the air turning her head in the same direction, as did the now hyperactive Wizardmon.

"Uh… Something-"

"A digimon."

* * *

"Run, run as fast as you can you can't catch us we're the ginger bread women!"

"Cat this is no time for nursery rhymes!" Kira screamed at her younger cousin as the two ran as fast as they could down the streets. Cat laughed wearily beads of sweat running down the side of her face. The two had been running for some time now, both trying to out run the crazy mega digimon that was chasing them. Cat had managed to identify it as a SkullMammothmon. Everyone in the area were screaming and running away as the thing chased the two girls.

"Dammit Takky and Kouji would come in handy right now!"

"No shit, but their miles away right now!"

"Then what are we gonna do?"

"Run as fast as our legs can carry us!" Kira shouted in reply sparing a glance over her shoulder though that forced her to gulp as the two ran faster. "It's catching up!"

"Great just great! We can't keep up this pace for ever!" Cat replied as she continued to run as fast as she could though her chest burned. Kira's mind raced as the two tried to stay ahead of the monster chasing him. Cat panted not daring to glance back being able to tell how close the digimon by the shaking of the ground. "Any ideas?"

"Besides praying Takuya and Kouji show up or another digimon? Nope, we just gotta try and lose him."

"Oh and that will be so easy!"

"Oooh do you got a better plan?"

"… Well no… But how the hell do you expect us to lose a gigantic monster-digimon-dude?"

"Like this!" Kira shouted grabbing Cat's hand and yanking her into a side street. The action caused Cat to yelp in surprise as she stumble regaining her pace. Kira didn't spare to see if the digimon had followed quickly darting down another street before another one. It took Cat awhile to get what her elder cousin was doing a small grin appearing on her face. They were running in like a zigzag, obviously meant to confuse and slow down SkullMammothmon. The two girls came to a halt in an alleyway. Kira doubled over panting while Cat merely plopped to the floor lying down. The younger child raised her arm in an exhausted manner before speaking.

"I hate my life right now." Kira couldn't help but chuckle nodding in agreement squatting down next to her cousin.

"Ditto, Cat please tell me you brought your cell phone."

"Yea, but it doesn't have a lot of battery left." Cat stated sitting up fishing through her pockets before pulling out a silver flip phone. She hardly ever used the thing, which was why Kira was staring at her when Cat stated the battery was low. Cat glanced at Kira pressing the on button still catching her breath. Kira waited silently as the machine turned on before Cat glanced up at her.

"Everyone's at Hex's ne?" Kira asked. Cat nodded getting the picture typing in the number of her friends' house quickly before moving so that both Kira and Cat could hear. They waited as the phone rang, and rang, and rang. Cat couldn't help but frown as the answering machine came on forcing the two to groan as Cat left a message. "Hex you baka why can't you pick up the bloody phone? Dammit we are being chased by an insane digimon and we need heeeellllllppppp!"

Kira sighed as Cat continued to whine over the phone. Her eyes moved around the alleyway. As if she had seen something. Actually, she could've sworn she had seen something. Though she just assumed it was paranoia taking over. Cat sighed hanging up her whinny message slipping the cell phone back into her pocket before gulping as the ground shook. Both cursed as Kira hauled Cat onto her feet the two pressing against the alley wall praying the monster wouldn't see or smell them. Both cousins held their breaths as the monster began to pass them… And then stopped. Kira gulped watching as the digimon's eyes spotted them.

"Spiral Bone Crusher!"

"Hit the deck!" The two girls jumped to the ground covering their heads as the attack sailed overhead barley missing them. Cat gulped looking up as SkullMammothmon towered over them. This was it. This was how everything would end. Kira stared up a gray blur leaping towards them. Her eyes couldn't help but widen immediately recognizing the being as it blasted its attack.

"Burning Whip!" Cat and Kira both gaped as a large about three-feet tall cat landed in front of them. It had magenta colored fur and long legs which were the reason why it was so fast. The tips of its ears and tail were bushy. Around its neck was a golden color with kanji for 'angel' … Or at least HP thinks its kanji… Will just go with kanji. Kira stared in shock. This was Widowiamon a made up digimon that I do not own. It belongs to HP-san, and in this fic, it is also a make believe digimon Kira created. The cat-type digimon stood posed in front of the two not sparing a glance over its shoulder.

"You two should take cover." Its voice sounded. It was feminine, signaling that it was a girl. Or a guy with a very feminine voice… Eh, let's go with a girl. Kira and Cat both nodded finding what shelter they could seeing as SkullMammothmon blocked their only escape route. So they just sat back and watched the battle unfold.

* * *

Now I suppose your wondering why no one answered the phone at Hex's ne? Well, let's just say, Wizardmon had a little to much caffeine/sugary-substances… So, while the phone rang Hex was running around trying to catch his currently insane partner. Tony was watching a bit amused with her video camera while Tails sighed standing in the background with Lopmon. Takuya currently, was sitting on the ground anime-crying. Are you wondering why? Well, to make it short, he was Flamon again! Yea, Wizardmon turned him into it while on his sugar-high, and not only Takuya. Kouji sat nearby grumbling with his arms crossed. He no longer looked like himself; instead, he looked like a humanoid wolf with pale blue fur. Buckles were around his arms and legs and he wore pants similar to Lobomon's… Yea… He got turned into Strabimon, his rookie form… Let us all point and laugh and the two tormented Legendary Warriors. The two rookies sat on the sidelines waving little flags cheering Hex on. Alex floated in the air sweat dropping greatly at the scene. Kouji/Strabimon sighed hearing the phone ring looking up.

"Uh Hex?"

"Not now Kouji! Can't you see I'm busy trying to catch my insane partner?"

"Yes I do but the ph-"

"Dammit I almost had him!"

"Hex the phone."

"In a minute Kouji!"

"But Hex!"

"In a second!"

"Hex you might wanna-"

"Shut up Kouji and let me catch Wizardmon!" Kouji/Strabimon sighed giving up as the phone ringing ceased. Of course no one realized who could've called. The two Legendary Warriors jumped getting out of the way of Wizardmon's next spell, which turned the couch into a pack of fluffly bunnies, and caused Kouji/Strabimon to jump onto the counter and behind Tony and Tails and the rest of the children and digimon to laugh. Hex kept chasing Wizardmon shouting curses all the while as he finally managed to tackle the mage… And the two rammed into the wall.

"Ow…" Hex said rubbing his nose sitting on top of Wizardmon who was still on a major sugar-high still. "Okay, how the hell do we calm him down?"

"Straight jacket?"

"Will take that into possibility since Tony has one." Hex soon yelped Tony's fist colliding with his head as he rubbed it. "I meant because you wore one for Halloween last year!"

"Oh yea…" Tony blinked recalling the costume. "Forgot, hehehehe."

"Anybody got any other ideas?"

"Coffee?"

"That could work."

"C'mon Kouji, there just bunnies, there not gonna hurt you." Tails coaxed holding a bunny towards Kouji/Strabimon, who hid behind Takuya/Flamon.

"Keep that thing ten feet away from me!"

"But c'mon, it's so cute!"

"I don't care! Keep it away from me!" The Loner shouted as Tony took many pictures laughing like heck while Hex tried to tie his partner up. Of course with Wizardmon being a well, wizard… Hex ended up being the one tied up as he cursed more then earlier. The scene was fairly humorous, for an on looker at least, not for half the children and digimon. Alex laughed like crazy watching everything somehow obtaining ghost-popcorn and eating it. How he required some would remain a mystery, just like how he is eating it.

"Okay Wizardmon, buddy calm down and then turn us back to normal!" Takuya/Flamon shouted flailing his arms in the air. "I don't wanna be this guy again! I wanna be normal! Turn me back! Turn me back! Turn me back!" Yea, he just kept chanting it at Wizardmon for a long time. Poor Kouji/Strabimon was hiding from the accursed bunnies. Why they were accursed we will never know. Why he feared them we will never know. But hey, its fun to tease him about, and blackmail him. Tails couldn't help but laugh watching the whole scene. This day was so random, first the two boys were talking about a digimon being someplace and then Wizardmon became hyper. She sighed sitting on the counter. All they could do now was wait for him to calm down. But that could be awhile. However, this chaos came to abrupt stop when a light erupted from Wizardmon's staff. The first thing the two-digimon characters noticed was simply that they were human again (which caused Takuya to celebrate by jumping up and down and spinning around in a freaky victory dance). However, the second and stranger thing came to notice. Sitting on the floor, staring up at all of them with identical blue eyes to Kouji was the elder twin (who is making a short cameo to make Toni happy)!

* * *

"Okay any more bright ideas?" Cat shouted once again running from SkullMammothmon. Kira was running next to her a small magenta fluff ball clinging to the elder girls shoulder. The creature stared at them with large blue eyes its ears pinned back with three poking tufts. Also around her neck was a golden necklace. This was Widowmon, the rookie form of Widowiamon. It had been established (with them hardly needing to say anything) that Widowmon was Kira's partner.

"Uh run really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really-"

"Enough! I get it! We run extremely fast!" Cat shouted as the two girls continued to run, Widowmon clinging to Kira. The little rookie or well, earlier champion hadn't been able to beat SkullMammothmon. The digimon had just been too strong. Cat fished in her pockets retrieving her cell phone was again dialing Hex. She got the answering machine again. She growled now screaming into the phone. "HEX YOU BAKA! WHY CAN'T SOMEONE AT YOUR HOUSE PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE? WAAAH! CAN YOU HEAR THIS DIGIMON CHASING US? WE NEED HEEEEEELLLLLLLP! PICK UP THE PHONE! PLEASE! WE'RE GONNA GET KILLED! HELLO?"

"Cat, breathe!" Kira shouted taking the phone from her cousin talking into it. "Hex the second you get this message figure out a way to help us!" With those words, she hung up keeping the phone though. She didn't wanna give it to Cat; she'd only call again a scream. "We have got to come up with a plan."

"I'm sorry I'm just to weak to beat him," Widowmon said sullenly as Kira looked at her newly acquired partner.

"Don't worry, you tried your best," Kira glanced back then gulping seeing the digimon approaching even though they were running. They couldn't out run it. Kira gulped suddenly remembering something turning her head to look at her cousin. "Cat! You never found what you were looking for ne?"

"Uh, no, but now's not the time to look for it!"

"Maybe it is."

"Come again?"

"Cat, maybe now is the time!" Cat stared at Kira as she looked at her cousin. "Oh just trust me! Concentrate on it and try to find it!"

"Uh… If you say so…" Cat stared at her cousin before doing as she was told though continued to run. After all, there was no way she'd stop while that thing was chasing them. However as Cat concentrated she slowly found herself stopping which also cause Kira to stop along with Widowmon the two staring at the younger girl. Why had she stopped? Had she gone insane? After all, there was a big digimon heading at them, one doesn't normally stop. Kira turned to stare at her younger cousin whose hand was slowly pulling out her toy digivice. SkullMammothmon was approaching faster and faster as Kira slowly reached forward to grab Cat so they could start running again, but Widowmon stopped her.

"Wait…" Was all the digimon said looking towards Cat who was staring at the approaching SkullMammothmon.

'If this doesn't work, I don't know what will.' Cat thought raising her D-Scan to the sky. This was her only plan. It wasn't much of one. She just prayed if she shouted the following word. Something would happen. A miracle. She was truly insane. "Spirit!"

"Cat you dummy! Do-" Kira stopped short watching a light fall from the sky a shape inside the light. Cat was grinning from ear to ear watching as the strange item entered the device. She glanced back at her cousin and Widowmon both catching her drift immediately as Kira pulled out her toy D3 raising it.

"Digivolution time!

"Let's hope this works. Spirit Evolution!" Both girls gulped shutting their eyes praying this plan this wordless plan would work.

* * *

"Tony get off him!" Kouji shouted trying to pry the girl off Kouichi with a crowbar. Kouichi currently was terrified out of his right mind while Tony had hearts coming out of her eyes. Hex was once again, chasing Wizardmon, this time with Tails and Lopmon's help while Takuya tried to help free Kouichi. The second the girl had seen him she had glomped him and clung.

"Kouji, Takuya what's going on? Who are these people? Where are we?" The elder twin asked a bit disturbed as they finally pulled Tony off him. Kouichi quickly moved hiding behind Kouji for safety as he sighed.

"One, these are some friends of ours, Tony the one who was hugging you. Tails and Hex back there chasing Wizardmon with Lopmon. We really aren't sure where we are but we know here you, me, Takuya and everyone else are TV show characters." Kouji explained to the best he could. After all, he and Takuya still really had no clue exactly where they were. They knew they were in America but they still had no clue where in America. And they will never know.

"Hey just a question, how much time has passed in the Digital World since we vanished?" Takuya asked as Kouichi looked at him blinking.

"Uh, none."

"Nani?" The two Warriors shouted as Kouichi blinked.

"Dynasmon just attacked with that strange 'Dimensional Rift' attack."

"That's when we fell through Cat's computer." Kouji muttered as Takuya stared at Kouichi.

"But we've been here for," Takuya stopped counting on his fingers as he continued. "One, two, uh… Like a week."

"Guess it is like last time," Kouji stated forcing Kouichi to stare at them.

"Last time?"

"Yea, we were here before we met up with you. Before we even got our Beast Spirits actually," Takuya stated reminiscing slightly. Kouji nodded as Kouichi stared at his brother hearing the phone ring in the background. Though of course everyone was too busy to pick it up. Tony returned to hugging Kouichi again who was terribly disturbed/confused.

"So Kouichi's stuck here suffering with us now?" Takuya asked hopeful as Kouichi stared a bit more disturbed.

"I don't want to suffer…" The elder twin stated looking at the Goggle-Head as Kouji sighed.

"You probably won't seeing as you got here thanks to Wizardmon's spell unlike me and Takuya who got here via that strange spell. You'll probably be able to head back to the Digital World when he calms down." Kouji said simply. Kouichi listened watching Hex tackle Wizardmon once again trying to calm his partner down. However the elder twin soon ended up staring at Kouji a bit curious.

"Kouji… What happened to your hair?" This comment forced a growl from Kouji who glared at the friends he had met while Takuya stifled his laughter.

"Stupid Truth and Dare." Was all the younger twin said as Takuya elaborated.

"They dared him to cut his hair and dye it. Its been like that for a few days and then they spiked it today to bug him." Kouichi couldn't help but laugh as Kouji glared.

"I hope it comes out before we go back…"

"Takuya, bring a lot of pictures back." Kouichi whispered as Takuya laughed nodding.

"Already planned on it."

"Tiny Twister!" Came a shout forcing everyone to turn watching the chase again as Lopmon attacked knocking Wizardmon over. Hex and Tails moved quickly tying him up with rope they somehow acquired. The two sighed sitting down on top of the wizard looking up.

"Okay finally caught him, now just to get him to clean up with mess, send Kouichi back to the Digital World-" Insert Tony's protests here "-and figure out why the stupid phone keeps ringing!"

"Maybe checking the messages would answer the last problem." Tails stated as Hex shrugged.

"I'll do that later. First off, should we send Kouichi back?"

"Can we go with him?" Takuya and Kouji both asked as the group pretended to think.

"Nope."

"We loathe you…" Kouichi laughed slightly looking at his two friends who glared at the other children. Hex laughed looking at them.

"I doubt Wizardmon could send you back anyways. I mean, Kouichi came here through his spell you two didn't. Plus Cat and Kira would hate us if we sent you back without them being able to say their good byes."

"He has a point." Takuya stated as Kouji sighed knowing that.

"Kouichi if anytime passes in the Digital World and the others worry about us tell them we'll be okay." Kouji said as his brother gave a nod.

"I will, don't worry."

"Do we have to send him back?" Tony asked pouting slightly.

"To save him from you? Yes!" Everyone shouted as Kouichi just blinked a bit clueless. Okay, a lot clueless.

"Okay Wizardmon send him back to the Digi'World," Hex stated bopping his partner. Wizardmon begrudgingly obeyed as Kouichi vanished in a flash of light, reappearing back in the Digital World where surprisingly, no time had passed. Hex sighed as Tony sat and pouted. "Okay, now to check my messages." Hex spoke going to the answering machine though nearly fell back.

"HEX YOU BAKA! PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!" It was Cat…

* * *

"Burning Whip!" Widowiamon shouted hitting SkullMammothmon dodging an attack as Kira grinned watching the fight.

"My turn. Destiny Bondage!" A figured shouted her voice sounding like Cat's. She was tall wearing a flowing black cloak with diamond shapes on it the hood covering her face. She had short dark golden hair two strands hanging over her mask which was a crimson red and pointed upwards covering her eyes and nose. She wore a dark red dress with a few rips through out it. Once the dress reached her belly button it flared out downwardly, underneath the dress were dark navy blue pants. She had black boots covering her feet stars on them. Her hands were gloved as she gripped a strange staff in her hand. It had an upside down star at the top with a 'U' engraved to it. The body of the staff itself was straight however narrow at the bottom. At the top it spread out kind of like a flowers leafs. A normal star engraved into it right beneath the upside down star. Kira laughed watching the new cheerful digimon attack a strange seal surrounding SkullMammothmon freezing it in its place. "Alright let's finish this guy off Widowiamon!"

"Duh, Burning Whip!"

"Fate of Hikari!" The two attacks hit dead on as they watched the digimon scream in agony deleting. Kira grinned catching Widowiamon as she dedigivolved back into Widowmon.

"That was awesome you guys!" The elder girl said grinning as the strange humanoid digimon gave a peace sign.

"I knew being a digimon would rock!" Astrodamon, the digimon, shouted as data surrounded her revealing a very perky Cat. Yes, she spirit evolved. Go Cat!

"That was awesome, but we should probably get back before we're in trouble."

"Yea, let's go." With that the two ran off Kira carrying Widowmon. When they had finally reached where Hugh and Jeff were, they were met by the two yelling at them. But nothing could damper their moods. They had become digidestin. And as they drove home both were beaming.

* * *

GG: XP finally managed to update. My life is pretty hectic. Not sure if this seems rushed or not. Don't you love how it went serious, random, serious, random? Okay R&R No Flames. 


	15. Truth's Revealed!

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon, never have, never will.

Chapter Fifteen: Truth's Revealed! 

It was another usual day at the café as Tanya sipped her cup of green tea. Yes it was normal. If you called two digimon characters, three digimon, and five hyperactive children running about, driving away the other costumers. Yes for the insane fangirl that was normal. At least remotely. It was around noon and Kira, Widowmon and Cat were explaining what had happened, well… Cat was killing Hex for not answering the phone, then they were explaining.

"So you got a spirit Cat?" Tails asked as the girl questioned nodded pulling out what had been her toy D-Scan. Instead now it was purple and black. Tails took it curiously as Kira also pulled out her old D3… Except it was now a light blue old school digivice. The children thought sipping their sodas as Hex twirled his own D-Power while Tails pressed some buttons on hers before speaking.

"Did you guys get weird crests?" The two nodded as Kira pulled a necklace out from under her shirt while Cat fished it from her pocket. Tails took hers from around her neck as Hex also fished it from his pocket. The group all looked at the necklaces. Tails had a design of a cherry tree with a sun next to it. Hex's was a set of scales a dagger going through it. For Cat it was a sword with a rose next to it. Kira's was a crescent moon with an arrow running through it (GG: Yea, I changed the crest designs. Sorry). The designs were pretty strange compared to the crests from season one. It was also strange that they all received one. However they decided not to ask. Tanya watched as Cat played with her crest as Tails looked at hers curiously. Takuya and Kouji were sitting in a booth sipping sodas Tanya had given… Er, well staring at them while trying to debate whether or not it was safe. Yea, they really didn't trust Tanya. And no one blamed them.

"Wonder what these are for…" Tony spoke looking at Cat's crest with curiosity, and a bit of jealousy. She wanted to be a digidestin dammit! Cat laughed lightly watching her friend pout.

"If we're digidestin now… Shouldn't we go to the Digital World?" Hex voiced looking at his friends and digimon.

"Yes actually, that's why we came to find you… Along with locating the Legendary Warrior of Fire and Light." Wizardmon stated gesturing to them. Takuya looked up at him a bit surprised that they had been looking for them. Kouji on the other hand, had been rubbing his eyes for quite a while. An action which had caught Kira's attention.

"Kouji? Are you tired or something?" She asked a bit concerned. Kouji looked up at her before shaking his head.

"No, my um… My contacts are just bothering me." He said shrugging lightly…. Wait! Back up…. Contacts?

"Kouji, you wear contacts?" Takuya said a bit surprised as Kouji gave a nod. The brunette stared at his friend before thinking. That would explain a couple of things. After all, Takuya could remember Kouji always slipping off every now and then or just rubbing his eyes a lot. Takuya remembered the one time he had followed him, he had seen Kouji using eye drops. He had been meaning to ask Kouji about that. Everyone stared at him as he rubbed his eyes again before moving a hand to his jacket pocket. Takuya watched as he pulled out two case; one a black glasses case, the other one for contact lenses. They watched as Kouji sighed moving taking out the circular contacts putting them in the small case as he blinked. Without them, he couldn't see a thing. He moved feeling around slowly with his hands opening the glasses case pulling out a pair of glasses. He moved opening them putting them on his vision clearing. The glasses were black, round and thin framed. Kouji was grateful that he had decided to bring them with him before he left for the Digital World. He stared raising an eyebrow at the group who stared at him.

"What?"

"The Loner wears glasses…" Cat said as she stared.

"He's gone to the dark side!" Tails shouted as Cat and her struck dramatic poses, receiving glares from those who wear glasses.

"We share something in common?" Tony shouted. Yes she wears glasses and contacts. But everyone knew that cause she had her glasses on at the freaky sleepover. Kouji just continued to stare at everyone as Takuya just tried to get used to his friend with glasses. Then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Goggle-Head?" The Loner hissed glaring at him as Takuya continued.

"You just, you look funny with glasses!" The comment earned Takuya a bop on the head. Takuya rubbed his head laughing slightly still. "Sorry, its just hard to get used to you wearing them."

"Well you better get used to it," Kouji said with a soft sigh. "I think my contacts are finished and I used up all my eye drops back in the Digital World. So I'm gonna be wearing these for probably… Until we get back to our world."

"Can't you get contacts here?" Cat asked as Kouji shook his head.

"Unless I can find someone with my prescription that has contacts," he stated simply pushing his glasses up again seeing as they had slid down his nose. Hex couldn't stop himself from taking a picture of the Loner, which forced a glare from Kouji, though he didn't look as threatening in his glasses. Kira blinked before pulling the glasses off his face. He yelped moving a hand to grab the glasses back but, he was pretty much blind now. Kira blinked putting the glass on before yelping.

"Gaah! Dude! You're blind!" She shouted forcing a small growl from Kouji.

"I know that! Give those back!"

"Keep away!" Cat shouted grabbing the glasses from her cousin dodging a grab from Kouji. That resulted in Kouji stumbling to the ground. Kira laughed watching as Kouji stumbled around blind as a bat trying to retrieve the glasses. Takuya couldn't help but feel bad for his friend watching as Cat jumped behind the counter Kouji bumping into it falling backwards.

"C'mon guys, give him his glasses back." The Goggle-Head said snatching the glass from Cat. The girl blinked before pouting as Takuya handed the glass back to Kouji who took them putting them back on.

"Thanks," was all the now Glasses-Wearing-Loner said as he stood back up frowning. "Seriously, what's so amazing about me having glasses?"

"Nothing really, we just never thought you'd have him from seeing the episodes of Frontier." Hex stated with a small shrug before he spared a look at the clock. "Oh shit, I was suppose to be home an hour ago! My parents are taking me to some stupid party. Tanya you mind if Wizardmon stayed here?"

"Yea sure have fun." The creepy Fangirl said sipping her coffee.

"Okay, see ya guys later!" The boy shouted running out the door. Tails sighed before also looking at the clock sighing.

"I have to get going too. I'm going to my bro's recital. Lopmon mind staying here?"

"Nope," the digimon said as Tails smiled before waving good by as she left. Kira held her chin glancing at Cat.

"Hey didn't we hav-"

"Karate!" Cat shouted remembering running out the door before anyone could say another word. Kira sweat-dropped following after Cat Widowmon perched on her shoulder.

"Cat! That's not what I'm talking about! Wait up! I don't know how to get home!" Kira's shouts could be heard forcing everyone to sweat-drop. And so, that left the two Digimon-characters with two digimon, an insane child and an extremely creepy Fangirl who made Tony seem sane. And that was an accomplishment.

"Sssoooo," Tony said sitting on one of the dinner stools. "What do we do now?"

"Give Wizardmon a make over?" Tanya suggested. This comment forced Wizardmon to hide behind the two boys along with Lopmon. Even Tony was a bit scared. Then again, Tanya was just plain scary.

"How about, no?" Tony stated sipping her caffeinated beverage.

"You guys are mean."

"No, we're sane." Takuya stated as Kouji and the digimon nodded in agreement. Tanya pouted/glared at them all crossing her arms with a huff. Everyone just laughed slightly as the next few minutes continued as Kouji sighed resting his head in his arms.

"Kouichi's lucky."

"Why?" Tony asked looking at him to continue.

"He got to go home. So he doesn't have to deal with all this." He stated and Takuya couldn't help but nod in agreement, though the comment forced a glare from the two girls.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Tony asked looking as Kouji lifted head to stare at her.

"You know what it means Hanyou. He doesn't have to put up with all this insanity"

"Kami-sama Minamoto! What the hell is your problem? What do you have against us anyway?"  
"I have nothing against Cat, Hex, Tails, or Kira. Tanya scares me but you get me so mad..."

"Grrrr...And why do I Minamoto! Huh? Why do I!"

Kouji glared at the insane child while she glared back looking more threatening with her demonic golden eyes then ever. Takuya quickly moved hiding behind another chair for safety knowing a fight was about to break out. The two digimon hid quickly as well as Tanya blinked just sipping her coffee. Tony just waited glaring back at him, "Well? Answer the question!"

"You're a stupid girl who seems to enjoy torturing other people! That's all I really ever see you do. At that stupid camp you only spent your time pissing me off. Planning with your other stupid friends to embarrass me! Then all those stupid dares you had us do! Then at your house daring Cat to go in a house which it was obvious she was terrified of! God and that's how you treat your friends? I wouldn't want to be your enemy! Your so frickin' annoying… Besides, not like you like me all that much anyways!"

"Well maybe because you always glared at me like I didn't deserve to walk on this planet? You don't know shit about me (doesn't normally swear like that) But now that your comfortable I'll tell you. My father leaves me alone constantly at home and my mother? She's dying. Isn't that lovely? I spend home hours on end with the nice voices in my head. I know Ducky ain't it? I was treated worse at school. Wanna hear a shocker? I'm a Loner! Yeah just like you! I had to leave all my old friends to go to a snobbish stuck up Catholic GIRL'S SCHOOL FROM HELL! Where everyone is stuck up prisses who I BEAT UP for their lunch money cause you know why? They piss me the hell off! The only friend I had lives in NEW YORK with her father! So it's not like SHE can help me! I find condolence in writing! When I am with Cat and everyone I sort of feel like I belong! I WAS NOT aiming for you directly so stop making yourself the center of attention! I tortured people because my heart is so damned wrap that's a way I do of teasing! NO ONE HAS GOTTEN SERIOUSLY HURT BY THIS YOU BAKA! Because I know pain! Yeah shocker ain't it? I KNOW HUMAN EMOTIONS YOU JERK! I didn't even KNOW Cat was scared! I feel like CRAP for that! She's the first person in a while to even LOOK at me as a human being! But then when SHE leaves I am alone all over again! You knew that! But now you don't! You wanna know WHY YOU DON'T! You have your spirits! Alex leaves me sometimes all alone in a house full of pain and memories! I...forget it. I will tell you something though Minamoto. Cat said that if I ever became a digidestin I would be hope. No clue why though...So you better watch out. I have darkness inside of me. It's unleashing soon...soon..." She was crying now. Takuya watched shivering slightly looking at Tony. Kouji just stood there a bit amazed hearing this. It wasn't that his comments caused her tirade. It had been building up inside her, he just happened to let it loose. Tears ran down her face as a slap echoed throughout the café. Kouji stumbled back slightly his cheek slowly bruising. The impact had knocked his glasses to the ground. Tony cried her hand still raised in the action of the slap before she turned on her heels running out of the building. No one said a word, Tanya's hand was over her mouth while Takuya looked at the Loner. Kouji said nothing. Bending down to pick up his glasses putting them back on as he held his cheek, Tony sure could hit hard.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Tanya exclaimed looking at him. "Go and apologize!"

"She's right," Takuya said though stopped. What had he said? Tanya was right? He would worry about that statement later. "Kouji go, you really hurt her feelings… And she hurt your face. Go and apologize to her Kouji…"

The Loner didn't say anything but gave a curt nod walking out the café's doors. He glanced around sighing slightly. He had no clue where Tony would be. He closed his eyes trying to think a voice in the back of his mind telling him to go left. He listened to it going to the left searching everywhere. Where could she have run off to? He had never meant to hurt her that much. Why had he been so mean? He didn't mean what he said, at least not all off it. He kept running silently looking everywhere he could think off. He sighed catching his breath as he reached a park. He remembered it. It was when the whole fighting had begun. Where Tails apparently became a digidestin. He walked silently thinking to himself before a sudden blast snapped him out of his thoughts. His head shot up his hand flying to his D-Scan. He pulled it out swiftly running ducking behind a tree to see the opponent. It was large and red with black strips. Wings sprouted from its back as it swished its tails about a horn jutting from the tip of its nose. It was DoruGremon.

"Where are you girl? Come out come out where ever you are!" It roared as Kouji's eyes scanned the area for who was being attacked. His eyes rested on Tony who sat in a bush obviously trying to hide from the monster. DoruGremon looked around before smirking obviously spotting her. "There you are. Bloody Tower!"

"Tony move you baka!" Were the first words out of his mouth as he forgot the danger running towards her. Tony gulped knowing she couldn't avoid the attack preparing herself. However, she was never hit. Her eyes opened slowly to see Lobomon shielding her gritting his teeth in pain. He glanced at her as the attack ceased whapping her lightly over the head. "Ever hear of moving?"

"Shuddup!" Tony shouted still angry at him crossing her arms as Lobomon sighed.

"Tony... I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you like that…" He said and Tony looked up at him as he sighed continuing. "Look I have issues with friendship you know and I well the truth is I'm jealous of you…"

"You're what?"

"I'm jealous. Look, we can talk once I take care of this guy. Just stay out of sight okay? I don't want you to get hurt." Tony looked at him as he stood pulling his swords out. She wasn't sure what to say at first but nodded moving to hid, a small smile on her face. Lobomon returned his mind to the task at hand. Taking care of this digimon before the battle escalated.

'My Beast Spirit or Fusion Spirit is probably the best way to go. But will I have time to switch?' He thought dodging the attacks his opponent sent out on him. At the rate of the attacks, he wouldn't have time to switch to another spirit. But he had to end this fight quickly. Sprinting forward quickly he drove his saber into the digimon's leg. The action caused it to howl in pain before attacking Lobomon with its 'Metal Meteor'. Tony watched from her spot cringing as Lobomon was sandwiched between a tree and the attack. His armor cracked parts shattering as he sunk to the ground coughing slightly in pain. DoruGremon turned looking around for Tony again as Lobomon stood panting now.

"Where is she? I must destroy the Hope!" It roared staring directly at Tony's spot. She gulped as Lobomon acted quickly jumping onto DoruGremon's back driving his sword into the creature. It howled in pain as Kouji moved running up its neck slicing it opened. Lobomon jumped down in front of Tony as the fractal code appeared. He scanned it silently as data surrounded him. Tony came from her spot rushing forward as Kouji fell backwards leaning against her panting heavily. He sat up slightly looking at Tony the two staring at each other wordless for a minute or two. Both not sure what to say as Tony gave a small sigh speaking.

"So… Your, your jealous of me?"

"Yea, what it that shocking?" The Loner stated raising an eyebrow as Tony gave a soft nod, before signaling him to continue. "Look, from everything I've seen, it seems like you make friends easily… I mean back at that Tomato Patch place, you had a ton of friends… You weren't afraid to be yourself… If that was me, I'd be scared. All I would do is hide and try to be invisible. Blend in so no one would see me… Like a ghost. I'm jealous of you, that's basically it. And, I guess, I was scared. I thought maybe you'd take what little friends I have away. I should know better though. Honestly, when I saw you, I thought you were insane but, to be honest well…" Kouji didn't say anything not believing what he was about to say keeping his vision on the ground. This was so embarrassing for him. But, he had to say it. "Look just, I wanted to be your friend… It sounds stupid but that's the truth."

"Then why were you a total jerk?" Tony asked blinking slightly as she tilted her head to the side.

"…" Kouji said nothing as Tony waited patiently for him to speak. He gave a soft sigh as he moved hugging his knees into his chest. "When I was a kid… I had a friend, acted exactly like you well, maybe a bit crazier. You always remind me of her… She kinda stabbed me in the back, because she wanted to be popular or something. Began picking on me with all the other kids. Told everyone secrets I had trusted her not to tell. I know, before you say it, that you would never do that… It's just, I was… I was scared you might… That you really would stab me in the back. It's probably just my cautiousness. But, I didn't want to risk it. So, instead I just focused on you bad qualities, or just made some. I know how horrible that is, but I just I didn't."

"You don't have to go on Kouji, I get it." Tony said looking at him a bit surprised to hear her voice be so soft. Kouji gave a nod but didn't look up as Tony thought before sighing as she spoke. "Well since we're being honest on how we became Loners. I transferred to a Private Catholic all Girl's school. Everyone there was rich and snobs. I was the only one from a decent middle class family. Apparently they saw it as a bad quality and didn't see me. So I became the Loner, the silent Rebel. I got so mad at them all the time. I use to beat them up they pissed me off so much! When I wasn't doing that I was in the shadows reading my only escape... Kouji I know what it's like feeling everyone is your enemy. I never wanted to be yours. I just...I'm pathetic...I can't even protect myself..."

"Oh I donno about that," Kouji said rubbing his still sore and bruised cheek. "You probably could've handled DoruGremon, you sure hit hard enough."

"Yea maybe…" Tony said smiling slightly before it turned into a small sheepish grin. "But, I'm still glad you came and helped."

"What are friends for?" Kouji replied his gaze up at the sky. Tony couldn't help but smile as him before she stood offering a hand to him.

"Well then buddy, we better get going before the others start worrying." Kouji nodded as he took her hand getting to his feet. The two were fairly quiet on the way back, but it wasn't the tension silence they often shared. It was a peaceful one.

Tanya's head shot up the second they returned holding what Hex had entitled 'The Spatula of DOOM'. Takuya was in a booth munching on French fries with Lopmon perched on his head and Wizardmon sitting across from him. The two humans and two digimon watched as if waiting to see the argument break out again. However, Tony simply bounced over, stole Takuya's French fries, and ran away cackling. Kouji laughed slightly sitting on one of the abandoned tables. Why was it that there were never any costumers? Oh well, it was a mystery that would never be solved. The remainder of the time was spent this way. Neither Takuya nor Tanya nor either of the digimon asking about what had happened between the other two and why they weren't trying to kill each other. But hey, they didn't want to break the peace so they were asking. It was so peaceful, everything fairly calm. That is until the others returned. And their true mission began.

(-)(-)(-)

GG: Finally managed to finish this. X.X I hate biology… Okay yea, I must say, thank you a lot Toni-chan! She basically co-wrote this WHOLE chapter. I thought we needed a chapter to explain why Kouji seems to hate Tony so much. Hope you all enjoyed it. Oh and just to get Toni-chan to stop bothering me about this, she's writing a side-story thingy to Rc so like, check it out.


	16. Adventure Begins!

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon, never have, never will.

Chapter Sixteen: Adventure Begins! 

Takuya yawned sitting in the booth watching everyone while waiting for Hex to return. Kouji was sitting across from him his arms crossed and his eyes shut. As if he was asleep. Tails and Cat were crowded around Tails's computer with Tony apparently watching something. Tanya was once again sipping green tea watching everyone while Lopmon played cards with Wizardmon and Kira. However, the short silence was broken as the three girls crowded around the laptop burst out into laughter. Cat nearly fell to the floor Tony following her.

"Oh my god! Kira you were right!" Cat shouted between her laughter pointing at the screen. "Kouji does sound like he's gone through puberty!"

"I do?" Kouji blinked opening his eyes raising an eyebrow. He and Takuya exchanged looks before they walked to the laptop to see what the girls were looking at. It was the 7th Digimon movie. Currently Takuya and Kouji were arguing on it. The two digimon-characters blinked at the clips then at the laughing girls. Now seeing as the three had never actually heard the Japanese voices with the exception of when they managed to hear their image songs. So after being so used to their dubbed voices, hearing the Japanese ones, especially Kouji's cracked them up. Even though once you get used to the voice it was extremely cool! Takuya and Kouji just stared at the clips again as Kouji raised an eyebrow and Takuya started laughing hysterically.

"I do not sound like that!" Kouji shouted in outrage looking at the movie as Takuya laughed slightly at him before he heard his own voice. This caused him to join Kouji.

"What the hell? What is wrong with my voice?" The Goggle-Head shouted looking at the other children.

"This is you guys in Japanese!" Cat said smiling broadly while laughing.

"But we don't sound like that!"

"Actually, they're right." Kira said blinking. Now that they all thought about it. Takuya and Kouji sounded nothing like their dubbed voices nor Japanese. Their voices were something in between them. "Your voices are completely unique therefore Cat you three should stop laughing at them!"

"… Strawberries…"

"Aaaah! The Strawberries! Death!" And with that random word, Kira had latched onto Takuya's arm screaming and scaring the brunette. Why was she randomly spazzing out? Well after reading a short fic about Kira's life written by Lady Lemonade, GG has noticed that Kira is not as crazy as she should be! So now she must randomly make Kira spazz out!

"Finally she spazzed!" Tails shouted laughing. "Kira has been acting too mature this visit."

"Well with us as friends she has too," Tony stated sipping her soda. "After all, Tanya sure as hell isn't mature."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, you know its true!"

"Yea, but still…" Tanya sulked off silently, not that anyone noticed. Aw poor Tanya. Everyone laughed slightly as Kira continued to scream about strawberries clinging to a frightened brunette. Cat and Tails and Tony had returned to watching the movie while Kouji just watched a bit amused at his brunette friend. In the midst of all this chaos, a familiar purple haired boy trudged in blinking slightly as he pulled headphones off his ears. He moved standing next to Kouji tilting his head to the side as he took in the scene.

"Maybe I should've stayed outside…"

"Hex is back!" Kira shouted somehow snapping back to normal, well normal for Kira. She let go of Takuya bouncing over hugging Hex who just blinked.

"Who gave Kira lemonade?" He asked earning a nervous laugh from Tanya.

"Um, my bad…" The crazy waitress said scratching the back of her head. Yes, Kira wasn't allowed lemonade after the last incident that happened while she was visiting… No one dared mention what happened though. So it would forever remain a mystery for those that didn't. The three girls sighed Tails exiting the movie as she and Cat stood up Lopmon climbing onto her partners shoulder.

"Well, we're all here." Lopmon said earning a nod.

"Yup…"

"I think its time…" Cat said looking up at her friends. "We try going to the Digital World…"

"But how?" Hex questioned frowning. "I doubt we could be sucked up into the sky, open a digi'port, find a port or go to the train station and magically get a Trailmon…"

"Your right, doubt we could…"

"Wait! I can fix that!" Lopmon beamed proudly as everyone looked before, was once again Tails was poking at her keyboard. The rest watched as Lopmon occasionally instructed her to do something and before they knew it, she ha pulled up a digi'port of there own. For a moment they just stared at it. Then Cat moved, and poked it.

"It's real…"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Shuddup!"

"Who wants to test it?"

"Kira does!"

"I do not!"

"Too late, Kira test it!" Kira shot glares at Hex and Cat who smiled innocently. She then moved her partner still perched on her shoulder. The girl grumbled still holding her digivice to the computer screen. She glanced up to make sure Widowmon was secure before shouting the line we all know.

"Digi'port! Open!" A flash of light surrounded her blinding everyone. When the light vanished, Kira was no where to be seen nor was Widowmon. Everyone blinked as the children exchanged looks.

"COOL!"

"Wow, it worked," they blinked before everyone exchanged looks. "Whose next?"

"Takky and Kouji have to pair up with us, so why don't Cat and I go and then Tails last?" Hex suggested earning nods.

"Tony, Tanya could you keep an eye on my laptop then?" Tails asked before thinking of what she was asking. "… Tony! Could you watch the laptop?"

"Of course I can, but you all better take me to the Digital World after this!" Tony shouted as Cat grinned.

"Of course, then you can obtain a real All Powerful Digimon Army!" Thought bubbles appeared above Takuya and Kouji's heads. Each with the same image. Tony standing on top of some big mega digimon cackling evilly with thousands of other digimon around her conquering the Digital World… What a scary thought. It caused them both to shudder. After that thought was done, they moved. After saying their good bye to Tanya and Tony, Takuya stood next to Hex putting a hand on the boys shoulder. Wizardmon took a spot next to his tamer as Hex held up his digivice shouting the magic words. Cat followed Kouji mimicking Takuya placing his hand on her shoulder as they too vanished into the computer. Tails moved now in front of the screen grinning at their too friends.

"Wish us luck! Digi'port! Open!" With that, they each vanished. Tony looked up at Tanya the two staring at one another.

"They better bring us back souvenirs!"

(-)(-)(-)

Takuya groaned opening his eyes. He was lying on the soft grass of the Digital World. He sat up slowly rubbing his throbbing head. Hex was sitting near him readjusting his goggles Wizardmon next to him. Tails was lying on the ground still Lopmon on top of her. Cat was on the ground with swirly eyes Kouji sitting a little ways away. Kira was the only one standing Widowmon sitting at her feet.

"That was not fun…" Cat stated rubbing her head. She earned nods of agreement as Takuya surveyed his friends; however he stared hard at Kouji. Something was different… Very different…

"Kouji! Your hair!"

"What about it?" The Loner asked annoyed as Takuya stared.

"Your ponytails back!"

"Nani?" Kouji shouted moving a hand feeling his ponytail. His hair was magically back to normal! He blinked slightly running his fingers through the ponytail while the others stared.

"No more short electric blue spiky hair." Cat pouted as Tails rolled her eyes now sitting up.

"We still have pictures."

"You know how rich we are gonna be after this is over?" Hex asked as his two friends thought for a moment before grinning.

"Very!"

Kira laughed slightly at her friend's antics while the two digimon characters sighed shaking heads. For a moment the children just took in their surroundings. They were in the Digital World. For Takuya and Kouji, it was a comforting sight. After all, the Digital World was their second home. For the digimon they were relieved to finally returned home. And for the other four children, they were just amazed to be there. However, after a few minutes had ticked before Kouji finally broke the silence.

"What now?"

"We go and figure out how to send you two home," Kira stated looking at him smiling. Though it was a sad smile, after all, she would really miss them. The two digimon characters were silent looking at Kira quietly, sharing the same sad smile while the others ran around like immature kids. Wait, they were immature kids… Never mind.

"Widowmon, Wizardmon, Lopmon, do you know where we should go now? Or what we have to do?" Hex asked looking at the digimon. Widowmon shook her head as did Lopmon and Wizardmon. The group sighed as Cat pulled out her D-Scan looking down at her spirit.

"You have a clue what we should do Astrodamon?" She looked down as Astrodamon's image appeared on the screen shaking her head. Cat sighed softly slipping the device back in her pocket. "Well, looks like we got no leads…"

"What about the Rose Morning Star?" Takuya asked looking at his friends silently.

"Think the Rose Morning Star is here? I mean, it might be different from the Frontier world." Tails voiced looking at her partner.

"There is the Rose Morning Star here though!" Lopmon beamed pointed in a direction. Everyone turned just making out the outline of the star. It was a welcoming sight for Takuya and Kouji as they looked towards it.

"Just a little while longer, guys, hold on." Takuya muttered referring to the other Legendary Warriors. Kouji looked towards the star his hand gripping his D-Scan subconsciously. Their adventure here was nearly over, in a few more days, or perhaps chapters, they would be home. It forced sad smiles among everyone, yet at the same time. The smiles were happy ones.

"Well! Let's get going!" Cat shouted leaping forward heading towards the star. Everyone laughed about to follow however Kouji's eyes soon widened seeing something heading towards her.

"Cat!" He shouted catching her attention. The green haired girl blinked before screaming slightly being lifted into the sky by what Hex registered as a Data Stream. Kouji grabbed her hand trying to hold onto her but was pulled into the stream Kira and Widowmon following too, having grabbed onto Kouji. Takuya shouted to his friends running forward but was swept up into another stream with the remaining teens and digimon. They were being pulled in opposite directions as the Goggle-Head cupped his hands praying Kouji would hear him.

"Go to the Rose Morning Star! Will meet there!" Those were Takuya's last waking thoughts as he was thrown into the world of unconsciousness.

(-)(-)(-)  
GG: Kinda short chapter, gomen, hope you all liked it though!


	17. Day at the Beach!

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon, never have, never will.

Chapter Seventeen: Day at the Beach! 

- -

Tails groaned groggily coming too. Her eyes opened blinking slightly up at the sky before she sat up rubbing her head. Lopmon was lying on her lap with swirly eyes. Her eyes looked around; Hex had been lying not too far away near his partner the two still looking to be dazed. However, Takuya was no where was to be seen. It caused the girl to tilt her head to the side a bit confused looking around again. It was then that she realized something. The area around her was a sandy area, yet, she couldn't feel any sand. Once again she blinked looking down before jumping up into a standing position. She had been landing on top of Takuya. The Goggle-Head, like her partner, also had swirls for eyes as he shook his head getting up on his knees holding his head. The Goggle-Head moved readjusting his goggles and hat before he looked around. It took him a moment or too to recall why they were lying on a sandy ground.

"The Data stream… Meet at the Rose Morning star." He muttered beneath his breath. Tails looked at him quietly as she stood looking around.

"Where are we?" She voiced receiving shrugs from the boys. Wizardmon looked around adjusting his hat.

"Well, it appears to be a beach."

"Beach? Wahoo! Beach Par-tay!" Lopmon shouted jumping in excitement before running to the water line.

"Ack! Lopmon come back here!" Tails shouted running after her partner sweat-dropping slightly. The boys laughed holding amused looks the two goggle-heads glancing at each other.

"Guess a little swim couldn't hurt ne?" Takuya said knowing there really was no way to get in contact with the others. And it was still too bright to see where the Rose Morning star was. Tails looked at them covering her face as Lopmon splashed her. The two boys grinned as Tails looked laughing slightly the both pulling their shirts off, so they'd have some sort of dry clothing, the two goggle-heads jumping into the water. Tails yelped shielding herself stumbling up to dry land quickly her hair already mostly soaked. She laughed pulling her sweat shirt hoody jacket off shaking the water out of it. She watched the goggle-boy's splashing each other, their goggles covering their eyes. Wizardmon was watching laughing slightly while Lopmon took fight in the war.

"Hey think you can escape the war Tails?" Takuya shouted with a grin.

"Oh no… Stay away!" Tails shouted backing up before yelping/laughing Takuya picking her up. He slung her over his shoulder walking back to the water dumping her. She coughed resurfacing shouting him a glare. "Oh you're going down Kanbara!"

"Yea ri- Waaah!" Hex laughed watching as Tails tackled Takuya to the ground. By now Hex had escaped sitting on the bank with Lopmon and his partner drying off with a towel provided by Wizardmon's magic. Takuya looked at Tails from under water the girl making a face at him as she resurfaced, Takuya shortly following. Both were laughing and coughing at the same time.

"This is so much fun!"

"Yea and imagine if Cat was here, she'd totally be trying to dunk us all."

"And in the process get dunked herself and soaked and pouty."

"Yup… Think she and the others are alright?"

"… I hope…"

(-)(-)(-)

Kouji gave a soft groan slowly beginning to come too. He was sore all over, wanting nothing more then to just fall asleep again. Though he knew he couldn't. He had to see if the others were alright. With this in mind he slowly forced his eyes open. But everything was blurry. He couldn't see anything. Movement was around him as he felt a cold clothe pressed against his forehead. He raised his hand slowly to touch it his hand brushing against someone else's. The hands owner jumped a bit surprised as movement sounded closer around him, what he could register someone or thing rushing over to him.

"Kouji! Oh my god! You're awake! Your okay!" It was Kira's voice. He yelped nearly getting knocked backwards from the girls hug as he blinked trying to make his vision clearer.

"Kira breathing becoming an issue!" Kouji shouted hearing the sheepish laugh from his friend as she let go of him.

"She's just glad your okay, you've been out for forever." That was Cat.

"Where are we?"

"You're in my home." A new voice sounded. Kouji's hand immediately flew to his pocket but felt Widowmon's paw stop his hand.

"It's okay Kouji-kun, Lillymon's our ally. She found all of us after the Data Stream and took care of us all." Kouji wasn't fully convinced; after all he's the suspicious Loner. But he dropped his hand feeling around the ground silently.

"Uh, Kouji what are you doing?" Cat asked.

"Looking for my glasses, can't see a thing."

"Uh, yea about that…" There was a nervous laugh. Lillymon twiddled with her thumbs nervously. "Well you see I kinda, uh… broke 'em."

"YOU WHAT?" Kouji screamed lashing out to hit Lillymon. Instead, his hand made contact with Cat, the girl in turn twisting it behind his back painfully.

"Breath dummy, it was an accident."

"You try to stay calm when you're stuck blind!"

"Now, now Kouji take it easy. Lillymon already said there might be a digimon that could fix your glasses."

"And what the hell am I gonna do until then?" Kouji's question was answered as Kira took his hand pressing a rope into it. He blinked looking in Kira's direction the girl giving a yawn, unbeknownst to him though.

"Widowmon can be your eyes until we figure out what to do. Y'know, like a seeing eye digimon!" She grinned Widowmon giving a nod in agreement the rope tied around her neck loosely. Kouji sighed, he wouldn't enjoy the time that was going to pass until he could see again. It made him feel weak.

"Wonder if Tails and the others are alright," Cat voiced earning nods of agreement.

"I'm sure there fine."

"I hope so…"

(-)(-)(-)

"Damn I'm soaked!" Takuya laughed standing up to his knees in the water. His clothes were soaked, clinging to his body while his hair hung limp. Tails stood next to him equally soaked while Hex sat on the bank now completely dry. Yea, Hex was smart. Wizardmon gave a soft chuckle at them

"But it was refreshing! And it passed some time while we wait for the Star to come out!" Lopmon beamed jumping on the soaked Tails's head.

"Can actually make out the faint image of the Star now." Hex mused looking in its direction as Takuya plopped down on the ground.

"We should wait till it's clearer to head out." The Goggle-Head stated as the others nodded in agreement. And so it was decided. The group sat on the river bank Takuya and Tails drying off. They talked about quite a few things. Takuya tried to milk information out of the two children to see how his and Kouji and the others adventures would turn out. How they'd defeat Lucemon, but, Tails and Hex refused to answer. In turn, they asked him quite a few questions. Such as, what his life was like in the Real World. Along with what other things he did. Hex even asked what his little brother, Shinya, was like. Though Takuya still wondered why. Dusk began to set in, the Star becoming clearer to see. So it was decided to begin their long walk, Takuya prayed they'd find a Trailmon. Tails yawned stretching still walking in the shallow waters Lopmon resting on her head. The boys were a head walking through the sand. However, a short scream forced the group to turn sharply. Just in time to watch Tails vanish beneath the water Lopmon lying on the sand with swirly eyes. Takuya, being the closet, reacted first diving into the water after Tails his goggles securely over his eyes. He could make Tails out. She was being pulled under by… Something. He reached out trying to grab her hand the girl flaying to get above the surface or to reach her friend. Takuya knew he hadn't taken a deep enough breath. His lungs were already beginning to burn for air. He reached out grabbing her hand but whatever had grabbing her was two strong. And it was fast pulling him down with her.

'Dammit, I should spirit evolve, but if I do… Will I be able to hold onto Tails? Would I even be able to fight? My spirits are fire based… I'm in pure water… But, Aldamon could… fly out of… here…' His vision was blurring. He had to act fast. Tails had already passed out. His free hand flew quickly drawing his D-Scan. A bar code appeared around the hand that held Tails's as he shouted his voice garbled by the water. In moments, data surrounded him, revealing Aldamon. The boy was thankful he still had a hold of Tails though; he felt pain all over his body the water burning against him almost. Especially his fiery wings. He jabbed the two spike things that were attached to his arm stabbing whatever had Tails. It released the girl Aldamon moving swiftly holding her close as he flew out of the water. Hex sighed in pure relief up to his knees in the water seeing Aldamon emerge. The warrior flew to shore gently setting Tails down Hex hurrying over quickly.

"Tails? C'mon Tails wake up!" Lopmon said in panic. Hex gulped glancing up at Aldamon who kept his eyes on the water, just in case. Tails, after a moment or two, snapped awake coughing up some water breathing heavily. She was, immediately, tackled into a hug from her relieved partner.

"Wh-What happened? How am I on land and not in the depth of the water?" She said blinking slightly as Hex smiled relieved.

"Guess Takky here fusion evolved and got you out." Hex explained as Tails looked at Aldamon. His wings were still steaming from the contact with water. His eyes holding a slightly pained look.

"Takuya…"

"I'm glad you're okay Tails," he smiled seeming to be drained, barley managing to stay in his spirit form. After all, water pretty much was supposed to kill flames. And Takuya being the warrior of Flame… Yea not a good mixture!

"We should get far away from the water."

"No really Captain Obvious." Hex said to his partner with a roll of his eyes. With that the group got up quickly beginning to run away from the river. Aldamon stayed where he was. Just staying back checking so that in case whatever had attacked them surfaced. He could distract it long enough for the others to get away. In moments, water sprayed them all, knocking the running humans and digimon to the ground. A Seadramon emerged from the water. It couldn't help but make Aldamon curse preparing to fight while Wizardmon glanced at the two children.

"I would get back you two." The mage instructed as Hex gave a small nod but pulled out his D-Power as well as cards. Tails held her digivice looking at her partner giving a nod.

"Lopmon digivolved too… Antylamon!" Tails smiled stepping back hiding with Hex behind a rock.

"Go kick that thing's butt!" Tails shouted through cupped hands.

"Hex, some speed would be nice," Wizardmon shouted as Hex nodded.

"On it! Digi-modify! Hyper Wing Activate!" Now before this continues, GG would just like to state, she hasn't seen a lot of Tamers. So she isn't necessarily sure how the modifying things work. Anywho, silvery wings seemed to appear from Wizardmon's back the digimon taking off in the blink of an eye and appearing near Seadramon attacking with his 'Thunder Blaster'. Hex grinned watching with Tails. Antylamon leapt up into action with her 'Bunny Blade' while Aldamon swiftly took action with his 'Atomic Inferno'. They watched, waiting to see what the attacks did…

"Ice Blast!" The attack rang out followed by the three digimon's screams as they were sent sailing to the ground, or in Aldamon's case, the water. Takuya cursed in his mind feeling the water threatening to put his flames out as his head popped out of the water coughing slightly. Antylamon shook her head standing her eyes widening seeing data surround Aldamon.

"Takuya! Get out of there!" The rabbit digimon shouted. However, Takuya seemed not to hear her. The strain was too much as his eyes slowly shut his body sinking. The two humans cried out his name as Antylamon moved swiftly into the water but carefully. The water was so deep, even the tall Antylamon couldn't stand. The ultimate moved swiftly through the water reaching on scooping Takuya's body up in its large hands. She surfaced raising her hands so that Takuya was out of the water. The boy coughed seeming to be alright, unconscious but somehow alright.

"Antylamon! Watch out!" Tails shouted but it was too late.

"Hard Rain," rain poured down knocking Antylamon's head back down so she had to struggle to stay about the water. She moved shielding Takuya from the rain with her massive hands.

"Wizardmon! Do something!" Hex shouted. Wizardmon nodded quickly raising staff. He chanted, an unknown spell, a clear shield appearing around Antylamon. She couldn't help but give her digimon friend a grateful look swimming to the shore, the shield following her. Hex and Tails ran out of their hiding spot reaching out helping to get Takuya to shore. The Goggle-Head was soaked to the bone shivering badly. Hex couldn't help but pray his friend was fine as Tails used her damp jacket to try and warm poor Takuya. We torture him to much, but that's just because we love Takuya! And Kouji, we torture them because we love them!

"We gotta do something," Hex muttered his eyes locked on Seadramon as the other two digimon resumed the fight. He was always the best with strategies… In the card game… But now this was real life. His mind ran blank as he tried to figure out what to do. He could've figured that, being as Seadramon was merely a champion they could've merely over power it… Apparently things were different in the Digital World. If only he could biomerge or something… Then they had a better chance of winning. A sudden thought struck his mind as he reached for his cards sorting through them. Meanwhile, Tails was busy rooting her partner on still knelt next to Takuya.

"Antylamon!" She screamed as her partner screamed in pain dedigivolving. Lopmon fell into the water, Tails got to her feet, running to the water edge ignoring Hex's shouts to stay put. Her eyes were wide in fear as she screamed again. "Lopmon!"

And at this moment… Hex found a familiar blue card, and light erupting out of both Tails's digivice, and the water. The two's eyes widened as Hex moved swiftly Tails holding out, her digivice as it morphed into a pink D3 (hey someone had to represent 02)! Lopmon hovered out of the water a digiegg floating next to her. Tails held out her D3 her eyes stern.

"Digi'Armor Energize!" She shouted as light surrounded Lopmon.

"Lopmon armor digivolved too… Aimermon! Angel of Peace!" First off, the name was created by Toni-chan for GG was brain dead! A new being stood where Lopmon had been, hovering in midair. It looked, almost like a human version of Kerpymon. It was a young girl, up to Tails's shoulder. She had sandy blond hair looking forever windswept. She wore a light pink and white dress with gold trimmings like Kerpymon's outfit with a large collar resembling kinda like a clowns. Two gold bracelets hung on her wrists and ankles her feet bear. Her eyes were light two gold streaks running over them. They were calm and steady looking at her opponent.

"Digi'modify! Matrix Digivolution!" Hex shouted slashing the card through the slot. Light erupted from Wizardmon almost immediately.

"Wizardmon digivolved too… Mystimon!" The new being was a tall, proud knight. It had red clothing beneath white, silver and gold armor. Blue and green jewels encrusting it. A purple sash ran from his waist between his legs with yellow trimmings and designs. A purplish blue cloak ran back in the wind the hood covering his head as a silver and gold mask sprouted from it covering his blue eyes. In his gloved hands was a flaming sword. He stood on the land looking out at the opponent speaking, his voice a bit deeper then Wizardmon's normal one. "Shall we end this Aimermon?"

"Yes," Aimermon's voice, was more light then Lopmon's. Peacefully wafting around. The humans watched as Aimermon raised her hands into the hair the bracelets jingling slightly. Her eyes remained calm, as Seadramon, if it could, began to sweat. "Heavenly Charge!" She cried out as a wave of rainbow colors and other unknown colors flew down, encompassing Seadramon. "Mystimon! Finish it!"

"Right," Mystimon called charging forward with his blade. "Blast Fire!"

The attack hit. Seadramon cried out in pain deleting immediately. The children exchanged looks before cheering in joy. Tails ran catching Lopmon as she dedigivolved. "You guys were awesome!"

"Yea, way to go!" Hex shouted looking at Mystimon as he too dedigivolved revealing a winded Wizardmon.

"Yea and Takky missed it!"

(-)(-)(-)

"That was so freakin' awesome!" Tony shouted sitting by the computer with Tanya. The two had been watching the whole event through Tails's computer. How remained a mystery. It had kept the two entertained. Especially when Tanya began spazzing out about how Takuya and Kouji couldn't be separated. It had kept Tony entertained. The two now sat sipping cola's. They had closed the café, not that anyone was there. The two insane children scared the customers away!

"'Nee-chan?" A voice sounded. A young boy stood there looking EXACTLY like Megumi from Fruit Basket. In fact, he not only looked like Megumi, but sounded and acted exactly like him! And he had been like this way before ever even hearing of Fruits Basket. Actually, his name was Megumi too… Freaky resemblance.

"Hey Megumi!" Tanya shouted brightly at her sane younger brother.

"What are you and Tony-chan doing?"

"Nothing."

"Are you showing her those pictures of those two boys making out..?"

"NO!" Tanya shouted in outrage crossing her arms in a huff. "Those are for my own amusement."

"…" Yup, Tanya was nuttier then Tony as the said girls sighed. "Oh boy, this is gonna be a LONG day."

(-)(-)(-)  
GG: Yea, finals are coming up, plus I was lazy. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.


	18. Tails Plus Voodoo Equals Chaos!

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon, never have, never will.

Chapter Eighteen: Tails Plus Voodoo Equals Chaos! 

- - -

"I think we're lost…" Lopmon said in a sing song voice resting on her partners head again. It forced a soft glare from everyone else as the bunny digimon laughed. "What? It's true."

"So we don't need you to state the obvious," Takuya grumbled having a killer head ache from the previous fight. And alas, none of them had thought to pack aspirin.

"Hey look!" Hex shouted catching the group's attention. "A Trailmon!"

"Thank you god," Takuya muttered before grinning as the Trailmon came to a stop allowing them on. Luckily it was heading towards the Rose Morning Star. So now all they had to do was sit and relax! The group boarded the train. It seemed to be uninhabited as they sighed. Takuya collapsed on one of the seats yawning while Hex went through his cards. Tails sat on another seat Lopmon sitting on her head staring out the window. Wizardmon sat next to his partner looking at the card interested. The ride was peaceful. Well, that is until noises came from a few cars down. It was an argument of sorts.

"Get back here!" That voice was way too familiar… Within moments the car door had flown open as Cat ran in being chased by Kira who had a bat. The cousins ran around not even noticing their friends as Widowmon ran in trying to stop the group but the little digimon couldn't separate them. Another digimon, registered as a Lillymon, flew in trying to help but alas it was no use. Takuya blinked a bit confused before hearing a laugh from the door frame. The Goggle-Head turned his head only to see Kouji leaning against the door. Except… Kouji was looking at them without his glasses! But wasn't his glass snapped by Lillymon? Well they were, but when they were searching for a digimon to repair they had found the Loner contacts! So he no longer needed a seeing-eye-digimon. The Loner was watching them all mildly amused.

"Hey," the long haired chosen said taking a seat next to Takuya who grinned.

"Your glasses are gone!"

"Yea that damn Lillymon broke them…"

"It was an accident!" Lillymon shouted, before she tripped ramming into the two fighting girls. Kouji rolled his eyes a bit at her before continuing.

"… Guess I owe her cause if that didn't happen I wouldn't have found contacts. How there are contacts in the Digital World is a mystery though…" There are contacts because I make it so! Then again, for all we know there are glasses in the Digital World and if there are glasses there must be contacts!

"We're all together again!" Kira said just wanting to state the obvious seeming to forget wanting to kill her cousin as she bounced up sitting next to Tails. The group all smiled happy to be together again.

"What've you guys been up too on your wacky adventure?" Cat asked seeing as they really hadn't had too much action. If you count Lillymon nearly burning down her home trying to cook Kouji wandering around like a blind bat uneventful. Tails and Hex both grinned with their partners and Takuya before explaining. The other children listened curiously there eyes widening a bit after hearing the full story. They were, in short, amazed. I mean wouldn't you be to if you heard that? The remaining trip was spent exchanging stories. Kouji and Takuya were happy to see each other again; they were spared being alone with crazy children. Safety in numbers! However, something very peculiar happened as they neared the Dark Continent… Strange music began to play… Yea Tony kinda put her 'Phantom of the Opera' music in Tails's computer and it somehow begun to play in the Digital World. Don't ask how, just kinda did…

"Phantom!" Cat screamed, yes, Cat in heart is a theatre geek. Kira sweat-dropped as her cousin magically acquired a mask like the Phantom and just to be weird, put it on Kouji, forcing him to just blink. Meanwhile, Hex, Tails and Kira were sweat-dropping watching the theatre geek known as Cat skip around singing along though she was horribly off key and would randomly forget the words of the songs. The only song she actually knew perfectly was 'Music of the Night' because of her choir class in school. The digimon as well as Takuya just kinda sat there blinking. Kouji was currently just wondering why he had a mask on his face before he softly begun humming along with the music. Once when Kouji had been in America due to one of his father's transfers, his father had taken him to Broadway to see a musical. The musical had just happened to be 'Phantom of the Opera'. Kouji really had been young at the time, and truly didn't understand it all but, he had loved the music. Plus his father had promised to take him to see it again when he was older (actually, Kouji's dad said he'd take Kouji to America over the summer to see the play this year). He seemed, to once again go off into his own little world, oh how he hated that ability. Cat blinked and ended her skipping as everyone just kinda blinked looking at him as Kouji sung along perfectly keeping his eyes closed. And seeing as he was stuck wearing the mask… He looked like the Phantom! It just made everyone stare as the song he had been singing along to ending. With that, most likely Tony had removed the CD, Kouji snapped out of his thoughts. He blinked wondering why he was being stared at. He was so oblivious. It's funny. It took a few more minutes till they reached the edge of the Dark Continent, where, they had to get off.

"Please say we packed flash lights…"

"What scared of the dark Cat?"

"As a matter of fact yes!" Cat said crossing her arms with a huff. Hex, Kira and Tails laughed a bit knowing Cat would be clinging to someone's arm. That's what Cat did when she was scared. Takuya sweat-dropped at bit as Kouji just shook his head, not wanting to reveal he was scared of the dark too. Though it was only natural, he was the Warrior of Light, it made perfect sense. They made there way into the continent. Hex grinned scaring Cat quite often as Kira took the opportunity to be a mean cousin and join Hex in teasing Cat. Tails sweat-dropped with the digimon while Takuya laughed a bit Kouji shaking his head.

"Leave Cat alone," the Loner stated in annoyance, since Cat currently was hugging his arm. Takuya grinned a bit nudging Kouji.

"Hey there buddy, why so nervous looking? Don't tell me the great warrior of light's afraid of the dark!"

"Shut up baka!"

"Kouji's afraid of the dark! Kouji's afraid of the dark!" And with the bickering, the two began to fight Kouji putting Takuya in a headlock. The two argued like this for some time while everyone watched. In the midst of this, Tails realized her partner had wandered off. Tails frowned holding a flashlight beginning to search for her friend. She wandered fairly far from her friends though the girl didn't notice it at first. She noticed when it was too late of course. But that always happens in movies so it's normal… Kinda. Okay not really but that's beside the point!

"Dammit, Lopmon where are you?" Tails muttered walking still.

"Hi Tails!" Lopmon cried forcing the girl to jump. She looked up slowly before bursting out laughing. Lopmon currently had her ears stuck in the tree. "Aw shuddup and get me done!"

"Now what fun would that be?"  
"TAAAAIIIIIILLLLLLS!"

"Stop your whining I'll get you down." Tails said sweat-dropping. She sighed slipping the flashlight in her pocket reaching up grabbing Lopmon's legs. Tails sighed yanking only to cause her digimon to scream bloody murder in pain. The next attempt was Tails climbing up the tree untangling Lopmon ears… Resulting in the two crashing to the ground Tails landing on top of Lopmon. And as another result, Lopmon getting squished and the two somehow triggering a trap falling into a hole. Tails screamed clinging to her partner who by now couldn't breathe with little 'x's for eyes. They crashed landing on a pile of soft pillows. Tails had swirly eyes as she sat up rubbing her head. She blinked a bit looking around. They were in a small room of some sort. It was cozy. However something caught her interest. She walked over to the table blinking a bit. Lying there were small dolls that looked like all her friends. Hers and Lopmon's dolls laid aside still obviously being worked on. Tails tilted her head to the side picking Cat's doll up looking it over…

(-)(-)(-)

"Holy! Get me down!" Cat screamed floating in the air up and down. The group had been looking for Tails when Cat had just shot up into the sky. Kira blinked white Hex took a picture. He had brought a camera for times like this. Even though according to season three electronics don't work in the Digital World… But will just pretend they can. The digimon had tilted their heads to the side curiously as Cat continued floating in the air cursing.

"What the hell…?" Was Takuya's blunt question as he and Kouji watched the flying girl blinking. Kouji's eyes looked around though he could see nothing.

"It doesn't look like any enemies are around…" Kouji muttered blinking a bit. He then turned his head nearly bursting out laughing (though he didn't. that was un-loner-ish). Why did he nearly burst out laughing you wonder? Quite simple… Kira was currently tap dancing with hand motions included.

"Aaah! What the heck? Since when did I know how to tap dance?" Kira shouted doing a whole '42nd Street routine'. Meanwhile Cat, Widowmon and Wizardmon were floating in the air like they were being juggled. Hex was enjoying snapping pictures as Cat screamed she was going to hurl. After a moment or two they were set, remarkably softly, on the ground. By now the digimon and Cat had swirly eyes and, Kira continued to tap dance.

"Okay this is not cool!" Kira shouted while Cat regained senses.

"What the hell just happened? It felt like my body was moving on its own." Widowmon said shaking her fur.

"Hello? Somebody help me!" Kira screamed while tap dancing. Everyone just ignored her; they felt like being mean to her today. Even though Kira rocks. But c'mon if your friend was tap dancing you'd leave them alone too and watch them suffer.

"Okay, this is very strange… What could be doing this?" Hex asked his hair suddenly turning hot pink. Though he wasn't that phased. Everyone shrugged staying quiet contemplating what could be happening. Hex randomly shot up into the sky at one point flying around and to make the thing more hilarious, he continued to shout 'I'm Peter Pan!' Cat had taken a picture of that. Everyone sighed a bit Kira finally being free of her tap dancing life.

"I will so kill whoever is doing this."

(-)(-)(-)

"These dolls are fun!" Tails shouted juggling Takuya's and Kouji's dolls. Lopmon laughed putting Kira's down. Yes Lopmon was the one making her tap dance! Tails smiled before looking down at the two Digimon characters.

"Something wrong Tails?" Her partner asked frowning lightly as Tails held a look of concentration.

"I have the sudden feeling, if I don't make these two dolls kiss… Then Tanya will hurt me…" Tails blinked looking at the two dolls. "And well since I fear Tanya!"

Oh it's quite a shame she wasn't aware that these were voodoo dolls… And that the action inspired into a whole full on out kiss. Did Takuya and Kouji have control over themselves? I donno. I just write these things.

(-)(-)(-)

"Aaaah! Megumi! You are so not allowed to watch this!" Tony screamed covering the small boy's eyes. He blinked sipping his soda. Tanya meanwhile was staring at the screen drooling in full fangirl mood.

"'Nee-chan lost it ne Tony-chan?" Megumi asked… How is he related to Tanya? How darnit!

"She lost it a LONG time ago Megumi…" Tony stated simply as Megumi gave a soft sigh.

"Such a glorious kiss…" The insane fangirl said with hearts in her eyes. Hex better take a picture for her! Or he will face her Spatula of DOOM!

"Is it over?" Megumi asked as the girl nodded uncovering his eyes.

(-)(-)(-)

Takuya and Kouji were both pretty much gagging Kira giving them mouth wash she magically acquired. Takuya spit quite a few times before he turned shaking his face screaming at the sky.

"Where are you dammit? Come down here and face us! I am going to rip you to sheds!" He screamed fuming his eyes becoming what seemed like fire itself. Everyone inched away nervously until Takuya calmed down anime crying. "My first kiss wasted on Minamoto! Does god hate me?"

"Yep," was everyone's response in unison. Though each could swear they heard Tanya saying 'you know you both enjoyed it!' so naturally, that forced the two kissers to plot their revenge.

"Guys… We should find Tails." Cat suggested. "I have the strange feeling she has something to do with this…"

With this the group began searching for Tails. Occasionally they would start doing the randomest things. Like Hex doing the funky chicken, Cat doing the moonwalk, Kira flying through the air like superman, Takuya doing the whole chicken dance, etc. After about an hour Cat sighed walking backwards with her hands behind her head. She then screamed catching everyone's attention as she fell through the hole... Right on top of Tails and Lopmon.

"Cat I can't breathe!"

"Both of you are crushing me!"

"What the hell were you two doing? Gasp! It was you two!"

"Eh…?"

"Oxygen issue…"

"You were the ones making us do those crazy things!"

"We were…? We were just playing with the dolls…"

"Cat you okay down there?"

"Yea I found Tails, and ack! Lopmon!" Yes, the two finally noticed the poor crushed Lopmon who they were on top of. The little rookie laid still swirls for eyes as the two girls laughed nervously. Eventually they managed to get back to the surface (after reviving Lopmon. And when we mean revive we mean the children screaming in her ear to snap her out of it). Tails of course naturally brought the dolls with them, Wizardmon took them immediately chanting a spell to un-voodoo them. Tails and Lopmon were being killed but the whole group. However… That was until Takuya noticed something gaining everyone's attention.

"Guys… Where's Kouji…?"

(-)(-)(-)

GG: I know took forever to update… Pure laziness, and a little writers block. I know alottta this chapter was stupid and rushed. Gomen!


	19. Alone in the Dark!

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon, never have, never will.

Chapter Nineteen: Alone in the Dark! 

- - -

_"Get lost Minamoto," a young eight year old girl said shoving a seven year old Kouji to the ground. Thick framed black glasses fell to the ground as he squinted looking up at the girl. "Oh what's wrong shrimp gonna cry?"_

_"Tally, wh-why are you doing this?" Kouji asked trying to find his glasses on the ground his eyes though continuing to look up at her. All the girl did was laugh as a snap sounded the girls' foot on top of his now crushed glasses._

_"You seriously thought we were friends? Why would anyone wanna be friends with a loser like you! You're just a pathetic little boy, no one likes you. Everyone hates you, haven't you realized that?" Kouji bit his trembling lower lip forcing the girl and most of the evil children around her, to laugh. "Aw is the baby gonna cry? Hey answer me, you crying there baby?"_

_"St-stop it Tally," Kouji choked out as he was pulled up to his feet by the front of his shirt. He struggled a little tears racing down his pale cheeks. The children only seemed to laugh as they shoved him around the circle and making sure to hurt him in the process. Kouji braced himself for each impact crying out completely blind. Some of the boys in the group smirked tripping him shoving him down onto the glass shards. That's where they left him the glass cutting his arms and cheek. He sat up slowly looking around blindly calling for help though none came as he curled up into a tight ball. 'What did I do to get Tally to hate me? I-I thought she was my friend… I thou-'_

-

"Get outta my head?" The Loner we all know and love screamed banishing the horrible memory from his mind. His hands gripped his head as he gritted his teeth. He had been wandering through total darkness for what felt like hours, even though it was probably only a minute or two. And since he had entered the darkness, horrible memories and shoved their way back to the surface. A sickening evil voice speaking in his ear, one worse then any evil he could remember.

**_"They all hated you,"_** the voice spoke sounding as though it was smirking. **_"How it must feel, no friends in the world…"_**

"That's bull shit, I have friends…"

**_"Do you?"_** Kouji said nothing. He had always been cautious about making friends. Especially after Tally. But… He had friends now. Takuya, Kouichi, Kira everyone… They were his friend's right? The voice chuckled hearing silence come in his answer. Kouji's eyes looked ahead as he began walking again; he knew it was almost useless. He could barley see anything even with the aide of the soft light of the screen of his D-Scan. Sapphire blue eyes looked around with a piercing gaze trying to locate the voice.

"Coward show yourself!" The Warrior of Light shouted though, his body was softly shaking in fear. He was terrified of the dark, though he refused to let anyone know that. But it was the truth, and being in this darkness alone for such a long time was wearing down his façade.

**_"Your scared eh? I guess its understandable, you are the great Warrior of Light."_** It was mocking the way it said the last part. Kouji's hands were in tight fists. He tried his best to ignore the voice as it continued. **_"You've had some bad experiences alone in the dark too ne? All those times you were jumped and beaten, who'd imagine how weak you truly are."_**

"Shut up…"Kouji hissed dangerously his eyes narrow as he tried his best to stop shaking. However he soon cried out as memories forced their way back. It reminded him of when Duskmon had forced his way into his memories. Kouji gripped his head not being able to keep the mask he always wore up screaming out in pain tears running down his face as he re-watched the memories he loathed.

-

_Now nine year old Kouji ran swiftly through the streets of his new neighborhood. It was dark out the streets illuminated by the street lamps. The boy gulped looking over his shoulder hesitantly before his eyes refocused on what was ahead of him. Dark hair fell in his face his thick framed glasses secure over nervous sapphire eyes. His breathing was quick as he cried out bumping into another boy. The boy smirked as Kouji stumbled up to his feet the boy snatching him by the collar restraining him from running. More boys appeared, obviously the ones that he had been running away from. Kouji squirmed trying to get away as they formed a tight circle around the small little boy. Each wore cruel smiles as the one that had grabbed him earlier restrained him allowing the others to punch him and kick him. _

_"Gonna cry Kouji?" One spoke as Kouji coughed tears spilling from his eyes though he struggled to keep them hidden. He was so used to these almost daily beatings. _

_"You're such a loser, you don't even fight back." Another said glaring at him. Blood spilled from a split lip as they shoved him in an alleyway. The small boy coughed lying crumpled in a heap in the alley. He listened to the group of boys as they ran, leaving him to get back up. One lens of his glasses was shatter the same eye black. Bruises littered his body as he just laid there keeping his eyes closed crying silently to himself._

_-_

By now, Kouji sat on the ground hugging his knees tightly. His breathing was shallow as he covered his head with one arm while the other hugged his knees tightly into his chest. He was shaking more then before now, desperately trying to stay calm. The voice just continued to laugh at his attempts speaking to him once again.

**_"You were never meant to have friends; you know they all will leave you alone. Leave you in the darkness of your heart. You push people away, that's all your good at. You can't do anything right."_**

"Shut up."

**_"Pain and suffering that is your destiny Kouji Minamoto. How you were chosen for the Spirits of Light is amazing, with all the dark thoughts you hold in you heart."_**

"Stop it."

**_"You have finally gained your wish, to be alone. Isn't that it? That's what you wanted through your life after your father was remarried… To be alone? That's why you push people away-"_**

"That's not true!"

**_"-You act cold and closed off to everyone and thing around you. You only helped the others because you saw a need too. You're such a selfish boy, that's why you will never friends, you don't deserve them."_**

"I-I… That, it's…" Kouji found himself unable to respond. His eyes were becoming hazy as he felt tears burn wanting to run from his eyes freely. "Your right… I am selfish, I-I don't deserve friends…"

The voice unknown to him smirked as it continued to pry into Kouji's memories. Making him become more and more under his control as Kouji tried to silence them gripping his head. Thoughts of worthlessness ran through his mind as he shook his head. He stood hastily trying to silence the voice as he stumbled beginning to walk away hugging himself. Thoughts of who he believed were his friends ran through his head along with memories.

_"What's wrong with you? Don't you have any siblings of your own?"_

_"I'm an only child…"_

He remembered that day, the day he and Takuya had really first begun to get along. The first day their friendship began to strengthened. At least he thought…

**_"Even your own brother tried to kill you. Show you how others value your life."_** The voice spoke again snapping Kouji's attention back to it as he seemed to fight the feelings he felt. Fight from falling under this monsters trance.

"That's not true… nii-san, was under Cherubimon's control!"

**_"Do you really have any proof of that? Besides his words?"_**

"I know him, he would do that…"

**_"And how long have you known him? A week or two? How would you know whether he'd do something like that or not?"_**

"I-I just know…" Kouji whispered squeezing his eyes shut as he turned sharply walking off again quickly. "Just like I know your telling me a load a crap! Takuya, Kira all them are my friends!"

**_"None of them tried to save you when you shouted out to them."_** Kouji froze… That had been true. When he had started falling into the darkness… He had screamed out to Takuya but, the brunette hadn't noticed… The voice smirked once again digging through Kouji's memories. Just a while long and Kouji would be under his control.

(-)(-)(-)

"Dude it would make so much sense if the BHK was evil! He says in 'another side, another story' 'Where's Sora?'!"

"But that could just mean that he's looking for Sora to protect him."

"Yes but! He's wearing an unknown cloak in 'Deep Dive' AND 'Another side, another story'!" Cat exclaimed pumping a fist in the air as Hex rolled his eyes.

"Yea and so is Riku but we know he ain't evil… Well we believe he isn't." Yes, while the group was searching for Kouji, they were talking about Kingdom Hearts 2 which hopefully would be released come fall or Christmas and would once again haunt children with the commercials! The two girls he was talking to nodded as Tails blinked.

"Ya think Riku's blind?" This earned her curious looks as Tails continued. "I mean, in those two trailers he had a blind fold on."

"He could've just been training with a blindfold or something." The green haired girl pointed out.

"True, but seriously who do you think BHK is?"

"My friend suggested he was Sora's twin or something." Cat stated as they continued searching.

"Hmm, that could be interesting, but I don't think so. Maybe it's a representation of dark and light. Sora's mostly wearing black now, and BHK wear's white. They could be two different sides."

"Eh maybe… All I know is I wanna play him when the game comes out!"

"Hey chatter boxes! Fine any sign of Kouji?" Kira shouted silencing the conversation. She got shouts of 'no' forcing her to sigh as she turned her head to look at Takuya. He had been silent throughout it all, his eyes keen on finding and trace of Kouji. It had been about half an hour since the Loner had gone missing. Takuya tried to recall when though… Wait. He remembered, hearing Kouji call out his name, but, he had brushed it off at the time. He moved a hand to cover his mouth the realization dawning on him… Kouji had been crying out for help, Takuya could've helped him! It was his fault… Takuya squeezed his eyes shut recalling where they had been. Just a little ways back right? Takuya turned quickly running back in the direction they had come, Kira blinked noticing. She exchanged a look with her partner before running after him shortly followed by the others. Takuya ran his eyes darting around. What if Kouji was hurt? Dead? Or possibly home… Takuya tried to keep the darker thoughts from his mind, hoping Kouji was alright.

"Takuya stop!" Hex's voice sounded Takuya snapping out of his thoughts yelping jumping back as he saw what was in front of him. A cave of darkness.

"Is that…" Cat began looking at her friends as Tails nodded.

"Yea, that cave that makes people depress and stuff from season one… Oh god you don't think Kouji's in their?"

"I bet you ten bucks he is… Oh shit, how the hell are we gonna get him outta there?" Cat asked looking at her friends. Takuya was already moving again despite his friends' protests.

"Takky wait, its not safe! You don't know about this, we should come up wi-"

"I'm not leaving Kouji in there alone! You guys come up with a plan, I'm finding him!" And with that, Takuya vanished running into the cave.

(-)(-)(-)

"… You know they like each other."

"Tanya shut up."

"C'mon it's written all over their faces!" Tony just rolled her eyes at Tanya as the embodiment of all yaoi fangirls grinned. Megumi blinked not really understanding half the things that was going on.

"What happened to Kouji-kun though?" He asked as Tony and Tanya turned to look at him thinking of the best way to explain. It was Tanya who decided to explain hoisting her little brother onto her lap and… Surprisingly becoming totally serious, like a true older sister… It scared Tony.

"That dark cave, it brings out horrible memories. Kouji's pretty much reliving memories, some he probably wants to forget. I think, that voice is using the memories to its advantage, try to get Kouji under its control. Takuya went in to get him outta there but see there's a problem with that… That cave can depress even a happy-go-lucky guy like Takuya. We can only pray he isn't affected, but the chances that he is are great. We have to pray that Takuya will be strong enough to stay strong."

"Then I'll pray 'Nee-chan," Megumi said with a smile as Tanya smiled ruffling his hair.

"Good boy," Tanya said before looking up raising an eyebrow. "What's with the look Tony?"

"I'm _very_ scared…"

"… Why?"

"You can be smart."

(-)(-)(-)

GG: Gomen for how long it took… Writer's block, procrastination, and not wanting to write because Rc is almost over… -sniff- hope you liked the chapter, more serious then the last one.


	20. Couragous Flames!

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon, never have, never will.

Chapter Twenty: Courageous Flames! 

- - -

"Kouji? C'mon Kouji where are you?" Takuya called out into the darkness of the cave. He shivered the darkness slowly beginning to get to him. Occasionally a hand flew to hold his head while his right hand kept a firm grip on his D-Scan. He didn't know what was in this darkness, but it scared him truth be told. He couldn't put his finger on why but it did. His ears strained, every so often, he could hear a soft _sobbing_ sound but he continually dismissed them as his imagination. The young Goggle-Head sighed sitting down resting just for a moment, his legs ached. He had been walking/running for ever it seemed like. He stood after a moment moving again to continue searching however he was soon brought back to his knees. His chocolate eyes suddenly widened as he shook his right hand nearly dropping his D-Scan a memory flashing through his mind.

-

_"Look its Takuya," a boy whispered to another as they snickered. "He's such a loser, he can't do anything right."_

_"I know and he's always getting sick everyday it seems. Talk about pathetic." A young seven year old Takuya gripped his backpack straps keeping his head down as he walked. Unlike his future self, his face was pale, rivaling Kouji's normal pale skin. Dark bags hung beneath his eyes which were cast downwards. Everyday he heard the same things. He felt like a total outcast in his school, a boy with no friends…_

-

"Get out of my mind, none of that is true anymore…" Takuya muttered through gritted teeth as he stood again, forcing himself back to his feet.

**_"You believe that, but how do you know for sure?"_**

****"Because," a slight grin formed on Takuya's face as he continued. "I believe in my friends!"

**_"Pathetic child" _**The voice muttered as Takuya pressed forward. With a look of no hope though, it was just a mask. Inside he was shaking part of him believing the voice. **_"Just try to convince yourself that it will be much more entertaining to me when your friends abandon you."_**

****"They wouldn't do that…"

**_"How do you know?"_**

Takuya fell silent gripping his digivice tighter as he pressed onward. He knew it was most likely in his best interest to try his best to ignore his voice. But the memories forced their way back up into his mind. Things he hadn't thought about since he was younger… There it was again. That soft crying sound as he squeezed his eyes shut as it triggered another memory. A young brunette boy, lying in a hospital bed IVs attached to his hand. Doctors passing in and out, his mother crying. Takuya's eyes were wide tears forming in them as he muttered 'stop it' over and over again. He shook his head forcing himself to continue. He couldn't think about his own problems now… He had to find Kouji. Even if Kouji would abandon him later on in life, right now they were friends, and even if they weren't Takuya refused to leave someone he cared for behind.

"Kouji, please where are you?" Takuya shouted sweat beginning to slowly run down his face. Though he ignored it. His mind focused on finding his friend. He clung to all the good memories trying to fend off the bad ones. However, as he went on it became harder and harder. His voice was nearly gone as he tried to focus on what was ahead of him. Though that was just darkness.

-

_"Will Takuya be alright?" It was his mother, standing outside a hospital room next to his father._

_"This attack was a harsh one, but I believe he will recover," the doctor said causing his parents to sigh in relief. "However, they seem to be getting worse each day…"_

_"I told you he shouldn't play soccer! It's too much!" His mother, she was sobbing now looking up at his father._

_"He loves the game Yuriko, I thought it couldn't hurt. That he could gain strength." An argument broke out as a young eight year old Takuya lay awake in the hospital bed. An IV attached to his hand an oxygen mask over his face as tears leaked out of his eyes whispering to himself._

_"Stop fighting… Stop crying Mom…"_

-

"Stop crying, stop… Stop!" Takuya screamed holding his head the tears falling out of his eyes. He heard movement snapping his head up as he turned his head. The movement came from nearby. Takuya strained to see ahead though he was surprised at what he saw. Kouji sat in the darkness obviously having moved away from Takuya shaking. Be was curled up in a tight ball, but the thing that threw Takuya was… He was crying. Not once had Takuya ever see Kouji cry, and the dazed look in his sapphire eyes… It wasn't right.

"Kouji?" Takuya said gently approaching Kouji backing up until he was against the cave wall. "Kouji it's me, Takuya. Calm down, its all okay."

"Stay away from me!" Kouji shouted fear in his eyes… Another thing the Goggle-Head hand never seen in the Loner. Takuya remained where he was squatting down to eye level.

"Kouji c'mon buddy, let's go." Takuya whispered reaching out a hand to Kouji. The Loner hit away hard glaring at Takuya with his dazed blue eyes.

"How dare you talk like, like we're friends!" Kouji shouted forcing Takuya to freeze the voice's word returning to his mind though he dismissed it quickly.

"We are friends Kouji…"

"That's bull shit!" Kouji screamed tears racing down his face. Takuya looked at him a bit surprised as Kouji forced himself to stand in anger Takuya standing slowly as well. Though he felt as though the world had spun. "I don't have any friends! I never have and I never will!"

"That's the bull shit Kouji! You know you have friends!"

"No I don't Takuya… Friends… Allowing yourself to get close to another person only leads to pain! Sorrow… I don't need friends, I've survived long enough on my own! By myself!" Kouji shouted staring Takuya dead in the eye fully entranced by the voice's messages. Takuya looked at them straining to stay focused.

"Kouji, you know that's now true…"

"Shut up," Kouji said moving a hand to hold his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Just go away like all the others…"

"No… I'm not leaving Kouji! And you wanna know why? Because I am your friend!" Takuya glared lifting Kouji up ramming him into the wall. "I'm your friend Kouji! I fucking care about you! So does your brother, Izumi, Tommy, JP, Kira, Cat, Hex, Tails, Tony hell! Even Tanya! Snap out of it already Kouji! Scowl, glare do something besides crying like this… Please Kouji just snap outta it!" Kouji stayed there a bit shocked before looking at Takuya. The brunette had begun to cough harshly releasing his grip as he slowly sunk to his knees. The Loner stared in pure surprise watching Takuya as the boy tried to choke out the rest of what he wanted to say. "Pl-Please, I'm sor-sorry I didn't turn when yo-you yelled for help… I thou-thought it was the wind! I'm so, so sorry. It's all… All my… fault…"

"Takuya!" Kouji snapped out of the trance as Takuya's body fell limp the boy almost seeming to have problems breathing. Kouji cradled the Goggle-Head's shaking body as Takuya fell into another memory.

-

_"Takuya, why don't you sit this game out? Your just gonna mess the game up anyways." A snobbish sounding boy said more or less forcing Takuya to sit on the bleachers at the soccer field. The eight year old stayed quiet doing as the others forced him to do. He watched as the other boys played soccer. His skin was still greatly pale his chocolate eyes not full of life like they normally were. The young boy sighed standing up as he walked away from the field into the park._

_'Why does everyone hate me? Why do they act like… Like I'm some fragile china doll? I know I've had bad attacks and I've been in the hospital off and on but… but…' The young boy stopped looking at the sky as he sat on a swing. 'I guess I'm just pathetic… I'm no use to anyone, I just make Mom cry… That's all I'm good at…'_

_"Hey Loser," Takuya snapped out of his thoughts turning his head watching as a group of children shoved another boy around. He watched wide eyed hearing the boy cry out for help as they shoved his face into the ground before leaving the boy curled up in a ball crying. Takuya stood walking over slowly though he didn't know much of what he could do._

_"Hey are you okay?"_

_"Go away," the boy choked out his dark hair hanging over his eyes thick framed glasses covering his tearful sapphire eyes. Takuya looked at him sitting down._

_"No…" _

_"Why? Just go away like everyone else!"_

_"My name's Takuya." The young brunette said earning a surprised look from the boy. Takuya just smiled gently at him. "What's your name?"_

_"… I'm Kouji," the dark haired boy said as he continued to look at the brunette boy in surprise. Takuya just gave his carefree smile though it was strange on his pale sickly face as he stood extending his hand to Kouji. The other boy looked a bit hesitant before slowly taking it. Takuya helped the other young boy stand as he looked him over earning another look from Kouji. "What?"_

_"Are you okay to walk…? Looked like those kids hurt you…" Takuya looked at him. True, he'd probably never see this boy again but… He looked like he was in need of a friend._

_"I'm fine, I'm use to it…" Kouji muttered as he began to walk away, and to his dismay being followed by Takuya._

_"Why?"_

_"I just am, this isn't the first time I was beat up."_

_"Haven't you told anyone?"_

_"Don't see the point."_

_"That's dumb."_

_"Its none of your business!" Kouji shouted turning around seeming to freeze Takuya. The brunette shrunk back looking down taking a step back._

_"I'm sorry, I guess curiosity got the better of me…"_

_"Whatever."_

_The boy's stood in silence though one of them could've easily walked off. Kouji looked up however as Takuya's hand moved to cover his mouth coughing harshly. The small boy fell to his knees surprising Kouji as his free hand gripped his chest._

_"Takuya! Hey, wh-what's wrong?" Kouji stuttered out as Takuya tried to choke out an answer a shaky hand reaching into his pocket though it wouldn't stay steady as he pulled out a inhaler. Kouji watched him before moving quickly helping the boy to take it by steadying his hand. Takuya gasped out for air finding himself now leaning against Kouji for support._

_"I-I'm sorry," Takuya spoke after a moment or two smiling sheepishly. "I have really bad asthma… My attacks have been getting a lot worse these days. I've been in the hospital so many times beca- Oh sorry! I-I didn't mean to start complaining!"_

_"Its okay…" Kouji muttered before he turned his head hearing his name being called as Takuya heard his name being called in the opposite direction. "I gotta go…"_

_"Yea so do I. It…. It was nice meeting you." Takuya said standing again as did Kouji. He began to walk off before he stopped turning around. "Oh hey! Kouji!"_

_"What?" The dark haired boy turned before blinking as Takuya pulled a blue bandana out of his pocket. It had brown tiger stripes on it as Takuya pushed it into Kouji's hand smiling._

_"Here! This way no matter where you are you'll know you have a friend!" Kouji looked at him before smiling a little._

_"Thank you Takuya…" Takuya grinned before blinking as Kouji pulled the square goggles that had been hanging around his neck. The dark haired boy smiled giving them Takuya. "I think these'll suit you better then me. And this way when you have an attack you'll know you have a friend right next to you."_

_With these final good byes the two boy's walked off. Takuya gained new strength from the thought that a friend was always near him, the strength allowing him to get better._

-

"Takuya? Takuya please wake up…" Kouji… He sounded so scared. Takuya's head throbbed his mind released from the memory as he opened his eyes. They still sat in the dark cave though Kouji seemed to have found wood for a fire. Takuya felt a cloth pressed against his head obviously wiping away sweat. A blanket of some sorts was lying over his body as Takuya forced his eyes opened. After blinking a few times his vision focused as he saw Kouji sitting next to him with two exceptions. His bandana was missing, currently wiping the sweat off Takuya's face and two his jacket was off, lying over Takuya revealing his yellow t-shirt. Kouji hardly seemed to notice Takuya had woken crying slightly. "Please Takuya, wake up… Please…"

"What happened…?" Takuya finally spoke surprising Kouji who looked at him relief running through his face.

"You started coughing, and then passed out and you weren't breathing…"

"Asthma attack… God haven't had one this bad in forever." He muttered sitting up only to realizing he hand been using his red over shirt as a pillow while his hat, goggles and gloves laid nearby.

"You have a fever, take it easy." Kouji said as Takuya nodded keeping that in mind as he looked at Kouji.

"So uh, how am I alive if I stopped breathing?" Kouji just blushed deciding not to answer that question confirming what Takuya had thought. CPR… Though Kouji then moved picking something up from near by. An Inhaler.

"I found this in your pocket too; when I uh got you breathing I gave it to you…"

"Thanks, you saved my life." Takuya smiled as Kouji looked at him before smiling.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let a friend die…" The two just exchanged smiles the dark cave slowly vanishing as Kouji managed to convince the brunette to rest again looking up as the others came running relief in each of their eyes. Allowing Kouji to think one thing. 'I do have friends… And I'll protect them, no matter what.'

(-)(-)(-)

"Is 'Nee-chan alright?"

"She's just gone into what we call 'Fangirl Heaven'." Tony said sipping her soda wisely while Megumi watched his sister. Currently, and due to the fact Kouji gave Takuya CPR, Tanya had hearts in her eyes as well as a nosebleed and was drooling buckets. Leaving really nothing else to say… well except this.

"TANYA YOU BROKE THE COMPUTER!" Yes, the fangirl had lunged at the computer, the screen going black.

(-)(-)(-)

GG: I'm in Florida. Lalala Takky angst is fun. Yea, uh not sure what else to say. Have fun reviewing!


	21. Beggining of the End!

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon, never have, never will.

Chapter Twenty-One: Beginning of the End! 

- - -

A few days had passed since the dark cave experience. The group had traveled now on a Trailmon which reminded Takuya and Kouji of Angler, though this one wasn't the same. Currently, Cat was dancing around like one would when they needed to go to the bathroom. Takuya was sound asleep on one of the seats lying across them. A damp clothe was resting on his forehead, seeing as he still had a small fever and they were just being careful about it. Nearby him Lopmon, Widowmon and Wizardmon sitting around observing the things before them. Tails and Hex were chatting about things as Kira decided to be evil and chased her cousin around saying 'water, cool running water' and things like that. A sudden thought struck Tails's mind as she poked Kouji's arm.

"Hey, Kouji… How do you guys go to the bathroom in the Digital World?" The comment forced a raised eyebrow from the Loner and Hex to think.

"Your right, how do you guys go? I mean we've been near towns mostly or made Wizardmon summon a port-a-potty but you guys can't do that. Do you act like your camping? Do you use bathrooms in towns?" Hex asked as Kouji just held a disturbed look trying to figure out how they had gotten into this conversation staring at them as if they were insane.

"I am not answering this!" The Loner shouted standing quickly walking someplace else to sit. Hex and Tails exchanged looks, stood and followed after him poking him and pressing the matter wanting answers. Kouji walked away from them quickly before he covered his ears shouting he wasn't listening at their absurd questions and ran away the two following him. And so, the digimon observed Kira chasing Cat around bothering the younger cousin while Tails and Hex chased Kouji around the Loner having his hands pressed over his ears shouting he wasn't listening. It was this scene that Takuya awoke too. He sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily before blinking at the scene before him. He stared at them all as the digimon seemed to be the only ones to notice he was awake Lopmon bouncing up onto his lap.

"Takuya's awake!" The rabbit announced happily as Takuya just sighed patting Lopmon's head.

"Yes I'm awake now mind explaining why everyone's running around?"

"Well Cat has to go to the bathroom and Kira's picking on her, then Hex and Tails are chasing Kouji around asking him how you guys go to the bathroom in the Digital World and Kouji's refusing to answer and running away." Lopmon explained simply as Takuya nodded deciding to remain silent so he wouldn't get involved. They observed the chaos until the Trailmon stopped at a town, Cat immediately ran off going to find a bathroom, Kira sighed following her cousin to make sure she would get in trouble. Kouji ran off still trying to ignore Hex and Tails who followed in hot pursuit both now just enjoying bothering Kouji. Takuya just sighed with the digimon as they got off, thanked the Trailmon and waited for their friends to calm down.

"Sure seems as though this will be an interesting day," Widowmon stated earning nods of agreement as Takuya stared at the sky.

"Something wrong Takuya?" Lopmon asked sitting on his shoulder.

"No just, a strange feeling. It's nothing," Takuya said shaking his head though the feeling of anxiety remained in him. Something was coming. But what?

(-)(-)(-)

"Tony-chan 'Nee-chan's turning blue." The uber kawaai Megumi said blinking watching as Tony continued to choke Tanya.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BROKE THE COMPUTER!" Tony screamed as Tanya tried to choke out an answer. But when someone's closing your windpipe, that's kinda hard. Megumi sighed a bit hopping of the stool before moving to get something.

"Tony-chan, chunky chocolate chip cookies!"

"COOKIES!"

"AIR!"

Tony munched happily on the cookies Megumi had given her while Tanya gasped for air. Megumi just returned to sipping his soda waiting for the two to calm down. It took a matter of five minutes as both insane girls looked at the black computer screen.

"Okay seriously, I didn't lunge bad enough to break it." Tanya said earning a raised eyebrow from Tony.

"How would you know?"

"I've done it before, believe me I know." Tanya stated Tony just deciding to drop it.

"Well, we need to fix it, otherwise Cat, Hex, Tails, Kira and their digimon are gonna be stuck there and then I'll never get my All-Powerful-Digimon-Army! And my souvenir!" Tony screamed shaking Tanya as the blonde sighed.

"I wish she had a computer expert here… Cause I don't have a clue what to do…" Both girls sighed sitting on stools pouting as Megumi looked at the black screen.

"Do you think Takuya-kun and Kouji-kun were able to escape the cave completely?" The little boy voice as Tanya and Tony looked up.

"I'm sure they did but… What exactly was going on with Takky? He just started having trouble breathing and then somehow got a fever." Tony said blinked as Tanya held her chin.

"Well he did say he had asthma, so the strain to stay perky in the Dark Cave and fight off the voice might've been too much of a strain. And the fever could've been a result, but I'm not an expert. I mean, I'm sure if we could've seen their memories I could come up with a better theory but that's all I can come up with." Once again Tanya received a look from Tony. "What? I can be smart when I wanna be! I'm not just a freaky blonde obsessed with shounen ai who dropped outta high school!"

"You dropped out of high school…?" Tony blinked a bit surprised. She and Tanya were actually becoming fairly good friends over this whole adventure. Tony would decide later whether that was good or bad.

"Yea well…" Tanya sighed a little grabbing a few empty glasses carrying them back to the kitchen.

"It's a touchy subject with 'Nee-chan." Megumi said softly stirring his drink with his straw. "I don't really remember what happened, but 'Nee-chan wasn't happy at school, I think that's why she became so obsessed with shounen ai, I mean, she was obsessed before high school but more so. I remember some nights she'd come home crying about stuff. Girls picked on her, and well she always just said the guys were 'hentais' whatever that means. She really, didn't have friends. Just a few and they weren't good. I don't think she really ever fits in with other fangirls. I remember one day, praying that 'Nee-chan would meet people who could except her… That's when you, Cat-chan, Tails-chan, and Hex-kun came. It may seem at times that 'Nee-chan can't stand you, but in all honestly, she's learnt a lot from you guys. She always calls you guys her little sisters and brother. Actually, when Kouji and Takuya came, true she was an insane fangirl again… But I heard her talking in her room to herself saying 'I have two new brothers'. Thanks to all of you… She's learned a lot of stuff… I'm grateful she met all of you."

"…" Tony wasn't sure how to react. She really was learning a lot of new things about the insane fangirl. "Tanya's… She's like a big sister to me too. I know Cat and the others feel that. She's a bit insane, okay really insane but… She's our friend no matter what."

The two just smiled at each other as Tanya stood at the door wiping a few tears away from her eyes wearing a soft smile as she entered again. "Hey anyone want lemonade while we figure this out?"

(-)(-)(-)

Kouji sighed looking up at the sky. The group had pretty much scattered exploring the digimon town. Leaving him time alone to relax, and think. At least, that's what he thought. Takuya however moved sitting next to him looking up at the sky.

"What's on your mind Takuya?"

"What gives you the idea something's on my mind?"

"I know you." Takuya laughed a bit at that but smiled a bit turning his head to look at Kouji thinking of how to word what he wanted to say.

"Kouji… You said a kid you met gave you your bandana ne?"

"Yea what about it?"

"Oh nothing, you just wouldn't happen to have a stylish pair of goggles that you gave him?" Kouji just stared as Takuya grinned. "Who'd thought we'd ever meet up again?"

"Takuya how'd you…?"

"Remember? Well back at that gave during my attack I had a flash back to when we met back then. I guess the thought never really crossed my mind till now…"

"You changed a lot… I mean, the kid I remember was pale and weak. But now, your one of the strongest kids I've ever met…"

"Yea well a lot happens," Takuya grinned a bit pointing to the goggles with his thumb. "I think though these were useful. Whenever I had a bad attack, I just remember out there in the world I had a friend. You buddy."

Both just smiled softly at each other. However a scream caused their heads to snap up. The two warriors exchanged looks before sitting quickly running off in the direction. Digimon were running away as they forced their ways through the crowds. Kouji strained to see the digimon who was attacking as Takuya shouted to him. "We have to get this thing out of this area!"

"I know but how?" Kouji shouted in turn forcing a grin across the Goggle-Head's face as he whipped out his D-Scan.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution! Burninggreymon!" With that cry the Beast spirit of Fire took off tackling the mysterious attacker dragging it out of the village. "Find the others Kouji!"

"Right, be careful," Kouji shouted in turn pulling out his D-Scan swiftly the bar code surrounding his hand. "Execute! Spirit Evolution! Lobomon!"

Lobomon leapt swiftly, mildly surprising the on lookers. His eyes scanned the area trying to spot his friends; after all, finding four humans in a digimon town couldn't be that hard. Think again. It was like finding a needle in a haystack! He cursed angrily standing in a tree trying to figure out where they all could've been. Maybe they were already heading towards the fight. After all, it wasn't hard to miss…

"Shouldn't you be going to the fight?" Lobomon jumped nearly losing his balance, if the speaker hadn't grabbed his arm he probably would've fallen. He turned rolling his eyes a bit. Next to him stood the grinning Astrodamon.

"Cat don't kill him," Kira spoke with a sweat dropped. Lobomon blinked, Kira was riding on top of a fairly large digimon which perched on a nearby roof top. The back half of the creature appeared to be a cat the tail swishing back and forth. However, the front half was a horse. The fur for each seemed a pale pink and short. Despite the fact that the front looked like a horse though, the head still looked like a cats. With the exception of the golden brown mane and golden horn poking out of its forehead, attached to the horn were small beads. Its ears were large with pale pink tuffs of fur coming off at the top. Kira looked at him the strange crest she had receive hanging out from under her shirt glowing slightly as she grinned. "Meet Widiazomon! Widowmon's ultimate form!"

"When'd she…"

"When the fight started, my crest glowed along with my digivice and, yea! Here she is!" Kira just smiled as Widiazomon spoke rolling blue eyes.

"I knew that our opponent would be strong, so I wanted to digivolved to a more powerful form. I think Kira knew that too and wanted to help and well, it activated her crest somehow, and I digivolved."

"Yea and like I said shouldn't you be fighting?"

"I was looking for you guys."

"Well wouldn't we go to the fight?"

"I guess…"

"So why'd you come looking for us when you know we'd go to the fight?"

"Does that really matter right now?"

"No I just wanna- Ow! Stop pulling!" Lobomon sweat dropped as Kira grabbed the other girls cloak dragging her along.

"The others are probably already at the fight, c'mon!" Kira called back as she clung on her partners' mane as well as Astrodamon's cloak. Lobomon just nodded moving after them quickly. The group ran Lobomon leading them in the direction that the fight was however, hearing distant shouts.

"Heavenly Charge!"

"Blast Fire!"

"Got get 'em Mystimon!"

"Aimermon you can do it!"

"Looks like they beat us here!" Astrodamon laughed speeding up reaching Hex and Tails as Widiazomon stopped allowing Kira to dismount.

"What did we miss?"

"Well, when we got here Takuya was getting his butt kicked by Venom Myotismon here-"

"DOES HE EVER DIE?" Cat shouted to the sky leaving Kouji and the digimon confused. Hex however ignored her continuing.

"-Wizardmon and Lopmon digivolved immediately. But well, we have a tiny little problem…"

"And that is?" Kira ask tilting her head as Tails sighed pointing to one of Venom Myotismon's hands. Lying motionless was none other then Takuya blood running down his neck from two small fang marks.

"When we got here as already stated Takuya was getting his butt kicked and then… The creep bit him. Mystimon was quick to attack him to stop him from drinking any more blood that the creep had drunk… But we can't get Takuya away from Myotismon. So we're having some difficulty attacking…" Tails stated summing it all up. Lobomon's eyes narrowed as the group heard a visible growl emit from his throat. Astrodamon bit her thumb nail, a habit Cat tended to do quite a bit while worrying or thinking. Kira frowned before clapping her hands together which cause everyone to blink.

"I got it! Widiazomon, get Mystimon to attack the hand holding Takuya with you."

"But what if we hit Takuya…?"

"You won't! Cat use you magic to create a barrier around Takuya, Kouji catch Takuya when Myotismon drops him. Tails think Aimermon would have any magical healing attacks? Or think she could digivolved to Antylamon to use 'Meditation Cure'?"

"Probably," Tails said blinking a bit as Kira grinned.

"Alright, get Aimermon down here and find out, Kouji when you catch Takky bring him over here so he doesn't lose anymore blood." Everyone just stood there for a moment forcing Kira to glare. "What are y'all standing around for? Get to work!"

With a nod they did exactly that. Widiazomon moved quickly informing Mystimon and Aimermon of the plan. They agreed to it Aimermon jumping back to stand near her partner the two conversing. Astrodamon let her staff rest in the crook of her arm placing her hands together as she concentrated. Lobomon merely prayed this plan would work as Mystimon and Widiazomon exchanged looks before nodding at each other.

"Missing Mist!"

"Blast Fire!"

The two attacks in directly and thankful for Takuya, Astrodamon had somehow managed to succeed in creating a barrier. Not that she had a clue how, but then again, there were many things that just happened out of pure instinct. However, they didn't manage to get the hand to release the Warrior of Flame. Kira, Hex and Tails watched, being on the side lines, as the two digimon attacked multiple times, but it only seemed to agitate Venom Myotismon.

"Nightmare Claw," the opponent said sending Mystimon and Widiazomon flying back, forcing Kira and Hex to cry out to their partners. Lobomon cursed drawing his 'swords-which-resemble-light-sabers-but-there-not' moving to attack the hand in order to help his friend. Venom Myotismon just laughed at the attempt knocking the Child of Light away like a fly. Lobomon winced when he hit the ground before getting up quickly. "Your efforts are futile Warrior of Light, you and your friends will die here."

"You're the one whose been sending those digimon to attack us!" Kouji shouted the realization hitting him. Venom Myotismon smirked a bit nodding before sighing.

"Yes but it seems they couldn't get the job done, and as they say, if you want something done right do it yourself."

"You're not going to win!"

"Oh but I am, and you or the little Warrior of Fire won't be able to protect your friends," the opponent said with a cruel grin indicating to Takuya who was still trapped in his claw slowly coming too.

"Let him go," Lobomon gritted his teeth in anger as Venom Myotismon smirked raising the other hand.

"Don't worry; soon you both will be together. Venom Infusion!"

"Kouji!"

Data surrounded him as Kouji felt the attack hit him eating into his skin. The venom inside the attack took affect swiftly as Kouji's sapphire eyes rolled into the back of his head. His body fell to the ground motionless his D-Scan falling out of his limp hand the screen cracked. Being the closest, Astrodamon moved to him quickly her eyes wide. Kouji's body convulsed slightly spittle running down his chin as the venom seemed to take hold.

"Cat is he…" Kira managed to choke out running over, after her partner had told her too. Astrodamon however was shaking in fear data surrounding her revealing Cat's shaking body. Kira looked at her before gulping as she moved placing to fingers to Kouji's neck before pulling away covering her mouth. Tears ran down her cheeks as she moved hugging Cat crying. None of the others needed to ask why… Cat squeezed her eyes shut wiping tears away on her sleeve as she reached a shaky hand forward gently closing the Loner's eyes.

"One protector down, just one more to go," Venom Myotismon said smiling cruelly at Takuya eyes opened looking towards Kouji, he tried moving, to get his voice to work however he couldn't. He was frozen. Venom Myotismon smirked looking at him contemplating. "How to destroy you, giving you the same death as your friend would be to cliché… Heh, I know… Crimson Mist!"

"That's not one of his attacks!" Tails shouted tears running down her face. Hex frowned doing his best to remain the strong one however he was failing...

"He must be using Malo Myotismon's attacks too, somehow." He muttered watching kneeling next to Wizardmon and Widowmon (who had both dedigivolved).

Takuya could only release a small sound his eyes wide as the crimson mist forced its way into his nose and mouth. Suffocating him with the taste, and smell of what seemed like blood. Takuya gagged trying to get away but the mist encompassed his body. His lungs burned for air as everything became hazy. Venom Myotismon smirked allowing his body to drop. Aimermon moved, faster then the others catching him before he hit the ground as the mist vanished. Remains of the mist dripped down his face his eyes wide, but his brown eyes were dark hallow. Aimermon cursed moving to check for a pulse before looking away her hand brushing over his eyes closing them. Tails shook standing next to her partner her fingers touching her lips tears running down her face. Just like the others.

"Dammit, I should've done something," Hex said clenching his fists tears running down his face. "I just stood here, I couldn't do anything. Two of my friends, their gone and I couldn't do anything! What does that mean? We're going to die now too? Like hell! Myotismon I will not let you get away with what you've done! I'll kill you!"

"Really now? Nightmare Claw!"

"Hex move!" The combined voices of his friends shouted. But Hex knew there was no way to dodge bracing himself. However the attack never hit him. He opened his eyes tears falling from him as he immediately caught the limp form of his partner. Tails mind immediately flashed back to when Wizardmon had died in season one, for that's exactly what it looked like. Hex's eyes were wide as he looked at Wizardmon.

"I'm sorry Hex, looked like I can't fulfill my duty," the mage said weakly his body slowly deleting.

"No… No Wizardmon don't die! Please!" Hex screamed not even bothering to fight his tears back. Light erupted from under Hex's shirt. A strong wind blew as Hex moved sheltering his partners deleting body. He cried looking up at Venom Myotismon his dark green eyes surging with anger, and pure sorrow. The girls looked at him a bit amazed as Hex moved pulling out his crimson lined golden D-Power wiping tears away with his sleeve. He heard a soft voice speak to him. Though he didn't know who it belonged too before he looked down Wizardmon's body had seemed to stop deleting; now glowing. The two exchanged silent words as Hex grinned a bit pulling out a glowing card. The girls watch in awe as he brought the card through the slot shouting loudly. "Digi'modify! Biomerge Activate!"

(GG: Not sure if that's what he's supposed to shout, as stated, I don't know much about tamers.)

Hex felt his body be thrown back merging with Wizardmon. Thoughts shot through his mind as he watched the strange little crest tear off from around his neck. He reached out grabbing it clutching it in his hand. 'Guardian of Justice… That's what Wizardmon called be when we first met… This crest, the crest of justice, do I really deserve it? I just watched my friends die, but, I'm not gonna let that son of a bitch Myotismon get away with it… Wizardmon and I will fight together, we will defeat him!'

"Wizardmon biomerged too… ChaosGallantmon!" The shout echoed throughout the battle ground as a new digimon stood speaking in a mixture of both Hex and Wizardmon's voices. The digimon looked exactly link an inverted version of Gallantmon from season three. Dark colored armors covering his body, his shield held firmly as was his lance which was pointed at Venom Myotismon, Hex's crest wrapped around his wrist still glowing.

"Venom Myotismon!" He shouted in the mixture of the two voices. "I will not allow you to get away with what you have done!"

"A new opponent steps up to the plate. Two bad your all alone." Venom Myotismon smirked. Aimermon looked at her partner wanting to help, but she also didn't want to leave her partners side. Widowmon lifted her head looking towards Kira wanting to digivolved. But at the moment Kira couldn't help her. Cat merely was staring down a Kouji her hand in her pocket gripping something.

"He's not alone…" Cat muttered as she raised her head. Teas still streamed down her face blue eyes enraged as she pulled out her purple and black D-Scan. The crest around her neck glew brightly finding its way from under her shirt. "Spirit Evolution! Astrodamon!"

Astrodamon leapt quickly standing besides ChaosGallantmon getting into a kendo stance she had learned while talking martial arts with Kouji. Even in her digimon form tears streamed from under her mask. The crest was still visible glowing brightly. She smirked a little glancing at the digimon next to her. "Besides, I can't let Hex have all the fun making you pay fang-face!"

"Its not like you two will defeat me," Venom Myotismon spoke, though was obviously becoming nervous his eyes focused on the glowing crests.

'I want to do something,' Kira thought looking at Kouji's lifeless body before towards Takuya. 'They watched out for me, from the start. Our first adventure together… With those crazy fangirls, then, that guy who was a cat at first… It was so much fun, then they came back, I became a digidestin… but why, why did it end like this? They can't be dead… They can't! I won't let Myotismon win!' The strange crest forced its way out from under her shirt glowing. Her eyes were wide in surprise, not having expected it. Her digivice glew at her side as she looked towards Widowmon, the digimon was glowing eyes wide as she was lifted up into the air. Light shot from the digivice and crest hitting her.

"Widowmon warp digivolved too…Wilciamon!" The new digimon was as large as a horse with what seemed like a pale, rose colored fur a small tuff of magenta fur on her chest. Even though its body was that of a horse, her tail remained cat like almost like a lions. A Brown main blew softly cat ears poking out of it looking just like the ears in her other form maybe a bit smaller. A golden horn poked out of her forehead more beads hanging from it as the digimon moved to stand on ChaosGallantmon's other side, Kira's crest continuing to glow.

"We will defeat you, and we will find a way to revive Takuya-kun and Kouji-kun," Wilciamon stated her voice much firmer then her other forms, wiser too. Kira just grinned at the words though tears continued to pour from her eyes. She had been closer to Takuya and Kouji then any of the others.

'Why do we have to fight…? I don't want anyone else to die.' Tails thought covering her face with her hands. Aimermon looked at her desperately wanting to fight but couldn't. 'Lopmon could die, Hex, Cat they could too! I don't want to fight anymore; I don't want my friends to die!'

"Tails…" Aimermon spoke looking up nervously knowing she should join them. Kira saw it looking down at Kouji before she stood walking to the other girl. She knelt down gently wrapping an arm around Tails hugging the girl.

"I know how you feel… I don't want to fight either. I don't want to watch anyone else die. But it is our duty… We're digidestin; we gotta back this guy pay." Tails sniffed looking up at her.

'Our duty… Why us?' Tails thoughts wiping her tears on the back of her hand. '… Digidestin, I remember, hearing something about them being the most pure at heart. Heh how the hell did we fit that description?' Tails couldn't help but laugh at the thought. She could never picture her friends and herself 'pure'. They by far had very corrupted minds. 'Hearts… I guess we do have pretty good hearts…

"Whoa here's something new!" Aimermon shouted Tails snapping her attention to her partner ignoring the glowing crest. Aimermon's eyes were wide her back glowing as a set of angel wings sprouting from her back the digimon to blink, and Tails to smile.

"Kick his ass for me Aimermon!" The digimon turned her head, looking at Tails for a moment or two before smiling brightly nodding.

"You know I will!" Kira and Tails smiled watching as Aimermon hovered above the other three. By now, Venom Myotismon had taken a step back forcing a smirk behind ChaosGallantmon's helmet.

"Ya scared? If your scared now I can't wait to watch you scream when we kill you! Demon's Disaster!" He shouted raising his lance attacking. The final battle commencing.

(-)(-)(-)

GG: I wanted to update last night but fanfiction was being an ass. This is what like one of my favorite chapter's heh. Yea, gomen about all the darkness in this chapter, as well as the last two ones, but with the story coming to a close, I have to make it serious… Yes, the fic is drawing to a close, predicted, two more chapters –sad smile- and oh! Yea Tomato Patch is seriously a real camp, I exaggerated a bit about it, but a lot of what happened there is true, the food fight isn't unfortunately but chasing Katrina around screaming 'Return my Mokona' happened like each lunch last year.


	22. The Final Battle!

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon, never have, never will.

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Final Battle! 

- - -

'Where am I…? Its so… Warm, and bright…' Kouji opened his eyes slowly though just barley. He was surrounded by light seeming to be floating in the air. He laid there for a moment recalling the events that had happened previously. The attack… He remembered. It had hurt so much, and then, as suddenly as the pain had started, it had vanished. A sense of calming had washed over him. But he remembered hearing his friends crying out to him. He fought to keep his eyes opened as his eyes strained to see around him. Lying not to far away, Takuya's body was floating just like him. The brunette was still unconscious though as Kouji forced his body to move. It was like he was swimming almost through the light. He reached a hand forward when he had come to a stop next to Takuya. The strain to stay conscious was great as his eyes dropped slightly before he forced them back open shaking the other boy. "Takuya! Wake up! W-we have to get outta here!"

"I don't… Want to wake up… It's so nice…" Takuya whispered turning his head to the side. Kouji glared slightly shaking him again.

"Takuya the others! We have to fight! This is no time to sleep!"

"Kouji… We can't…" Takuya muttered as Kouji stopped seeing tears force their way from his closed eyes running down his cheek. "He, he was too strong…"

"No, Takuya! Takuya!" Kouji shook him desperately but Takuya wouldn't wake up. They were dead… Waiting for their judgment to be passed down. Kouji squeezed his eyes shut the tears he had been fighting back for so long finally coming down his cheeks. Takuya could feel them land on his face flinching slightly as he heard Kouji muttering to himself. "I don't want to die… I don't want it to end like this! Ki-Kira and the others, can they beat that guy? By them-themselves? What if they can't…? Their going to, to die! And nii-san… The others, w-we need to get back, we need to save the Digital World! We ha-have to beat the Royal Knights, Lucemon… I need to go back home… Me-Meet my birth mother… Apologize to my step-mom for the wa-way I treated her… I need to pick up those flowers and give them to her… I can't die, we can't die…"

Kouji fought hard the tears falling harder and harder. Takuya could feel them falling on his face before he felt Kouji crying harder and harder, doubling over hiding his face in Takuya's shirt the salty tears soaking through. Takuya was surprised. Sure, he had seen Kouji crying before but… Not like this. Kouji was crying uncontrollably so hard Takuya could tell he was having trouble catching his breath. If he continued he was going to make himself sick. Kouji's head shot up as he felt Takuya move the Goggle-Head sitting up his arms wrapping around Kouji. Both were fighting to remain conscious, because they knew if they did they would pass on. Takuya hugged Kouji silently trying to calm his friend down as Kouji squeezed his eyes shut crying. "I'm sorry, you're right, we can't die here. We aren't dying here. We'll wake up, and kick that creeps butt for this, then will go to our world and beat the Royal Knights and Lucemon."

"… How are you al-always so optimistic?"

"Cause I know that as long as my friends are around there's nothing I can't do!" Takuya stated with a grin wiping Kouji's tears away gently. "Now stop being such a cry baby."

"I'm not! I just…" Kouji stopped deciding not to deny it blushing lightly looking down. "What? I can cry when I'm scared…"

"Yea I know, but don't worry cause we're not going anywhere." Kouji just smiled giving a nod before he sighed pinching himself to stay conscious. But it was getting harder and harder. Takuya tried to speak again but he couldn't his eyes closing. He felt Kouji hug him tighter in fear before he fell limp his eyes shut. Being the first one too 'die' the strain now had become too much. Takuya tried hard to stay awake shaking Kouji though he knew he couldn't wake the Loner up. All he could do was hold onto him to keep his soul from crossing over. He looked up biting his bottom lip hard splitting it the blood running down his cheek. The pain keeping him conscious. "Hey! Whoever's in charge around here! Listen up! Me and Kouji aren't dying! Hear me? We have better things to do then die, and you know that! We have a duty to do and you know that, so p-put us back in our bodies…"

Takuya's voice trailed off his body slowly falling back. His eyes closed slowly, it was too much. He felt his eyes closing slowly but not before he saw a figure hovering over them. Something was familiar about her, but he couldn't place his finger on it. The being smiled her navy blue kimono ripped silver hair in a messy braid hanging over her shoulder. Takuya's weary eyes met with her stern golden eyes. She smiled softly raising a gloved hand to cup his cheek as she leaned forward.

"You have a strong will young Warrior, as does your friend. You are granted this second chance, you have many challenges a head of you. Remain strong." That voice… It reminded him of someone. But who? He couldn't figure it out. The figure smiled moving the hand from his cheek to fingers pressing against his forehead.

"Who are you…?"

"You will come to know me in the future," she said gently. And before he could say anything else Takuya felt air rush into his body. Familiar symbols warped around him as well as Kouji's form. The women pushed him back with her two fingers as Takuya cried out feeling as though he was falling. His arms wrapped tightly around Kouji his eyes wide before all fell dark.

(-)(-)(-)

"Okay, well none of the wires are broken," Tony muttered scratching her as her and Tanya tried to figure out what was wrong with the laptop.

"Well, let's see, we've tried turning it on, several times, but it won't work… Everything is fine I don't get it!" Tanya shouted banging her head against the counter. Tony sipped her lemonade frowning.

"I wish Tails was around, or Hex those two are computer geniuses… Or smarter then us when it comes to computers. Dammit! If we don't fix this then, then they'll be stuck there! And we won't get souvenirs! And my all powerful digimon army! We have to fix this Tanya!"

"Tony, breath. Will fix it," Tanya stated simply sipping her lemonade. Megumi watched the girls before blinking a bit. In the nearby outlet a cord sat next to it. Tilting his head to the side the little boy walked over reaching out. Naturally he thought that the cord was to something in the kitchen. He reached down picking it up before plugging it back in, just when Tanya went to whack the computer the screen lighting back up.

"It's working!"

"But uh how…?" Tanya asked blinking before looking towards Megumi who put two and two together.

"It was unplugged."

"Wow… We're idiots…" Both girls sweat-dropped as Megumi sat back on his stool. He blinked before looking at the screen.

"Why aren't Kouji-kun and Takuya-kun fighting?"

"What? Holy shit! Venom Myotismon? There fighting him?"

"Look! Two new digimon!"

"That looks like Gallantmon…"

"Oh! I know that one, its ChaosGallantmon." Tony said blinking. "The other one has too be one of Widowmon's forms… And since Hex is gone I'm guessing that Hex and Wizardmon biomerged to ChaosGallantmon."

"Why isn't Takuya-kun and Kouji-kun fighting?" Megumi pressed again ceasing the two's conversation on the digimon fighting. The two blinked before staring at the screen.

"Their not moving… Think they were knocked out" Tony asked looking at Tanya. The elder girl stared hard at the screen. Her eyes suddenly widened as a realization dawned on her. If one was unconscious… You would still move. They were motionless. Plus the fact that Tails and Kira were still crying was a give away, however… Tanya couldn't bear to tell Tony and Megumi…

"Yea they must've been… Hold on, I'm gonna go get some more cookies…" The two younger kids nodded. Tanya left reaching the kitchen letting tears fall. She sunk to the ground slowly covering her mouth to muffle the sound.

'Takky, Kouji? No how? What happened? What did they miss? How could they have died?' Were the thoughts running over and over in her mind as Tony and Megumi, cheered everyone on. As Tanya recovered washing her face before returning, going to help cheer them on.

(-)(-)(-)

"Demon's Disaster!"

"Spell of Hikari!"

"Panic Snap!"

"Angelic Testament!"

The four attacks made contact with Venom Myotismon. Kira and Tails cheered on the side lines like lunatics. However tears still streamed down their faces. They just wouldn't stop though. As the dust cleared, they could only curse as they saw Venom Myotismon still standing.

"Dammit! What's this guy made of?" Astrodamon shouted angrily ChaosGallantmon's eyes narrowing.

"Cat stay calm! Use your Destiny Bondage to hold him in place, then Aimermon, Wilciamon focus all your energy in your attacks at him and then I'll stab him with my lance."

"Blimey Hex! You've truly become the Goggle-Head!" It couldn't help but make the children smile. In all there adventures in the Digital World, Hex had truly never taken on the role of the Goggle-Head, the leader. However, Hex sure as heck stepped up to the plate taking on this strong role after the deaths of the two digimon characters, he had truly gone to work keeping the others in order. As well as coming up with excellent strategies or at least hopefully good ones. Cat just nodded as she concentrated. She twirled her staff before stabbing it into the ground shouting out her attack. Chains shot out of the ground wrapping tightly around Venom Myotismon. The creature shrieked in remote surprise. Aimermon clasped her hands together before bringing them out and apart. A pall of light appeared as she shot it out hitting the opponent. Wilciamon as well attacked swiftly at the same time as Aimermon. ChaosGallantmon watched them before bringing out his lance driving it at Venom Myotismon nailing him. The blast that occurred afterwards knocked the fighters back. ChaosGallantmon kept his eyes firm ahead gripping his lance. Astrodamon was leaning against her staff staying on guard. Wilciamon gulped Aimermon hovering softly above her.

"Screaming Darkness!" The attack shot out from no where sending the four digimon flying. Kira and Tails covered there eyes in shock. Astrodamon groaned with swirly eyes lying on the ground doing the best not to dedigivolve. Wilciamon groaned lying in a heap Aimermon sprawled nearby her wings crumpled over her. ChaosGallantmon gritted his teeth leaning against his lance as to stay standing. Venom Myotismon laughed a smirk across his twisted lips. ChaosGallantmon glared at the vampire digimon standing up straight. He raised his lance once again, refusing to go down.

"Judecca Prison!" He shouted attacking Venom Myotismon. The attack did little seeming almost to bounce off the vampire digimon. ChaosGallantmon growled cursing angrily. Venom Myotismon smirked Hex's eyes widening within the digimon the combined voices of his friends crying out to him as Myotismon's enormous hand crashed into him. The biomerged digimon struggled crying out as Venom Myotismon tightened his grip.

"You keep on defying me little boy, do you enjoy that?" Venom Myotismon asked coldly ChaosGallantmon muttering something that made Kira make a mental note to wash his mouth out with soap. It enraged the digimon as he rammed him into the ground. The impact cracked the ground beneath them. It was becoming harder and harder to stay in the biomerged form. Wilciamon gritted her teeth getting back to her feet focusing her energy into another attacked.

"Lost at Sea!" The mirage attack seemed to hardly do anything except what Wilciamon had intended. Distract Venom Myotismon from ChaosGallantmon. Instead the digimon turned his sights on Wilciamon.

"You little pest, Nightmare Claw!"

"Holy Light!" Wilciamon looked up Aimermon hovering above her hands brought together in pray a thin barrier around them. Astrodamon too was already up to her feet as she leapt up bringing her staff across Venom Myotismon's face. She then jumped back to avoid another hit standing next to ChaosGallantmon who stood using his lance once again for suppose.

"Got any plans Hex?" Cat asked remaining in her fighting stance.

"Why do you assume I'd have a plan?" The boy replied as Cat laughed rolling her eyes behind her mask.

"Um because your our Goggle-Head, plus your always good at coming up with strategies!"

"In the card game," he muttered his eyes keen and battle ready as he stood straight like a valiant knight. "This isn't a game though. We've only been in a handful of fights and we've been lucky that Kouji and Takky were around to protect us…"

"But there not around anymore," Astrodamon said bitterly her violet eyes full of resentment and anger. "We're on our on this time…"

"So we gotta be careful," Hex spoke as he thought recounting the card battles as well as episodes. "In the show, they used their crests to tie him down… But I donno if our crests can do that… And I don't think we have time to test it. Dammit this isn't good!"

"I know, plus I don't think we can last long…" Astrodamon mumbled as the two narrowly dodged an attack.

"I know, I think we should run away. If we could move and grab Takuya and Kouji, we could run and regroup. Maybe figure out a way to beat him." ChaosGallantmon voiced as Astrodamon nodded a bit.

"I'll grab Kouji, tell Wilciamon and Aimermon and get Takuya, Kira and Tails outta here." The two nodded as Astrodamon moved swiftly jumping and avoiding the attacks as she reached Kouji's body. However Venom Myotismon seemed aware of their plans nailing her with his 'Nightmare Claw'. Astrodamon cried out in pain falling to the ground. She gritted her teeth sticking her staff into the ground as she pushed herself up. ChaosGallantmon used his shield blocking Venom Myotismon's 'Crimson Mist' trying to reach Kira and tails. They had to get away. They weren't going to last any longer. He cried out as Wilciamon was thrown into him the two falling back. Venom Myotismon smiled cruelly grabbing hold of Aimermon. The Angel of Peace screamed eyes wide as Venom Myotismon seemed to crush her wings. He smirked tossing her aside like a rag doll as Astrodamon dropped her staff rushing forward catching the digimon the two falling in a heap on the ground. In only cause their opponent to smirk more raising his hand.

"And to think, you children believed that you could defeat me!"

'It can't end like this,' Hex thought gritting his teeth trying to think of what to do. 'Kouji, Takuya we need you two! I know we can't always rely on you, I know after this battle you might have to leave and will have to fend for ourselves but…'

"This is the end children, Venom Infu-"

'We can't do this alone!'

Light erupted from the four crests as they split shooting into the fallen warriors. A coughing noise emitted forcing Venom Myotismon to stop. Tails and Kira's heads snapped around to the source. Takuya was coughing harshly red liquid forcing its way down the sides of his mouth. He gasped for air his eyes snapping open. The initial shock was enough to surprise everyone as he sat up shakily. His hand gripped his chest as he fought for air forcing himself up to his feet. Kira rushed forward to push him back down but stopped as he raised a hand to stop her. Showing he was alright. His head turned quickly in Kouji's direction. The Loner was lying still before his eyes snapped open glowing in light as his body arching upwards his mouth opened emitting a soft cry of pain. Everyone stared in remote shock as light erupted from his body forcing the Loner to scream in agony the light blinding everyone, and forcing Venom Myotismon to back away. Takuya shielded his eyes shocked as he moved in the direction of the Loner, despite the fact the light was blinding. What was the light doing? Realization dawned on him. His energy was returning, and the two small holes on his neck had healed. The light was healing everyone! ChaosGallantmon strained to see through the light standing. Astrodamon shook her head bouncing up to her feet as Wilciamon stood Aimermon returning to floating in the air amazed that her wings had been healed. Everyone stood bewildered. The light ceased dwindling down ever so slowly. Takuya had managed to get closer to Kouji, now only a few feet away from him. Kouji was panting heavily his hands in tight fists sweat running down his face. However, despite that, the Loner forced himself up to his feet gripping his D-Scan the screen repaired.

"Son of a bitch thought he could kill us so easily huh?" Kouji spoke with a small smirk as he met Takuya's gaze. "Should we teach him not to underestimate us?"

"… Hell yea!" Takuya said a grin spreading across his face as they raised their digivices bar codes erupting around their hand.

"Execute! Fusion Evolution!" The two chorused data engulfing them.

"Aldamon!"

"Beowolfmon!"

The two Warriors stood both smirking as new energy seemed to run through each of the digimon. Venom Myotismon's eyes wide. ChaosGallantmon looked towards Aldamon who just gave a grin nodding as Hex smiled beneath his helmet raising his lance once again shouting. "You're going down Myotismon! Its time to end this!"

(-)(-)(-)

GG: Next chapters gonna be the last one, less I can't wrap everything up but I probably will be able too. I'm also working on a present to all of you wonderful readers! Hope this chapter wasn't rushed.


	23. And So It Ends

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon, never have, never will.

Chapter Twenty-Three: And So It Ends… 

- - -

"Do you think we're winning?" Tails asked peering up from their hiding spot. Kira risked a look too surveying the fight. Venom Myotismon if anything was becoming frustrated. It was worse enough the wretched children had obtained their mega forms but the two Legendary Warriors had somehow survived death. His movements were becoming sloppy. Meanwhile ever since the revival of the two Legendary Warriors of Light and Fire, the other fighters had begun to fight with a new wave of strength and confidence. However, whether they would win or not would remain a mystery. At least the odds looked good now.

"I think, we got a good chance," was all the elder girl said grinning.

"Cat tie him down!" Hex shouted earning an immediate nod from his friend.

"Take this buddy, Destiny Bondage!" The chains shot up from the ground wrapping tightly around Venom Myotismon. They almost seemed to be alive the warped around tighter then before forcing a sharp gasp of pain from Myotismon. ChaosGallantmon immediately took it to his advantage attacking with his 'Demon's Disaster' driving his lance into the vampire digimon's side. At the same time Wilciamon was attacking with multiple 'Panic Snaps'. Aimermon soared through the air as did Aldamon the two preferably attacking Venom Myotismon from the air. Meanwhile Beowolfmon attacked swiftly from behind and at times long distance with his nifty missiles. However Venom Myotismon broke free of the chains first sending Wilciamon and ChaosGallantmon crashing into the ground. He then grabbed hold of Astrodamon (by her cloak which forced many shouts of 'let go of my precious cloak!') throwing her into Beowolfmon harshly the two toppling to the ground. His two enormous claws then snatched Aldamon and Aimermon straight from the air. Takuya gritted his teeth the grip tightening. Aimermon on the other hands remained silent hands clasped as if she was gathering her energy.

"Holy Light!" She cried out forcing Venom Myotismon to cry out in pain. Using that as her opportunity to spring from the grasp of the enormous claw attack once again with her 'Holy Light' freeing Aldamon who muttered a hasty thanks the two retreating back.

"You wretched brats, Screaming Darkness!" The attack spread out hitting everyone, covering the complete area in total darkness. Aldamon strained his eyes two see before concentrating hard recalling a similar situation however, they had at least known opponent a little better.

"Aimermon?" He hissed hoping the Angel was around.

"Yea?" Came her curt reply. She was pretty much right next to him.

"Aimermon, can you make another one of those 'Holy Light' attacks and get rid of this darkness?"

"Yea, but I need a minute or two." She said as Aldamon bit his bottom lip.

"I don't think we really have that amount of time…" He muttered silently. More to himself as Aimermon set to work to summon up that amount of energy. His mind wondering exactly were the others were, not that he could find them in this darkness and he really didn't want to give away their position (seeing as his fiery wings weren't drawing any attention amazingly).

A little ways off ChaosGallantmon sat near Wilciamon the two remaining silent. They were trying more or less to determine Venom Myotismon's location. But, darkness was the vampires' area of expertise. He was a vampire after all technically. A little ways away Astrodamon stood gripping her staff tightly muttering over and over that there was nothing to worry about. An automatic reaction of her being in the dark. Beowolfmon was only a few steps away, not that she could see him or he could see her, in a similar pose. The darkness felt like it was weighing against him as he dug his swords into the ground to keep himself standing when his knees had become weak. The darkness was overwhelming sweat falling down his face. It was nothing like he had experienced before. Within the darkness, it forced a cruel smirk to form on Venom Myotismon's face.

"Nightmare Claw!"

"Who'd he attacked?" Tails whispered quickly her and Kira staying hidden. Their question was quickly answered upon hearing a sharp scream from Kouji. The Loner had had his guard drop in the darkness the claw ramming him into the ground cracking it.

"Aimermon, hurry," Aldamon hissed out earning a nod from her. Beowolfmon cringed trying to get away but he could free his arms to attack. Air had become a stressing issue as Venom Myotismon pressed down the young warrior feeling the armor crack. ChaosGallantmon strained his eyes being able to pick up on Aimermon preparing the attack thinking of another plan of his own.

"Astrodamon! Use Spell of Hikari now!" He screamed earning an immediate nod as Aldamon seemed to catch on.

"Aimermon now!"

"Spell of Hikari!"

"Holy Light!"

The combination of the two attacks nearly blinded everyone. It however accomplished its mission banishing the darkness and almost immediately, Aldamon took the advantage power up a huge fire ball in his hand. "Solar Wind Destroyer!"

The attack nailed Venom Myotismon forcing him back freeing Beowolfmon the boy rolling away and getting back to his feet fast. He jumped back landing next to Aldamon the boy looking at him with a playful smile. "Did Kouji get scared in the dark?"

"When this is over I'm going to hit you…" He muttered in reply as Venom Myotismon got back to his feet. "We need a plan, each attack we do does damage but not enough."

"Your right, but we don't have time…" Aldamon muttered the two dodging an attack swiftly. Meanwhile ChaosGallantmon thought similar thoughts as he raised his shield to block attack Wilciamon standing next to him.

"Hex you gotta have a plan!" Wilciamon said quickly. "I mean you came up with good plans before!"

"Yea believe me I'm thinking…" He muttered biting his lip. His eyes widened quickly as an idea quickly came to mind his eyes catching sight of something on his wrist. "Wilciamon, get Kira and Tails over here now!"

"Wh-what? But-"

"Just do it! Trust me!" He grinned a little. True he and Cat had thought of something similar to this before, but now was time to put it into action. And he could only pray it'd work. He watched silently as Wilciamon galloped over to Kira and Tails avoiding attacks. The two girls were more or less puzzled but boarded the horse like digimon holding on quickly as she galloped back over to the safety of ChaosGallantmon's shield.

"Okay and you brought us into ground zero?" Kira asked looking at him sternly. He was silent gesturing to Astrodamon who came over swiftly looking at him confused.

"Look at your crests!" He said quickly. The girls blinked but did as instructed their eyes widening.

"There glowing!" Tails whispered in amazement. As ChaosGallantmon gave a swift nod.

"I know, Cat remember what we were talking about earlier. Using our crests to tie him down?" Cat gave a small nod as Hex continued. "Okay well I was thinking that except, using our crests plus the power of the digimon to attack him. Kina like using them as power up and then we all attack at the same time…"

"Its worth a shot I mean I don't have any better plans," Astrodamon said sighing. "Alright we should tell Takuya and Kouji first. Aimermon and Wilciamon should stay by Kira and Tails and Hex you and I should stay digivolved."

Everyone nodded Astrodamon moved swiftly managing to pace the plan along to Aldamon and Beowolfmon as she passed the two. Wilciamon got Aimermon's attention the two moving to stand by their partners. ChaosGallantmon gave a gulp looking at the crest hearing Wizardmon's voice in his mind. _"Don't worry Hex, this might work."_

_"How do you know Wizardmon?"_

_"I have faith."_

Hex laughed a bit rolling his eyes at that but smiled. He exchanged silent looks with the other three who nodded. Everything was riding on this last attack, it had to work. He took a deep breath his mind seeming to know exactly what to do like the others. Not that they knew how but that often happened in anime's or dire such as this. "Now you guys!"

"Here goes nothing. Let's fulfill our Destiny!" Astrodamon shouted a purple glow erupting from her crest surrounding her.

"Be careful Wilciamon and go with Grace!" Kira shouted as a blue light shone surrounding the mega digimon.

"Aimermon let's go accomplish the Peace we came here to bring!" Tails shouted a bright light blasting from the crest surrounding the Angel of Peace who smiled softly.

"C'mon Wizardmon, time to show this creep the Justice he deserves!" Hex shouted earning a shout of 'yes' from his partner. A soft bronze yellow glow shone from the crest surrounding him, almost looking out of place. Aldamon exchanged a look with Beowolfmon the two just giving soft smiles. This was their last shot for sure.

"Let's give them the opening," Beowolfmon whispered earning a nod. "Frozen Hunter!"

"Atomic Inferno!" Venom Myotismon laughed avoiding sending the two Legendary Warriors flying back with another attack. The impact forced the two to dedigivolve almost immediately both remaining crumpled in a heap. However, that distraction was all they needed.

"Spell of Destiny!" Astrodamon shouted the attack nailing Venom Myotismon.

"Heavens Charge!" Aimermon shouted the light erupting like feathers the fang faced digimon howling.

"Panic Snap!" The attack if anything appeared different from the previous forms as Venom Myotismon fell back Wilciamon jumping back. "ChaosGallantmon! Do it!"

"Demon's Disaster!" With all the distractions from the others, Venom Myotismon didn't stand a chance to dodge. ChaosGallantmon's lance going straight through his chest, the digimon screamed in pain before erupting into data a bright blast erupting throughout the entire Digital World.

(-)(-)(-)

"Holy guacamole!" Tony and Tanya shrieked their eyes wide as they witnessed the final attack. Light erupted from the screen nearly blinding the watchers. They had been glued to the edge of their seats the entire time. Well, Tanya actually had fallen off and was watching from the floor.

"That was amazing!"

"Hex-nii was very smart," Megumi said blinking finding a new idol within Hex. Not that Hex wasn't a good idol, actually he was very good for he survived having all these female friends and yet not turning gay. As much as they liked to debate over that issue.

"That was awesome," was all either child really could say… This is boring!

(-)(-)(-)

"Hex? Wakey, wakey," Hex groaned coming too. They were lying in the same field all appearing to be fine. Remotely. Takuya was complaining about his head hurting while Kouji was dusting himself off. Wizardmon was sitting next to Hex and Tails was poking him while Cat waved her hands in front of his face Lopmon perched on Tails's shoulder. Kira was laughing making sure Kouji and Takuya were alright Widowmon in her arms. Everyone seemed fined. Banged and scratched up but fine.

"We won…" Hex muttered earning nods from Tails and Cat as he nearly leapt to his feet. "We won! We did it!"

"Yea we beat our first real bad guy! We accomplished our first task as digidestin!" Cat said and the three with the two digimon would've continued the celebration without Kira interrupting them.

"No… Not yet, we have one more duty…" All eyes fell on Kouji and Takuya who sighed.

"I guess this is it… We won't be able to watch out for you guys anymore, be careful." Kouji said gently as everyone exchanged sad looks. Somehow knowing how they were to send the two back. Each of them moved hugging each other sadly.

"Take care Tails if we ever meet again I wanna see your manga finished." Takuya said smiling before patting Lopmon's head. "Take care Lopmon I'm gonna miss you jumping on my head."

"Don't worry my comic will be finished and famous! There will be people cosplaying as the characters!" Tails said smiling brightly as Lopmon spoke after her.

"I'm gonna miss jumping on you!"

Takuya laughed moving along to Cat. "Hey show all of them what spirits are capable of!"

"You know it Goggle-Head!" She replied grinning widely as Takuya smiled moving to walk to Hex the two instead of hugging (like he had with the girls) shook hands.

"Hex, you're a strong leader, stay that way." He spoke before turning his attention to Wizardmon. "And don't let it go to his head."

"I'll stay strong."

"No worries I won't let it go to his head."

Takuya smiled before he moved to Kira the two were silent. Kira just hugged him crying a little while Kouji went saying good bye to the group starting with Tails.

"Please stay innocent… both of you." Was all he said earning a laugh and hug from Tails and Lopmon. The Loner smiled a little going to Cat. "Take care, and don't go into a haunted house again."

"Not planning on it," Cat said laughing as Kouji ruffled her hair in a brotherly fashion. Some strange bound that had just formed between the two over their adventures. He smiled going to Hex and Wizardmon.

"Like Takuya said, you're a strong leader, take care of these guys both of you. You're a good team." Hex nodded as did Wizardmon as the Loner moved to Kira.

"At least, we get to say good bye better." Takuya said as Kouji took over hugging Kira.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much," she whispered pulling away wiping her tears looking at them. "But will be rooting for you guys when you fight."

"Will be listening." Takuya said grinning as the kids moved into a circle. A sudden thought crossed his mind as he fished through his pocket moving handing peculiar sea shells to Tails. "Make sure Tony and Tanya get them, they did want souvenirs after all."

Oh if only Takuya the shouts of 'thank you' from the two girls. He smiled resuming his place next to Kouji as the children one by one raised their crests and digivices. However something struck Kira's mind as she stopped herself. "Wait! You guys I didn't have a chance to tell you last time. My real name's Naomi!"

The two Legendary Warriors smiled at her as Kira felt tears run down her face as she lifted her crest and digivice. Light shot from each item hitting the two. Colors swirled around the two as Takuya found himself gripping Kouji's hand. A blinding flash erupted and when it was gone, the two were gone. Returning to their world again.

(-)(-)(-)

Months flew by as each child who had come to know the two Legendary Warriors became closer and closer. Each day they would rush to the café where Tanya would have sodas and snacks prepared. As a group they would cheer on Takuya and Kouji, and strangely enough, the two characters would hear them. Even if it was just faintly. As summer ended school came and their trips to the Digital World had to wait until the week ends where they battled, explored and finally took Tony, as well as Tanya and Megumi. Hex had truly become a strong leader watching out for the others in battle and had only once let it go to his head, but Wizardmon was quick to bring the ego down. Tails remained innocent, remarkably, and stuck by her friends through and through. Creating many allies and friends from their adventures, Lopmon remained as hyper active and innocent as ever. Cat and Hex would argue as usual yet, Cat and him had become a team consulting each other in battle for what to do, and Cat always obeyed the orders with a few exceptions. Kira if anything remained the mature one out of the group as did Widowmon. Kira if anything begun to spend more time with the others, but she was also rather glum, she had to say good bye twice to the digimon characters after all. Tony had become jealous of the fact that her friends became digidestin but that changed… But that's a different story. She and Tanya both did however cherish the souvenirs they received. The Insane Fangirl had decided to try going to high school again and actually had become a little less insane. Using the pictures that they had taken during the time the two Legendary Warriors were in their world, Tanya had created scrap books for each of the group. Something they all cherished. Megumi had regretted not meeting the Legendary Warriors but prayed to himself that they would return, or that the children who did know them would be able to talk to them…

And that prayer was answered one night. Kira sat at her computer talking on IM as well as working on a fanfic she hadn't updated in ages. She hadn't had time. However, she stopped as one name signed on. InsanexPyroxMaster. During their time, Takuya and her had swapped screen names, both just joking that they'd be able to talk to one another. That was his screen name…

"Can't be…" She whispered before taking a deep breath IMing the child.

_LemonadeXLover: Takuya…? Is that you or am I about to scare a random child…?_

_InsanexPyroxMaster: Kira! Who'd would've thought, we can chat through dimensions! Heh Kouji should be on any minute._

Kira smiled as she looked at the screen. True the two both knew this shouldn't be possible. But neither cared. They were just happy.

And so my dear readers. This story comes to a close. There is nothing else to say but…

The End.

(-)(-)(-)

GG: I was stressing to update this Sunday the 14. Why you might ask? Well thanks to Toni-chan's pointing out to me… Sunday is the one year anniversary of Realitycheck's postage so I along with Toni thought it be nice, to end this fic on the day it begun. I don't think anyone could possible understand how much Realitycheck has become apart of me. I mean, I'm literally on the verge of tears typing this. Its just, this fic has taken so long to finish, seeing as the original version was deleted (which I'm quite thankful for seeing how horrible it was). I've spent so long working on it, perfecting the chapters until I was pleased. And yet I know I could've done better in this fic. This fic also,helped me really make two wonderful friends. HP-san and Toni-chan. My friendship for them pretty much started cause of this, and for Toni-chan TP.The most pressing matter for me within this fic was, that each character had enough of a role, that one character didn't hog the spot light. I find accomplishing that especially hard for the digimon. As well as making sure they were all in character. I found it so hard to focus and write this chapter because I knew that it would mean that this was it, no more Realitycheck. However, Toni is working on a sequel like story and I have a strange sequel in mind but I donno if I'll ever get around to it. But you can be sure to see Cat, Hex and Tails in future fics along with Tony, Tanya and Megumi… Not sure about Kira cause she doesn't belong to me. If HP-san let's me then yea probably her too. Anywho yea, sometimes I wonder why people liked Realitycheck. Cause a majority of the time I thought it was pure crap. You don't know how much it means to get a review! Even if it was one! I hope you all our happy with this ending, especially HP-san since this is her stories sequel. And well I said that I had a present so here it is!

http/ www. deviantart. com /view / 21718510/

Remove the spaces. Thank you all for your support. This is GG saying, see you around.

-GemaniGirl


End file.
